Oblivious
by Jositaa
Summary: Alfred Jones no es popular. En lugar de practicar deportes y hacer amigos, él consigue comics y el abuso diario de Ivan Braginski, su némesis no oficial. Pero cuando recibe una carta de su admirador secreto, aprende algo más bien interesante sobre su "enemigo". AU SLASH. RusAme. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXO**

 **Capitulo 01: La nota**

Alfred era un romántico. No es como que fuera a admitirlo alguna vez. Romántico, en su libro, significaba "poco varonil". Y él era muy varonil, maldición. Le gustaban las historias de súper héroes. Y creía en el amor verdadero. Pero eso no te hacía todo un romántico o cualquier otra mierda de niñitas que viniera con eso.

Así que, con todo lo varonil que él era, no se sonrojó ni un poco cuando encontró la primera nota en su casillero en la escuela. Ni se sentó por horas pensando quien podría haberla escrito. Y definitivamente tampoco escribió sobre esta situación es su diario. Porque esto era una revista y no un diario. ¿Ves?

Pero, romántico o no, no pudo evitarlo cuando llegó la nota, y no pudo dejar de leerla. Era una nota de amor, y aunque nunca antes había visto una, él supo que lo era. Especialmente cuando esta decía algo en la línea de "no hay ni un solo momento en que no piense en cómo sonríes, en cómo ríes, o en el azul profundo que resuena en mí cada vez que ves hacia donde estoy, aunque sea sólo un segundo". _Yeah_. Él no podría hacer este tipo de mierda, por mucho que se viera de esa manera.

Verás, Alfred nunca había sido realmente popular con las damas. Se le podía ver con más frecuencia agarrado a un comic que a la mano de una chica. De hecho, ese era el caso en el 100% de las veces. Las novias eran como pequeñas volutas de humo, ellas flotaban a través de tus dedos y se iban lejos. Excepto por Dana en sétimo grado, pero ella era gordita y le gustaba la mostaza y él no hablaba de ella.

Hablando de eso, Alfred no tenía muchos amigos. La gente pensaba que él era raro, o tonto, y tendía a ser franco y a hablar consigo mismo en lugares que nadie preferiría estar. Un poco de acné a los alrededores de su rostro no mejoró nada, y mientras otros chicos de su edad jugaban futbol y se encerraban en el cuarto de pesas, él estaba bajo la profunda convicción de que tenía una alergia al ejercicio organizado, y que si hacía aunque fuera un poco, su garganta se cerraría y moriría. Él empezó a dibujar y pretender que sabía pelear con espadas, lo cual lo condujo dentro del mundo de las historietas y calabozos & dragones. No es que él no intentara jugar a la pelota y salir con animadoras. Lo habría ayudado a haber hecho el equipo, o a ser parte del grupo de animadoras, pero el destino no estaba de su lado.

El pequeño niño emo japonés, Kiku Honda, era a quien él podía llamar mejor amigo. Kiku estaba metido en mundo de los comics y los juegos de rol, pero tendía a inclinarse más al manga. Él fue quien introdujo a Alfred al maravilloso mundo del _hentai_. No que él alguna vez, tú sabes, hubiera visto uno. "Porque eran sólo dibujos y eso era asqueroso". De todos modos, de alguna manera, Kiku era alguien apto para estar con Alfred, y tal vez incluso, de mirarlo a la cara. Alfred estaba desesperado por atención y Kiku era un fácil y tranquilo seguidor, así que encajaron bastante bien.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que Alfred tuviera un amigo, no hizo que la embestida constante de acoso y burlas que recibía se detuviera. No es como que lo golpearan en el patio o algo, pero la gente simplemente parecía desprender esas vibraciones de que no eran muy felices con su existencia. Algunos más que otros.

Caso en cuestión: IvanBraginski.

Estúpido ruso _dickhead_ , si me perdonan el lenguaje. Parecía tener una cuota diaria de "hagamos que Alfred se sienta como mierda"siempre que ambos entraban en contacto. Nunca había llegado a los puños ni nada de eso, ni siquiera hacerlo tropezar o silbarle y reírse con sus amigos. Siempre era una palabra, o una frase, una simple declaración que podía hacer a Alfred sentirse como mierda incluso en sus mejores días. De alguna manera, apestaba más que con los otros chicos quienes le empujaban la cabeza o "accidentalmente" lo metían en los casilleros. Algunos días eran peores que otros. Era como su propio día de insultar-a-Alfred, y continuaba sin fallar. Algunas veces hacía que Alfred se preguntara por qué diablos ese bastardo perdía tanto tiempo haciéndole esas cosas. Simplemente así es el mundo, se imaginaba él.

El día que obtuvo la nota, tuvo que admitir que se sentía en la cima del mundo. Ni siquiera Ivan podría matar su gozo, en realidad, estaba ansioso por frustrar al chico mayor. ¡Ha, toma eso bastardo comunista!

Efectivamente, en su camino al tercer periodo de inglés, Ivan estaba esperando en el pasillo. Inspeccionó a Alfred mientras lo abordaba en la misma fría y calculadora forma que hacía siempre. Él debió ver la nota que el menor llevaba (lo que no era nada difícil de saber ya que él la estaba leyendo en frente de sus narices) y tan pronto como se acercó, abrió lo boca para hablar.

—Ah, Alfred, ¿es esa una carta suicida de tu novio? Mis más profundas condolencias.

Los labios de Alfred se crisparon, pero no dijo nada. Ese fue un insulto de mierda, pensó. No dejes que te afecte. Uno insulto tan malo como ese debía ser seguido de otro mejor, aunque, debía de tener cuidado.

—Nah, es una carta de amor de tu parte.

¡TOMA ESO!

—Eso es muy malo… Tu pequeña marica japonesa estará desconsolada.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron exageradamente. Oh ho ho… Ahora estaba realmente molesto. Insultando a Kiku de esa manera, no lo iba a dejar pasar. Esto era la guerra.

—No tan desconsolado como tu hermana podría estar si no vuelves con ella y le haces _dios sabe qué_.

Ivan tenía dos hermanas, una agradable con una doble copa D que se había apiadado de Alfred algunas veces (al menos hasta que ella se graduó el año anterior) y una que quitaba el aliento con su belleza pero que se colgaba del brazo del ruso como si este fuese Jesús. Alfred se refería a esta última.

En el momento que las palabras del americano salieron de su boca, Ivan se tensó. ¡Bien!, pensó el más joven. Un punto para Estados Unidos de Alfred. Sin embargo, en un segundo, Ivan recuperó la compostura y le lanzó al de ojos azules una sonrisa enfermiza.

—Bueno, ciertamente _no lo sabrías_.

Maldición. Alfred se detuvo por un segundo exprimiéndose desesperadamente el cerebro para devolverle un insulto decente. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no se le ocurriría uno, le lanzó al más alto una mirada ceñuda, ignorando la sonrisa que se había plantado en la cara de este. De todos modos, tenía que ir a clases. A la mierda Ivan, se podía morir en un agujero. Alfred tenía mucho que hacer como para estar gastando tiempo en una estúpida pelea como esta.

E Ivan tenía razón. Alfred nunca había besado a nadie en toda su existencia, maldición, nunca había visto un par de _boobs_ a menos que fueran animadas o en un libro de texto. Incluso Kiku tenía novia, aunque fuera por internet. Al menos, Alfred pensaba que era una niña. Todos esos nombres japoneses sonaban igual, y todos los chicos parecían chicas. Y lo que lo ponía más sensible de todo esto es que su mamá lo había llamado "desarrollo de la madurez sexual tardía".

Como sea. Todo el mundo podía joderse. O… considerando el tema, el mundo se podía quedar sin joder. Elige lo que más te guste.

 **OXOXO**

Alfred nunca fue bueno en clase de inglés. Las habilidades en lengua superior siempre lo habían eludido, y se preguntaba por qué la gente simplemente no decía lo que quería decir y ya. Los ensayos siempre tenían que ser demasiado largos, los libros tenían muchos capítulos y las historias interesantes sobre héroes y esas cosas eran muy cortas.

Por suerte, estaban en medio de una larga y agradable unidad sobre la mitología griega y romana, que Alfred podía soportar. Demonios, tal vez hasta le gustaba, sólo un poco. Algunas de las historias eran muy _cool_ , con épicos viajes y grandes batallas. No que a él realmente le importara el por qué demonios Perséfone comió para quedarse en el inframundo con _ese tipo que no recuerdo su nombre_ que la había secuestrado (aunque, estaba convencido de que su nombre se pronunciaba _Purse-a-phone_ ). Eran los viajes de Odiseo, las matanzas de hidras y Medusa lo que le importaba.

Ivan usualmente daba lo mejor antes de Inglés, aunque, en los días aburridos apestaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en cómo regresarle un mejor insulto mucho mejor del que le había dado, o lo que le iba a decir al bastardo ruso la próxima vez que lo viera.

Sin embargo, él nunca alcanzó a decir lo que quería. Por alguna razón, siempre olvidaba lo que iba a hacer, e Ivan nunca dijo o hizo algo para continuar las ingeniosas replicas. Ese malnacido… lo que sea. Concéntrate en los libros, Jones.

El día de la nota fue gastado en su totalidad pensando sobre quién, cuándo… y CÓMO alguien había decidido que posiblemente gustaba de él. No que él fuera antipático y nada bien parecido, pero tampoco era grande ni popular. Las situaciones sociales no llegaban fáciles para él a pesar de que trató de ser amable con todos. Él era un anti conflictos, un pacificador al cual nadie tomaba realmente en serio. Y eso realmente apestaba.

Algo que TAMBIÉN apestaba era la historia que estaban leyendo y "analizando". Era sobre Cupido y un montón de cosas acarameladas y amorosas. Y absolutamente no había batallas épicas, ni monstruos y desastres naturales. O sea, aburrido. De esa manera, Alfred tenía incluso más tiempo para contemplar la nota, repasar una lista de posibles personas (más que todo, las chicas lindas sentadas alrededor de él en ese momento), descartando sistemáticamente aquellas con las que él tendría una oportunidad.

Mientras seguía siendo un juego divertido, esto no lo ayudó mucho. La nota no le daba ninguna pista acerca de su autor, lo cual no era muy conveniente si lo pensaba, ¿por qué se avergonzaba de su amor esta persona? Esto seguía siendo un extraño concepto para él, que él realmente le gustara a alguien… a menos…

Dios, él era estúpido. Tan estúpido. Pensando tanto en algo que era tan obvio, tan obviamente una broma estúpida. Probablemente hecha por el idiota de Ivan o alguno de los otros que lo molestaban. Tal vez incluso alguna de las chicas populares molestando a aquel chico que nadie quiere. ¡Maldición!

Bueno, este no era su día. Todo lo que tenía que hacer ahora era pretender que no la había visto, o que no le había importado. No dejes que esto te afecte. Alfred arrugó rápidamente la nota hasta hacerla una bola y la arrojó al cubo de la basura. Esta rebotó en el aro y cayó a uno metros lejos de su destino. El americano, viendo esto, se ordenó a sí mismo levantarla y ponerla en la basura de la forma normal.

Estúpido Ivan. Siempre se las arreglaba para arruinarle el día a Alfred de cualquier forma, y este tenía que ser su ataque más discreto. Suponiendo que fuese Ivan. Por otro lado, en el fondo de su mente había aun un poco de duda. ¿Y si realmente fuera de una chica y él sólo la había arrojado a la basura? Claro que, aun podía ser de alguien que no le caía bien. Probablemente Ivan no estaría dispuesto a sacrificar su dignidad para algo como esto, pero habían muchos otros que sí serían capaces. Ivan era muy inteligente para eso, el muy bastardo.

Así que Alfred estaba en un profundo conflicto. La clase terminó y se dirigió a la puerta, no queriendo hacer una escena. Un momento después, se arrastró hacia adentro y recuperó la nota de la basura.

Caminó a través del pasillo, la nota estaba segura en su bolsillo. Mientras se dirigía hacia su casillero vio a Ivan de pie junto a los baños, recostado a la pared y analizando todo el pasillo. Sus ojos se detuvieron sobre Alfred durante un momento, y este se sorprendió al no encontrar en ellos su maldad usual y su falsa alegría. En cambio, su expresión era completamente fría y totalmente carente de emoción. Eso fue, de alguna manera, peor. En un segundo estaba viendo hacia otro lugar. Tal vez él sí le había dado la nota después de todo y esa sólo fue su cara de póker. Era tan obvio el bastardo.

Satisfecho por al fin conocer su origen, Alfred sacó la arrugada nota de su bolsillo y la lanzó de par en par a su casillero. No vio a Ivan por el resto del día y cuando regresó a su casa, se quedó inmediatamente dormido. Estúpido bastardo comunista y sus estúpidas y comunistas formas de hacer las cosas.

 **OXOXO**

Ahora, el día siguiente pudo haber sido completamente normal. Podría haber sido nada del otro mundo y pasar justo como los otros días. Sin embargo, fue totalmente anormal, ya que Alfred encontró otra nota en su casillero.

Si esto era una broma, había llegado más lejos de lo que cualquier otro _bully_ promedio estaría dispuesto a ir. Para Alfred esto sólo significaba una cosa, Ivan realmente estaba detrás de todo este fiasco. Nadie más podría ir tan lejos sólo para burlarse de él. Ivan probablemente estaría riéndose para sí mismo en este instante, pensaba Alfred. Él estaba ahí riéndose de su inteligencia y maldad, porque él definitivamente era del tipo de que se ríe.

Aun así, Alfred leyó la nota, y seguía sintiendo algo de orgullo, tal vez incluso felicidad. Aun si era una broma, alguien estaba invirtiendo una buena porción de su tiempo en él, y él realmente era alguien que le gustaba atención. Era triste pero realmente no importaba.

 _"_ _Alfred, sé que puedes haber pensado que mi última carta era un engaño. Admito que pude llegar a ser un poco chocante, pero te aseguro que no te miento. Aun no puedo decirte quien soy, pero si pudieras hoy venir al gimnasio después de clases, podría demostrar mi afecto por ti. Por favor ven. Significaría mucho para mí."_

Alfred lo miró por un momento, completamente confundido. Ahora, si esto era una broma la estaría llevando MUY lejos. Sintió una punzada de emoción tan rápido se dio cuenta de que esto podría ser real. Y, cansado de estar inseguro acerca de todo, decidió ir. Nada más espiaría en el gimnasio. Chica sexy = se quedaba. Bastardo = se iba. Sería perfectamente simple. Se sonrió a sí mismo, preguntándose de donde vendría toda esta nueva confianza.

El día pasó sin incidentes y Alfred se encontró a sí mismo realmente emocionado por lo que pasaría después de la escuela. De hecho, al final del día lanzó sus libros en su mochila y se precipitó rápidamente al pasillo. Se sentía considerablemente más nervioso que antes. La ansiedad vino con el tiempo y a medida que se arrastraba todo el día entre aburridas clases, esta había aumentado.

El corazón de Alfred estaba latiendo deprisa cuando giró en la esquina y se dirigió al gimnasio. Tenía dos puertas, una a cada lado. La más cercana a él ya estaba abierta, un cubo de basura estaba ubicado entre éste y el marco de la puerta. Tragó con dificultad, acercándose cuidadosamente. Luego se inclinó hacia adelante, echándole una ojeada a la cavernosa habitación.

Estaba vacío, por lo que pudo ver. Tal vez _quien fuera_ lo había olvidado o él se había equivocado de día… o, por supuesto, ellos podían estar escondidos. Si ahí estaban, entonces era seguro de que se trataba de Ivan o uno de los otros chicos. Aun así, echó otra mirada más larga al lugar. Nada.

Sin embargo, había un pequeño remordimiento en el fondo de su mente diciéndole que entrara. Tal vez era una chica tímida que se escondía, o tal vez él no tenía una buena vista desde la puerta… fuese cual fuese la razón, decidió abandonar su escondite e ir adentro del gimnasio.

Sus pasos resonaron mientras caminaba hacia el interior de la sala desierta. La mochila de Alfred aun colgaba de su hombro, pero ahora su mano estaba fuertemente cerrada en la correa de esta. Nadie saltó de la nada, nadie empezó a reírse o a tirar cosas… no hubo un frío insulto desde un lugar invisible.

—¿Hola? —llamó tentativamente, deteniéndose en el centro de la cancha de baloncesto. Su voz sólo hizo que la habitación pareciera más grande, el eco haciéndolo más misterioso todo.

Fue cuando se volvió para irse que lo vio.

Se quedó petrificado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Había diez u once gigantescas piezas de papel pegadas todas juntas, las dos o tres palabras que se formaban tenían varios pies de altura. El banner cubría una buena parte de la monstruosa pared, las grandes letras pintaban artísticamente un "Te amo, Alfred".

Su mandíbula pudo haberse caído que igual él no se hubiera dado cuenta. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que si procesó algún pensamiento en unos buenos diez o quince segundos. Todo lo que pudo pensar es que había una gran declaración de amor pegada en la maldita pared, dirigida a él. Para él. Para Alfred Jones. Alfred. Alguien se había tomado su tiempo para hacer…

—Mierda… —susurró. Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sin dejar de mirar la pared, metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó su móvil. Entonces, con el brazo temblando, lo levantó y le tomó una foto al banner. No sabía qué más hacer.

Una puerta se cerró. Esto lo sacó de su ensueño y se dio la vuelta. La puerta opuesta a la que había entrado estaba cerrada. No pudo haber sido el viento, así que pensó que alguien lo había estado observando. No sabía si seguirla o no. Se deslizó por el gimnasio, empujando la puerta de madera abierta. No había nadie en el pasillo. No pudo evitar la sonrisa incrédula que se ensanchaba en las comisuras de sus labios.

Porque él sabía que era la única persona llamada Alfred en la escuela. Y esas notas para él eran ahora mucho más validas. No podía dejar de pensar en la cantidad de esfuerzo que pudo haber tomado poner esa cosa. Era tan grande que tuvo que ser puesta en la pared del gimnasio, por el amor a dios.

Y, notó con una sonrisa que abarcaba toda su cara, que definitivamente esto iba mucho más lejos de lo que Ivan estaría dispuesto a ir.

 **OXOXO**

 _Hola, aquí Josita con una traducción nueva. Este cuenta con dieciocho capítulos más un epilogo que espero subir semanalmente. Espero les haya gustado este primer capítulo y me acompañen durante los próximos._

 _Saludito a mi danna por betearme esto QoQ_

 _Perséfone (Persephone): cuenta la leyenda (XD), que a esta chica la secuestró Hades, el dios del inframundo. Y no sé qué tipo vino a salvarla. Hades, ante esto, puso una condición para dejarla ir, que no comiera NADA mientras viajaba el camino hacia su libertad. Aquí la incógnita. Se dice que él la engañó para que comiera semillas, y así retenerla cierta cantidad de tiempo al año en su casa. También se dice que ella se las comió a propósito. De ahí Alfred y su referencia._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo dos: Odio la escuela**.

En cuanto dejó la escuela, Alfred sacó su móvil y lo abrió otra vez. Marcó un número que conocía muy bien mientras empezaba a andar hacia la acera, esperando el tono que sonó una vez, dos veces, tres veces.

Un clic.

— _¿Hola?_

Alfred sonrió.

— _Hey_ , Kiku! ¿Puedo ir más tarde? ¡Tengo algo realmente _awesome_ qué mostrarte!

— _¿Es sobre las notas?_

— _Yeah_ , un poco. Entonces… ¿Estás libre?

— _Siempre estoy libre_ —respondió Kiku —, _puedes venir._

Alfred impulsó su puño al aire, sonriendo.

— _Okay_ , ¡estaré allí en un segundo!

Y realmente fue en sólo un segundo. Dio vuelta en la esquina y entró a la calle de Kiku. El chico más pequeño vivía maravillosamente cerca de la escuela, así que él y Alfred caminaban a casa juntos muy a menudo. Su casa era la más grande en todo, diseñada para que todo su extensa familia cupiera. Parecía que todos venían de Asia, así que todos le daban una respuesta diferente cada vez con respecto al origen de la familia. La respuesta que más obtenía era "Corea. Todo se origina en Corea".

Recorrió el corto camino hasta su puerta. Este estaba flanqueado por varias de las flores que la mamá de Kiku había plantado y que cada vez le gustaba más. La mayoría de ellas eran de color rosa o blanco.

Golpeó la puerta tres veces en una rápida sucesión, esperando en el escalón de la entrada hasta que escuchó los pasos familiares venir desde adentro. Había estado tantas veces en la casa de su amigo que ya se sabía el sonido del piso cuando alguien se acercaba a la puerta. Después de un momento la puerta se abrió, revelando a joven coreano. Era el hermano de Kiku, Im Yong Soo, que había llegado recientemente a la casa por vacaciones de la universidad.

— _Hey_ , Alfie —saludó el universitario, sonriendo —, Kiku está en su cuarto. Bajará en un segundo.

Alfred entró al recinto y Yong Soo cerró la puerta tras él.

— _Hey!_ ¡Yao! ¡Alfred está aquí! —le llamó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos y yéndose a la cocina. Esta estaba justo al frente a la derecha de la gran sala.

—¡Alfred! —Yao era el tío de Kiku, el hermano de su madre. Salió de la cocina, limpiándose las manos en el delantal que llevaba puesto. Su largo cabello negro estaba recogido en una cola de caballo —. ¡Hola! ¡No viniste ayer!

—Estaba cansado —explicó el norteamericano —. Tenía que dormir.

—Eso está bien —dijo Yao con una sonrisa —. Diviértete.

Alfred le agradeció y empezó a subir las escaleras. La habitación de Kiku era la primera a la izquierda y la única señal de que era esta se debía al negro atrapa sueños colgado en la puerta. El americano siempre se preguntó el por qué lo tenía, pero imaginó que no era lo suficientemente importante como para preguntar.

Llamó a la puerta, la otra mano cerrada alrededor de la correa de su mochila. Hubo una pausa antes de que se escucharan una serie de clics y la puerta se abrió. Alfred sonrió, el móvil aun estaba en su mano. Tenía que enseñarle a Kiku la foto.

El chico más pequeño estaba en la puerta, su habitual y agradable sonrisa estaba afectada como siempre. Él había dejado últimamente crecer su cabello, permitiendo a su largo flequillo colgar de un lado. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que no llevaba delineador de ojos (Alfred había protestado por el maquillaje al principio, hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que no podía hacer nada al respecto). Las largas mangas de la sudadera blanca y negra con capucha que llevaba puesta le cubrían las manos y tenía puestos otros jeans de color purpura.

—Hola, Alfred —saludó casualmente pero Alfred negó con la cabeza.

— _Nuh!_ Tienes que decirlo en japonés, ¿recuerdas?

Kiku suspiró pero no estaba enojado.

— _Konnichiwa_ —dijo, dejando que Alfred entrara a la habitación.

El chico más alto dejó su mochila en el suelo, bajándose la camiseta de la parte de atrás ya que esta se le había subido mucho.

— _Konicchiwa_ —repitió Alfred —. Ahora di lo siguiente.

— _Genki desu ka?_ —preguntó el japonés, con una pequeña sonrisa traicionando sus pensamientos.

—Eh… —el de anteojos se mordió el labio y miró hacia arriba, pensando —. _Genki_ … _desu_ … ¿verdad?

Kiku asintió, haciendo que su amigo sonriera. El primero le había enseñado un poco de japonés, algo que Alfred aceptó de todo corazón. Siempre había pensado que era _cool,_ y era mucho mejor que el español que era obligado a llevar en la escuela.

—Entonces, ¿qué querías mostrarme? —preguntó, metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos.

Alfred pareció perdido durante un momento, pero recuperó rápidamente la línea del pensamiento.

— _Okay_ , ¿supiste que en la última nota me dijo que fuera al gimnasio?

Kiku asintió.

—Bien, lo hice, y esto fue lo que vi en la pared —dijo mientras le daba el móvil a Kiku.

Al esperó un momento, los ojos brillantes. Kiku frunció el ceño, llevándose el móvil más cerca. Luego lo volteó hacia un lado, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla de forma confusa.

—¿Qué es?

La expresión ilusionada del americano se derrumbó.

—¿No puedes verlo? —preguntó, correteando detrás de Kiku para mirar. Reconoció los papeles en la pared, pero la pantalla era demasiado pequeña como ver lo que estaba escrito —. Awww… —gimió, recuperando su móvil —. Como sea, decía… —una pausa para causar el efecto —, "te amo, Alfred". ¿No es eso _awesome_?

Kiku asintió apreciativamente.

—Eso suena maravilloso.

—¡Lo digo en serio! Podemos regresar ahora y verlo si no me crees.

—No, te creo —dijo Kiku, levantando las cejas.

Alfred no podía dejar de sentir que eso fue un poco sarcástico, pero no insistió en ello. A menudo Kiku sonaba más sarcástico de lo que quería sonar. Al menos eso es lo que él dijo.

—Así que no sé qué hacer ahora. ¿Crees que habrá otra nota mañana? —preguntó el americano, aun tratando de manipular la imagen en su móvil para que esta se pudiera ver apropiadamente.

Ambos se sentaron en la cama del japonés, pero este se dejó caer hacia atrás, cubriéndose los ojos con un brazo.

—Depende. ¿De quién crees que sea?

Alfred se mordió el labio, entrecerrando los ojos hacia la pantalla, otra vez.

—No sé. Tal vez Claire o algo así. Ella es tímida, ¿no?

—Ella está en un nivel superior. Y tiene novio.

— _Okay_ , entonces… ¿qué tal Lily? Ella está en nuestro nivel.

El dueño de la casa se sentó otra vez, volteando la cabeza para poner el cabello en su lugar. Alfred se preguntó por qué se lo dejaba tan largo si después se iba a quejar de cómo este se metía en su camino.

—Su hermano podría matarte. ¿Y cómo pudo ella llegar tan arriba de la pared?

Al se rindió con la imagen del celular, dejando caer la cabeza en su mano.

—No sé, ¿está bien? No conozco muchas chicas.

—Puede que sea alguna que no conozcas. Tal vez deberás esperar.

El estadounidense miró a Kiku con horror.

—¿Yo? ¿Esperar? ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? —preguntó con incredulidad. Los ojos de Kiku se ensancharon.

Se quedaron de esa forma por un momento antes de estallar en carcajadas. La risa de Alfred era alta y bulliciosa. La de Kiku era más baja, menos pronunciada, pero Alfred podía asegurar que realmente se estaba riendo cuando cerraba los ojos y se balanceaba un poco hacia adelante. Esta vez no estaba haciendo eso, porque igual y esto no estaba siendo del todo divertido.

—¿Y qué si no me dan nada mañana? ¿Y si se rinden y zanjan todo el asunto? —preguntó, un poco preocupado.

Kiku suspiró de nuevo. Él hacía mucho eso.

—Alfred _-kun_ —empezó. Él sólo usaba el nombre de su amigo cuando tenía que decir algo importante o completamente obvio —. Hicieron un banner gigante para usted. En _la pared del gimnasio_.

Alfred pestañeó.

—… ¿Entonces?

Kiku lo miró a los ojos, dándole una de esas miradas de "¿por qué eres tan denso?" que al parecer usaba mucho.

—Se rendirán cuando Yong So desista de violarnos.

Y como si fuera una señal, hubo un fuerte "¡Vete a la mierda bien lejos de mí!" desde debajo de las escaleras, seguido por un rápida frase en coreano que Kiku le había dicho a Alfred que significaba algo en el sentido de "¡Tus pechos son míos!" y que había escuchado tan a menudo que era la única frase en coreano que podía decir con cierto grado de precisión. Kiku dijo que era una mala señal.

—Así que probablemente tendré una nota mañana —dijo Alfred, entendiendo.

Kiku asintió antes de sostener un dedo frente a su rostro en señal de espera. Los gritos aun continuaban bajo las escaleras, probablemente era algo entre los primos de Kiku, Li y Yong Soo.

El de apellido Honda desapareció por la puerta y Alfred esperó. Él sabía por experiencia que estas cosas sólo tomaban unos pocos minutos. Hubieron más gritos y luego un gran ruido sordo. Todo quedó en silencio por un momento y luego Kiku volvió. Le sonrió amablemente a Alfred antes de volverse a sentar junto a él.

—¿Todo bien ahora? —preguntó Al. El japonés asintió. Se sentaron en silencio por un momento antes de que Alfred hablara otra vez —. ¿Crees aun que esto podría ser una broma?

Miró a Kiku con ojos vulnerables. El chico más pequeño abrió la boca como si fuera a hablar, recorriendo con la vista el rostro de su amigo. Luego dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Alfred.

—No creo que lo sea —replicó.

Alfred pareció pensar sobre esto por un segundo antes de que su expresión preocupada se desvaneciera, siendo remplazada por una sonrisa.

—Eres _awesome_ —dijo palmeando la espalda de Kiku.

El más bajo casi es lanzado fuera de la cama, pero no dijo nada. Alfred se echó a reír.

—¡Alfred! —la voz de Yao sonó por toda la casa. Siempre había que gritar un poco en el lugar —. ¡¿Te quedas a cenar?!

—¡Claro! —le respondió. Entonces sus ojos captaron una pieza de plástico inclinada contra la mesita de noche. De inmediato supo lo que era —. _Hey_ , ¿Kiku? ¿Estás listo para algo de _Dissidia_?

Y eso fue lo que hicieron.

 **OXOXO**

Alfred supo que algo estaba pasando en la mañana. Todo comenzó cuando un chico que él no conocía tropezó con él en el pasillo, estrellándolo contra la pared. Eso no era raro, de verdad que no, pero por alguna razón se sintió diferente. Probablemente porque estaba acompañado por sonidos de besos y risas. Intentó ignorarlo, como siempre, hasta que llegó a su casillero.

Este estaba cubierto de _post-it_ , algunos con corazones pero otros con dibujos juveniles de la anatomía masculina y mensajes obscenos. Su mano temblaba cuando alcanzó la combinación del candado.

— _Hey_ , Alfie! ¡Te amoooo! —alguien gritó.

Sus ojos se agrandaron y congelaron con la mano apoyada en la puerta de su casillero abierto. Alguien se estaba riendo y él sacudió la cabeza, poniendo su mochila en el interior. Puso aparte su folder y un cuaderno. Y no había una nota adentro, por lo que supo. Alfred sólo se mordió el labio y cerró el casillero. Algunos de los _post-it_ cayeron al suelo cuando se dirigió al pasillo.

Kiku tenía un montón de clases avanzadas así que no se podían ver mucho el uno al otro. El único momento en que eran capaces de reunirse era durante el almuerzo. Kiku era como una manta de seguridad a veces. Él era una de esas personas a las cuales les importaba una mierda lo que pensaban de ellos, y porque nunca reaccionó (y era absolutamente amado por cada profesor por el que pasó) a los _bullies_ estos se rindieron y se fueron por una presa más fácil. Como Alfred.

Pasó por la oficina principal, fijándose en el número posteado en el muro que proclamaba el horario del día. Mientras lo hacía sintió su pecho oprimirse. Hoy tenía gimnasia en el primer periodo. Gimnasia. El banner. Se quedó paralizado. Oh…

Esa era la razón. Por eso había _post-its_ en su casillero y por eso había sido más acosado de lo habitual. Entonces se dio cuenta, con un suspiro, que esto era una broma después de todo. Una realmente bien orquestada broma en la que había caído por completo. Mierda. Tragó pesadamente.

Tal vez podía fingir una lesión y salir del gimnasio. Podía fingir que estaba mal del estomago. O tal vez podía tener un dolor de cabeza o algo. Podía empezar a temblar y decir que tenía el azúcar en su sangre baja. De esa forma también podía obtener comida. La enfermería estaba justo al frente de la oficina principal.

Pero no. Él no podía hacer eso. No podía huir o jamás lo superaría. Alfred dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro, manteniendo la cabeza gacha mientras se dirigía al gimnasio. Se preguntó si el banner aun estaría puesto. Si lo estaba, era probable que él tuviera un muy conveniente ataque o algo. No que eso fuera a ayudar a su reputación de alguna forma.

Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Kiku estuviera allí. Entonces tal vez tendría algún tipo de apoyo, aunque sólo fuera para sentirse seguro. Kiku siempre sabía qué decir en cualquier situación, y más cuando de hecho no debía decir nada. Ese era un arte desconocido para Alfred.

Pareció una eternidad antes de que alcanzara el gimnasio. Decidió que hoy sería uno de esos días en los que iba a llevar su ropa de calle y sacar la calificación más baja en vez de arriesgarse en los vestuarios. Porque ahí el abuso podía ser llevado a un nuevo nivel. Colocó su folder por fuera de las puertas del lugar en caso de que tuviera que escapar.

Se asomó, viendo a los primeros chicos con ropa de gimnasia y cestas de básquet. Esto era lo que ellos hacían hasta que la clase comenzaba, todos los chicos que practicaban deportes durante todo el año, los del equipo de futbol, los de básquetbol y los de _baseball_ , todos en un solo grupo. Eran el tipo de chicos que Alfred prefería evitar.

Debieron haberlo visto llegar porque escuchó a alguien hablar en voz baja y luego reírse. Entró por la puerta opuesta de la que había usado el día anterior y para así ser capaz de ver si el banner seguía ahí sin tener que entrar. Se había ido, pero en una esquina había una pila de papel arrugado. Alfred se sintió enfermo del estomago.

— _Yo_ , Alfie! —el apodo era común entre el rango de gente que no gustaban de Alfred—. ¿Dónde está tu amigo?

—Cállate —respondió de forma evidentemente débil. Se situó torpemente en la puerta hasta que sintió un empujón en la espalda. Se fue dando tumbos hacia adelante, cerca de caerse.

Otro de los tipos mayores fue hacia donde él estaba, fingiéndose preocupado.

— _Hey, dude_ , ¿Estás bien? Pensé que tu novia podría atraparte —dijo el tipo.

Alfred cruzó los brazos de forma protectora, alejándose de las otras personas en la habitación. Sólo esperaba que el entrenador pudiera venir pronto para empezar la clase.

—¡Alfie! —gritó alguien.

A penas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar antes de que la pelota de baloncesto lo golpeara directo en el estomago. Se escucharon algunas risas.

—¡Se supone que debes atraparlo!

Él realmente, realmente no quería estar allí. La bola rebotó lejos, sólo para ser atrapada por alguien más. Ellos alzaron sus cejas hacia él, viendo cómo ellos se la pasarían otra vez. Alfred alzó sus brazos para atraparla. Tal vez si la atrapaba, ellos lo dejarían en paz.

El muchacho fingió lanzarle un tiro pero Alfred fue a por ella, demasiado nervioso como para detenerse a sí mismo. El _bully_ agarró aire, estimulándolo en una risa. Pero no iba a abandonar. Alfred tenía que quedarse aquí y demostrar que no se echaría hacia atrás. Como Kiku. Fingió una sonrisa, pretendiendo reírse con los otros muchachos.

—Bien —dijo sin mucho entusiasmo. Nadie estaba escuchando.

Algunos de los chicos habían regresado a las cestas de tiro y más y más gente se deslizó dentro del gimnasio. Alfred siempre se preguntaba por qué, cuando había otros tantos chicos como él, él era el único que era tomado como objetivo. Bueno, de alguna forma lo sabía. Siempre era Ivan, y por alguna razón el imponente chico lo tuvo para él. Ivan era _cool_. La gente gustaba de él, y si no, entonces le temían. De cualquier forma, tenía el mismo efecto. Y si él era un malnacido con alguien, ellos también serían unos malnacidos con el mismo chico.

—¡Muy bien, todo mundo! —una voz estruendosa resonó en el gimnasio.

Los chicos que estaban por el aro de básquetbol dejaron la bola, girándose a la puerta. El Entrenador entró, con una sonrisa salvaje y un balón rojo escondido bajo el brazo. Nadie usaba su nombre real; él era sólo _Entrenador_. Y estaba loco. Certificadamente loco. Como hablarse-a-sí-mismo-sin-importarle-la-santidad-de-la-vida-humana, ese tipo de locura. Desde su random y puntiagudo pelo y los caninos que se veían como si fuera a morder a alguien en el cuello, hasta el hacha que él llevaba todo el tiempo.

— _Kickball!_ Tú, tú, tú y tú fuera de campo, tú y tú plato… —continuó hasta que los equipos se formaron. Su dedo se posó en Alfred —. ¡Jones! ¿Por qué estás usando jeans?

Alfred abrió la boca para responder, a pesar de que debería haberlo sabido.

—¡Está esperando a su novia! —gritó alguien.

Alfred los miró ferozmente.

—¡Seguro, lo que sea! —respondió el entrenador, encogiéndose de hombros —. ¡A patear!

Caminó hacia la línea formada detrás del plato. Miró hacia el frente, sin mirar a ninguno de los chicos que estaban a sus costados. Ellos eran poco importantes de todos modos y de paso no quería animarlos a hacer ningún comentario.

Sin embargo, en el momento que sonó la campana, Alfred estaba fuera. Agarró sus cosas fuera de la puerta, agradecido de que no les hicieran nada. Al menos no que él pudiera ver, y eso ya era suficientemente bueno. Su próxima clase de hoy era estudio libre, un respiro maravillosamente bienvenido.

 **OXOXO**

La sesión de estudio se llevó a cabo en la cafetería, y cuando Alfred entró fue feliz al ver que estaba poco poblada. Algunos días estaba llena hasta los topes de gente trabajando en proyectos o hablando, pero ahora él tenía casi todo el lugar para sí. Aun así, se sentó en la esquina trasera, hasta llegar al final de una de las largas mesas usadas para el almuerzo.

Vio el trozo de papel cuando abrió su cuaderno.

A medida que sus ojos caían en la pequeña nota doblada de papel rayado, su corazón se sintió elevarse. Una sonrisa se formó lentamente mientras la desdoblaba, sus ojos deslizándose sobre la escritura. Kiku tenía razón. Casi se sentía reír.

 _"_ _Alfred:_

 _Lo siento. De ninguna manera mi intención era lo que provocó mi mensaje. Es mi culpa. Trataré de encontrar la manera de arreglarlo. Si no quieres que te moleste más está bien. Pero si está bien, he incluido algo especial aquí. Espero lo uses."_

Alfred releyó la nota dos veces. Quien fuera que la escribiera firmó esta con las palabras _"Con amor, Girasol"_. Eso era nuevo. ¿Quién rayos era Girasol? ¿Era ese un apodo o algo? Él no conocía a nadie llamado así.

Desplegó el resto de la nota y al final encontró un pequeño texto. Era una serie de números seguidos por las palabras "envíame un mensaje si quieres".

Inhaló con fuerza y miró a su alrededor, sacando su móvil. Nadie parecía estarle poniendo mucha atención, había muy pocas personas ahí. Lo abrió, el corazón le golpeteaba como loco. Con cuidado introdujo los números, los ojos muy abiertos.

Ahora tenía que decidir qué decir. Si esto era una broma y ese era algún número random, el mensaje tenía que ser modesto, random, algo que sólo la persona que escribió la nota pudiera entender. Se dio cuenta que esto era un riesgo real. Pero después de los eventos de la mañana, decidió que ya no estaba muy lejos de todo lo bajo que podría caer.

Así que, con un tembloroso pulgar, escribió una sola palabra y pulsó enviar.

 _"_ _¿Girasol?"_

 **OXOXO**

 _Konnichiwa, genki desu ka?, genki desu: Hola, ¿cómo se encuentra? Estoy bien._

 _Dissidia: videojuego perteneciente a la saga de los hermosos Final Fantasy. Aunque si no verifico qué es ni me entero XD_

 _Josita llorando con la escena del gimnasio… qué se le va a hacer. ¡Oh, un paso más cerca! ¡Y emo Kiku hace su aparición! Gracias a sus reviews y a mi danna por betearme_ _J_

 _¿Pueden adivinar quién es el entrenador? ¡La autora le regalará pegatinas a quienes adivinen!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 _Advertencia: Bélgica aparecerá en este capítulo y no con un nombre comúnmente usado. Ella aquí es Emma Lambert, uno de los nombres sugeridos por Hima._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capítulo tres: Proyecto, ¿Qué proyecto?**

La sesión de estudio terminó y Alfred no había recibido aun una respuesta. Mantuvo el móvil aferrado a su mano, esperando por el zumbido que indicaba la llegada de esta. El móvil entonces fue transferido a su bolsillo mientras se dirigía a inglés. Oh mierda, inglés.

El pecho de Alfred se apretó al darse cuenta de que se dirigía al territorio de Ivan. No podía decir qué tipo de abuso recibiría por el banner. Sólo esperaba que no se fuera a desencadenar una nueva serie de tormentos de parte de los que tomaban el ejemplo del ruso. Cuando se acercaba al pabellón que contenía todas las clases básicas empezó a hacer una lista mental de todas las cosas posibles que Ivan podría decir. Si sabía qué venía antes de que pasara, probablemente podría disminuir el golpe aunque fuera un poco.

Lo que no esperaba era el espacio vacío en la pared donde Ivan, usualmente, se recostaba antes del tercer periodo. Parpadeó, sin comprender del todo. Ivan siempre había estado allí. Siempre. Desde el principio de los tiempos Ivan había estado allí justo antes de la clase de inglés. Probablemente había nacido allí. Sin embargo, había un espacio completamente vacío. _No_ Ivan a la vista.

Podría haber reído, en su lugar optó por una sonrisa que no atraería miradas. Estuvo cerca de saltar dentro del salón, poniendo sus libros en su escritorio y OH QUERIDA Y DULCE MADRE DE DIOS QUÉ…

—Buenos días —dijo Ivan desde su asiento JUSTO AL LADO DEL DE ALFRED.

Este se quedó petrificado, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sus manos estaban a sólo unas pulgadas de su folder, y no estaba seguro de poder moverse. Sólo se quedó viendo fijamente la sonrisa enferma que estaba enroscada en la cara de Ivan, y la mirada depredadora en sus ojos, sin ser capaz de entender por qué demonios estaba sentado allí.

—¡Muy bien, clase! —una voz aguda se impuso sobre el parloteo de la habitación. Alfred no se movió, aun congelado —. ¡Siéntense!

Los otros estudiantes tomaron asiento pero los músculos de Alfred no se lo permitieron. Él sólo parpadeó y parpadeó y parpadeó, esperando, cada vez que habría sus ojos, que todo esto sólo fuera un terrible sueño.

—¡Alfred! —la profesora chasqueó los dedos, sacándolo de su estupor —. ¡A tu asiento!

Él se sentó rápidamente, sin darse cuenta si alguien se estaba riendo o no. No le importaba.

—¡Bien! Así que, como ya se habrán dado cuenta —empezó Ms. Héderváry, una brillante sonrisa adornaba su rostro —, tenemos una nueva adición a la clase. Debido a algunos problemas del horario, el señor Braginski aquí —le hizo un gesto al ruso, malnacido bastardo —, se unirá a nosotros por lo que resta del año. Sé que no es un alumno nuevo pero espero que lo traten con mucho respeto como a cualquier otro.

Je. Como si alguien no fuera a respetar a Ivan. Su sola presencia demandaba respeto. Era bien parecido. Era inteligente. Él podía mirar un agujero en el suelo y entonces hablarte a través de él. Alrededor de la escuela él era Dios y todo mundo lo sabía. Especialmente Alfred, el pequeño humilde… ¿qué era él en la gran metáfora llamada escuela? Ni siquiera sabía.

—¡Bien! Ahora, dicho esto, vamos a empezar un proyecto —un coro de gemidos —. ¡Vamos, chicos! Va a estar relacionado con la historia que leímos ayer. Incluso podemos empezarlo en clases.

Se acercó a la pizarra, su castaño y largo cabello fluyendo atrás de ella.

—Será una interpretación multimedia de un recurso literario o un tema de la historia. Para recapitular, ¿puede alguien decirme qué pasaba en ella?

Unos pocos estudiantes aquí y allá (los más competentes) ofrecieron pequeños fragmentos de información relacionados con la historia de Cupido y Psique, hasta lo que parecieron horas más tarde, Ms. Héderváry dejó la tiza y juntó sus manos.

—Ahora que tenemos la esencia básica —comenzó ella —, me gustaría que todos eligieran un tema o elemento de la historia. Luego los colocaré en parejas y trabajarán con su compañero para crear una representación visual o audible de cada elemento y cómo estos se relacionan entre sí.

Alfred odiaba trabajar en parejas. No tenía muchos amigos además de Kiku, y ninguno de los otros estaban en su clase de inglés. No que ellos fueran realmente buenos amigos de todos modos. Se quejó en su folder, esperando que no lo emparejaran con alguien estúpido. O, dios no quiera, con Ivan.

No, eso sería demasiado cliché.

Oh, bueno, se suponía que debía encontrar un tema de la historia. A decir verdad, a pesar de haber repasado los puntos principales no recordaba de qué iba la historia. Cuidadosamente, miró por encima a la persona sentada a su lado (que no era Ivan), tratando de leer lo que esta había escrito en su cuaderno. No pudo ver nada.

Entonces miró a Ivan, sólo para encontrar al chico más alto cubriendo sus papeles con el brazo. Fue divertido verlo trabajando, de verdad. Estaba muy concentrado y su cara estaba inexpresiva.

 _Un tema, necesito un tema_. Golpeó con su lapicero el cuaderno cerrado, mirando las palabras escritas en la pizarra. Había cosas como "errores" y "celos" escritos de el puño y letra de la chiflada Ms. Héderváry. No quería escoger algo de la pizarra. Se sentía como hacer un poco de trampa. Así que, en cambio, abrió su libro de texto en la página donde la historia estaba.

Después de rozar paginas durante un rato, se dio cuenta de cuál era la idea principal de la historia. Era algo que le avergonzaba admitir que le gustaba, pero esta era una historia de amor. Tenía que ver con cosas como el amor verdadero y sacrificios. Incluyendo la capitalización.

Amor verdadero. Ese parecía un tema que a Ms. Héderváry le podría gustar. Todas las cosas románticas la ponían realmente emocional a veces. Así que eso era sobre lo que Alfred escribiría. También era fácil para vincularlo con los temas de las otras personas, así que él podría ser emparejado con varios de sus compañeros de clase. Eso lo salvó de la vergüenza de escoger algo difícil, como el "concepto de la equidad" o "ironía dramática". O cualquier cosa que estuviera en la pizarra.

Escribió las dos palabras en una hoja de papel y desde allí se había perdido. Oh bueno. Podría resolverlo cuando tuviera un compañero. Todo lo que tenía que hacer era esperar hasta entonces. Y no pareció como si tuviera que esperar mucho, porque sólo unos segundos después la maestra se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora, si todos ya decidieron el tema con el que les gustaría trabajar, los emparejaré —algunas personas señalaron con violencia a otras personas en un esfuerzo por ser elegidos juntos —. Usando paletas de helado.

Más gemidos. Ms. Héderváry recogió el pequeño frasco lleno de paletas de madera. Cada uno tenía un nombre en él y ella lo estrechó alrededor por un segundo antes de sacarlos todos.

—Bien… Ahora…

Ella emparejó a casi todo el mundo, pero todavía no a Alfred. Este se mordió el labio, mirando a sus posibles opciones. A Ivan tampoco le habían dado un compañero. Él sólo estaba sentado allí, con esa sonrisa de suficiencia plantada en su estúpido rostro.

—Alfred —dijo la maestra, sacando un palito y dejándolo en su escritorio. Alfred saltó —, estás con… —sacó el segundo palito, leyendo el nombre antes de decirlo —… Emma.

Todas las entrañas de Alfred parecieron estallar a la vez. Le lanzó una mirada a la "Emma" en cuestión. Esto no podía ser… no… no había forma…

Ella era. _Holy mother of fucking everything_ , ella era. Emma, la Emma que probablemente era la chica más sexy de la escuela, sentada justo allí mirándolo e iban a estar trabajando en un proyecto juntos y _holy crap_. Alfred estaba seguro de que sus pensamientos se detuvieron completamente por un segundo. Sonrió un poco, saludándola. Ella le sonrió de vuelta.

Porque ella no sólo era jodidamente sexy, también era amable. E inteligente. Y Alfred nunca imaginó que sería capaz de hablarle en algún punto de su vida, y muchos menos tenerla para sí mismo durante incalculables horas. Se preguntó qué tema habría escogido ella. Más que eso, se preguntó cuál sería su color favorito.

—¡Al final vamos a empezar con esto aquí, así que pueden ponerse con su compañero y empezar a planificar su proyecto! —dijo Ms. Héderváry dando una palmada —. Ivan, cariño, ¿puedes venir un segundo?

Alfred casi salta de su asiento, impulsándose hacia Emma. Su escritorio siempre estaba muy ordenado, con su cuaderno rosa apilado pulcramente encima de su único libro de texto. Un lapicero puesto perfectamente paralelo al lado de su libro y que ella tomó para comenzar a escribir. Alfred haló una silla a la que le dio vuelta y la deslizó rápidamente hasta el escritorio de la chica. Con el rabillo del ojo vio como Ivan caminaba hacia la parte delantera de la ahora desordenada habitación.

El americano se volvió a Emma, sus ojos arrastrándose involuntariamente sobre ella. Ella no estaba horriblemente delgada como las otras chicas, si no llena de curvas. Su largo y rubio cabello le llegaba hasta los hombros y se le hacían bucles en las puntas, enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón de la mejor forma posible. Llevaba una cantidad considerable de maquillaje, lápiz labial rosa y un espeso delineador para ojos.

—Entonces… —empezó él, mordiéndose el labio —, ¿Cuál es tu tema?

Ella no le respondió por un segundo, y él notó que ella lo observaba. Tragó con nerviosismo.

—Eh, bueno, el mío es…

—¿Conoces a Ivan?

La pregunta tomó al chico con la guardia baja.

—¿Eh?

Ella repitió la pregunta.

—¿Conoces a Ivan? Como… ¿un amigo?

—No realmente. Digo, él me odia un poco —respondió Alfred, rascándose la cabeza.

Emma se vio ligeramente apagada, pero entonces pareció pensar en otra cosa y su rostro se iluminó. Se veía bonita así.

—¿Sabes qué le gusta? —preguntó ella.

Alfred frunció las cejas. Pensó en contestar algo ingenioso como " _yo no_ " pero tenía que parecer que no era eso lo que quería decir.

—No lo sé. Por lo general trato de evitarlo —Alfred no estaba tan seguro del propósito de todas esas preguntas.

—Mmm… —Emma pareció reflexionar sobre esto por un segundo —. ¿Sabes si está soltero?

Oh. Así que eso era. Se encogió de hombros con tristeza, maravillándose un poco por como Ivan podía arruinar su día incluso sin hacer nada. Su sola presencia parecía hacer la vida de Alfred un poco más miserable.

—No estoy seguro —respondió vagamente.

—¿No crees que es sexy? —preguntó Emma y Alfred parpadeó, viéndola con incredulidad.

—Eh… realmente yo no me inclino hacia ese lado… —dijo, mirando hacia donde estaba Ivan.

El chico más alto aun hablaba con Ms. Héderváry y ella le estaba mostrando algo en su escritorio. Alfred esperaba que fuera un aviso de que el ruso iba a ser expulsado.

Emma parecía un poco avergonzada.

—Oh —dijo ella, su boca haciendo una perfecta "o" —. Siempre pensé que estabas con ese chico. El japonés.

El americano estaba un poco incomodo, pero trató de ocultarlo.

—Eso es _cool_. Pero ambos somos heterosexuales, _y'know_. Y aunque si no… si no fuera _tan_ heterosexual… Ivan es un poco como mi enemigo así que… —se detuvo.

—Bien, bien. Mi tema es… oh, ¡él me está mirando! —se interrumpió Emma, mirando alegremente hacia la dirección del eslavo.

Alfred se dio vuelta y se quedó inmóvil.

Esos fríos ojos estaban dirigidos directamente hacia él y por alguna razón, sabía que no era a Emma a quien Ivan veía. Tragó saliva cuando esa retorcida sonrisa se formó en el rostro del ruso. Fue la sonrisa vacía que le dio justo después de entregar la línea que de seguro acabaría con el gozo de Alfred. Mierda. La mirada del americano se desvió, regresando al escritorio frente a él. Ivan probablemente iba a compensar su ausencia haciendo más de lo habitual. El eslavo tenía más tiempo para pensar en ello, más tiempo para mirar a Alfred y averiguar qué revelar sobre lo que le hiciera sentirse consiente de sí mismo o avergonzado o…

—¡Amor verdadero! —escupió, sacando a Emma de su estupor relacionado con Ivan. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, viéndose muy confundida —. Ese es mi tema —explicó tímidamente.

—Ooooh… —replicó, asintiendo en signo de comprensión —, eso es lindo —dijo con una sonrisa. Alfred no se ruborizó. Juro que no lo hizo —. Yo tengo _"La interferencia divina en los asuntos humanos"._

Alfred parpadeó. Ahora, ¿cómo diablos se suponía que iba a enlazar eso con su tema, especialmente cuando ni siquiera sabía lo que era?

— _Cool_ … —dijo sin convicción —. Entonces… eh, puedes, ah… ¿explicarme? —odiaba preguntar, esperando haberse escuchado más inquisitivo que estúpido.

Entonces Emma se lanzó en una explicación que Alfred de verdad intentó seguir. Sin embargo, era difícil, así que contempló por segunda vez lo que Ivan le diría. Tal vez sería algo sobre el banner, o Emma, o toda la vigilancia que Alfred parecía estar dándole. O talvez sólo como él se veía ese día o que dios no quiera, que Ivan se hubiera dado cuenta acerca de las notas y la admiradora secreta. Eso sería material de burlas para semanas, o para toda la vida.

Pero, como siempre, la clase terminó. Y Emma se había invitado a sí misma a su casa para trabajar más en el proyecto. Aparentemente su tema había tomado todo el tiempo que duraba la clase para poder explicarse. Alfred se preguntó cómo iba a ser capaz de "representarlo" si la versión taquigráfica había sido así de larga.

—Nos vemos —dijo la chica mientras dejaba la clase.

Para nunca haber tenido una conversación con ella antes, Emma era más amable de lo que había esperado. Y con él de todas las personas. Tal vez los chicos no contagiaban todo ese asunto de "aporrear a Alfred" a las chicas. En realidad no lo sabía.

Dejó la clase lo más rápido posible, yendo a toda velocidad por el pasillo para evitar cualquier abuso inminente que Ivan hubiese planeado. A medida que recorría la mitad de su camino, sintió el zumbido en su bolsillo. Saltó antes de darse cuenta de qué se trataba. Inmediatamente, un torrente de emoción llenó su pecho. Sacó el móvil, abriéndolo y leyendo con entusiasmo el mensaje en espera.

Era de Kiku. Alfred suspiró, totalmente decepcionado. Su amigo preguntaba si iría a su casa más tarde. Oh. Había otra buena noticia que podía compartir. Él no podía ir porque estaría con Emma. Sí, _esa_ Emma. Sonrió, enviando el mensaje. Kiku pensaría que él era _awesome_.

Sus próximas clases estuvieron bien, o mejor dicho, no estuvieron tan mal. No más grandes proyectos qué hacer, sólo una pequeña tarea aquí y allá. Nada que no pudiera hacer, y no es como si tuviera algo mejor que hacer la mayoría de las noches. Pero esta noche… esta noche él había quedado con Emma, la chica que todos los tipos de la escuela deseaban, solteros o no. Y ella iría a su casa después. Se sintió un poco rudo, sobre todo porque ella fue la que lo había sugerido.

La campana sonó y Alfred regresó a su casillero para alistar sus cosas e irse. Tenía que arreglar la casa para Emma. _Oh hell yes_ , Emma. Emma _fricking_ Lambert. Sí, ella. Yendo a su casa después de la escuela para que pudieran trabajar en un proyecto y… ¿y si ella decidía que gustaba de él? ¿Y si ella pensaba que deberían salir? Sonrió. ¿Y si ella…?

—Hola, Alfred.

Sólo un chico, aparte de Kiku, lo llamaba "Alfred". Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y se detuvo en seco. No se dio la vuelta, sabiendo con obviedad quien estaba detrás de él. Respiró profundamente.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ella sólo te está siguiendo la corriente, espero que te des cuenta —dijo Ivan con frialdad —. Es tierno, sin embargo, ¿cómo sabes si realmente le gustas?

Alfred giró el rostro hacia Ivan, mirándole.

—Cállate. ¿Qué sabes tú?

—Tu cooperación es necesaria para su calificación —continuó Ivan —. Pero no quiero destrozarte las ilusiones. Si quieres, sigue pensando que a ella en realidad le importa.

—Estás celoso —respondió el menor, pero sintió algo en lo profundo de su mente cobrar vida. ¿Y si Ivan tenía razón? ¿Y si Emma estaba actuando toda amable y sonriente sólo por la escuela? ¿Y si ella lo odiaba o pensaba que él era un idiota como lo hacían todos los demás?

—Serás capaz de darte cuenta más tarde, tú sabes —dijo Ivan, esa sonrisa que hacía a Alfred sentirse enfermo adornaba sus labios —. Cuando ella no llegue te darás cuenta.

— _Yeah_ , bueno, ella llegará. Ella es la que dijo que lo haría.

—Ah… —suspiró el ruso, viéndose como si había sido iluminado con algo importante —. Esa es otra de tus deficiencias. Ni siquiera puedes hacerte cargo de una situación tan mundana como esa. Ella estaba decepcionada, Alfred. Ella quería que _le preguntaras_. Pero en lugar de eso te sentaste ahí y me miraste. Estoy _tan_ halagado.

El más bajo se quedó con la boca abierta, incapaz de encontrar nada qué decir. Sus hombros se encorvaron un poco involuntariamente, de forma protectora.

—Eres un malnacido —murmuró, mirando hacia otro lado.

Ivan sonrió con amabilidad fingida.

—Yo sólo estoy viendo por ti, _moy Alfredka._

Ahí estaba él usando el lenguaje comunista otra vez. Alfred no pudo más que fulminarlo.

—¡Vete! ¿A ti qué te importa?

Ivan se echó a reír, pero fue de lejos la risa malvada que Alfred se había imaginado.

—Claro que me preocupo por ti. ¿Dónde estaría yo sin ti? —preguntó crípticamente, viéndose jodidamente petulante.

Alfred se mordió el labio, girándose sobre sí mismo para largarse.

—¡No te preocupes! —le llamó ligeramente el ruso —. ¡Cuando ella te deje solo siempre puedes venir a mí llorando!

Alfred se mordió el labio todo lo que duró su camino.

 **OXOXOXO**

Alfred limpió la casa, lavó los platos, reorganizó la sala y sacó una bolsa de frituras para picar. Estaba a punto de hacer implosión. Faltaban unos pocos minutos para la hora en que supuestamente llegaba Emma, y él estaba determinado en demostrarle a Ivan cuan equivocado estaba. Emma vendría. Ella no era del tipo de persona que jugaba con los demás. Ella era amable, a diferencia de _algunas_ personas.

Diez minutos más tarde y ella aun no había llegado. _Eso está bien_ , decidió. Diez minutos no son nada. Tal vez se perdió o se le hizo tarde en salir de su casa. Tal vez se estaba arreglando para él. Decidió hablar con Kiku en el tiempo que sobraba antes de que llegara la chica, entusiasmado por lo planeado para esa tarde.

A las cinco de la tarde, decidió que algo estaba mal. Había pasado media hora y ella aun no estaba ahí. Casi pudo sentir su estomago cuando este se hundió. No. Ivan no podía tener razón. Le dijo a Kiku lo que estaba pasando y este sólo pudo decir cosas positivas. "Mantén la esperanza. Ella llegará".

Le echó otra mirada al reloj. Eran sólo tres minutos después de las cinco. Tenía que dejar de comprobar la hora. En cambio, sacó el móvil para buscar algún juego mientras se pasaba la lengua por la costra de su labio. Sólo necesitaba algo con qué pasar el tiempo, no es como si se estuviera rindiendo. Tal vez Emma pensó que no era el momento.

A las seis, la mamá de Alfred regresó del trabajo. Se veía muy cansada y le preguntó al menor por qué estaba sentado allí. Él pasaba la mayoría del tiempo en su habitación, así que verlo simplemente estar en la sala era algo sorprendente. Ella también se dio cuenta de que el chico había hecho la limpieza, una actividad que él usualmente aborrecía. Él sólo le dijo que estaba esperando a alguien.

Ella se fue a tomar una siesta y Alfred checó la hora otra vez. Emma estaba retrasada más de hora y media. Sintió un poco de picor en su nariz. Así que ella no vendría. Ni siquiera quería decirle a Kiku, incluso cuando sabía que el chico más pequeño podía reconfortarlo. Al contrario, se quitó los zapatos y se hizo bolita en el sofá. No iba a llorar por algo tan estúpido como esto. Él debía ser usado para cosas como esta ahora.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que su móvil empezara a vibrar otra vez. Lo abrió, hojeando el último mensaje de Kiku.

Sólo que, no era de Kiku.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron al caer en las palabras escritas en la pequeña pantalla de su móvil. Entonces, una sonrisa ligeramente desesperada tiró de las comisuras de sus labios. Se acurrucó con más fuerza, leyendo las palabras una y otra vez. Era un poco increíble, un poco escalofriante, un poco alegre y había algo allí, derrotando la espesa tristeza que albergaba en su pecho. No sabía qué en esas simples palabras lo hicieron sentir de esa manera.

 _Hola, mi Alfred._

 **OXOXOXO**

 _Moy Alfredka: Mi Alfred. Está como obvia la traducción, pero, *guiño guiño*_

 _¿No es esto adorable?_

 _Casi se me parte el corazón en este capítulo; un Alfred así de maltratado e ilusionado por un poco de amor me hace lagrimar, ¿a uds?_

 _Muchas gracias a mi danna por su beteo y a uds por sus reviews :3_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capítulo cuatro: La caída de la casa Braginski.**

 _¿Quién eres tú?_

Ese fue el mensaje que Alfred le envió a Girasol antes de irse a la cama. No hubo señal ni llamadas de Emma, por lo que pensó que ya era inútil. Sin embargo, dejó las frituras en la mesa. Sólo en caso de que ella viniera y tuviera hambre o algo. No que eso fuera a suceder.

Dejó su móvil en un espacio vacío de la cama junto a él toda la noche, por si acaso Girasol decidía responderle mientras él estaba dormido. No estaba seguro.

Siempre había sido difícil para Alfred conciliar el sueño y esta noche no fue la excepción. A menudo se sentaba en la noche, a pensar sobre su día. La mayoría de sus pensamientos eran usualmente sobre Ivan y lo que podría haber y debería haberle dicho. Pero hoy estaba centrado en Emma, intentando desesperadamente justificar su ausencia. Ella debía tener una buena razón para no presentarse. Tal vez su abuela había muerto, o la estaban enterrando, o tal vez sus padres la enviaron de compras y se le cayó el móvil en el baño.

O tal vez ella lo odiaba. No sería algo nuevo. Tal vez la razón por la que la chica había adulado tanto a Ivan era porque estaban juntos y conspirando contra Alfred. Esa podría ser la razón por la cual el ruso le había dicho que Emma no aparecería. Tal vez ellos también habían incluido a Ms. Héderváry en esto y por eso la profesora los había emparejado. Todo podría ser otra de las conspiraciones de Ivan para hacerle la vida un infierno.

Y con estos pensamientos Alfred al fin cayó en un semi-sueño. Desde ahí ya no supo lo que pasó, sólo que no había escuchado el móvil timbrar. El móvil no sonó. Sólo tenía que esperar un poco para ver qué tenía que decir Girasol. Sólo esperaba que esto no fuera una broma también.

 **OXOXOXO**

—Cuéntame, ¿tu amigo y tú se divirtieron ayer? —preguntó la mamá de Alfred en la mañana.

Estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina y él casi se ahoga con el cereal.

—¿Eh? Oh, eh, ellos un poco… _Yeah_ , lo hicimos —tomó otro bocado, un tanto nervioso, pensando en el ruso y la chica riéndose de él.

—¿Y quién era?

Mierda.

—Su nombre es Emma —trató de sonar indiferente.

Su mamá sonrió.

—Eso está bien. ¿Tienes dos amigos entonces?

— _Yeah_ , algo así —respondió, deseando que ella dejara el tema antes de que se enterara de algo vergonzoso. Como el que Emma no había llegado.

—Me alegra que estés haciendo amigos —se acomodó, lanzándole a su hijo una sonrisa alentadora.

Él le sonrió de vuelta, pero esta fue pasajera y se volvió a su cereal. Girasol aun no le había respondido, pero Alfred mantuvo su móvil en el bolsillo. Tú sabes, por si acaso.

Desde ahí todo estuvo muy calmado, su madre su fue a hacer esto-y-lo-otro. Alfred miró el móvil de nuevo, en caso de que se hubiera perdido de algo. La pantalla le seguía diciendo que no había mensajes nuevos. Oh bien. Él podía esperar.

Pronto llegó el momento de la escuela y él se preparó. Después, dándole un rápido " _bye_ " a la tranquila casa, se marchó.

 **OXOXOXO**

Emma no estaba en la escuela.

Mientras Alfred se dirigía a la clase de inglés, aun sin asimilar que Ivan ya no estaba de pie junto a la pared para torturarlo en su camino, no vio a Emma ni una sola vez. Incluso esperó en la puerta a que ella llegara, pero nunca lo hizo. Pensó que tal vez la chica estaba en la enfermería, o que había sido transferida como Ivan, pero ese no fue el caso.

Incluso fue tan lejos como para preguntarle a Ms. Héderváry si ella sabía algo sobre el paradero de Emma. La respuesta lo sorprendió.

—Creo que su mamá dijo que ella tenía algún tipo de reacción alérgica o algo. No se presentará en toda la semana —se encogió de hombros la profesora.

La boca de Alfred se abrió exageradamente. Por un momento la profesora de inglés se vio confundida, pero entonces, como una iluminación, se dio cuenta de algo.

—¡Oh! Eso significa que no tienes un compañero.

—Está bien —dijo Alfred rápidamente —. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Está… eh… ¿ella está bien?

—Ella estará bien —le aseguró Ms. Héderváry —. Pero me temo que este es un trabajo en equipo. No creo que pueda dejarte hacerlo solo.

—Pero… ¿No tienen todos ya pareja? —le preguntó cuidadosamente, escaneando el salón.

—Ivan no tiene.

—¡NO! —chilló el chico, tomando a la profesora por sorpresa —. Quiero decir… eh… él y yo realmente no… Usted sabe…

—Lo sé —dijo ella con simpatía —. Es sólo por esta vez. Ustedes dos necesitan superar esto.

—Pero… usted sabe… el proyecto no podría salir bien…

—Y es por eso que debes tener un compañero. No te estoy pidiendo que vueles a la luna, Alfred. Tienen que aprender a trabajar juntos.

— _Come on_ … —se quejó el estudiante, lanzándole una mirada desesperada al chico alto, que estaba delicadamente sentado en su asiento —, no puedo.

— _No es la gran cosa_. Tú eres el héroe, ¿no?

Oh, eso fue frío. Y así, usando la propia identidad de la infancia del muchacho en su contra, Ms. Héderváry consiguió que Alfred aceptara trabajar con su enemigo jurado. Uno pensaría que tomaría más que eso.

A regañadientes y sin hacer contacto visual, se acercó a la mesa de Ivan. Podía imaginar el brillo malicioso en los ojos del mayor. Oh, realmente no quería decir esto. Tal vez si sólo decía la verdad y le decía al ruso que una fuertemente armada profesora lo había metido en esto, sería capaz de salvar algo de dignidad. O Ivan se burlaría de él después de haber hecho todo el recorrido.

—Ah, Alfred. Estaba por ir a decirte hola. Ese grano en tu barbilla es adorable, ¿acabas de lograr que aparezca?

Alfred se mordió la lengua, a punto de largarse de ahí y ganarse la nota más baja.

—Cállate.

—Lo siento, eso debió salir mal. Encuentro tu acné increíblemente entrañable —dijo Ivan con una sonrisa afectada —. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Ms. H dijo… —empezó el menor, apretando los puños —… quetenemosquetrabajarjuntos.

—Deberías hablar bien. Tu voz suena casi como ruido blanco.

—Tenemos que trabajar juntos —murmuró Alfred, mirándole ferozmente. ¡Oh, no quería estar aquí! Los pozos del infierno serían un lugar más atractivo —, en el proyecto.

Una mirada de realización cruzó por el rostro del mayor antes de que su boca se dividiera en una sonrisa superficial.

—Eso suena maravilloso —dijo suavemente —. Lo espero con ansias.

Alfred estaba muy seguro de que había algo de sarcasmo allí. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu tema?

Ivan parpadeó viendo al menor antes de levantar un dedo en señal de espera.

—Aun no. Lo siento mucho, Alfred, pero debo irme. Sé que me echarás de menos durante mi ausencia —él dijo, moviendo las cejas en un coqueteo fingido. Alfred se sintió un poco enfermo —. Estoy seguro de que tendré tiempo para decírtelo más tarde —entonces se puso de pie.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el americano, completamente confundido. ¿Qué estaba planeando ahora Ivan?

—Vendrás a mi casa después de la escuela —explicó el ruso felizmente.

Alfred se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡Al infierno voy a hacer eso!

—¿Entonces supongo que deseas fallar? —preguntó fríamente —. No eres _tan_ estúpido.

Alfred se movió incomodo en su lugar, esa sensación familiar de hundimiento apretándole el estomago. Era la sensación que tenía cuando Ivan daba en el blanco y él no quería demostrarlo. Tragó saliva pesadamente.

—Cómo sea —dijo finalmente —. Bien —miró hacia abajo.

Escuchó algunos garabatos y luego una ligera presión en su frente. Se echó hacia atrás y una mano se disparó nerviosamente. Había un _post-it_ pegado allí y se la arrancó, temeroso de lo que este podría decir. Para su alivio sólo era una dirección. Escuchó a Ivan caminar alrededor de él y luego detenerse.

—Debes ir —susurró el ruso justo detrás de él. El menor se estremeció pero no tenía hacia donde moverse. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina en cuanto la voz se acercó, y pudo sentir el aliento de Ivan en su oreja —. O de lo contrario…

Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante, girándose rápidamente para ver justo a tiempo como Ivan dejaba el salón. Afortunadamente, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta y si lo hicieron, se lo guardaron para sí mismos. Todo Alfred podía procesar que esa era la cosa más espeluznante que jamás le había pasado. Y que acababa de ser estafado para ir a la casa de Ivan. Sólo podía imaginar lo que el ruso le podría hacer una vez que hubiera llegado allí. Eso era como pedir ser insultado.

— _Fuck_ —susurró, escabulléndose en su asiento.

Ms. Héderváry estaba explicándole algo a otra pareja de estudiantes que estaban sentados bajo el aire acondicionado por las ventanas. Los ojos de Alfred escanearon la habitación, mirando a cada pareja trabajar en sus respectivos proyectos. Desde su punto de vista en la parte de atrás, él podía ver a casi todo mundo.

Lo que no vio fue al chico más alto estando de pie fuera del salón, deslizándose lentamente por la pared hasta el suelo con una sonrisa de verdadera dicha en su rostro.

 **OXOXOXO**

Alfred se reunió con Kiku en su casillero antes del almuerzo. Había estado ansioso toda la mañana después de lo de inglés y necesitaba a alguien para desahogar sus preocupaciones. Kiku era muy bueno escuchando y respondiendo a cosas como esas. Así que el americano le explicó toda la situación camino a la cafetería.

—Eso suena horrible —dijo Kiku simpáticamente cuando ya se habían puesto en la fila del almuerzo —. ¿Qué planeas hacer?

Alfred se encogió de hombros.

—Él me dijo que fuera. Y entonces se puso espeluznantemente cerca y dijo _"o de lo contrario"_. Siento como si fui molestado un poco.

—Creo que deberías ir —opinó el japonés, esperando con Alfred aunque él llevaba su almuerzo todos los días —. Sólo por el proyecto.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con aprensión —, digo, es _Ivan_. Y su _casa_. Por todo lo que sé, él va a matarme. Violentamente.

—Si intenta algo extraño puedes llamarme —le aseguró —, y te enviaré a Yong Soo.

—¿Tienes gas pimienta? Por si acaso.

Kiku suspiró, pero era un suspiro alegre.

—Relájate. No estará mal —le reconfortó. Miró de frente a Alfred y una leve sonrisa adornó sus labios. Hoy no llevaba ese delineador de ojos y agarró su caja del almuerzo y la puso frente a él con amabas manos cubiertas por las largas mangas de su abrigo con capucha.

A veces, incluso Alfred tenía que admitir que su mejor amigo era lindo, sin embargo, no de _esa_ forma. Más bien como un animal de peluche o una muñeca.

—Supongo que no tengo mucha opción, ¿eh? —preguntó el de anteojos, dejando la fila con su bandeja y yendo hacia una de las mesas vacías. Kiku le siguió —. Como sea, iré. Pero sólo por el proyecto.

—Claro.

Se sentaron y Alfred se dio cuenta de cuan hambriento estaba. Para el momento en que puso lejos de él todos sus pensamientos sobre Ivan y lo mucho que iba a apestar la tarde, se concentró en su comida. Ah, hamburguesas. Alimento de los dioses. Era realmente hermosa, puesta allí en su bandeja de plástico azul. Desde el hinchado pan por todos los encurtidos y la salsa de tomate y finalmente toda la maravillosa hamburguesa en sí, situadas en medio de todas las capas como un diamante en bruto.

Maldición, tenía un montón de hambre.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de darle un buen bocado a su suculenta hamburguesa, escuchó a alguien gritar. Tanto Kiku como él miraron hacia las puertas de la cafetería, donde parecía haber una discusión en proceso entre un estudiante y el decano. Ahora, eso era un hecho extraño, porque _nunca_ debías meterte con el decano. El rumor decía que él era miembro de tres sucursales militares, la Legión Extranjera Francesa y que tenía un cinturón negro tanto en judo como en karate. Y que era dueño de una bazooka. Y que era un caza recompensas. Con telequinesis.

Como sea, esa era definitivamente una discusión y definitivamente Mr. Zwingli estaba allí. La otra persona, que parecía un estudiante mayor, estaba realmente dejando que también lo tuviera. Alfred apenas lo reconoció, pero no pudo ponerle a esa cara un nombre. El tipo usaba mucho negro en su ropa, como Kiku, pero su cabello estaba en pinchos hacia arriba y tenía un gran tatuaje que le serpenteaba en un brazo. Y sus pantalones eran de tela escocesa. Esa era una gran combinación.

—¡Deme eso antes de que me sienta obligado a expulsarle! —bramó Mr. Zwingli con su voz chillona.

El muchacho lo miró intensamente.

—¡Adelante! ¡A ver si me importa! ¡Igual y todo esto es un montón de mierda! —gritó el muchacho.

Alfred podía decir que él tenía un acento, probablemente inglés o algo así. Como sea, no era americano o como el acento que Kiku tenía, los restos de un anterior idioma.

—¡He tenido suficiente de usted! ¡Si no me da esa bolsa en _este_ instante…!

—¿Qué? ¿Te comportarás aun más como una perra? ¡Estás de _bloody_ jodida broma! —se subió a una de las mesas, cruzándose de brazos.

En una de sus manos Alfred pudo ver algo que parecía una bolsita tejida.

—Arthur, baja de ahí —dijo otra voz. Alfred lo reconoció. Era Francis Bonnefoy, un chico mayor. Su largo y rubio cabello se veía mucho como el de Emma —, estás haciendo una escena.

—¡Esto no es mío! —le gritó Arthur a Mr. Zwingli, ignorando completamente a Francis. Le hizo un gesto a la bolsita en su mano —. ¡No me estoy ganando ninguna _fucking_ mierda por esto!

—¡Entonces démela! —le respondió el decano —. ¡Baje de ahí ahora mismo y consideraré no expulsarlo!

Ocurrió en un instante.

—¡Bien! —replicó Arthur, bajándose de la mesa de un salto. Se lanzó hacia la puerta, corriendo por el pasillo.

Mr. Zwingli sacó un _walkie talkie_ de su cinturón y empezó a dar órdenes en él antes de irse tras el muchacho. Francis se masajeó las sienes, saliendo detrás de los otros dos. Entonces, por un momento, la cafetería estuvo en silencio.

Fue sólo un momento y entonces todo el mundo estalló en murmullos. La gente empezó a preguntar a otros qué había pasado, que si conocían a Arthur, que qué creían que había en la bolsa. Drogas, casi todo mundo lo decía. Arthur era un drogadicto, ¿no? O tal vez era un cuchillo.

—¿Quién es él? —le preguntó Alfred a Kiku, muy confundido.

—Arthur Kirkland. Está en mi clase de matemáticas.

—Eso fue muy _cool_ —dijo Alfred con admiración —. Zwingli estaba molesto. Pensé que le iba a disparar.

—Eso habría sido contraproducente —respondió Kiku.

El americano se encogió de hombros y por fin pudo darle ese gran mordisco a su hamburguesa. Fue maravilloso.

El almuerzo terminó sin mucha consecuencia y Alfred dejó a Kiku para ir al baño. Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba, escuchó una conversación y dos voces muy familiares. Se quedó inmóvil, los ojos ardiendo de entusiasmo al ver a Arthur y a Francis doblar la esquina.

—… Zwingli lo pudo haber hecho mejor —escuchó Alfred a Arthur quejarse —, la mitad de sus líneas estaban mal. No sé cómo vamos a hacer esto.

— _Hey_ —les saludó Alfred.

Francis alzó las cejas.

—Él me estaba escupiendo —siguió Arthur, quejándose —, ¿Cómo se veía la escena?

—Fue realmente _cool_ —dijo el americano cuando los dos chicos mayores pasaron frente a él.

Arthur no pareció darse cuenta.

—Pienso que el ángulo estaba un poco cortado. Sin embargo no hubo ningún tipo de interrupción. Eso habría sido un dolor a la hora de editar —continuó el muchacho.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —Alfred intentó otra vez.

Esta vez Arthur lo vio, un poco sorprendido antes de entender qué hacia ese niño ahí.

—Estamos haciendo una película —dijo él, meneando una cámara de video frente a su rostro. Luego se volvió a Francis —. Creo que la siguiente escena deberíamos tomarla desde un lugar más alto. Los asientos en el auditorio deberían darnos suficiente elevamiento…

—Espera, ¿todo eso fue falso? —preguntó Alfred, encontrándose a sí mismo extraordinariamente curioso. Nunca antes había conocido a nadie que estuviera filmando una película —, ¡Eso es _awesome!_

Arthur suspiró con impaciencia, aparentemente irritado con que Alfred aun estuviera allí.

—Sí. Ahora, si nos disculpas, tenemos mucho trabajo qué hacer.

—Arthur —le reprendió Francis —, debes aprender a tomar un cumplido —le sonrió a Alfred —. No le hagas caso, está tenso.

—¡No lo estoy! —protestó Arthur, mirando al menor.

Cuando lo tuvo así de cerca, Alfred pudo ver que en la nariz y en la ceja tenía perforaciones. Entonces, para la absoluta sorpresa del americano, Francis agarró la mano de Arthur y la sostuvo.

—Relájate. Estuviste maravilloso —le alagó Francis y un momento después se inclinó para darle un beso a Arthur en la mejilla.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron mucho. Así que… eh…bueno…

Para ser una cosa firme (sin juego de palabras), Alfred no era homofóbico. Simplemente él nunca veía a los gays en cualquier lugar. Los chicos (y chicas, cree él) que habían salido del armario eran pocos y eran distantes entre sí en la escuela, así que sólo estaba sorprendido. No era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado. Así que sólo vio como Arthur y Francis desaparecían por el pasillo, sosteniéndose casualmente la mano uno del otro. Y por alguna razón, Alfred no pudo apartar la mirada.

 **OXOXOXO**

Ese momento del día llegó otra vez y esta vez, Alfred estaba más aterrorizado de lo usual. Porque en el momento que sonara la campana él se estaría dirigiendo hacia la puerta y a la casa de la persona a la que menos le gustaba. Todo por sí mismo. Habría querido pedirle a Kiku que fuera con él, pero no podía someter a su amigo a la tortura que era la casa Braginski.

Pero el momento llegó y mientras se colocaba su mochila sintió la vibración en su bolsillo. Inmediatamente su mano se disparó para recuperar el móvil. Lo abrió con una sonrisa formándose en sus labios. Finalmente, la respuesta de Girasol que había estado esperando durante todo el día.

 _Lo siento, Alfred. No puedo decirte mucho todavía. ¿Cómo estás?_

Bien, mierda. Suspiró, un poco decepcionado. Luego se recordó a sí mismo que la persona con la que estaba hablando era la que le había enviado las cartas y colgado el banner y la sonrisa volvió mientras sus pulgares se movían sobre las teclas.

 _Ugh, bien no. Tengo que trabajar en un proyecto con Braginski. La vida apesta. ¿Qué hay de ti?_

Envió el mensaje y cerró el móvil. Así que Girasol de verdad estaba hablando con él. Alfred estaba realmente acelerado. Y ella le había dicho que _aun_ no podía decirle su identidad. Lo que significaba que con el tiempo la encontraría, y sería _awesome_.

Ahora, sin embargo, era el momento para el _no tan awesome._

Sacó el _post-it_ arrugado de su bolsillo, alisándolo para leer la dirección escrito en él. Esta estaba a sólo un par de calles de donde él vivía. Cuando pensabas en ello… era un poco escalofriante. Significaba que Ivan podía acosarlo o algo, y sería fácil. Probablemente debería obtener una orden de restricción uno de estos días.

La caminata fue sin incidentes, a menos que así le llames el saltar para evitar a un jodido perro. Y entonces él estaba allí, frente a la casa de Ivan. Por un momento estuvo seguro de que era un error. Se veía demasiado normal, sólo otra casa suburbana con un auto en la calzada y un aro de baloncesto instalado encima de la puerta del garaje. Era extrañamente familiar.

Él sabía que Ivan podía conducir, por lo que era casi seguro que el chico más alto había llegado a su casa antes que él. Sería extraño si él tocaba y algunos parientes del ruso que él no conocía, que seguro eran vampiros o algo así, le abrían.

Le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad alzar la mano y tocar. Un momento después se sintió algo así como un idiota al encontrar el timbre justo al lado del marco de la puerta. Sin embargo, no importaba, porque un instante después el pomo de la puerta hizo clic y esta se abrió. Alfred saltó, mirando con ojos muy abiertos al ruso.

—Hola, Alfred —le saludó el mayor con el mismo tono burlón de siempre. Entonces dio un paso hacia un lado, haciendo un gesto hacia el interior de la habitación —, bienvenido a mi casa.

Eso era. Él era un _fucking_ vampiro.

 **OXOXOXO**

 _Straight: una forma para decir que eres heterosexual. Pero también significa "recto" (firme) y Alfred nos insta a que no pensemos mal… Ajá._

 _¿Alguien dijo FrUk? E aquí Punk!Arthur y Francis *le explota el kokoro*._

 _¿Alguien piensa aparte de mí que Ivan hizo una cosa muy sexy con la orejita de Alfred?_

 _Muchas gracias a mi danna por su beteo y a uds por sus reviews :3 nos vemos el próximo sábado._


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 _Advertencia: intento fail de cita._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo 05: El fracaso de la galleta de chocolate**

La falta de animales muertos y de olor a veneno para ratas, o vodka, tomó a Alfred por sorpresa. En cambio, se encontró a sí mismo de pie en una sala no muy diferente a la suya. Esta había sido meticulosamente limpiada y casi pudo jurar que vio una botella de pulidor de madera antes de que Ivan se la llevara rápidamente. Entonces sólo se quedó allí, inseguro de lo que debería hacer. ¿Se supone que tenía que sentarse? El único amigo… y recuerda, Ivan _no_ era un amigo, cuya casa había ido era a la de Kiku y puesto que se la pasaba metido tanto tiempo allí pensaba que podía actuar como si estuviera en su propia casa. Pero aquí, en la casa del ruso, no estaba seguro de la etiqueta.

Se sentía muy incómodo sabiendo que Ivan estaba justo en la habitación de al lado, y que pronto estarían en la _misma_ habitación, y de allí probablemente sacaría de repente el mejor insulto que pudiera pensar. Probablemente había bloqueado todas las puertas y entonces se pondría a señalar cada uno de los fallos del americano, como lo hizo su primo durante una de sus visitas. Al menos tuvo el consuelo en el hecho de que no habría sorpresas que pudieran pasar.

Uno momentos después Ivan entró a la sala y la boca de Alfred se abrió hasta caer al suelo de forma involuntaria. Porque, sosteniendo con dos guantes floridos de cocina, Ivan traía una bandeja de galletas de chispas de chocolate.

No era justo… Alfred no tenía idea de qué hacer en esta situación. Optó por sólo quedarse allí y mirar cómo el chico más alto dejaba la bandeja en la mesita del café. Siendo honestos, esta era probablemente la última cosa que él esperaba que pasara. Literalmente, la última. Él debería haber hecho una lista, así podría poner al final de esta "Ivan sale con un plato de galletas". Lo absurdo era desconcertante.

—Siéntate —le ordenó el ruso, asintiendo hacia el sofá y se fue a _algún lugar_.

Alfred saltó al oír la voz, lanzándose rápidamente para sentarse. Apenas recordaba haber tomado su mochila, poniéndola frente a él. Entonces esperó.

La habitación estaba muy bien amueblada, y se veía más como algo de una sitcom de los años cincuenta que la casa de una primera generación de inmigrantes con un hijo loco. Hablando de locos, Alfred se preguntó si la hermana pequeña de Ivan, Natalya, estaría cerca del lugar. Esperaba que no, o de lo contrarío tendría que hacer un acto de escapismo audaz saltando por la ventana. Eso sería un dolor en el culo.

Mientras estaba allí planeando su escape, Alfred vio a Ivan regresar con un cuaderno y _esa_ sonrisa diabólica. Probablemente había pinchado las galletas con algo, como una de esas drogas incoloras e insípidas que usaban para asaltos sexuales. Entonces Ivan lo encerraría en su armario como un saco de box o algún tipo de esclavo domestico. No era algo atractivo de pensar.

—Entonces… —empezó Ivan, sentándose al lado del menor. Alfred se tensó. Ivan nunca lo había lastimado físicamente, pero después del asunto de las galletas, ya no estaba seguro de qué esperar —, me alegra el que hayas venido.

—… Bien… —murmuró Alfred, mirando las galletas con precaución. Oh, se veían buenas, pero no podía estar seguro.

—Tenemos este proyecto para trabajar, _da?_ ¿Cuál fue el tema de tu elección? —preguntó con frialdad, mirando con atención al menor.

Alfred se retorció bajo su mirada, asegurándose de que sus ojos no se encontraran. Parpadeó antes de entender la pregunta. Mierda. Mierda mierda mierda mierda mierda. Mierda. No se había dando cuenta hasta ahora, pero tenía que decirle a Ivan su tema. El cual estaba bien para las niñas. Ellas pensaban que un chico que escogía algo como "amor verdadero" era lindo. Pero Ivan… bueno, era Ivan. El matón. El imbécil. Era la cosa perfecta para destrozarlo. Siempre podía cambiarlo. Decir que era algo más. Pero él no había pensado en nada más. Y de paso aun no sabía realmente de qué iba la historia.

—Eh… ¿Cuál es el tuyo? —preguntó nerviosamente, sus ojos enfocados en las galletas. Ellas le dieron algo qué mirar en vez de a Ivan.

Al chico más alto se tuvo que dar cuenta de su mirada.

—Puedes tomar una —dijo, deslizando la bandeja un poco más cerca de Alfred —, son inofensivas.

—Estoy bien.

—Las estás violando con la mirada, Alfred.

Inmediatamente Alfred se sonrojó intensamente, alejándose de Ivan en el sillón. El mayor se vio un poco desconcertado y preocupado. Entonces la sonrisa regresó.

—Lo siento mucho. ¿No son de tu agrado?

—No lo sé —murmuró el de anteojos, apretando el brazo del sofá con una mano —. Están bien, supongo.

—Entonces toma una.

—¿Por qué es tan importante? —intentó saber, temiendo la reacción del eslavo. Mejor decidió cambiar de tema —. Entonces, ¿Cuál es tu tema?

—Si estás preocupado por tu peso, te aseguro que no estás _así_ de gordo.

Alfred sintió una punzada de esa vergüenza, que sentía cada vez que Ivan decía algo de esa variedad, llenar su pecho. ¿No podía darle un descanso por unos pocos minutos?

—Tú también estás gordo —intentó contrarrestar, mirando intensamente la amenazante galleta.

—Mira, me comeré una. ¿Eso te convencería?

—No me importa.

Ivan alcanzó una de las galletas, mirando fijamente al americano mientras se la llevaba a la boca y le daba un mordisco. Masticó y tragó, entonces la pequeña y fría sonrisa regresó.

—¿Ves? No tienen veneno.

— _Yeah_ , bueno, probablemente planeaste eso y el resto están… —se calló, dejando la frase a medias.

Para su sorpresa, el ruso tomó otra galleta. Quebró un pequeño pedazo de esta, haciéndola explotar en su boca antes de entregarle a Alfred el resto. Hizo un gran acto de masticación y deglución, poniendo la galleta usada en el muslo del americano. Este sintió un poco de cosquillas y casi estaba seguro de que los dedos del ruso le rozaron un poco más de lo necesario. Se estremeció. Espeluznante.

Pero esa galleta se veía bien y bastante normal a pesar de haber sido mancillada por el mismo Braginski. Alfred, bajo la atenta mirada de Ivan, recogió los restos de la galleta y se los llevó a la boca. Aun estaba caliente y un poco pegajosa, y el olor casi provoca el que su estomago gruñera. Él no había tenido una buena galleta en mucho tiempo. No que cualquier cosa que Ivan hiciera se pudiera llamar "buena", por supuesto.

La mordió tentativamente. Estaba buena. Bien, realmente estaba muy, muy buena. Se la terminó antes de incluso darse cuenta, sin percatarse del rostro encantado de Ivan. Cuando levantó la vista había regresado la maldita sonrisa que Alfred quería atacar con una botella de Windex o algo así.

—¿Y bien?

—Está bien —dijo Alfred —. Eh… sobre el proyecto…

—Claro, ¿Cuál me dijiste que era tu tema?

Oh dios, no _eso_ otra vez. Tragó saliva, mordiéndose el labio.

—Eh… —casi susurrando —, es… como… sobre el amor y esas cosas…

—¿Hm? —preguntó Ivan —, realmente necesitas trabajar en tu problema de murmurar por todo.

—Vete a la mierda —le devolvió —. Es "amor verdadero". ¿Qué demonios tienes tú?

Por un momento la sonrisa de Ivan fue reemplazada por algo más, algo que Alfred no pudo reconocer. Era un poco de sorpresa con otra emoción (no que el ruso tuviera realmente emociones), un poco como… ¿era esa esperanza? Pero antes de que Alfred pudiera darle una buena mirada, esta se había ido.

—Tus intentos de ocultar tu homosexualidad están fallando, Alfred —le reprendió —. Sin embargo, eso es lindo. Yo elegí "naturaleza humana".

El menor resopló, tratando de ocultar su creciente vergüenza.

—Sólo cállate. Tú eres el gay.

Entonces algo cambió y antes de que el de anteojos pudiera reaccionar había una mano en su muslo y una respiración caliente en su oído, haciendo que el vello de su nuca se erizara.

—Tal vez lo soy —susurró pesadamente el eslavo.

La mente de Alfred se congeló, y ni siquiera comprendió lo que estaba pasando antes de empujar al chico más alto, saltar del sofá y casi volcar la bandeja de las galletas.

— _What the fuck?!_ —chilló, su cara se sentía arder y se llevó una mano a la oreja.

Ivan se limitó a sonreír.

—Realmente tienes que aprender a tomar una broma, Alfred —dijo condescendientemente.

El americano le miró fijamente.

—Me voy —dijo rápidamente, agarrando su mochila. Pero sintió una mano en su muñeca, y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Ivan, estos casi parecían desesperados.

—Fue una broma —repitió el ruso —. Relájate y siéntate otra vez.

Alfred tragó saliva y el agarre de su muñeca se apretó, tirándolo hacia él. Le arrebató la mano, sentándose con delicadeza tan cerca del brazo del sofá como fuera posible. Pudo haber sido su imaginación, pero le pareció ver a Ivan acercarse.

—Por lo tanto, debemos conectar la naturaleza humana con el amor verdadero —empezó el ruso —, ¿Alguna vez amaste a alguien, Alfred?

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué demonios te lo diría?

—El tener poca confianza en sí mismo no es algo para avergonzarse, Alfred —soltó Ivan, alzando las cejas —. Incluso la gente fea puede encontrar el amor.

El americano se mordió la lengua, dispuesto a no saltar e irse. Sabía que en algún lugar del fondo de su mente había esperado que Ivan fuera diferente que en la escuela. En cambio, era como un día normal en la escuela multiplicado por el tiempo que había gastado allí, sentado en ese sofá.

—Oh, escuché que tu cita con Emma no salió según lo planeado —mencionó el ruso alegremente —. Odio decir "te lo dije…"

—Cállate —siseó el menor, aferrándose a su mochila. Extrajo cuidadosamente un cuaderno, esperando terminar todo esto de una vez. Suspiró —. Así que… naturaleza humana…

—De todos modos no es más que una cualquiera —continuó Braginski.

Alfred se ahogó con su propia saliva, mirando con incredulidad al chico más alto. Incluso para ser Ivan, eso fue muy duro.

— _What the fuck, man?_ ¿Qué pasa contigo?

—Sólo estoy haciendo un poco de charla. Creo que las gafas la desanimaron —continuó, tocando ligeramente la esquina de uno de los aros de las gafas de Alfred —. Creo que son adorables, pero no a todo mundo le…

— _Jesus!_ —chilló el menor —. ¡Me voy!

—Tu padre también se fue, ¿no? —preguntó con indiferencia. Alfred se quedó petrificado, pero el ruso no se dio cuenta de ello —, ¿Estabas muy triste, Alfred?

—Cállate —pidió débilmente. Mierda. Papá no. Ivan no podía mencionar eso. _Eso_ era ir demasiado lejos. Para su consternación, sintió escozor en la nariz.

—¿Sabes por qué, Alfred? ¿Fue por tu mamá o fue por ti?

El americano sintió su corazón encogerse y las lagrimas brotar de sus ojos. No. Él no podía llorar. No en frente de Ivan, ni en frente de nadie. Pero Dios… papá, Ivan era un imbécil. Que se vaya a la mierda. Alfred sollozó miserablemente, mordiéndose el labio.

— _Fuck you_ —gimió, deslizando sus brazos para abrazarse a sí mismo protectoramente.

Ivan parpadeó viéndole, sorprendido por esa reacción. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

—Alfred… ¿estás llorando?

Eso hizo. Su cabeza cayó contra su tembloroso pecho. Esto era demasiado. Todo esto había sido un error. Él nunca lloraba y sin embargo allí estaba, respirando con dificultad en la sala de Ivan Braginski, lagrimas derramándose y rodando por su rostro. _Papá_. Era un recuerdo ya enterrado como para que Ivan lo mencionara. Alfred ni siquiera sabía cómo el ruso se había enterado.

Alfred aun tenía los sueños algunas veces. Estos eran siempre surrealistas y distorsionados, pero siempre eran lo mismo. En su mayoría tenía que ver con el beisbol, de pie contra la valla de protección de la caseta. Él sería el siguiente en batear. Entonces un brazo alrededor de los hombros de su madre. Su mamá llorando. Diciendo que _papá_ se había ido. Alfred preguntó "¿a dónde?".

Lejos para siempre. Esa fue la respuesta. Tal vez si se hubiera esforzado su papá se hubiera quedado. Su mamá sollozando, disculpándose, diciendo que no importaba. El largo viaje en auto a casa. La semilla ya estaba plantada en la mente de Alfred.

Ivan no se movió, viendo al menor con atención.

—… Lo siento —tentó, actuando como si nunca antes hubiera visto algo como esto —. ¿Fue algo que dije?

Alfred se quebró.

—¡No me digas! —chilló, agarrando su mochila y precipitándose a la puerta.

Sus dedos buscaron a tientas su móvil, escribiendo con ojos borrosos un mensaje a Kiku. _Fucking Ivan. Me largo._ Escribió las palabras torpemente, cerca de echarse a correr por los escalones y la acera.

Ivan se quedó mirando desde la puerta como el americano se iba, su expresión era indescifrable. Entonces, mirando hacia abajo, cerró lentamente la puerta. Cuando Natalya regresó a casa esa misma tarde, vio la mesita del café volcada y galletas esparcidas por el suelo de la sala. Un cuaderno estaba abierto en el sofá, y en una escritura apretada, estaban garabateadas las palabras "amor verdadero".

 **OXOXOXO**

Alfred estaba acurrucado en la cama de Kiku, con los pulgares puestos perezosamente sobre el control de un videojuego mientras veía con apatía la pantalla. Kiku estaba haciendo los deberes en su escritorio mientras el de anteojos rebanaba, sin pensar en nada, trolls y otros monstruos. La única luz venía de la pantalla de la televisión, pero el japonés no se quejó.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó Kiku a la ligera, dejando su lapicero y volteándose hacia Alfred.

La expresión del otro chico se ensombreció.

—Mencionó a papá —respondió en voz baja mientras reducía a otro ogro. Diez puntos de experiencia.

—Ah… —dijo Kiku simplemente, levantándose y sentándose al lado de su amigo —. No es tu culpa.

—Lo sé —respondió de la misma forma que el japonés. Hizo una mueca cuando atacó a un monstruo tan rápido como fue posible. Su personaje murió de todas formas, así que bajó el control.

—No tienes que trabajar con él si realmente no quieres —ofreció Kiku, cruzando las piernas. Él siempre se quedaba a una distancia confortable.

—Probablemente ahora piensa que soy un idiota —suspiró el americano —. Digo, lloré y todo.

—Estará bien —le aseguró el más bajo —. Debes recordar que probablemente esto no era tan importante para él. Lo olvidará.

—Aun así apesta…

—Lo hace —Kiku estuvo de acuerdo.

A Alfred le gustaba eso de él. No siempre intentaba hacerlo sentir mejor, y a veces la empatía era el mejor remedio para la tristeza en lugar de las soluciones. El americano sonrió un poco.

—Está todo bien ahora, creo —se encogió de hombros —, no es la gran cosa.

Entonces saltó. Su móvil empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo e inmediatamente lo sacó y abrió. Los ojos de Kiku se agrandaron.

—¿La admiradora?

—Girasol —le corrigió Alfred mientras sus ojos recorrían el mensaje.

 _Lo siento. Espero que todo haya salido bien. Sin embargo, ¿tan malo es él?_

—Eh… _Yeah_ … —dijo el de anteojos mientras Kiku terminaba de leer el mensaje —. Lo es.

 _Es un imbécil que no puede callarse_ , escribió. Por un momento se debatió en poner algo de lo que había dicho pero pensó que a Girasol tal vez no le importaba. _¿Puedes decirme cosas sobre ti? Sólo quiero saber._

—Mañana es viernes —apuntó Kiku —. Tienes todo el fin de semana. Debería estar bien.

—Pero, ¿cómo voy a trabajar en el proyecto?

Kiku respiró profundamente.

—Tal vez podrías darle una segunda oportunidad a Ivan.

—Eh, nuh —confirmó Alfred, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Él cruzó a tierra de nadie. Ahora no puede volver.

—Tal vez él no lo sabía.

— _Yeah_ , pero tú simplemente no mencionas como el papá de alguien se marchó, _y'know?_ Eso no se hace.

— _Tal vez él no lo sabía._

Alfred se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Ivan no es una persona social. Tal vez él no lo sabía.

El americano parpadeó.

— _Whoa_ , ¿en serio?

—No lo sé —admitió Kiku —. Pero él pudo haber pensado que eso era aceptable.

—¿Por qué de repente te estás poniendo de su lado?

El japonés suspiró fuertemente.

—No me estoy poniendo de ningún lado. Sólo te estoy diciendo lo que siento.

Alfred pensó en esto por un momento.

—Pero ahora él sabe un poco que… digo… él ahora tiene algo de mí.

Eso no podía ser bueno. No era bueno en absoluto. La última cosa que Alfred necesitaba era que cada idiota en la escuela le preguntara sobre su papá como si ellos supieran una mierda sobre él.

—Eso es demasiado bajo incluso para él —dijo Kiku y por alguna razón, Alfred estaba de acuerdo con él.

No es como si Alfred no volviera a ver a su padre otra vez. Una vez pasado el shock inicial, él había pensado y visto cosas. El divorcio no fue la gran cosa esos días. Aun veía a su papá regularmente. Un fin de semana aquí. Unas vacaciones allá. Pero no era lo mismo.

Sin embargo, no tenía derecho a quejarse, no después de ver a la familia de Kiku. Esta estaba un poco destrozada más allá del reconocimiento. Kiku nunca conoció a su padre y la mamá de su primo Li murió dando a luz. Incluso las más extrañas relaciones abundaban con primos distantes de Vietnam hasta familiares perdidos en la India.

Siempre que Alfred pensaba sobre lo mucho que su familia apestaba, sólo tenía que recordarse a sí mismo de su amigo. Era una buena terapia, incluso si esta era un poco a expensas de Kiku. De cualquier manera esto le ayudó.

Hablaron un poco más sobre cosas menos importantes y entonces Alfred se quedó dormido en la alfombra. Kiku lo cubrió con una frazada y luego se fue a la cama.

 **OXOXOXO**

 _Te lo diré si respondes una pregunta para mí. ¿Odias a Ivan?_

 _Eh, no lo sé. Un poco. No realmente, creo._

 _¿Por qué no?_

 _Bueno, él es el que me odia._

 _¿Estás seguro?_

 _Siempre está diciendo cosas que me hacen enojar._

 _¿Te hace sentir triste?_

 _No lo sé, un poco._

 _Bien. ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?_

 **OXOXOXO**

Al día siguiente Alfred entró al gimnasio con mucho cuidado por lo que pudiese pasar. Si Kiku se había equivocado e Ivan había esparcido su momento de sensibilidad con la humanidad, entonces estaba seguro de que su vida sería un infierno. Si no lo hizo… bueno, eso era muy poco probable. Así que Alfred pisó cuidadosamente las tierras del gimnasio, sin estar seguro si debería desafiar o no los vestuarios.

También había estado intentado decidir qué preguntarle a Girasol. ¿Debería preguntarle por el color de su cabello? ¿O qué le gustaba hacer? ¿O tal vez algo profundo como el por qué ella gustaba de él? ¿O si…? Su mente era un torbellino de rápidos pensamientos.

Sin embargo, ese pensamiento se rompió cuando el vozarrón del entrenador resonó en el gimnasio.

— _Hey!_ ¡Idiotas!

El ruido de balones de baloncesto y gritos murieron mientras el entrenador se dirigía al centro del gimnasio.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Vamos a empezar una nueva unidad! ¡A partir de ahora estaremos jugando _football_ … —algunas ovaciones —, el _football_ que ustedes conocen como _soccer!_ ¡Pequeños bastardos americanos!

El entrenador era probablemente el único profesor que podría salirse con la suya con cualquier blasfemia. Sobre todo porque Mr. Zwingli había renunciado a reformarlo hacía mucho tiempo atrás y ahora prefería pretender que no existía. Y si eso significaba que el entrenador tenía que decir cualquier mierda que él quisiera, por él estaba bien.

—Y~, porque está haciendo un poco de frío afuera y ustedes nenitas no pueden manejarlo, ¡jugaremos en el gimnasio! —arrojó el balón de soccer que traía bajo el brazo hacia un lado —. ¡También me estoy sintiendo perezoso hoy, así que ustedes chicos tendrán que formar los equipos de mierda!

Alfred se encontró a sí mismo hundiéndose en el fondo, apoyado contra las puertas del gimnasio. Tal vez si no decía nada no sería forzado a jugar. Porque entonces, claro, se vería obligado a patearles el culo a todos y hacerlos llorar, y él no quería hacer eso. No sería justo para el otro equipo.

Vio el partido durante un momento con ojos vidriosos mientras sus pensamientos sobre Girasol e Ivan continuaban. Hasta el momento nadie parecía hacer ninguna referencia a su llanto o su papá, así que al parecer Kiku había tenido la razón. Como siempre.

Pasó en un instante y Alfred no tuvo tiempo de gritar. La puerta en la que estaba apoyado se abrió, tomándolo con la guardia baja. Perdió el equilibrio, cayendo hacia atrás. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar o chillar por ayuda antes de que aterrizara en los _brazos_ de alguien y una mano se asiera firmemente a su boca. La puerta se cerró.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! —intentó gritar pero este le salió desastrosamente ahogado.

Entonces escuchó esa voz, la que le hacía quedarse congelado.

—Perdóname, _moy Alfredka_. Tenemos que hablar.

 **OXOXOXO**

 _¡Al menos Alfred obtuvo una galleta!_

 _Muchas gracias a mi danna por su beteo y a uds por sus reviews :3 nos vemos el próximo sábado._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo seis: ¡Baja de allí!**

Alfred estuvo a punto de quedarse de piedra mientras era arrastrado hacia atrás. Sus pies se esforzaron por seguir adelante mientras pedaleaba hacia atrás, y cuando finalmente fue liberado, tropezó un poco. Luego escuchó el clic de una puerta, sacando al menor de su shock. Ivan giró algo que sonaba como una cerradura y los ojos de Alfred chocaron contra él en pánico.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! —finalmente gritó, retrocediendo un poco. Estaban en una habitación que se veía como una oficina, totalmente desierta salvo por los peces que nadaban en un tanque ubicado contra la pared —. ¡¿Qué diablos?!

—Necesito hablar contigo —se explicó Ivan, estando de pie frente a la puerta de forma protectora.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron exageradamente.

—¡Entonces háblame! ¡No me secuestres!

—Alfred —dijo el ruso, su voz sonaba más suave —, si no mantienes la voz baja alguien te escuchará.

—¡Eso es lo que estoy tratando de hacer! —gritó —. _Hey!_ ¡Ayuda!

—Alfred —lo regañó el ruso, poniéndole una mano en la boca —, te dejaré ir cuando hayamos terminado.

—¡Al diablo con eso! —replicó el menor, dirigiéndose a la puerta —, ¡ me voy a largar ahora mismo!

Trató de empujar a Ivan, pero las manos de este lo sujetaron de los hombros y lo empujaron hacia atrás. Alfred les dio un manotazo, gruñendo. Sin embargo el agarre se apretó, los pulgares del ruso le mordían dolorosamente la clavícula. Entonces paró, intentando alejarse. Ivan lo dejó ir y retrocedió otra vez.

—¡¿Qué?! —demandó.

Ivan tomó una respiración profunda. Ahora se veía diferente, tan diferente a como se veía siempre. Sus ojos estaban fijos en otra parte y en vez de sonreír, su rostro estaba en blanco, viéndose un poco preocupado. Se mordió el labio, como si tratara de descifrar algo en su cabeza.

—Lo siento —dijo finalmente.

Alfred parpadeó, momentáneamente tomado con la guardia baja. ¿Ivan, disculpándose? ¿Por qué motivo? ¿Por todo? ¿Por una ocasión? ¿Por secuestrarlo? ¿Era esto lo que era tan importante que literalmente tuvo que sacarlo fuera de la clase para decírselo?

—Eh… —empezó el menor, sin saber qué decir.

Ivan lo interrumpió, continuando.

—Lo siento mucho, y si hice que te sintieras triste ayer en alguna forma, yo… —se interrumpió, mirando con inseguridad a Alfred —. Por favor perdóname.

Honestamente, Alfred no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. No podía. Simplemente su cerebro no podía procesarlo. Desde la locura de las galletas, si había una cosa que estaría en el fondo de su lista "Cosas que Ivan probablemente haría", disculparse por hacer que se sintiera triste, sería la elegida. Eso y haciendo esa cara, la que estaba haciendo justo ahora. Demasiado vulnerable, demasiado insegura para Ivan. Tenía que ser una broma. Tenía que estar jugando con Alfred.

—¿Qué te importa? —espetó e Ivan suspiró.

—Yo… —frunció los labios —. Tienes razón. Supongo que no me importa.

—… bien —afirmó Alfred. Se sentía muy incómodo en esta situación —. Entonces voy a regresar.

Intentó pasar al lado de Ivan otra vez, pero fue detenido por una segunda vez.

—Pero me importa —dijo el ruso —. Me importa.

—Ha ha, qué divertido, que no te importe —tratando de quitar el cuerpo del eslavo de la puerta —. De todos modos a mí no me importa.

—¿Qué? —parpadeó Ivan —. No te importa… —repitió.

—¡Maldición, no! Porque ahora tengo una novia y no me importa lo que digas, ¡nunca más me va a importar! — _Okay_ , tal vez estaba estirando un poco la verdad. Quizás Girasol no era exactamente su novia. Ni siquiera sabía quién era exactamente. Pero para lo que le importaba el ruso, eso era suficiente. Eh. Encontró un poco divertido que aparte de Kiku, Ivan era al único que se lo había dicho.

Pero lo que no se esperaba era la reacción de Ivan.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó este, las manos asieron los hombros del más pequeño. Alfred saltó, con ojos muy abiertos —. ¿Quién?

—E-eh… —tartamudeó, tragando pesadamente —, sólo esta… eh… chica…

—¿Quién es? —siseó, inclinándose tanto sobre Alfred que estaban casi nariz con nariz. El americano se encogió, realmente asustado por primera vez.

—¡Nadie importante! —gritó, empujando al mayor.

El rostro del ruso cayó y se miró los pies. Hubo un momento de silencio.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó el eslavo de forma repentina, y cuando levantó su rostro este estaba agradablemente pálido. Eso era extraño, sin embargo, Alfred dio un paso hacia atrás.

—No te lo voy a decir.

—Por favor, Alfred.

—Tal vez si no fueras un idiota todo el tiempo podría decírtelo —siseó el menor, cruzando los brazos protectoramente. Estaba empezando a pisar un terreno peligroso, aunque le había hecho ganar algo de confianza la forma en la que se había estado comportando Ivan en esos últimos minutos.

El ruso abrió la boca para decir algo. Pero entonces la cerró, apretando los puños con fuerza. Alfred dio otro paso hacia atrás, y la parte trasera de sus muslos chocaron contra el escritorio. Ivan se acercó a él y por un momento el americano consideró saltar sobre el escritorio y subirse en él. Por si acaso.

—Pensé que me había deshecho de Emma —dijo muy bajo como para apenas ser escuchado. Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron mucho más de lo que pensaba que podían abrirse.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Emma? —demandó saber, aun sin esperarse esa confesión. Ivan sacudió la cabeza.

—Yo no sabía que ella era alérgica al cacahuate —dijo el ruso como para sí mismo —. Ella no comía lo suficiente como para que la morfina trabajara.

Alfred apenas entendió lo que Ivan estaba diciendo.

—¿La envenenaste?

—No del todo.

—¡No te creo! —gritó el americano. Entonces pensó lo que acababa de decir y lo editó —. ¡No, en realidad sí te creo! ¡Aun eres un imbécil, no importa qué demonios estés haciendo!

Los ojos del ruso se estrecharon.

—¿Es ella?

— _Nope._

—¿Entonces quién?

—No.

—Dímelo.

— _Nuh uh_.

Ivan se abalanzó hacia el menor, agarrándole la parte delantera de la camiseta. Alfred gritó, llevándose las manos a la cara para protegerse. Ivan nunca lo había golpeado, ni una vez, pero como había dicho antes, siempre hay una primera vez para todo.

—Dímelo.

Los ojos del eslavo eran peligrosos y Alfred decidió que ya había llegado demasiado lejos. Durante todo este tiempo sólo había estado cavando su propio agujero y ahora había hecho enojar a Ivan. Y un Ivan cabreado sólo podía significar cosas malas.

— _Okay_ , ¡Es que no sé su nombre! —gritó —, ¡Ella quiere que la llame "Girasol"!

El ruso se quedó helado. Se quedó de esa forma un largo momento, la boca entreabierta mientras veía a Alfred con algo que parecía incredulidad. Entonces soltó el agarre de la camisa del americano, dejándolo ir y dando un paso hacia atrás.

—Tu novia… —retrocedió todo el camino hasta la puerta con expresión aun sorprendida. Entonces, tan repentinamente como había llegado, Ivan abrió la puerta y se precipitó hacia afuera.

Alfred escuchó sus pasos resonando por el pasillo mientras se iba, dejándolo un poco en shock. Se dio cuenta de que estaba agarrando el borde del escritorio con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, así que se soltó y sacudió las manos. La habitación parecía muy vacía ahora, y aunque no había luces encendidas o apagadas, todo se sentía más oscuro. Había sido tan repentino, tanto su captura como liberación, que imaginaba que pronto tendría un latigazo cervical. Es decir, si los cambios de humor de Ivan no lo mataban primero.

Mientras se asomaba por la puerta y luego se dirigía de vuelta hacia el gimnasio, sólo tenía una cosa en mente. Bueno, de hecho eran dos. ¿Por qué Ivan estaba actuando tan raro? ¿Y qué sabía él de Girasol para hacerle actuar de esa manera?

 **OXOXOXO**

Alfred no jugó en el gimnasio ese día. No era algo extraño: esa era realmente su peor clase. Su participación se había reducido tanto que había momentos en los que había amenazado con ser la única clase en reprobar. Hoy no era uno de sus días "¡Oh! ¡De verdad quiero jugar soccer!". Pensándolo bien, él nunca había tenido un día como ese. Oh.

El entrenador se dio cuenta. Puesto que no estaba haciendo mucho, Alfred se imaginó que el profesor vendría a darle algún tipo de charla acerca de su falta de motivación. El mayor corrió más, el hacha-collar rebotando en su pecho.

— _Hey, Jonsie_. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Sentado.

—Claro que lo estás —dijo el entrenador, asintiendo —. Se supone que debes estar jugando.

—Yo no… —se encogió de hombros —. No lo sé. Sólo estoy pensando un poco.

Entonces, para la sorpresa de Alfred, el entrenador se agachó, poniéndose frente a frente con su estudiante.

—Reconozco ese rostro —dijo, sacando un poco la lengua mientras examinaba el rostro del menor —. ¿Líos de faldas?

El americano parpadeó y luego asintió. El entrenador suspiró simpáticamente, girándose para sentarse frente a las gradas con Alfred. Oh no. Esta no iba a ser una de esas conversaciones, ¿verdad?

—Las chicas apestan un poco —dijo el entrenador —. Pero eso no importa porque tú las amas, ¿o me equivoco?

Alfred se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo. Lo que quiero decir… realmente no sé quien es ella…

—¿Ella fue la que pegó esa cosa en mi muro?

El menor asintió, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar el móvil. No había mensajes y, aunque él sabía que no había ninguno, aun así lo comprobó de todos modos.

—¿No tienes alguna…? ¡ _HEY_ , FALTA! ¿… alguna conjetura?

Alfred saltó con el grito antes de entender la pregunta.

—N-no lo sé.

—¿Alguna pista?

Alfred se encogió de hombros otra vez, preguntándose por qué rayos el entrenador estaba tomando de su tiempo para tener este tipo de conversación. Tal vez era como una especie de consejero secreto o un adicto a _Sex and the City_ o algo.

—Eh… Ivan se asustó un poco cuando se enteró.

—¿Braginski? Se necesita mucho para asustarlo. ¿Crees que sea su hermana?

El americano se detuvo, girándose hacia el entrenador, en shock. El hombre estaba sonriendo, sus ojos azules brillando. Esa era una posibilidad que Alfred nunca, ni una sola vez, había considerado. Y, pensándolo bien, eso le hacía mucho sentido a todo. Y aun así, un poco.

Natalya estaba siempre dando vueltas alrededor de Ivan, así que ella podría haber visto a Alfred y decidir que le gustaba. Era algo increíble, pero no imposible. Ella también era del tipo de acosar y enviar notas y poner escalofriantes banners y esas cosas, y en realidad no había hablado con él cara a cara. Y entonces tal vez Ivan estaba celoso y así, y había invitado a Alfred para tratar de asustarlo y _oh mierda, era perfecto._

Y ella era realmente, realmente sexy.

—Eh…

— _FUCK!_ ¡BAJA DE AHÍ, BEILSCHMIDT! —gritó el entrenador. Alfred se mordió el labio —. Sin embargo, no le digas a nadie que yo dije eso. No quiero que _Zwing-o_ piense que me estoy entrometiendo o algo.

—Bien —aceptó el estudiante, aun sumido en sus pensamientos —. Gracias.

—Cuando quieras —sonrió el mayor, saltando sobre sus pies —. Ahora probablemente deberías empezar a jugar a menos que quieras reprobar.

Y eso hizo, con los pensamientos recién descubiertos de Natalya Braginskaya flotando alrededor de su cabeza.

 **OXOXOXO**

—… así que entonces regresé al gimnasio y el entrenador dijo que pensaba que podría ser la hermana menor de Ivan. ¿La conoces? ¿La que tiene el pelo realmente largo y las miradas y así? Entonces estuve pensando que él podría tener razón y que debería ir a hablar con ella. ¿Qué opinas?

Kiku se sentó pacientemente a través de toda la descripción de Alfred de su mañana mientras estaban al lado de sus casilleros. Ya había pasado un poco desde el inicio del tercer periodo, pero después de lo sucedido, Alfred no estaba tan interesado en ver al ruso de inmediato. Kiku parecía estar bien con llegar unos minutos tarde a clases, no que fuera a demostrar si no lo estaba.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Kiku lentamente —. Si te equivocas ella podría matarte.

—Pero es que todo encaja, _you know?_ Y hasta ahora no me conduce a nada más.

—Podrías… intentarlo —le permitió —. Pero voy contigo.

—Awww —se quejó Alfred —. Pero, ¿y si le gusto y me quiere besar o algo así?

—Si te molesta, miraré hacia otra parte.

—Sí, pero… tú podrías estar… por allí… y eso… —el americano sabía a dónde estaba yendo con eso, pero no iría bien. Estrechó sus libros contra sí.

Kiku alzó las cejas.

—Piensa en la alternativa, Alfred-kun. Digamos, por ejemplo, resulta que ella no está interesada en ti. Digo, y al contrario ella viene a por ti con un cuchillo. ¿Qué harías entonces?

Alfred pareció contemplar esto por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros.

—No lo sé. Probablemente correr o algo así o saltar por una ventana.

—Yo podría estar allí en caso de que vaya mal. ¿Qué sería lo más probable en pasar?

—Porque hiciste todas esas cosas de karate —dijo Alfred cuando el entendimiento llegó —. Ya sé que quieres decir con todo esto. _Hey_ , deberías ser, como, mi guardaespaldas o algo.

—¿Cuándo hablarás con ella?

—No lo sé. ¿La próxima vez que la vea?

—No puedo seguirte todo el día —replicó el japonés, frunciendo los labios. Alfred asintió.

— _Okay_. Entonces… iré… después de la escuela, ¿suena bien? —inclinó la cabeza. Kiku asintió y Alfred sonrió con ganas —. _Awesome_.

—Ahora, a clases —ordenó el más bajo, su voz sonaba un poco juguetona.

Alfred se cuadró, dando un torpe saludo con el libro de texto.

—¡Señor, sí, señor! —y se fue marchado por el pasillo, habiéndose olvidado completamente en un momento de que Ivan estaría allí. Kiku le vio por un momento antes de agitar la cabeza y dirigirse en la dirección opuesta.

Cuando el americano entró pavoneándose a la clase, quince minutos tarde, sin pase y sin excusa, su alegría fue inmediatamente asesinada por Ms. Héderváry, quien no fue divertida. La explicación de que había estado hablando con un amigo muy importante sobre asuntos muy importantes no fue aceptada, por lo que Alfred perdió la mayor parte de la clase de inglés cuando fue enviado a la oficina del director a explicarse una vez más. Y no vio a Ivan, que tenía la excusa válida de haber estado en la enfermería, caminar a clases justo después de que lo había dejado, sólo para ver una habitación sin Alfred y sin respuestas.

Naturalmente, se culpó a sí mismo.

 **OXOXOXO**

Debido al hecho de que el crimen de Alfred no había sido tan grave y que Mr. Zwingli estaba cansado (sin duda por la actuación), se marchó con sólo un tirón de orejas. Había sido enviado de vuelta a clases después de recibir una rápida reprimenda sobre las prioridades y los peligros de hacer el vago en los pasillos. Mientras dejaba la dirección, se las arregló para lanzarle un guiño a la secretaria del decano, una anciana que no hablaba mucho. Ella sólo puso los ojos en blanco.

El pasillo estaba vacío mientras Alfred regresaba a inglés. Esto era un poco extraño y sintió que debería estar allí. La puerta que era su destino estaba al final y mientras pasaba por todas las diferentes habitaciones, se las arregló para echar un vistazo a los estudiantes que estaban dentro. La mayoría de las veces ellos no le ponían mucha atención, pero en una de las habitaciones vio la gran boca de algún tipo moverse con algo muy parecido a un " _Hey, Alfie_ ".

Cuando llegó al aula de inglés, abrió la puerta y entró. Ms. Héderváry estaba diciendo algo sobre magia o dioses o algo así, leyendo de vez en cuando un libro de texto sobre su escritorio. Alfred reptó hasta su pupitre, depositando un pase al lado de su libro, apenas notando la ausencia de Ivan.

—Entonces, Gilbert —dijo Ms. Héderváry, mirando al chico en cuestión, el que había tratado de escalar el tablero de baloncesto durante gimnasia —, para recapitular, ¿Qué pasó con Cupido cuando intentó seguir las órdenes de Venus?

Gilbert suspiró dramáticamente antes de dejar que sus ojos se movieran por la sala mientras pensaba.

—Se jodió y se disparó a sí mismo.

—Cuida tu lenguaje.

—Bien. Lo siento, Ms. H.

—Está bien. Ahora, ¿Cuáles fueron las órdenes de Venus?

—Eh… que le disparara a la chica.

Ms. Héderváry asintió alentadoramente. Otra mano se alzó, ondeando, pero ella la ignoró, centrada en obtener una respuesta de Gilbert.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella estaba muy buena. Un poco como usted, Ms. H —dijo el estudiante con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ms. Héderváry rodó los ojos.

—Gilbert —regañó —, Venus pensaba que Psique era demasiado hermosa… —y ahí volcó hacia un lado su largo y castaño cabello — y se enfureció, celosa de que una simple mortal pudiera parecer más _fabulosa_ que ella.

Había muchas ocasiones en las que Ms. Hedérváry se envolvía demasiado en lo que estaba enseñando y se iba un poco por la borda con sus descripciones. Aparentemente esta era una de esas _ocasiones_. Gilbert se veía como si se la estuviera comiendo. Su enamoramiento platónico por la profesora de inglés era bien conocido y lo mantenía como si fuera una misión. No pasaba un día sin que él le coqueteara.

—Entonces, ¿ella envió a Cupido para qué… —escaneó la habitación en busca de su próxima víctima —… Mr. Jones?

Alfred dio un salto ante la mención de su nombre, parpadeando.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué fue lo que mandó hacer Venus a Cupido?

—Eh… —mierda. Debería haber leído más. Tenía la esencia básica de la historia pero no había leído los detalles —. ¿Deshacerse de ella?

—Algo así. ¿Alguien más?

Una mano se alzó y la respuesta llegó al instante, sin ápice de duda.

—Se supone que él iba a dispararle una de sus flechas para hacer que ella se enamorara de un monstruo horrible.

—Exacto. Pero en cambio…

—Se disparó a sí mismo y se enamoró de ella.

Alfred, distraído en el algún lugar del medio, prefería ver hacia afuera de la ventana las hojas marrones del arce. Sus ojos empezaron desde arriba, bajando lentamente hasta casi inclinarse para ver el resto mientras continuaba hasta la primera planta del edificio. Apenas podía ver un poco más abajo de las ramas inferiores desde su asiento en el aula de inglés.

Una hoja revoloteó hacia abajo y la perdió de vista detrás del tronco del árbol antes de que su visión fuera cortada por la parte inferior del marco de la ventana.

Hoy hablaría con Natalya y averiguaría todo sobre este asunto. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió tranquilo.

 **OXOXOXO**

—¿Listo?

Kiku asintió, su mochila perfectamente centrada en su espalda. Entonces Alfred y él se dirigieron al pasillo, hasta donde sabían que estaba el casillero de Natalya. El americano se sentía considerablemente más nervioso que antes. No, mentira, sentía como si su estomago estuviera a punto de tomar el lugar de su corazón y pulmones y lo todo lo que tuviera en el pecho. Su inservible estomago. Porque en ese caso… maldición, se estaba volviendo loco.

—Entonces… eh… ¿qué crees que debería decir? Digo, ¿debería ir hacia ella y preguntarle o qué? No creo haber hablado con ella antes, ¿y si lo hago mal? Lo que quiero decir, no creo hacerlo mal, pero no sé qué estoy pensando y tal vez ella en realidad me odia o ¿y si sólo es alguno de esos chicos tratando de meterse conmigo? ¿Y si el entrenador está involucrado también y él quería que yo hiciera esto para que Natalya me asesinara o algo? —divagó Alfred.

—Relájate —dijo Kiku calmadamente —. Va a estar bien.

—Eso espero —replicó un Alfred muy preocupado, mordiéndose el labio.

Y entonces, allí estaba ella.

Natalya estaba de pie frente a su casillero, sacudiendo un poco la cabeza para volcar su largo cabello sobre su hombro. Incluso en la multitud ella era impresionante. Alfred agarró la correa de su mochila desde el hombro para ajustarla más, empujando las gafas arriba de su nariz. Entonces, suspirando fuertemente, se adelantó, Kiku detrás de él, pero lejos.

El americano se apoyó en la pared junto al casillero abierto de la chica, sonriendo un poco.

—Hola —intentó, esperando en Dios que su voz haya sonado convincente.

—¿Qué quieres?

El corazón de Alfred se hundió.

—Eh… Yo sólo quería… eh… preguntarte… Soy Alfred —dijo, extendiendo su mano.

Natalya la miró por un momento antes de resoplar y volverse a su casillero. Entonces empezó de nuevo a meter sus libros en su bolso.

—Sé quién eres.

Los ojos de Alfred brillaron.

—¿Lo sabes?

—Ivan no para de hablar de ti —se volvió hacia él, mirándole intensamente —. No puedo ver por qué.

—… Oh… —Alfred no sabía qué hacer con eso —. Yo sólo… eh… quería preguntarte si… la palabra "girasol" quiere decir algo… eh… especial… para ti —le lanzó una mirada nerviosa a Kiku, este le dedicó un pulgar hacia arriba.

La hermana menor de Ivan se detuvo.

—No te metas con mi hermano, deja de ir a por él. ¡Él es mío!

La mandíbula de Alfred se abrió exageradamente y Natalya le lanzó una escalofriante mueca.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Eso es… ¡No!

—Ivan ama los girasoles —espetó la chica —, cualquier idiota lo sabe. Ahora sal de mi vista y deja a mi hermano en paz.

Alfred vio en silencio como Nataliya cerraba de golpe su casillero y se marchaba. Agachó la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Entonces Kiku se acercó, poniendo una confortadora mano en el hombro de su amigo.

—Buen trabajo.

Hubo una gran pausa.

—Lo que sea —dijo el americano, suspirando —. Me rindo —tragó pesadamente, pateando el suelo —. Me voy a casa.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 _Antes de todo, una disculpa por el retraso, muchos contratiempos… Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el cap._

 _¿Alguien se pregunta aun cómo fue que Vash aceptó hacer una película con lo cuadrado que es? Yo aun me lo pregunto._

 _Muchas gracias a mi danna por su beteo y a uds por sus reviews :3_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo siete: ¡Vamos de compras!**

Cuando Alfred despertó, era casi mediodía y aun no había pensado en qué preguntarle a Girasol. Su mente había estado corriendo con pensamientos sobre cómo Ivan podía estar conectado a todo esto, ¿por qué el ruso había actuado como si tenía y sabía algo importante acerca de la admiradora misteriosa de Alfred? Con toda honestidad, él no le hallaba sentido a todo este asunto. Todo era muy extraño.

—¡Alfred! ¡¿Estás vestido?!

Alfred gimió, rodando por la cama. No, no estaba vestido. Apenas si estaba despierto y tenía mucho qué pensar como para prepararse e ir a donde fuera que su madre lo arrastrara. Probablemente a comprar zapatos o conseguir su primer sostén o alguna otra cosa que su mamá probablemente haría.

—Noooooooo…. —respondió, cerrando los ojos otra vez.

—¡Entonces hazlo! ¡Nos vamos en una hora!

El adolescente suspiró, llevándose una mano a la cara para rascarse la mejilla. Luego respiró profundo, forzándose a sí mismo a sentarse. Él realmente, realmente no quería ir. Su cabello debía de verse horrible. No que le importara en realidad.

— _'_ _kay!_ —gritó débilmente.

Por un momento, estuvo a punto de dejarse caer hacia atrás y seguir durmiendo. Entonces, usando todo su fuerza madrugadora, sacó las piernas por el borde de la cama, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. Los ojos aun los tenía pesados por el sueño e intentó despejarse cuando escuchó pasos subiendo las escaleras. Un momento después su mamá abrió un poco la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Te estás preparando?

— _Yeah, yeah_ … —dijo adormilado, demostrándolo con un bostezo. Ella sonrió un poco.

—También debemos hacer algo de limpieza más tarde. Mañana viene Mathew. Tenemos tiempo para preparar todo. ¿Estás emocionado?

Las orejas del menor se irguieron ante la mención de su primo y entonces asintió enfáticamente. Su mamá checó el reloj en su muñeca antes de volverse a él.

—Cincuenta y ocho minutos —le recordó juguetonamente antes de echarse hacia atrás y cerrar la puerta con un ligero clic.

La mamá de Alfred nunca había sido una persona muy seria. No estaba completamente loca o fuera de sí, pero tenía una chispa de ridiculez que saltaba de vez en cuando. Esa era una de las cosas que hizo a Alfred afirmar que ella era la mejor madre posible. Incluso después de… bueno, incluso después de que su esposo la abandonara, ella mantuvo su chispa, o tal vez la había recuperado.

Finalmente logró levantarse y se dirigió al baño. La ducha le dio algo de tiempo extra para pensar, al menos. Suspiró con satisfacción cuando el primer chorro de agua golpeó su cabeza, el calor repentino provocándole un escalofrío que bajó por su espalda. Sólo se quedó allí bajo el agua durante un momento, dejando que le despertara.

Cuando finalmente terminó, salió de la ducha, deteniéndose un momento frente al espejo. Este estaba completamente empañado por la condensación, así que lo limpió, examinándose a sí mismo. Sólo pudo preguntarse, a medida que sus ojos recorrían su flaco y pálido cuerpo, ¿qué podía ver alguien en él? ¿Qué hizo que Girasol gustara de él? ¿Qué tenía él para gustarle?

Cuando estaba en séptimo grado había intentado unirse al equipo de lucha. Había trabajado y hecho ejercicio con el resto de los chicos, pero a diferencia de ellos, Alfred había odiado cada minuto. Perdió todos los partidos que jugó y ahora lo único que le quedaba era los remanentes de su viejo, más que muscular, físico.

Decidió que era inútil preguntarse sobre estas cosas mientras que, en un límite de tiempo para él, se secó y se ató una toalla en la cintura para el corto viaje de regreso a su habitación. Esto era usual desde que sólo eran él y su mamá en la casa (y que por lo general ella se quedaba dentro de pocas habitaciones seleccionadas), así que él era bastante libre para hacer lo que quisiera. No era como si él siempre se vistiera con sus mejores galas, pero era conocido por ir los fines de semana con algo muy diferente a lo usual. ¿Cuál era el punto de ensuciar ropa que podría usar en la escuela la próxima semana? Lo que sea, todo esto estaba fuera de lugar, porque aun no idea de qué le iba a preguntar a Girasol o por qué su mamá lo llevaba de compras.

Se vistió rápidamente; le gustaba tener un poco de tiempo después de levantarse para relajarse y comer algo. Excepto en los días de escuela, durante los cuales él era conocido por dormir hasta unos pocos minutos antes de que sonora la última de sus alarmas. Su madre finalmente había recurrido a irrumpir en su habitación con una olla y una espátula.

—Necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas para Mathew —dijo su mamá cuando él entró a la cocina. Estaba sentada en la mesa, recortando imágenes de Darth Vader de un libro para colorear de _Star Wars._

Alfred se le quedó viendo antes de entender no sólo lo que había dicho, si no también lo que estaba haciendo. Necesitaban suministros, y ella estaba haciendo otro de sus collages. Después de la octava compilación _random_ de estrellas de cine o frutas, Alfred había renunciado a averiguar qué era lo que su mamá pegaba en la mesita del café de su cuarto. Unos pocos años antes ella había empezado este proyecto, el cual era crear alguna especie de collage de objetos multicolor. Y aparentemente, esa pobre e indefensa mesa se había llevado la peor parte de los ataques. Fotos de cortinas y anuncios de cigarrillos y lo que fuera que su madre pudiera encontrar en revistas, estaban pegados en todas las formas inimaginables en la ahora inútil mesa. El adolescente se quedaba lejos de esa cosa la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué más vamos a comprar? —preguntó Alfred, buscando una caja cereal.

—Estaba pensando en que podríamos conseguir algunos libros también. Acaban de abrir esa nueva librería en el centro comercial, ¿sabes? ¿No habías dicho que querías esa nueva edición de lo-que-sea-que-estés-leyendo?

Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron ante la perspectiva de obtener comics sin tener que comprarlos él.

—Kiku también quería comprar manga, ¿puede venir?

—No sé… —dijo ella con aprensión —. Creo que Mei dijo que él iba a ir a algún lugar este fin de semana.

Mei era la mamá de Kiku, se veía demasiado joven, en apariencia, como para tener un hijo de su edad. Ella pasaba más a menudo en viaje de negocios que en su casa, dejando a Kiku al cuidado de su hermano Yao. Eso no era nada raro, al menos para esa familia. A veces era imposible decir cómo los miembros estaban relacionados. No eran más que una familia, sin importar los lazos sanguíneos. A veces Alfred sentía celos.

—Es cierto. La conferencia.

Kiku le había dicho que estaría yendo a esta conferencia de Liderazgo Juvenil uno de estos fines de semana, pero el americano lo había olvidado convenientemente. Como fuera, el espíritu de Alfred se negó al enterarse que estaría todo un fin de semana sin su amigo. Sus respectivos padres siempre decían que era como si estuvieran unidos por la cadera. Alfred se había preguntado durante mucho tiempo si eso era realmente posible, y si lo era, ¿cuánto costaría?

—Eso creo, ¿estás listo? —preguntó la mamá de Alfred. Su hijo le respondió con un bocado de cereal, suspirando un poco.

Ella continuó recortando las imágenes de Darth Vader, organizándolas en la mesa en lo que probablemente iba a ser el patrón que usaría en la _otra_ mesa. Alfred les deseó en silencio buena suerte antes de que fueran llevadas a su última morada en la mesita del café maldita.

 _¿Tal vez podría preguntarle su… su apellido?_ Se preguntó, sus pensamientos regresando invariablemente hacia Girasol en la calma de la conversación. _¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿Qué tipo de música le gusta?_ Continuó hasta enterarse que nada de lo que pensaba era útil. Todas las preguntas parecían muy mundanas, como si estuviera gastando el tiempo que tenía para resolver esto.

Pensó en antes, cuando se había estado observando en el espejo. ¿Qué fue lo que Girasol posiblemente vio en él? ¿Qué le gustaba de él?

… Eso fue todo.

Alfred sacó su omnipresente celular, escribiendo el número de forma rápida antes de intentar decidir cómo redactar el mensaje. "¿Qué te gusta de mí?" sonaba pretencioso. "¿Hay algo en particular que te guste de mí?" sonaba como si se estuviera arrastrando.

Finalmente las palabras vinieron y él las escribió letra por letra. Esta vez incluso escribió una oración completa. Él quería esto para contar en el futuro.

 _¿Por qué te gusto?_

 **OXOXOXOXO**

—Vamos a necesitar más papel higiénico, algunas opciones para la cena de los próximos días, y, ¿tienes una almohada extra que podamos darle a tu primo? Necesitamos más champú… Alfred, ¿estás apuntándolo todo?

Alfred garabateó en la pequeña libreta, asintiendo mientras lo hacía. Su madre sonrió secamente antes de continuar.

—También necesitamos más jugo. Y botellas de agua… ¿planean ir a acampar como siempre? ¿Cuándo es el cumpleaños de Mathew? Creo que es pronto… Debemos conseguirle un presente también —dictó la mamá de Alfred. Él escribió las últimas palabras, examinado su caligrafía para asegurarse de que era legible.

—Listo —puntualizó el menor.

—Bien. Ahora, ¡Adelante! —gritó ella, abriendo la puerta del auto y saliendo —. No te olvides de bloquearlo —le recordó a su hijo mientras este salía también. Entonces, con una misión qué cumplir, se pusieron en marcha hacia el gran centro comercial.

El centro comercial se había construido durante la vida de Alfred, el nuevo centro de compras autoproclamado de la cuidad. Y estuvo a la altura de su nombre. Casi todos los días el edificio estaba lleno de gente en busca de cosas, desde la tienda de comestibles, que había sido construida entre de las tiendas de ropa y la de videojuegos, hasta la peluquería en el otro extremo. Incluso había un hombre que se había instalado en el piso en medio centro comercial, vendiendo camisetas teñidas que él mismo creaba allí.

La razón por la cual usualmente Alfred quería venir al centro comercial era para comprar videojuegos. Era uno de sus más grandes pasatiempos y él y Kiku podían gastar horas sólo hojeando las novedades de videojuegos para escoger. Ellos se tuteaban con el calmado gerente, un joven llamado Heracles.

Hoy, sin embargo, el americano no tuvo oportunidad de ir a buscar nuevos videojuegos. Su madre lo llevó a la tienda de comestibles y lo obligó a llevar toda la comida que apiló sobre él. Durante sus compras sintió su móvil vibrar, lo que indicaba la respuesta de Girasol. Bajó cuidadosamente el pan y las frituras que cargaba en el momento que vio la respuesta, una pequeña sonrisa tocando sus labios. Pero entonces, a medida que sus ojos recorrían las palabras, sintió su corazón hundirse.

 _No me gustas._

Bien, esta no era su semana.

Suspiró, bajando la vista. Luego escribió un rápido "oh" y cerró el móvil. De repente su pechó se sintió pesado y su mamá tuvo que recordarle que recogiera la comida otra vez. Ella no pareció darse cuenta de su repentino cambio de ánimo.

Así que… así que Girasol no lo quería. Lo que más le dolía es que esto realmente se lo había esperado. Él sabía, de alguna manera, que todo esto se iba a convertir en un gran malentendido. Y aquí estaba, la prueba de que él siempre había tenido la razón. O tal vez no. Tal vez sólo estaba diciendo eso para hacerse sentir mejor. Tal vez había tenido un poco de fe en esto.

Suspiró otra vez, yendo a través de los movimientos de colecta de lo que fuera que su madre decidiera que ellos necesitaban y haciendo que lo llevara. Quería hablar con Kiku. Realmente debería haber esperado más de esto. Probablemente ella sólo quería que fueran amigos, o hablar o algo.

Alfred no dijo nada mientras seguía a su madre alrededor de la tienda. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que debería haber sabido que esto pasaría. Que lo sabía. Pronto sus brazos estuvieron llenos de esto y de lo otro y su mamá decidió que ya estaban listos. Se estaban preparando para pagar cuando Alfred lo vio.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando se encontraron con Ivan, que caminaba por detrás de las cajas registradoras, directamente hacia él. O tal vez era sólo su imaginación. Quizás Ivan ni siquiera lo había visto. Tal vez… oh, mierda. Este no iba a ser el mejor día de su vida, ¿verdad?

—Hola, Alfred —le saludó el ruso de la misma odiosa forma de siempre.

La mamá del americano lo miró sorprendida y entonces se le iluminó el rostro cuando vio al chico más alto.

—Ho-hola —dijo ella con una sonrisa —. ¿Eres uno de los amigos de Alfred?

Alfred movió las manos hacia atrás y adelante en un silencioso "No". Ivan lo miró, sonriendo de forma enfermiza antes de asentir.

—Sí —dijo Ivan a la ligera —. Somos los mejores amigos. En realidad me estaba preguntando si me lo podía pedir prestado por un momento. Tenemos que hablar.

—¡No! —gritó Alfred, sorprendiendo a su madre —. Digo, tenemos que ir a buscar otras cosas, ¿no? Como…

—Oh, no seas así… —dijo ella condescendientemente —. Adelante. Buscaré el resto por mí misma.

— _Mamá_ …

—Ve y diviértete. No te preocupes por mí.

Alfred se mordió el labio, girándose hacia Ivan. Divertirse. Claro. La típica sonrisa del ruso estaba allí, como siempre. Pero había algo más detrás de esta. Un poco de preocupación, tal vez. Pero después de su última reunión, Alfred realmente no podría decir que conocía bien al ruso. Un momento después, sintió una mano alrededor de su muñeca y que estaba siendo arrastrado lejos. Su mamá lo saludó con la mano y él sólo pudo tragar pesadamente.

—Por favor no te preocupes, Alfred —dijo Ivan suavemente —. Y por favor cierra la boca.

El menor cerró la boca de golpe, avergonzado y sin darse cuenta de en qué momento se le había abierto en primer lugar. Ivan casi lo arrastró fuera de la tienda y del centro comercial. Entonces se detuvo junto a la pared, dejando por fin ir a Alfred.

—Tienes que dejar de hacer eso —siseó Alfred, frotándose la muñeca para el efecto. Ivan suspiró.

—Me disculpo por mi anterior comportamiento —dijo el ruso.

—Sólo deja de disculparte por todo. Me está enloqueciendo.

—Entonces acepta mis disculpas —contrarrestó el mayor. Alfred miró hacia abajo.

—¿Por qué rayos estás actuando tan raro de repente? —preguntó sombríamente.

Ivan se vio sorprendido ante esto.

—¿Qué?

—Has sido todo lo normal y eso últimamente —levantó la vista, viéndole con rudeza —. ¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

—Yo… —Ivan no parecía tener una respuesta a esto —. He estado actuando perfectamente bien.

—No —le corrigió Alfred —. _Bien_ significaría hacerme sentir como una mierda todos los días. ¿Qué pasa?

Parecía que a Ivan le tomaría un largo momento para responder. Respiró profundo, cerrando los ojos en sus pensamientos. Entonces, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, miró a Alfred con un rostro totalmente sereno.

—Quiero ser tu amigo.

La boca de Alfred se abrió de nuevo. No pudo evitarlo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de cómo logró mantenerse en pie.

—¿Mi _amigo_? —repitió, los ojos muy abiertos.

—La forma en la que te traté antes te molestó, así que estoy intentando algo nuevo —explicó el ruso. Alfred estaba totalmente sin habla —. Pero si no quieres…

El americano sólo se le quedó viendo, tratando de imaginar cómo rayos Ivan estaba diciendo eso. Tenía que ser alguna especie de sueño, o una broma, o tal vez estaba siendo filmado o… por dos años y medio el ruso había sido nada más que un imbécil con él ¿y ahora él estaba dejando todo eso esperando que las cosas fueran como miel sobre hojuelas?

—Por favor —dijo Ivan con voz aun más suave. El menor frunció los labios, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Cómo sea. Aun sigues siendo un idiota.

El rostro del eslavo se iluminó.

—¿Así que podemos ser amigos? —preguntó esperanzado. Alfred se encogió de hombros otra vez.

—Dije que cómo fuera. No entiendo lo que estás tratando de hacer aquí pero… _y'know_. Es un poco como algo que un héroe haría, creo —las palabras se le escaparon antes de que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho. Mierda. Héroe. Pensaba que ya había tenido bastante de eso hace mucho tiempo atrás, pero al parecer no —. Pero no puedes ser amigo de alguien así de repente. Tienes que hacer que ellos quieran ser tus amigos —lo que Alfred no dijo, fue que eso no significaba arrastrarlos para tener conversaciones profundas. Mucho menos cuando estos no le caían bien.

—Una cosa heroica, de hecho —dijo Ivan con una sonrisa. Alfred tosió llevándose la mano a la boca, mirando hacia otro lado —. ¿Qué debería hacer?

—Bien, en primer lugar, deberías parar de mirarme como si yo fuera un proyecto de ciencias.

Inmediatamente el ruso apartó la vista, enfocándose en el suelo como si este fuera la cosa más interesante que había visto en todo el día. Las cejas de Alfred se fruncieron.

—Así no.

Ivan parpadeó hacia él, confundido.

—¿Cómo, entonces?

Esto era muy extraño. Alfred esperaba que en cualquier momento el ruso le lanzara uno de sus usuales golpes o que lo insultara o algo. El sólo estar ahí con el inminente muchacho ya era incomodo. No había forma en la que alguien pudiera cambiar en un día o dos. Algo tenía que estar pasando.

— _Y'know_ , voy a ir a la librería por un rato mientras… —dijo el menor lentamente, mordiéndose el labio. Ivan sonrió.

—¿Te gusta leer?

—Eh… —el americano no supo qué responder —. Comics y esas cosas… —miró a Ivan antes de dirigirse a la tienda. Todo esto estaba siendo muy incomodo y quería escapar. Por otra parte, quería que Ivan dejara de hacer todo de forma rara. Su día estaba pasando de mal en peor.

—¿Qué tipo de comics? —preguntó el más alto, siguiéndole. Alfred gruñó internamente.

—No sé, de héroes y eso…

—¿Como _Superman_?

Cruzaron el umbral de la nueva librería, adentrándose en ella. Era más tranquilo allí.

—Claro, si lo que quieres es ir a la vieja escuela. Pero hay algunos nuevos también —explicó Alfred, sin estar seguro de por qué aun seguía hablando con Ivan. El mayor había estado actuando de forma más normal últimamente, en todo caso, esa fue la única razón que Alfred pudo pensar.

—¿Qué estás buscando ahora?

—Mira —soltó Alfred, volviéndose al ruso —. Si esto fuera Veinte Preguntas todo sería _cool_ , pero no lo es —levantó una ceja —, o por lo menos _no creo_ que lo sea. Sólo quiero tranquilidad y buscar mi libro, _'kay?_

En retrospectiva, fue la cosa más audaz que Alfred le había dicho jamás a Ivan. Para tratar de decirle, al más alto e intimidante chico, que se callara y le dejara solo era una remota posibilidad. Pero por alguna razón, funcionó.

Ivan lo siguió en silencio mientras el menor examinaba las estanterías en busca de la nueva edición de ese buen comic que estaba leyendo. Le tomó un tiempo, la inquietud que sentía creciendo cada vez más bajo la atenta mirada del eslavo, pero lo encontró. Vio a Ivan examinar la portada del libro en su mano mientras se dirigían a la caja registradora.

—¿De qué trata? —preguntó el ruso mientras dejaban la tienda.

—Realmente no puedo explicarlo. Tendrías que leerlo —respondió Alfred, más que todo para no tener que hablar más de lo necesario.

—¿Puedo?

Alfred se detuvo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Puedo leerlo?

—Eh… claro. Si así lo quisieras.

Ivan sonrió alegremente.

—Y tú lo tienes, _da_?

Ah, así que ahí es donde iba todo esto.

—Supongo, _yeah_.

—¿Puedo pedírtelo prestado?

El americano hizo una mueca.

—No quiero que lo rompas o algo.

—Prometo que no lo haré. ¿Por favor?

Alfred lo pensó por un momento.

— _Okay_. Pero primero tienes que decirme por qué ahora estás actuando tan raro.

—Quiero ser tu amigo —dijo Ivan como si eso explicara algo. Alfred suspiró fuertemente.

—¿Sabes qué? Como sea. Claro que puedo prestártelo. Me tengo que ir.

—¡Alfred! —le llamó Ivan, más el menor no se volteó.

—¡Te lo daré el lunes! —le gritó en repuesta, viendo a su mamá que esperaba fuera de la tienda de comestibles, rodeada de bolsas. Ella le saludó con la mano y él pudo ver su sonrisa.

Entonces allí estaba esa vibración familiar en su bolsillo. El muchacho suspiró, sacando el móvil y abriéndolo. Era un mensaje de Girasol, probablemente diciendo algo en la línea de "malentendidos" y que "sólo quería que fueran amigos". Sin embargo, a medida de que sus ojos recorrían la única frase, no evitar la sonrisa que curvó sus labios y que corrió directamente a su corazón.

 _No me gustas, Alfred, yo te amo._

Y todo valió la pena.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 _¡Hola! ¿Gritos fangirl? ¡Los míos! ¿Les gustó el capitulo?_

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos vemos en una semana!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo ocho: No está mal.**

 _Mattie Mattie Mattie Mattie Mattie Mattie._

Alfred rebotó alrededor de su cuarto, preparándolo para la llegada de su primo. Su mamá se había ido al aeropuerto una hora antes y él apenas podía contener su emoción. Una sonrisa que se ensanchaba más y más se le había pegado a la cara desde que despertó y se dio cuenta de qué día era. (Puede que haya influenciado el que recibiera un mensaje de texto de Girasol que decía _Buenos días, querido_.)

Como sea, estaba a punto de saltar del techo mientras empujaba su ropa en el armario y sacaba el colchón de repuesto del ático para ponerlo en el piso. Alfred no había visto a su primo durante casi un año y tenía mucho qué contarle. Principalmente sobre Girasol. Esperaba que Mathew pudiera darle un nuevo punto de vista, una opinión externa de la situación.

Cuando su habitación estuvo lista, se dirigió a las escaleras, entrando a la sala. Ya adentro, sus ojos recorrieron el área. Todo parecía estar en orden… bueno, excepto por la bolsa de frituras abandonada que estaba torcida en la mesita del café. Alfred la tomó, arrugando la nariz cuando metió la mano y encontró una sola papa marginada. El resto se había ido.

Tiró la bolsa en el basurero de la cocina justo cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar. El muchacho saltó, dejando escapar un suspiro cuando el segundo timbrazo vino. Sin comprobar quien era lo cogió, la sonrisa reafirmándose en sus labios.

— _Hellooooo_ —saludó, girándose para así poder apoyarse en el mostrador.

— _Alfred… ¿Es Alfred?_ —preguntó una robusta voz femenina, sonando muy preocupada.

— _Yeah_.

— _¡Dios, lo siento mucho! Debería haber llamado a alguien o algo… ¿Estás bien?_

Le tomó un momento a Alfred que su mente hiciera clic con la identidad de la persona que llamaba.

—¿Emma…?

— _¡Lo siento mucho!_ —continuó ella —. _Creo que escuchaste lo que pasó, ¿no? Te juro que no te dejé plantado a propósito._

—Está bien —respondió Alfred, los ojos abriéndoseles en sobremanera al darse cuenta de que todo el incidente con Emma se había deslizado de su mente. Escuchó un suspiro de alivio al otro lado de la línea.

El resto de la conversación continuó torpemente mientras Emma seguía disculpándose y agradeciendo con efusión que él no estuviera enojado. Alfred se quedó callado mientras tanto, dejándola hablar. Entonces, cuando estaban a punto de colgar, tuvo una idea.

— _Hey_ , eh… ¿Emma? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— _¿Mmm?_

—¿La palabra "girasol", eh, significa algo para ti?

— _Son lindos, creo. ¿Por qué?_

Esa era la respuesta que necesitaba.

—No importa. _Okay_ , gracias. Hablamos luego.

Colgó, suspirando. Se quedó contra el mostrador por un segundo, buscando alrededor cualquier cosa que necesitara ser limpiado. Entonces escuchó el maravilloso, hermoso, glorioso sonido del motor de un auto que se avecinaba al camino de la entrada.

 _Mattie Mattie Mattie Mattie_

Saltó hacia la puerta, tirándola y corriendo hacia las gradas, ignorando por completo que no llevaba zapatos ni chaqueta en la frialdad del tardío nuevo octubre. Cuando el auto se detuvo, su mamá salió. Entonces la puerta del pasajero se abrió, la sonrisa de Alfred ensanchándose mientras su primo Mathew se revelaba.

Inmediatamente se lanzó hacia el otro chico, el grito de "¡Mattie!" saltando de sus labios. Mathew se tensó cuando los brazos lo envolvieron, pero luego de un breve momento de entendimiento, le devolvió el abrazo.

— _Hey_ , Al —dijo el chico con cariño, sonriendo ligeramente.

Era imposible que la sonrisa de Alfred se hiciera más grande de lo que ya estaba, respiró profundamente.

— _Ohmygod,_ yo estaba como esperando por mucho tiempo y ahora es _awesome_ porque estás aquí y tengo mucho qué contarte, como, ¡todo! Y tengo algunos juegos nuevos y no sé si te gustarán pero son realmente _cool_ y deberías yyyyy he dibujado algunas cosas y mierda, tengo que contarte sobre Ivan también, ¿no? Porque ha pasado taaaaaaanto desde que estuviste aquí y no te he contado nada desde hace un año, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo has estado?

Mathew parpadeó y con ojos vidriosos intentó descifrar algo del incoherente balbuceo de su primo. Entonces su rostro se iluminó cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía algo qué responder.

—He estado bien.

—Alfred —lo regañó su mamá —. Mathew ha estado sentado en un avión durante cuatro horas. No creo que quiera ir a tu cuarto de una vez.

—Está bien —respondió Mathew con su voz suave. Alfred le lanzó a su madre una mirada exagerada.

—Creo que deberíamos dejar a Mattie elegir. _C'mon_ , Matt. ¿Video juegos o parloteo vergonzoso?

—Eh… bueno…

—No es vergonzoso, Alfred. Es sólo ponerse al día, quiero saber qué ha estado haciendo Mathew.

—Cualquiera está bien… —Math se mordió el labio, mirando a su primo y luego a su tía. Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—Puedes hablar con él siempre que quieras —razonó el menor.

—Y tú puedes jugar a los videojuegos en cualquier momento.

— _No_ —replicó Al —. _No_ _puedo_.

—¡Chicos! —dijo Mathew un poco más fuerte. Alfred pareció darse cuenta de que su primo aun estaba allí, volviéndose a él con una sonrisa.

—¿Vamos arriba?

La mamá de Alfred suspiró con exasperación, sacudiendo la cabeza mientras entraba a la casa. Mathew se encogió de hombros, siguiendo a su primo a través de la sala hasta las escaleras. Cuando entraron a la habitación, Mathew se derrumbó en la cama de su primo.

—¿Cansado? —preguntó Alfred. Math asintió entre las sabanas.

—Entonces, ¿Cuál era el juego que querías mostrarme?

La sonrisa de Alfred se ensanchó.

—La verdad, es que no hay juego. Sólo le dije eso a mamá para que no pudiera hacer ninguna… —estrechó los ojos, rostro dramático —… pregunta.

Las orejas de Math dieron un respingo.

—¿Entonces qué?

—Tengo algo _awesome_ qué mostrarte —dijo el chico con una sonrisa, abriendo los últimos mensajes de Girasol. Entonces sostuvo su móvil frente la nariz de Mathew, saltando arriba y abajo de pura emoción.

Los ojos de Mathew se abrieron mucho.

—¿Son para ti?

—¡Mejor créelo!

Math releyó las palabras, las comisuras de sus labios elevándose un poco.

—¿Quién es?

Y esto detuvo a Alfred, que apartó la vista con torpeza y bajó el móvil.

—Aquí es donde voy a necesitar un poco de tu ayuda —dijo y Math asintió, comprendiendo —. Ella quiere que la llame Girasol.

—¿Tienes alguna idea de quién sea?

— _Nope_.

Su primo parpadeó un par de veces en su mente.

—Pero yo no conozco a nadie aquí.

—Y está bien —dijo Al —. Sólo necesito algo de intervención. Puedo enseñarte los otros mensajes. Y los primeros que ella me envió eran cartas e hizo este enorme banner en la pared del gimnasio diciendo que me amaba.

—Eso es intenso —opinó su primo.

—Como acampar, _dude_.

—Esa broma es vieja, Alfred.

— _Yeah_ , bueno… —se encogió de hombros, entregándole su móvil a Mathew —. Esto es _awesome_.

Sin embargo, cuando Mathew empezó a buscar los mensajes, dio un salto y estuvo a punto de dejar caer el móvil. Este vibró otra vez, lo que significaba otro mensaje. Alfred se lo arrebató, levantado las cejas mientras leía el mensaje.

—Oh, Dios.

 _Hola, Alfred. Ahora que somos amigos quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Estaré en tu casa a las cuatro._

El dueño del móvil cerró los ojos, pasándoselo a Math para que leyera el mensaje.

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Mathew.

—Braginski. Es el chico ruso del que te hablé, el imbécil.

—Él dice que son amigos.

— _Yeah_ , bueno, aparentemente ahora lo somos. Ha estado actuando realmente raro últimamente. Como si ser amable conmigo no fuera raro. Creo que está intentando molestarme.

—Y dice que viene a las cuatro.

—Puede esperar afuera.

Mathew se rió un poco.

—Oh, qué bien. Entonces, volviendo a la chica girasol. ¿Estás seguro de que es real?

Alfred asintió.

—Lo es. Digo, tenías que haber visto lo que escribió en el muro. Era enorme.

Mathew se tomó unos segundos para buscarlo, presionando un par de botones.

—Awww…

Alfred no pudo evitar sonreír.

— _Yeah_ , ella es muy linda.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio y entonces Math cerró el móvil.

—Bien, creo que deberías encontrarte con ella.

Alfred se detuvo de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

—¿Qué?

—Eh. Que deberías encontrarte con ella. Cara a cara.

Oh. Alfred ya había pensado totalmente en ello.

—Ya le pregunté quién era y sin embargo me dijo que no podía decírmelo, aun.

Su primo se mordió el labio.

—Tal vez ella quiere encontrarse contigo en persona. Pero no tomes mi palabra en serio.

— _Shit_ , ahora no sé.

—Pregúntale.

Alfred se rascó la cabeza.

—¿Tú crees?

—¿Qué daño podría hacer?

El muchacho deslizó su mano dentro de su bolsillo, sacando de nuevo el móvil.

— _'_ _Kay_. Aquí voy —se dio valor. Escribió el rápido mensaje en tan sólo unos segundos, viéndolo antes de poner el dedo encima del botón de enviar —. ¿Y si dice que no?

Math inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, su cabello rubio, que era más largo que el de Alfred, se balanceó con el movimiento.

—Entonces ella dice que no.

Alfred suspiró, enviando el mensaje.

—Casi son las tres. Braginski vendrá en una hora.

—Buen trabajo —lo felicitó su primo —. Realmente quiero ver un poco a ese tal Ivan.

—Oh —dijo Alfred, riendo sin alegría —. No, tú no quieres.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

En el momento que el reloj marcó las cuatro, hubo un golpe en la puerta y un timbrazo simultaneo. Alfred gimió, esperando a que su madre atendiera la puerta. Él y Mathew acababan de volver a la habitación después de que se dieran cuenta que este último podría necesitar su maleta y otras cosas del auto.

Después de que sonara el timbre hubo un momento de silencio antes de que Alfred escuchara la puerta del frente abrirse y un poco de conversación amortiguada. Mantuvo la oreja pegada a la puerta de su cuarto, Mathew esperando en la cama detrás de él por alguna actualización sobre cómo iba la situación con Ivan. Alfred escuchó la voz de su mamá y luego una ligera voz masculina. _Yep_. Ese era Ivan, bien.

—¿Está ahí? —preguntó Math y Al movió su mano frenéticamente para que se callara. Hubo algunos pasos y entonces la puerta fue cerrada otra vez. Luego más pasos y entonces…

—¡Alfred, Ivan está aquí!

—Mierda —murmuró el adolescente, sentado detrás de la puerta. Si no respondía tal vez su mamá captaría el mensaje. Sin embargo, cuando su voz llegó unos pocos minutos después, supo que este no sería el caso.

—¡Lo enviaré arriba!

Alfred dio un salto para alejarse de la puerta, tropezando cuando se puso de pie.

—Mierdaaaaa —siseó.

Mathew parecía muy intrigado y observó la puerta mientras los pasos se acercaban más y más. Entonces estos se detuvieron en frente de la puerta, esperando un momento antes de tocar la puerta.

Alfred le hizo mala cara a la puerta, cruzándose de brazos. Mathew negó con la cabeza, yendo a abrir. Mientras lo hacía, se quedó de piedra con ojos muy abiertos. Al se mordió el labio, esperando que algo sucediera.

—Alfred —dijo Ivan con sorpresa, aun oculto por la puerta de la vista del chico nombrado —. Cambiaste tu peinado.

—Eh… —Mattie parecía haberse quedado sin palabras, probablemente porque la altura de Ivan aumentaba el nivel de intimidación —. Soy Mathew.

—¿Qué hiciste con Alfred? —inmediatamente exigió el ruso y Alfred podía imaginar la cara que él estaba haciendo. Mathew se encogió, ya no tan ansioso por conocerle.

—¡Nada! —dijo Math, señalando con un dedo la dirección de Alfred —. ¡Allí está!

—Oh —soltó Ivan, empujando totalmente la puerta para revelar al verdadero Alfred —. ¡Hola! ¿Quién es tu amigo? —sus palabras sonaron amigables, pero estaban llenas de malicia.

—Mattie es mi _primo_ —respondió el menor, mirándole. El ruso parpadeó antes de sonreír.

—Adorable. Si me permites preguntar, ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

Si Alfred no lo conociera mejor, habría pensado que el eslavo sonaba decepcionado.

— _Él_ está aquí porque _él_ es _awesome_. ¿Por qué estás _tú_ aquí?

—Bueno —Ivan se preparó para responder, brillando considerablemente —. Supuse, desde que saliste corriendo la última vez, que todavía debemos trabajar en nuestro proyecto. Y no habrá mención de ningún pariente o la falta de este. ¿Te parece aceptable?

Mathew se escondió detrás de la puerta mientras todo esto pasaba. Era extraño como actuaba él alrededor de otros. Con Alfred o alguno de sus otros amigos él era muy extrovertido e incluso un poco cínico y sarcástico. Pero en multitudes, o con alguien que no conocía, él se encerraba. Esta era una de esas veces.

—Eh, estoy poniéndome al día con mi _super awesome_ primo y, _y'know_ , desde que realmente no me _agradas_ …

La expresión alegre del ruso se esfumó. Vio al americano por un momento, pareciendo muy confundido.

—Pero somos amigos, ¿no?

—Supongo. Digo, sólo accedí un poco —Al se encogió de hombros y apartó la vista. La mirada en el rostro del ruso era muy dolorosa de ver.

—El muchacho japonés es tu amigo. Y ustedes dos visitan la casa del otro siempre que quieren —razonó Ivan, frunciendo el ceño.

— _Yeah_ , bueno, Kiku y yo hemos sido amigos desde no sé cuánto —contrarrestó —. Así que, tal vez si tú me _preguntaras_ la próxima vez que quisieras venir… tal vez diría que sí —intentó sonar lo más enérgico posible.

—Eso es irrelevante —dijo mientras entraba a la habitación por cuenta propia —. Porque ya estoy aquí y tenemos un proyecto en qué trabajar.

—Sin embargo, Mattie está aquí y quiero hablar con él.

—Él puede ayudar —propuso el eslavo, de seguro intentando sonar dulce.

Mathew estaba ocupado escondiéndose detrás de la puerta.

—Pero eso no es _cool_ —se quejó el menor —. ¡Acaba de llegar!

—Yo también.

—Yeah, pero yo _quiero_ que él esté aquí.

Ivan no parecía entender que no era bienvenido, porque caminó hasta sentarse en la cama de Alfred. Mathew se asomó desde detrás de la puerta con ojos muy abiertos. El dueño de la cama sólo gruñó, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Entonces —dijo el mayor, abriendo un cuaderno que había traído con él —. Tu tema es "Amor verdadero".

—En serio _man_ , vete.

Ivan miró al chico a su lado, los ojos brillando peligrosamente.

—… y mi tema es "Naturaleza humana" —continuó —. ¿Te has puesto a pensar en cómo deberíamos conectarlos?

—Eh… —Alfred se movió un poco, inconscientemente —. No lo sé…

—La naturaleza del amor verdadero —susurró el chico tras la puerta.

Toda la atención fue volcada hacia Mathew, cuya cabeza apenas era visible en el borde de la puerta. Entonces retrocedió, oculto de toda vista otra vez. Ivan se quedó pensativo.

—Eso suena bien —concedió este.

Alfred se encogió de hombros. Obviamente el ruso no planeaba irse y aunque había estado actuando de manera extraña, Alfred no quería presionarlo mucho.

—Supongo.

—Ven, siéntate. Tu primo se puede unir a nosotros.

Desde su punto de vista, Mathew no mostró ninguna intención de moverse de detrás de la puerta, por lo que Alfred no insistió. Estaba siendo muy fácil de convencer hoy, ¿no? Como fuera. _Cualquier cosa para conseguir que Ivan se vaya lo más rápido posible,_ se dijo a sí mismo.

—Por lo tanto, tenemos que hacer una representación visual. Como un video, ¿no?

—Yo tengo una cámara —dijo Alfred, sentándose cuidadosamente en la cama tan lejos de Ivan como fuera posible, pero sin caerse. Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Mathew agacharse, viendo toda la escena. Suertudo.

—Perfecto. Escribiré el guión de inmediato.

— _Hey, hey_ —le paró Al, sosteniendo las manos en alto —, no tan rápido. Primero debemos averiguar de qué va. Y no voy a permitir que hagas todo lo divertido.

Ivan alzó una ceja.

—Entonces, ¿Cuáles son tus ideas?

—Déjame pensar —dijo el menor, frunciendo las cejas —. Podríamos, como, actuar y eso —por alguna razón, se sentía un poco más cómodo hablando con Ivan ahora que Mathew estaba en su habitación y su mamá en la planta baja. Se cruzó de brazos —. Siempre y cuando yo sea el que filme.

—Me gustaría verte actuar —dijo el eslavo con una sonrisa.

Alfred volvió a ver a Math en busca de una reacción, pero no había ninguna.

—Eh… ¿qué tal si hacemos una lluvia de ideas? _Y´know_ , hasta que tengamos algo que nos guste.

Y así es como eso fue. Ivan sólo parecía ser capaz de ofrecer escenarios en los cuales Alfred interpretaba a Psique y tenía que usar vestidos. Sólo otra forma de burlarse del americano. Mathew no ofreció otra idea útil, si no que optó por escabullirse del cuarto hacia la planta baja; probablemente a tener esa conversación que la madre de Alfred tanto había esperado. El menor intentó decir que deberían hacer una cosa tipo metáfora de fantasía con un montón de simbolismos y otras cosas que Ms. Héderváry pudiera devorar. Ivan no quiso saber nada de esto.

—Creo que tu popularidad subiría si llevas toga, Alfred.

— _Yeah_ , bueno, sólo si te disparas a ti mismo en el trasero.

—Cualquier cosa si te hace llorar.

—Sólo cuando empieces a bailar.

—Tango. Me la pondré.

—Al diablo, sí que te la vas a poner. Soy el hombre en esta relación.

Y en ese momento, Ivan se movió hacia él hasta que estuvieron espeluznantemente cerca, moviendo las cejas sugerentemente.

—Creo que ya habíamos hablado de eso.

Alfred se echó hacia atrás, lanzándole al ruso una mirada de preocupación.

—Eres tan gay, _dude_ —había un poco de pánico allí. Ivan simplemente rió con ligereza, sacudiendo la cabeza. El americano puso los ojos en blanco —. Como sea, ¿qué tenemos hasta ahora?

—Absolutamente nada hasta que aceptes usar la toga.

—Entonces supongo que no haremos el proyecto.

—Alfred —le regañó juguetonamente —. Es una simple petición, de verdad.

—Si tanto te gusta la toga, ¿por qué no haces tú de la chica esa?

—¿Eso te gustaría?

El menor se burló con disgusto y se cayó de la cama. Se retorció en el suelo por un momento cuando Ivan se echó a reír. Entonces, Alfred se detuvo. Se congeló en medio espasmo, mirando al ruso con ojos muy abiertos. Porque Ivan estaba riendo. Y esta no era la risa "ha ha, estás sufriendo" y tampoco su risa malvada. Era una especie de risa feliz, y era completamente extraña para los oídos de Alfred.

—¿Qué? —preguntó el eslavo después de un momento, viendo al chico en el suelo.

Este sólo parpadeó, sacudiendo la cabeza. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Era Ivan del que estamos hablando. _Ese_ Ivan. El que no le caía bien.

El que estaba resultando no ser tan malo.

—Nada —respondió, rascándose la cabeza mientras se sentaba —. _Y´know_ , podemos hacer esto en clase. Y es probable que ya sea hora de que… eh… te vayas…

—Claro —corroboró el mayor, aunque se veía un poco decepcionado. Alfred trató de ignorarlo —. Pero antes, ¿puedo preguntar dónde está tu baño?

—Oh, _yeah_ , abajo. Al lado de las escaleras, pero no al lado de la sala. Hay una gran casa de madera en ella. Ya lo verás.

— _Spasibo_.

Alfred frunció las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Había escuchado a Ivan hablar en ruso algunas veces, como si olvidara el inglés de vez en cuando. Aun era raro de escuchar.

En cuanto Ivan se fue, Alfred se levantó del suelo, sacudiéndose. Probablemente debería ir a ver a Mathew, tal vez rescatarlo de la ociosa conversación de su mamá. Sin embargo, hubo un pequeño zumbido antes de que pudiera irse. Provenía de su móvil, que estaba recostado en su mesita de noche.

Lo tomó, abriéndolo y leyendo el último mensaje. Este era de Girasol.

 _¿Cómo estuvo tu día, Alfred?_

Alfred pensó por un momento antes de sonreír y escribir la respuesta.

 _No estuvo mal._

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 _¡Mucha dulzura en este cap! Y no lo digo por la aparición de Mathew… no… ejem. Bueno, sí. Me encanta Mathew._

 _¿Les gustó el coqueteo a base de insultos? Aunque Alfie no se diera cuenta de que lo era e.e_

 _¡En el próximo cap nos encontraremos de nuevo a Arthur!_

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! ¡Nos vemos en una semana!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo nueve: Filmando.**

Alfred se sorprendió en la mañana de lo mucho que ya no temía la clase de inglés. En vez de esperar su momento final y con la esperanza de poder encontrar qué decirle a Ivan, él estaba relajado y despreocupado. Bueno, casi despreocupado.

Mientras que otras personas de su clase habían estado ocupadas trabajando en el proyecto durante todo el fin de semana, él e Ivan habían estado demasiado ocupados perdiendo el tiempo (Dios, qué raro sonaba eso) como para tener algo listo. Y Alfred no tenía idea de cuan debido eso era.

Así que estaba un poco nervioso cuando entró al aula de inglés ese día. Ivan, que ya estaba ahí, le sonrió cuando entró y se sentó. Emma estaba de vuelta.

Ms. Héderváry se aclaró la garganta mientras el americano abría su carpeta, intentando buscar las notas que no recordaba si había tomado mientras Ivan estaba tan calmado. Se escucharon algunos gritos en el pasillo pero Alfred no les puso mucha atención. Probablemente no era algo importante, y él de verdad necesitaba saber para cuando debía tener el proyecto terminado.

—¡Muy bien! —empezó la profesora, dando una palmada —. ¡Espero que todos hayan tenido un excelente fin de semana!

Hubo unos cuantos murmullos aquí y allá sobre cómo el fin de semana había estado bien. Ms. Héderváry sonrió, mirando rápidamente hacia la puerta.

—¿Cuánto han avanzado en sus proyectos? —preguntó ella —. ¿Alguno listo?

Los gritos del exterior se hicieron más fuertes, pero nadie hizo ningún comentario. En cambio, un par de estudiantes de la parte trasera del salón levantaron las manos, preguntando por dudas del proyecto o si podían presentar los que ya habían terminado. Alfred miró a Ivan, un tanto preocupado. El chico más alto parecía no tener preocupaciones en la vida.

—Preferiría esperar hasta el viernes —respondió la profesora. Esa era la información que Alfred había estado buscando —. Si tú…

— _Ms. H!_

Arthur, el mismo chico de la semana pasada, tropezó contra la puerta. Ms. Héderváry dio un salto, muy sorprendida. Arthur lucía como si hubiera estado en una pelea, el cabello revuelto y la ropa violentamente hecha girones. Caminó con dificultad hacia el interior del aula, sin aliento.

—¡Arthur! —gritó la profesora, corriendo hacia él —. ¡¿Qué está pasando?!

—Estoy bien. ¿Dónde está la bolsa? —preguntó el chico. Ms. Héderváry vio a la clase con nerviosismo antes de volverse al chico con preocupación —. _Necesito_ esa bolsa —él continuó mientras se escuchaba pasos repicar en el pasillo.

—… bien…. —aceptó, corriendo hacia su escritorio y sacando de este la misma bolsa tejida de la semana pasada, empujándola contra los brazos del estudiante.

Alfred los miró con los ojos como platos al igual que lo hacia el resto de la clase y entonces, los pasos profanaron el lugar y Francis hizo acto de presencia. Estaba sin aliento y se veía tan golpeado como Arthur.

—¡Mentiroso! —chilló, apoyándose pesadamente contra el marco de la puerta.

Al americano le tomó un momento darse cuenta de que había una gran pelea en marcha, y que él la estaba presenciando.

—¡Tú eres el _bloody_ mentiroso! —le gritó Arthur de vuelta, entrando en una postura defensiva con la bolsa. Gilbert se levantó de su asiento, acercándose al área del conflicto. Francis se le acercó peligrosamente, la mirada oscura.

—¿Yo soy el mentiroso? —preguntó con frialdad —. Quieres que me crea que todo esto no es tu culpa, que la victima siempre eres tú, cuando todo este tiempo has…

Alfred nunca había escuchado a Francis hablar tanto y cuando le gritó a Arthur, pudo notar que este poseía un leve acento. No sabía de dónde. Todo esto se hizo irrelevante cuando Francis se arrojó contra el otro chico.

El de apellido Jones se levantó de su asiento en cuanto los dos empezaron a lanzarse puñetazos. La clase entera parecía atemorizada, sin moverse y viendo la escena transcurrir en silencio. Francis tenía contra el suelo a Arthur, sentado encima de él, viéndose como si estuviera intentado estrangularlo. Arthur estaba retorciéndose violentamente bajo el cuerpo de Francis. Parecía que nadie más interferiría en esto.

Alfred emergió como un resorte, casi tropezando con su pupitre mientras saltaba hacia los chicos que luchaban en el piso. En un rápido movimiento sujetó a Francis, reteniéndolo mientras el rostro de Arthur cambiaba de la ira al completo shock. Gilbert parecía confundido. Alfred sólo podía pensar en detener la pelea. Mientras arrastraba a Francis fuera del aula, el mayor intentaba desesperadamente escapar. Arthur sólo se quedó en el piso, aun en shock.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —demandó saber Francis cuando llegaron al pasillo, liberándose a sí mismo del agarre de Alfred y encarándolo —. ¡¿Qué diablos estabas pensando?!

Arthur apareció un momento después, echando humo. Alfred abrió mucho los ojos y se echó hacia atrás, muy confundido y algo herido.

— _You fucking idiot!_ —gritó el inglés, asaltando su espacio vital. Se veía listo para asesinarlo, la bolsa fuertemente apretada en su mano. Alfred sólo se le quedó viendo sin comprender.

—¿Qué? ¿Pero…? —murmuró, levantando las manos en defensa. Arthur y Francis se le acercaron más, y aunque la frase era cliché, si las miradas mataran, Alfred tendría mucho tiempo de muerto. Retrocedió hasta chocar contra la pared, intentando desesperadamente formar palabras que lo ayudaran en esta situación.

—¡Todo era perfecto hasta que viniste a hacer tu acto de heroísmo! —siseó Arthur con la cara rojo brillante. Luego se volvió hacia Francis —. Te dije que debíamos hacer esto con actores reales.

— _Oui_ , estoy empezando a ver tu punto —resopló Francis, cruzándose de brazos.

La boca del menor se abrió en una silenciosa "o" cuando se dio cuenta. Así que todo eso había sido por su película. Y él lo había olvidado y arruinado toda la escena.

—¡Esperen, chicos! —Gilbert salió corriendo de la ahora caótica habitación, sosteniendo algo en la mano.

Luego de un segundo Alfred se dio cuenta de que era una cámara de vídeo. El albino la agitó, emocionado.

—¡No lo maten todavía! —gritó, tomando del hombro a Arthur y girándolo hacia él —. ¡Estas tomas son jodidamente buenas!

—¿De qué estás hablando? —espetó el de las perforaciones, evidentemente seguía enojado. Gilbert reprodujo lo que fuera que hubiera grabado y después de un momento viendo el vídeo, Arthur se apartó —. No podemos usar esto, él no es un personaje.

—Pero —replicó Gilbert con una sonrisa —, tienes que admitir que fue un poco _awesome_. Y hasta ahora todos los personajes son un poco de lo mismo —Arthur levantó una ceja, desafiante —, ¡Pero no así! Digo, ¿no sería genial si pudiéramos poner al samaritano? Como… cómo no lo sé. ¿El aspirante a héroe o algo así?

—Ya hemos filmado una buena parte, no hay lugar para eso.

—Podemos cortar algunas cosas. Podemos hacer este trabajo, _y'know_. Esa escena podría ser un poco floja ahora sin _Superman_ ahí salvando tu trasero —con eso, Gilbert señaló a Alfred, que aun seguía acurrucado contra la pared.

Arthur, que se veía muy amenazante, frunció el ceño, mirando de Gilbert a Alfred y luego de vuelta.

—Francis. ¿Qué opinas?

Francis se encogió de hombros, la ira que sentía ya se había disipado.

—No sé, _mon cher_. Suena bien para mí.

—Bien, entonces —suspiró Arthur, viendo al americano con disgusto —, no es como que tengamos mucha alternativa.

Alfred parpadeó.

—No lo sé… —dijo el menor, mordiéndose el labio —. Digo, no soy realmente o un actor o algo así…

—Me temo que no tienes libertad de elección —replicó Arthur, haciendo que el de anteojos se hiciera bolita.

—Lo siento… —murmuró —. Creo que me asusté un poco. Me olvidé de que estaban haciendo eso de la película.

—Bien, te asegurarás de no olvidarlo otra vez —dijo el mayor, las fosas nasales dilatadas. La perforación en una de ellas reflejó la luz —. Idiota.

Alfred se estremeció, cruzando los brazos protectoramente. Entonces Arthur se volvió y se echó a andar, la ira hirviendo a fuego lento. Francis se veía un poco inseguro, lanzándole a Alfred una mirada de preocupación antes de seguir al otro chico. Gilbert aun se veía impulsado por todo ese asunto. Saltó hacia el americano, sonriendo.

— _'_ _Kay, dude_ , vamos a filmar algunas cosas más después de la escuela, nos reuniremos afuera. Ve allí.

Al asintió y Gilbert se echó a correr para unirse a Francis y Arthur, ignorando por completo el hecho de que aun estaba en clases. Los otros dos chicos estaban tomados de la mano otra vez y parecía como si Francis estuviera explicando algo. Arthur apartó la mirada antes de empujar a Francis en un rápido beso. Luego doblaron la esquina, desapareciendo de la visión de Alfred.

Se quedó allí por un momento, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder. Así que, una vez más, alguien lo había llamado idiota. Suspiró.

Entonces las comisuras de sus labios se movieron, y pronto se estiraron en una sonrisa completa. Sonrió, dejando su cabeza reposar en la pared. Pudo haber sido un idiota, pudo haber complicado las cosas, pero ahora iba a actuar. En una película real.

Y eso era muy _awesome_.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

Cuando regresó a la clase todos se habían asentado un poco. Alfred sólo pudo asumir que Ms. Héderváry les había dicho que todo el escándalo era para una película y así habían perdido el interés. Como fuera, después del incidente sólo faltaban diez minutos para abandonar la clase. Se sentó y la profesora se disculpó antes de decirles que podían hacer lo que quisieran en los últimos minutos (aunque ella les recomendaba trabajar en el proyecto.)

Ivan aprovechó la oportunidad para interrogarlo sobre lo sucedido.

—¿Qué te dijeron?

—No mucho.

—¿Te lastimaron?

— _Nope_.

—¿Te amenazaron?

—Por lo que sé, no.

—¿Me estás mintiendo?

— _Look_ , si te estuviera mintiendo nunca lo sabrías.

El ruso levantó una ceja.

—No estoy seguro de eso.

—Bueno —dijo el menor, encogiéndose de hombros —, tómalo de esa manera.

—¿Quieres venir luego a trabajar en nuestro proyecto? —preguntó Ivan, viéndose esperanzado. Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo. Está Mattie. Pero de seguro puedes venir después a mi casa o algo así. No creo que enloquezca como la última vez.

—Está bien, de verdad —le calmó Ivan, haciendo una mueca ante la mención de Mathew —. ¿Tienes más ideas?

—En realidad, estaba pensando en que podíamos hacer el rodaje es este lugar que conozco en la colina.

El mayor parpadeó antes de que sus ojos se iluminaran.

—¿La colina? ¿En la estepa?

— _Yep_.

—¿Nosotros solos?

Alfred arrugó el entrecejo.

—Supongo. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada —respondió el ruso, una sonrisa socarrona traicionando sus pensamientos. Bueno, traicionando a todos menos a Alfred, que parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreírle de vuelta.

—¿Sí puedes venir?

—Siempre.

—Entonces nos vemos luego —dijo el americano, dándose cuenta de lo ridículo que sonaba eso. Era divertido ver que lo civilizados que podían ser con Ivan ahora. ¿Era uno de esos días de hacer lo que fuera necesario para justificar la paz? Aparentemente.

La campana sonó y Alfred dio un salto. Esa mañana había sido realmente un poco rara con todo el incidente de Arthur y Francis y lo de la película… oh, mierda.

—¡Ivan! —le llamó mientras el ruso se dirigía hacia el pasillo. Ivan se detuvo, girándose con sorpresa. El menor corrió hacia él, sintiéndose un tanto culpable —. No puedo. Quiero decir, no puedes venir hoy. Yo, eh… estoy un poco… hay algunas cosas que están pasando y lo olvidé y _lo siento._

El rostro del eslavo se ensombreció y miró hacia abajo, asintiendo.

—Ya veo. ¿Qué está pasando? Si se puede saber.

—Me incluyeron en todo ese asunto del chico Arthur y así… y… _Jesus_ , te ves como si te hubiera pateado, _dude_.

Inmediatamente el rostro de Ivan cambió, reemplazando la expresión triste por una llena de apatía. Alfred suspiró, pateando el piso con torpeza.

—Pero, _y'know_ , es posible que puedas venir después. Puedo como llamarte o algo. ¿Eso está bien?

El ruso asintió rápidamente, sonriendo otra vez.

—Me llamarás, _da?_

— _Yeah_. No voy a dejarte plantado o algo así —Alfred tenía mucha experiencia es este tipo de cosas como para hacérselo a alguien más. Incluso si ese _alguien_ era Ivan —. Así que debes estar preparado —entonces se volvió para ir a su siguiente clase. Caminó algunos metros antes de que el eslavo lo llamara.

—¡Alfred! —gritó este. El menor se giró, alzando las cejas. Ivan respiró profundamente, humedeciéndose los labios con nerviosismo. Luego suspiró, sonriendo ligeramente —. _Ya tyebya lyublyu!_

Alfred sonrió, agitado.

—¡Voy a suponer que eso significa "nos vemos"! —le respondió —. ¡Tú también!

La sonrisa de Ivan se volvió una SONRISA y al ver al menor alejarse, apretó sus libros contra su pecho. Se quedó allí en el pasillo durante un momento, sonriendo tan ampliamente que sentía como si la cara se le fuera a caer, y cuando Alfred dobló la esquina, el ruso miró hacia abajo y besó la parte superior de su libro de texto. Nadie se dio cuenta de esto.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

La escuela después de la mañana fue sorpresivamente tranquila. Por alguna razón, Alfred sintió como si algo extraño hubiera pasado más debía seguir el curso natural. Aparentemente este no fue el caso. Las clases vinieron y se fueron sin consecuencias, y Alfred encontró sus pensamientos desviándose a lo que tendría que hacer con Arthur, Francis y Gilbert, si es que iba. Kiku le deseó buena suerte.

En el momento que la campana sonó él ya estaba en el pasillo recogiendo sus cosas. Ignoró a todos los demás y cerró su casillero, a punto de salir corriendo por las puertas de la escuela. Pensó que alguien había intentado decirle algo pero no estaba muy consciente.

Alcanzó a ver lo que parecía la parte de atrás de una cabeza con cabello casi blanco a través de las pequeñas puertas laterales que daban al patio. Él lo siguió, el bolso colgando de su hombro. Sin embargo, cuando empujó la puerta, había algo mal. El patio estaba vacío. Ni un alma a la vista.

—¿Hola? —gritó un poco y escuchó algunos pasos detrás de él, pero no vio a nadie en todo el área. ¿Dónde se estarían escondiendo? ¿Sería esto una broma? No otra vez. Desde que se había convertido en casi-amigos con Ivan se había olvidado un poco del asunto "vamos a jugarle una broma a Alfred".

—Así que aquí estás.

El americano saltó hacia la voz que venía detrás de él. Dándose la vuelta cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él, Arthur sonrió lujuriosamente mientras bloqueaba el escape de Alfred.

—No creí que fueras a venir.

—Eh… —miró rápidamente hacia los lados, intentando encontrar alguna forma de escapar —. ¿Por qué no debería? Digo… tú dijiste… —tartamudeó, aclarándose la garganta.

Luego, para la total sorpresa de Alfred, Arthur dio un paso hacia adelante. Acercó sus dedos hasta acariciarle ligeramente la barbilla, su sonrisa era demasiado retorcida para su propio bien. Alfred tragó fuertemente, tropezando un poco cuando se echó hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa?

Una mano más pequeña que la suya se enredó en la parte frontal de su camiseta y sintió como Arthur lo atraía hacia sí, sus cuerpos casi rozándose. El menor estuvo a punto de salir huyendo, tropezando en el escalón de la puerta y cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. Su mochila rodó unos metros o algo así, lo único que pudo hacer fue mirar a Arthur.

— _What the hell?!_ —demandó, la boca abierta en shock. Arthur no le respondió, en vez de ello se arrodilló en el suelo, poniéndose en horcajadas sobre una de las piernas del americano. El corazón de Alfred se aceleró cuando el punk se inclinó sobre él, poniendo una mano al lado de su cabeza para forzarlo a quedarse sobre su espalda.

—No pretendo —exhaló el chico y Alfred pudo sentir el calor en su rostro. El aliento de Arthur olía a menta —. Lo sé.

—¿Qué? —chilló el de anteojos, los ojos como platos. Intentó empujarlo, pero no tenía la potencia suficiente y pronto se encontró con las manos sujetas por las muñecas encima de su cabeza. Ahí fue cuando empezó a entrar en pánico.

De alguna forma, Arthur se las arregló para liberar una de sus manos mientras que con la otra seguía aprisionando el menor, y sus dedos se encontraron con el pecho de este. Ellos se abrieron paso hasta la base de la camiseta y entonces (para el desconcierto del americano) se internaron bajo esta.

Alfred inhaló fuertemente por la boca, sonrojándose como nunca en su vida. Entonces empezó a luchar otra vez con el corazón martilleándole.

—¡Arthur!

El mencionado giró la cabeza alrededor, el desconcierto escrito en todo su rostro. Alfred apenas pudo ver a Francis de pie en la puerta y una ola de alivio fluyó a través de su cuerpo. Arthur se apartó con un estremecimiento y estuvo a punto de caer sobre el chico bajo él.

—¡Francis! —gritó, muy agobiado.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó de vuelta Francis, la rabia absoluta mellando su rostro. Alfred sólo vio, cerca de la hiperventilación, como Arthur se deslizaba hacia atrás.

—¡Esto no es…! ¡Él me forzó! —Arthur señaló al menor con un dedo, quien de inmediato empezó a pulverizar catódicamente todo lo negativo.

—¡No lo hice! Él sólo… ¡no sé qué estaba pasando! _Holy shit, holy shit…_ —miró a Francis mientras este se acercó a un temeroso Arthur.

—¡¿Te di todo lo que necesitabas y así es como me pagas?! —chilló el francés, su acento coloreando, de alguna manera, sus palabras con más emoción —. Te di todo lo que siempre quisiste, ¿no?

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Y tú eres lo que yo quiero! —trató de explicar el otro chico.

Alfred alcanzó su mochila, preparándose para echarse a correr. Tal vez si ellos estaban muy ocupados con sus cosas él podría escapar. El shock ya se había desvanecido y la imperiosa necesidad de largarse lo golpeó.

—¡Tú, quédate ahí! —gritó Francis, dirigiéndose al americano. Alfred se petrificó, encogiéndose visiblemente. Su cara aun estaba roja.

—Francis, _love_ , no hagas esto…

—¡¿ _Esto_ qué?! —demandó el otro —. ¿Estás intentando decir que no exagere? ¡Vi lo que estaba pasando, Arthur! ¡No puedes esconder eso!

—¡Por favor! —suplicó el de las perforaciones, viéndose increíblemente desesperado —. ¡Francis yo…!

— _Señor Bonnefoy_ —siseó este.

Arthur se quedó boquiabierto por un momento y se veía como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Francis lo fulminó con la mirada, pero también se veía a punto de las lágrimas. Alfred tragó fuerte cuando Francis, en un arrebato, abrió la puerta tras él y echó a correr.

—¡Corten!

Alfred saltó un metro en el aire cuando la áspera voz resonó en el patio. Arthur sollozó una vez y entonces su expresión cambió totalmente mientras se secaba los ojos llorosos.

—¿Cómo quedó la toma?

Si Alfred hubiera estado de pie, de seguro que se habría desmayado.

Francis regresó, sonriendo.

—¡Eso fue perfecto!

—No lo sé… al menos el niño no lo jodió —concedió Arthur. Extendió una mano hacia Alfred y con un rumor de hojas apareció Gilbert de uno de los arboles, empuñaba la cámara de vídeo.

El de anteojos se quedó viendo la mano por un momento y con ojos vidriosos recordó que _esta_ había estado unos momentos atrás bajo su camiseta. La tomó con cautela y Arthur lo ayudó a ponerse en pie.

—Así que esa fue tu primera lección en la actuación —dijo Arthur, una versión inquietante de su sonrisa le curvó los labios.

—Te estabas tomando muy en serio eso de ahí, ¿eh? —molestó Gil a Arthur —. No, en serio. Eso fue perfecto. Si sólo Tony estuviera aquí para verlo…

— _Antoine_ no regresará por un tiempo… te iba a hablar sobre eso —dijo Francis y el americano sintió que era su hora de irse. Aun estaba un poco deslumbrado cuando recogió su mochila. Gilbert se le acercó, dándole una palmada un poco fuerte en la espalda.

—Fue _awesome_ para ser la primera vez, _dude_. Te llamaremos si hay más escenas donde te necesitemos, _'kay?_

Alfred asintió, abriendo la puerta. Todavía no estaba muy seguro de lo que acababa de suceder. Tragó saliva cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de él y el recuerdo de los dedos de Arthur sobre su estomago se le atascó en la mente. Suspiró, mordiéndose el labio. Estaba jodido. Todo esto estaba jodido. No que no fuera _cool_ el que fuera a salir en una película. Era _awesome_ y todo.

Pero… Pero Arthur era un chico… y ningún chico debería tener las manos tan suaves. O cálidas.

Estaba jodido.

 **OXOXOXO**

 _Ivan es tan evidente, my gosh._

 _Un poco de UsUk para las que les gusta… Y para las que no… sorry D:_

 _¡Nos vemos el próximo sábado!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capítulo diez: Helados y pantalones.**

Alfred llamó a Ivan unos minutos después de llegar a casa. Mathew había salido con su mamá a hacer lo que hacían cuando salían (probablemente a conseguir helado y comprar pantalones). Como sea, después de lo que parecieron unos segundos, se escuchó un golpe en la puerta principal. Alfred la abrió, levantando las cejas en reconocimiento. La sonrisa de Ivan sobrepasó todas las propias y tenía su mochila apretada contra su pecho. En su cabello había una hoja atorada.

… Espera.

La boca del americano se abrió mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia afuera, viendo en shock un hueco en los arbustos. Un hueco tamaño Ivan.

—No lo hiciste.

—Hola, Alfred —respondió el ruso cantarinamente. Inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con ojos brillantes —. ¿Cómo estuvo tu reunión?

—Eh… algunas cosas raras pasaron pero… ¿estabas esperando en el seto?

La boca del eslavo se abrió como si fuera a contestar, pero vaciló.

—… había una araña muy interesante ahí…

—Claro —dijo Alfred con escepticismo, los ojos pegados en la pequeña ramita verde en el cabello del más alto.

—¿Qué pasó con los chicos mayores? —preguntó entonces el ruso, frunciendo los labios. Alfred se encogió de hombros.

—Estaba siendo molestado o lo que fuera y resulta que todo era para su estúpida película —dijo el menor sin pensar. Ivan se tensó.

—… ¿Qué?

—Arthur se me acercó mucho y así y eventualmente se fue sentando encima de mí. Fue un poco atemorizante —sintió un poco de alivio al contarle a alguien sobre lo que había pasado sin esperar ninguna reacción exagerada. No planeaba decirle a Ivan en donde exactamente estuvo la mano de Arthur. Aun tenía que pensar sobre eso.

—¡¿Que te hizo qué?! —demandó el mayor de repente, haciendo saltar a Alfred. Sus ojos estaban chispeando salvajemente y cuando se inclinó contra el americano, este se encogió.

—Nada… —dijo Alfred, desconcertado con esa inesperada reacción —. Él sólo… como… lo que quiero decir, él es gay, ¿no? Así que… todo lo que hizo fue como… su mano…

Ivan parecía estar a segundos de un brutal asesinato. El menor temía ser el objetivo.

—¡¿Él hizo qué?! —siseó y sería obvio el decir que había una pila de vapor saliendo de su cabeza. Alfred levantó las manos en defensa.

—¡Está bien! ¡No es como si me hubiera violado o algo! —dijo el de anteojos, tal vez demasiado alto para estar en la entrada de su casa. Así que haló a Ivan al interior y cerró con un portazo. El eslavo se giró rápidamente hacia él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, viéndose profundamente preocupado. Sus ojos recorrieron el cuerpo del menor, como si fuese capaz de ver si en realidad algo malo había sucedido.

—Está bien. Sigo tan heterosexual como siempre —respondió Alfred. Aunque no sabía por qué había hecho especial hincapié a la palabra "heterosexual". Durante medio segundo pudo sentir las uñas de Arthur arañándole el cuerpo otra vez. Tragó saliva, desterrando esos pensamientos. No tenía razón para seguir pensando en eso. Sólo había sido acoso, ni más ni menos.

Ivan lo miró por un segundo y parecía como si toda la fuerza se había agotado en él.

—Por supuesto —dijo este sobriamente —. Deberíamos trabajar.

Alfred dejó escapar un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había estado reteniendo. El ruso le dio una mirada a la sala, optando por sentarse en el sofá grande junta a la mesita del café. El menor se mordió el labio.

—¿Quieres algo de tomar? —ofreció.

—No —le respondió el eslavo —. Gracias.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Alfred, un poco incómodo. Tal vez no debió decir nada.

—Estoy bien —respondió secamente el ruso —. Necesitamos escribir el guión de nuestro vídeo.

— _Yeah_ —dijo el menor, buscando algo divertido qué decir para aligerar el ambiente —. ¿Trajiste la toga? —preguntó, sonriendo un poco.

Ivan parpadeó, mirándole completamente sorprendido.

—Lo olvidé —confesó —. ¿Por qué? ¿Finalmente vas a aceptar llevarla?

—En realidad, esperaba que pudiéramos conseguir una que se adaptara a ti. Entonces sólo necesitaríamos una peluca y ¡ba-da-bing! Psique —caminó hacia el mismo sofá mientras hablaba, sentándose. Ivan levantó las cejas.

—¿Esas son tus fantasías sobre mí?

—Pssh —dijo Alfred, agitando una mano con desdén —. Eso quisieras. Podemos ir y ver el lugar en la colina de la que te hablé. Sin embargo, no sé si nos sirva.

—Entonces iremos a ver —replicó Ivan, el mal humor de antes se había ido —. Nunca me diste ese comic que prometiste darme.

Alfred parpadeó. Oh. _Shit_. Había olvidado todo ese asunto por completo.

—Es cierto… lo siento. Puedo ir a traértelo si quieres —haciendo ademan de levantarse.

—No, no importa. Siéntate —le detuvo el mayor —. Me lo puedes dar luego.

— _'_ _Kay_. Aunque tenemos que esperar a que mamá y Mathew regresen antes de ir al alguna parte.

—¿Ellos… no están aquí?

— _Nope_. Se fueron de compras —se encogió de hombros, recostándose en el sofá. Ivan tragó saliva, pero no hizo nada más —. _Ugh_ , estoy cansado.

—Ha sido un largo día —dijo Ivan ausente, con los ojos pegados en Alfred. El más joven bostezó, estirándose.

—Así que probablemente deberíamos ir escribiendo. ¿Se te ocurrieron algunas líneas o algo? Yo creo tener un par.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Ivan de repente, como saliendo de un aturdimiento —. Ah. Sí, tengo algunas —sonrió, inclinándose para sacar un cuaderno de su mochila.

Alfred lo miró hacer y cuando el mayor extrajo el cuaderno de espiral azul, un trozo de tela se vino con él. Ivan resopló, arrancando el material café claro del espiral y empujándolo dentro de la mochila. El americano se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Una bufanda —respondió el más alto, cerrando la cremallera de la negra mochila —. Mi hermana la hizo.

—Eso es muy _cool_. ¿Por qué no la usas?

—No está haciendo el frío suficiente —respondió simplemente, pero la expresión en su rostro decía lo contrario —. Estaba pensando en que podríamos representar la escena entre Cupido y Psique…

—¿Cuál hermana? ¿Nat?

Ivan suspiró.

—No, fue Katyusha. No es importante. Como sea, creo que sería capaz de expresar nuestros temas bastante bien, en que…

—¿De qué está hecha? ¿Puedo verla?

— _Alfred_ … —enfatizó, cerrando los ojos. Abrió la boca como si lo fuera a regañar, pero luego la cerró otra vez. Después de un momento volvió a abrir los ojos y miró hacia la mesita del café —. Bien. Pero después nos ponemos a trabajar.

Abrió la mochila de nuevo, sacando la extensión de tela. Era realmente una bufanda larga y Alfred, que la tomó con los brazos extendidos, se sorprendió de lo suave que esta era. Ivan parecía reacio a dejarla ir, pero después de un momento sus propios dedos la soltaron y la bufanda cayó en el agarre de Alfred. Este la acarició por un segundo, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Es _cool_ —dijo dulcemente —. Yo no tengo ni bufandas ni nada. Nunca pensé que necesitaría una.

—Son muy útiles —asintió Ivan, su voz sonaba un poco decaída. Vio al menor intensamente, sin dejar de mirar las manos en su bufanda hasta que se le fue devuelta.

—Lo apuesto. Entonces, ¿quieres representar esa escena? ¿Quién va a ser quién?

—No creo ser adecuado para interpretar a una mujer, Alfred.

—Creo que encajas en el papel —el americano no estaba de acuerdo —. Ya actúas mucho como una.

Las cejas de Ivan se dispararon hacia arriba y Alfred se encogió instintivamente.

—Crees que me comporto como una chica.

—Totalmente. Mira, incluso tu cara se está poniendo roja.

El ruso se cubrió la cara con una mano, mirando hacia otro lado. Alfred se echó a reír y, ese era un muy extraño sonido. Pensar que él podía simplemente reír y hacer el tonto con Ivan… le tomaría un poco de tiempo el acostumbrarse. Ivan estaba sonriendo cuando apartó la mano.

—Nos estamos desviando del tema —dijo ligeramente, viéndose muy contento. Alfred asintió —. Yo escribiré. Tu letra es atroz.

Alfred supuso que ese era una especie de insulto, pero por alguna razón le pareció divertido.

—Claro, como sea. Por lo menos el inglés fue mi primer idioma. _Damn comunist_.

Ivan lo miró directamente a los ojos por un momento. Alfred le devolvió la mirada, bajo la impresión de que esto, sin duda, se iba a convertir en un enfrentamiento. Y de forma brusca, Ivan se abalanzó hacia adelante.

—¡Boo! —gritó.

Alfred dio un salto, gritando mientras se caía del sofá. Aterrizó sobre sus codos, un pie y parte de la pierna aun sobre el cojín. El ruso estalló en risas, cubriéndose la boca con una mano. El menor lo fulminó, acomodándose los anteojos. Ivan le extendió una mano.

—No me pude resistir. Comunista, ¿recuerdas?

— _Evil bastard_ —dijo Alfred, tomando la mano de Ivan y dejándose tirar hacia arriba.

—Lo siento, pensé que tu economía privatizada y monopolios te salvarían.

—Esa broma fue poco convincente, _dude_ —dijo el americano, alzando una ceja. La hojita aun seguía pegada en el cabello del eslavo. Probablemente ni siquiera se había dado cuenta.

Alfred levantó una mano con naturalidad, arrancando el pequeño trozo de follaje. Ivan se tensó, mirando al menor con ojos muy abiertos. Sin embargo, cuando el americano sostuvo la pequeña hoja verde frente a él, este se relajó visiblemente.

— _Spasibo_ —dijo Ivan, abriendo su cuaderno.

—¿Qué significa eso?

—Gracias.

—¿Cómo aprendiste inglés? —la pregunta fue un poco inesperada. Los ojos de Ivan se abrieron un poco mientras la procesaba.

—Me enseñaron un poco en la escuela pero tuve que aprender más cuando vine aquí. Claro, ahora es como una segunda naturaleza.

—Oh. Apesta un poco cuando vas a algún sitio y no sabes lo que te están diciendo, ¿no?

—Debes superarlo.

Alfred asintió.

—Sí. Tenemos que poner manos a la obra. ¿Cómo deberíamos empezar esto?

—Claro. Estaba pensando que podríamos empezar con Cupido entrando en la habitación de Psique…

—¿Qué parte es esa?

Ivan suspiró.

—¿Leíste la historia?

—Algo. Como que tengo la esencia básica.

—Así que ya sabes lo que pasa.

—Un poco.

El mayor cerró los ojos, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

— _Alfred_ …

El mencionado levantó las manos en derrota.

—¡Lo siento! Sólo lo olvidé, pero voy a averiguarlo.

—No entiendo cómo es que estás aprobando esta clase…

Los ojos del americano se iluminaron.

—¿La estoy aprobando?

Ivan ni siquiera podía justificar eso con una respuesta.

—Cupido es el dios del amor y el deseo. Eso lo sabes, _da?_

— _Yeah_. Y Psique es la chica humana.

—Exacto. Venus está celosa de lo hermosa que ella es —continuó el ruso, garabateando algo en su cuaderno —… así que ella envía a Cupido para que la haga enamorarse de un monstruo y así nadie pueda tenerla. Esa es la escena que queremos usar, _da?_

— _Sure_ —aprobó el menor —. Me parece bien. Pero… eh… ¿cómo haremos para que los temas encajen?

—Cupido, en lugar de la chica, se dispara a sí mismo. Esa parte te la sabes. ¿Es amor verdadero o no?

—Eh… Supongo que no.

—¿Por qué no si es Cupido el que gobierna el amor?

—¿Qué…? _Shit_ , ahora no sé —Alfred frunció el entrecejo. El eslavo sonrió ligeramente, escribiendo algo más en el cuaderno. Lo mantuvo sutilmente fuera de la vista del americano.

—Ese podría ser nuestro enfoque. Si eso era o no amor verdadero.

—Eso es muy inteligente —soltó el menor, haciendo que Ivan sonriera.

—No es mi idea del todo —admitió —. Fue la idea de Natalya.

Alfred levantó las cejas.

— _Really?_ ¿Por qué?

—Ya sabes que ella es realmente muy amable —dijo el ruso con una sonrisa que no era totalmente desagradable —. Y es más inteligente que yo.

—No, _dude_ —argumentó —. Tú eres el chico más inteligente que conozco. La mitad de las cosas que dices no las entiendo. Y no hablo de las partes en ruso.

Los ojos de Ivan se veían empañados.

—No seas duro contigo mismo.

—Pero no soy muy inteligente o así. No es como que no me dé cuenta de ello.

—Alfred —dijo con firmeza, poniendo una mano en la espalda del menor. Sonrió —. Tú eres muy inteligente. Las calificaciones no tienen nada que ver con la inteligencia.

— _Yeah_ , supongo —se encogió de hombros. Por alguna razón, podía sentir su estomago anudarse, muy consciente de la mano de Ivan en su espalda. Estaba fría y podía sentir su temperatura a través de la camiseta. Era una extraña sensación, y una que no lo podía mantener tranquilo. Le echó la culpa a la costumbre de esperar lo peor del ruso a lo largo de los años.

—Créeme.

El americano lo vio sorprendido. Confiar en el mayor era algo que no había pensado alguna vez hacer.

—… bien. Entonces, eh… supongo que tendré que hacer de Psique, ¿eh?

La mano en la espalda de Alfred se fue.

—Estaba bromeando. Sólo si quieres.

—Eso creo. Digo, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Yo no le veo el problema.

—Bueno, como sea, seré la chica. Entonces llegarás y todo será como "te dispararé", ¿no?

—Algo así.

Un chasquido en el pomo de la puerta sacó a los dos chicos de su conversación. Un momento después el pomo giró y la mamá de Alfred y Mathew entraron a la casa. Ellos todavía estaban en medio de una conversación y Al se preguntó por qué no los había oído llegar.

—… entonces yo estaba como "¿Cuál es el problema?" y ella dijo "bueno… es que…" y yo "Nuh, no otra vez" —dijo la mamá de Alfred con bolsas de plástico, llenas con lo que parecían ser contenedores y cajas random, apretadas con ambos brazos. Mathew soltó una risita, también cargaba varias bolsas —. _Hello_ , Alfred! ¡No me dijiste que traerías a tu amigo! —levantó ambas cejas, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Él no es… —empezó el menor por reflejo. Entonces hizo una pausa, mirando a Ivan —. _Yeah_. Eh, vamos a subir la colina que está por el banco para poder trabajar en esta película-proyecto que estamos haciendo… así que sí.

Se levantó, yendo a ayudar a su mamá con las bolsas. Las que ella le dio estaban llenas de botellas de refresco de dos litros y una caja de jugo de naranja. Aah, jugo. Ivan se debió haber levantado también porque en seguida Alfred escuchó a Mathew explicarle (en voz baja) frenéticamente al más alto que él no necesitaba ayuda, pero que muchas gracias por la oferta. Más no debió haber funcionado porque sólo un momento después de que Alfred pusiera las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina Ivan entró, llevando todo lo que había estado en posesión de Math.

—Estoy deseando ver el lugar que mencionaste —comentó el ruso, colocando sus bolsas al lado de las otras —. Podemos escribir el guión sobre la marcha, ¿verdad?

—Suena bien. No es como si lo fuéramos a terminar ahora de todos modos —asintió Alfred —. Tengo algunas sabanas que podríamos llevar. Togas —sonrió.

—Yo no bromeaba sobre eso —dijo Ivan sin expresión. El menor parpadeó viéndole antes de sacudir la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco, _bro_. Como dicen, "la toga hace al hombre".

 **OXOXOXOXO**

La caminata hacia la colina tomó más tiempo de lo esperado, aunque eso fue debido a que Ivan decidió que todo el viaje requería constante, muchas veces hilarantes, comentarios. Cada hoja, cada flor que se viera mínimamente apagada; todo era acompañado por un chiste o comentario sarcástico.

—Las hojas están cambiando muy bien —comentó Ivan, mirando la vegetación alrededor de las colinas. Estas estaban dotadas con rojo y naranja, y algunas incluso amarillo brillante. Las coníferas aun estaban verde oscuro, haciendo de todo un arcoíris otoñal —. Son más puntuales que el año pasado. Aunque algunas de ellas… —encontró un árbol que, mientras pasaban, tenías las hojas verde claro. Arrancó una —… están un poco retrasadas.

Debe haber sido la forma en que lo dijo, o tal vez sólo su voz en general, pero Alfred encontró esto de lo más hilarante. Se quebró, explotando en carcajadas.

—¡Hojas retrasadas!

—No es su culpa. Sólo un hecho de nacimiento. Y de todos modos, con retraso me refería a "lento". No creo que eso sea gracioso.

—Supongo que es tu acento, _dude_ —dijo Al, aun riendo —. Lo dices como "algunas de ellas están rrrretrrrrasadas" —le imitó, rodando marcadamente las "r". Ivan alzó una ceja.

—No sueno así. Tú eres el del acento ridículo.

— _Oh, yeah?_ Házmelo.

Ivan se detuvo en seco, abriendo los ojos como platos. El americano dio un par de pasos más antes de devolverse. El eslavo estaba viéndole con sorpresa y si Alfred no lo conociera mejor, diría que el mayor se estaba sonrojando.

— _Dude?_ —le llamó Alfred, agitando una mano frente la cara del ruso —. Lo que quise decir es que hagas mi acento.

Ivan pareció procesar eso por un momento antes de desplomarse.

—Claro.

—¡Lo que sea! ¡Hazlo!

—Bueno… —pensó antes de hablar —. _Well_ … eso es, como, _awesome_ , _dude!_

La sonrisa de Alfred se ensanchó con cada palabra. La imitación de Ivan aun llevaba un marcado acento pero para todos los ridículos efectos, esta era ridículamente exacta.

—¡Yo no digo las cosas así! —argumentó.

—Eh, como que, _yeah_ , sí lo haces —continuó Ivan con la misma voz. Alfred estalló en risas mientras subían la pendiente —. No lo niegues, _man_.

—¡No no, no, lo estás haciendo mal! Debes dejarlo fluir, como si todo fuera una sola palabra, _y'know?_

—Oh, ¿Cómo podría olvidar eso? _Y'know?_

Alfred empezó a reír otra vez pero se detuvo de repente cuando rodearon la colina donde estaba la dichosa roca de la que tanto habían hablado. Un gran brazo le impidió continuar e Ivan le tapó la boca con una mano. Toda su actitud cambió cuando vio hacia al frente, incrédulo.

Los ojos de Alfred se dirigieron hacia el mismo lugar, pero se quedó de piedra al instante. Bueno, la roca estaba allí. En el mismo lugar y rodeada por los mismo arboles como siempre. Sin embargo, lo que era un poco diferente en esta situación, es que había dos personas chupándose la cara el uno al otro en la parte superior de la roca.

Eran Gilbert y Ms. Héderváry.

 _Miiiind fuuuuck._

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 _Alfred dice: i think i got a couple, que traduje como "creo tener un par", refiriéndose a las líneas. Más se puede traducir como "creo que tengo una pareja". Y eso fue lo que sacó a Ivan de su ensoñación._

 _¡Hola! ¿Les gustó el cap? ¿reviews?_

 _¡No vemos en ocho días!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo once: La roca.**

Alfred miró con asombro como Ms. Héderváry gateaba hasta situarse encima de Gilbert, cerrando sus labios contra los del chico, a punto de sentarse en él. Las manos de Gilbert vagaban de arriba abajo por el cuerpo de su profesora y la curva de una rodilla se hizo visible a través de su falda. Ella se apoyó en un brazo mientras que con el otro le acariciaba el cabello al menor. Alfred no podía moverse y, definitivamente supo que no podía apartar la mirada.

Una mano se aferró a su brazo y soltó un pequeño chillido cuando fue arrastrado detrás de un árbol. Tropezó con algo en el pasto y se tambaleó hacia adelante. Un momento después sintió una mano cubrirle la boca y la calidez de un gran cuerpo tras él. Y en un segundo Alfred estaba súper-consciente de Ivan, de los dedos de la enorme mano en su mejilla y el brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se dejaron caer contra el suelo y el ruso susurró un casi inexistente "shhhh".

Los ojos de Ms Héderváry se abrieron de golpe cuando el pie de Alfred crujió en el pasto, separándose de su estudiante.

—Gil —susurró —, hay alguien allí.

El albino se veía muy desorientado y se apoyó en sus codos, mirando hacia los arboles.

—Fue sólo un conejo o algo así —dijo él, impaciente por volver a lo que estaban haciendo. Por tan sólo una fracción de segundo, sus ojos se encontraron con los de Alfred, pero no pareció ver a los dos muchachos escondidos en la maleza —. _Come on…_

—No lo sé… —replicó ella, mordiéndose el labio. Gilbert la tomó de la barbilla, atrayéndola hacia un suave beso.

—Está bien. Si hubiera alguien allí le patearía el culo.

Ivan absorbió una larga respiración y si Alfred no le conociera mejor, pensaría que los brazos a su alrededor se habían tensado. Podía sentir el pecho de Ivan presionado contra espalda y por alguna razón no podía apartarlo. Esperaba que el ruso no se diera cuenta de cómo se había relajado en el férreo apretón.

La profesora sonrió un poco, pero aun parecía preocupada.

—Lo sé —ella lo vio afectuosamente por un momento antes de apartar la mirada —. Lo sé.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el menor suavemente, acariciándole el cuello. Ella miró otra vez hacia el bosque, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Nada. Siento como si… como si estaría mejor dentro. No en… la intemperie.

—Mmm… —murmuró el chico distraídamente —. Podemos hacer eso —comenzó a besarle el cuello y ella se rió antes de empujarlo. Gilbert sonrió —. Jugando a hacerte la difícil, ¿eh?

—Soy difícil de conseguir hasta que te gradúes —contrarrestó ella, levantando una ceja.

Alfred miró a Ivan. El rostro del mayor era indescifrable mientras observaba la conversación entre las dos personas sentadas en la gran roca.

—Seguro, seguro —admitió Gil —. Vámonos.

Ivan sacó de la maleza al americano cuando Gilbert se levantó para ayudar a Ms. Héderváry a bajar de la roca. Alfred perdió el equilibrio con todos los empujones y aterrizó sobre su trasero, sentándose de forma bastante vergonzosa sobre el regazo del eslavo. El mayor hizo una especie de sonido ahogado y se puso rígido. Alfred no se movió, viendo en completo silencio como las otras dos personas empezaban a alejarse por el camino, de la mano.

Sus voces finalmente se extinguieron después de lo que pareció una hora. Alfred se quitó la mano de la boca y por un momento no pudo moverse. Entonces Ivan pareció recuperar el control de su cuerpo y ponerlo en marcha otra vez. El de ojos azules se levantó del regazo del mayor, poniendo algo de distancia entre los dos.

—Eso fue interesante —comentó Alfred mientras se giraba, sentándose frente al ruso. Este aun parecía nervioso.

—Debemos reportarlos —dijo eslavo después de pensarlo un momento —, eso es ilegal.

Los ojos del americano se ensancharon.

—¡No podemos hacer eso! ¡No es _cool!_

—No sé qué es lo _"cool"_ que estamos esperando aquí, Alfred.

—Pero… pero si los delatamos entonces aun tengo que hacer esa cosa de película con ellos y… él podría matarme.

—Entonces voy a decirles.

—¡Pero no puedes! —argumentó el menor, mordiéndose el labio —. Digo… no es como si estuvieran lastimando a alguien, ¿verdad? —no tenía idea de por qué estaba defendiendo a Gilbert y a su profesora. Sabía que era ilegal. Sabía que estaba mal, técnicamente. Pero por alguna razón… él no estaba seguro… diablos, ¡ellos simplemente encajaban! ¡Funcionaban! Y Alfred, después de todo, era un romántico.

—Alfred, creo que es lindo el cómo los defiendes. En realidad lo creo. Pero no voy a tomar parte de ninguna actividad ilegal.

El menor alzó una ceja.

—A menos que estés planeando también follarte a Ms. Héderváry no veo cómo esto sea ilegal.

El rostro de Ivan se sonrojó terriblemente y la boca se le abrió un poco. Sólo se quedó viendo a Alfred y entonces:

—¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué es lo que…? ¿Cómo?... _Chto? Net! Nikogda!_ —volvió a su idioma original, sorprendiendo a Alfred.

—Está bien, lo siento. Sólo bromeaba —dijo Alfred, frunciendo el ceño. Ivan suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

— _Ya zna_ \- lo siento. Lo sé. Pero tenemos que decirle a alguien acerca de lo que vimos.

—¿Por qué?

Ivan no respondió por un momento. Se masajeó ambas sienes y suspiró de nuevo.

—No importa —negó con la cabeza —. No importa. Tenemos que trabajar en el proyecto.

—Bien. _Yeah. Okay_. Así que, eh… iba a ser justo allí… —señaló la infame roca —. Pero ahora ya no estoy tan seguro.

Los ojos del ruso recorrieron la roca por un instante.

—No está mal.

— _Yeah_. Sí que lo está, en realidad.

—Tus opiniones cambian muy rápido. Casi puedo sentir el latigazo cervical —reflexionó el eslavo, mirando por encima del hombro al más pequeño —. En un momento estás defendiendo todos los deseos de los criminales y al siguiente tienes miedo de tocar el lugar donde se sentaron.

—Ellos estaban haciéndolo totalmente, _dude_.

—Eso pude ver, _dude_ —respondió Ivan, sonando notablemente como si estuviera drogado. Era como una extraña combinación de acentos que no ayudaba a Alfred a parar de reír.

—Eres como un _hippie_ extranjero —soltó Alfred, riéndose. Ivan alzó una ceja.

—Creo que está dejando usted que su imaginación vuele, _Psique_.

—Cállate —se acercó a la roca, poniendo un pie sobre ella. Esta sobresalía como una colina improvisada y desde allí se veía una gran parte de la ciudad. Parecía que el chico la había considerado segura de usar ya que dio un paso sobre ella. Ivan no se quedó atrás.

Alfred dio una zancada con confianza hacia el borde, que sobresalía uno par de metros más allá de la curvatura de la colina. Habían marcas de lapicero y marcadores por aquí y allá, ya fueran palabras soeces o diciendo quien había estado allí o quien había amado a quien. Ambos chicos ignoraron todo esto e Ivan se acercó por detrás del chico para ver también sobre la montaña. Se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

—Así que estaba pensando que Psique podría estar aquí —dijo Alfred después de una breve pausa, haciendo un gesto a la roca bajo él —. Y luego Cupido podría venir de allí —su dedo apuntó el camino por el cual habían llegado —. Así que la cámara podría estar en esa rama de allí. Nos daría una buena vista general. Pero no como una vista panorámica.

—Maravilloso —aprobó Ivan, sonriendo con ligereza —. ¿Y así haremos la escena del disparo?

—Lo haces sonar como si fueras alguna especie de asesino.

—¿Preferirías que me refiera a ella como la "escena de amor"?

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de golpe.

— _Hell no!_

Ivan suspiró, pero la sonrisa no abandonó su rostro.

—Eso es un poco…

—Esta es una historia de amor, Alfred. Espero que te des cuenta.

—Lo sé —replicó el menor, tal vez un poco torpemente —. Sólo que es raro. Suena como si tuviéramos que besarnos o algo.

Ivan hizo un pequeño ruidito con la garganta que disfrazó rápidamente con una tos. Alfred lo miró un poco divertido y él agitó una mano, como restándole importancia.

—Alergias.

— _Whatever_. Entonces yo estaré aquí, como… —dobló las rodillas, en cuclillas y poniendo una mano sobre la roca para mantener el equilibrio —… esto —se estiró por completo, acostándose —. Entonces tú tienes que venir de allá.

Ivan lo miró por un momento antes de asentir y caminar hacia el inicio del sendero. Cuando llegó, se detuvo, mirando hacia atrás en busca de más instrucciones.

—¡Más lejos! —gritó el menor, así que el ruso avanzó un poco más, ocultando su cuerpo detrás de un árbol —. _Okay_ , ¡Ahora voy a fingir que estoy dormido y tú tienes que venir aquí y hacer lo que se supone que tienes que hacer!

El eslavo asintió otra vez, empezando a caminar de nuevo hacia el pequeño claro que rodeaba la roca. Alfred lo miró de reojo mientras el ruso se acercaba.

— _No no no!_ —dijo de pronto, abriendo los ojos y apoyándose en sus codos —. Tienes que ser sigiloso. Como si yo no supusiera que estás aquí. Podría arruinar el resultado. Se supone que te estás infiltrando en mi cuarto, ¿no?

—Bien —dijo Ivan, mirando al menor con un poco de escepticismo. Regresó a su lugar fuera del claro, esperando por la señal de Alfred.

— _Go!_ —gritó el americano, cerrando los ojos y cayendo flácidamente en la roca. Escuchó un par de pasos hacia su derecha y luego solo silencio. Se movió un poco para hacérselo más confortable, intentando no morderse el labio mientras esperaba a Ivan para empezar. No es como si el mayor pudiera ser _así_ de silencioso cuando caminaba. Él no era un gato.

Le pareció escuchar otro pequeño crujido y entonces nada. Se estaba poniendo un poco nervioso. Tal vez Ivan podía ser _así_ de silencioso. Tal vez se había ido o algo y Alfred sólo estaba allí acostado como idiota. Respiró, tratando de calmarse. Si estaba nervioso durante el ensayo, iba a ser peor cuando estuvieran filmando.

Ivan dio un paso ligero, aterrizando con la punta del pie. Luego dio otro, bajando lo más lento posible. No hubo ruido en el paso, sus ojos fijos en la figura inmóvil que era Alfred. Sintió un nudo en el pecho durante un momento y tragó saliva. Otro paso. Esta vez había una ramita y al pisarla, crujió. El ruso se quedó inmóvil, esperando a ver si el pequeño americano abriría los ojos.

Y de inmediato se sintió como un idiota.

Por supuesto que los ojos de Alfred no se abrirían. ¡Él estaba actuando, por el amor a dios! E Ivan estaba siendo estúpido, escabulléndose como si estuviera realmente intentando engañar a alguien. Se había dejado llevar un poco.

De inmediato los pasos regresaron, más silenciosos que la primera vez pero todavía perceptibles. Alfred se relajó, identificando con sus orejas la ubicación del eslavo. Estaba muy cerca. A tan sólo un pie más o menos de la roca. Otro paso y él estaría allí. El americano sintió el vello de sus brazos erizarse.

Luego allí estaba el ruido de la tela. Casi podía escuchar a Ivan acuclillado al lado de él, luego el susurro de una manga al elevar una mano. Tirando de un arco imaginario. Podía imaginar con claridad lo que el ruso exactamente estaba haciendo, apoyado en una rodilla, la flecha lista. Y en un segundo Cupido se levantaba, negándose a disparar.

Todas estas visiones, tan exactas en su mente, fueron interrumpidas _probablemente_ cuando sintió una mano en su mejilla.

Inmediatamente los ojos de Alfred se abrieron, casi estrellando las manos contra la roca cuando se abrazó a sí mismo, viendo con sorpresa a un igualmente sorprendido Ivan. La mano de este retrocedió y se levantó. El menor se echó un poco hacia atrás.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó el de anteojos, pero no pudo hacer que sus palabras sonaran tan contundentes como quería. Ivan se encogió de hombros rápidamente, intentando verse lo menos sospechoso posible.

—Se me resbaló la mano.

—¿De _dónde?_

—No importa —dijo Ivan, tragando saliva —. Creo que podemos hacer esto sin practicar. Volvamos.

Alfred miró al ruso durante un segundo antes de levantarse. Entonces empezaron a caminar en silencio y todo en lo que Ivan podía pensar era que él era _estúpido, no podía ser más estúpido._

 **OXOXOXOXO**

—Fue un poco raro. Como si me estuviera tocando la cara y así.

Las cejas de la mamá de Alfred se elevaron en sorpresa.

—¿Te hizo algo más?

—Nah —respondió el muchacho con un encogimiento de hombros, tomando un poco de soda con su pajilla. Una hamburguesa recién salida de McDonald's sin desenvolver estaba en su regazo mientras él miraba por la ventana del auto —. Luego estaba actuando todo cobarde con respecto a esto. Como pretendiendo que no había hecho nada.

—Bueno —dijo ella —, sólo asegúrate de que no haga nada más por el estilo. Parece un buen chico.

— _He's okay_.

Hubo un poco de silencio, la calma natural en una conversación. Entonces:

—¿Te conté sobre la otra película?

La madre negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué otra película?

—Hay tres chicos que van un año delante de mí y que están haciendo una película. Aun no capto de qué va la trama, pero es sobre la escuela y hay drogas y así. Dos de ellos están juntos. Pero ese no es el punto. Porque estaban filmando esta escena en el aula de inglés y empezaron a pelear. Supongo que estaba en el guión. Pero yo pensé que era real y traté de detenerlo. Y al parecer me reclutaron porque no querían rehacer la escena. Así que sí. Voy a estar en una película.

Ella lo escuchó en silencio, una sonrisa formándosele en los labios.

—¿Lo ves? Estás haciendo un montón de amigos.

El menor suspiró. Su mamá había estado muy obsesionada con cuantos amigos había hecho él desde que entró a la secundaria. Aparentemente, cada vez que él hacia uno nuevo, era como una gran celebración. Alfred aun no le encontraba el punto.

—Supongo. Está este chico, el protagonista. Creo. Es muy punk y así. Su nombre es Arthur.

Ella se veía como si estuviera procesando esa información.

—¿Arthur qué?

—Kirkland. Creo. Es un apellido raro.

—Bien… —se llevó ambas manos al volante, un poco turbada —. ¿Cómo se ve él?

Eso fue inesperado. Alfred no estaba seguro de por qué su mamá estaba tan interesada en este muchacho.

—Tiene el cabello rubio, corto y desordenado. Como si alguien hubiera rasurado a Legolas y este creciera otra vez, un poco —contempló lo que acababa de decir —. Eso no, ni el color. Y tiene un montón de perforaciones y así. Y… —hizo una pausa, buscando en su mente el color de ojos. La única vez en que había estado realmente cerca como para ver fue… _oh yeah_. Inmediatamente su mente regresó (como lo había estado haciendo en bastantes desafortunados intervalos) a los sucesos de esa tarde. ¿Habían pasado tan sólo unas pocas horas? Desde que Arthur lo había presionado contra el suelo y… ugh —. Verdes. Sus ojos son verdes.

—Mmm… —ella se veía un poco inquieta con esto. Alfred no podía entender por qué —. ¿Eres un buen amigo suyo?

—No realmente. Supongo. No creo gustarle de todos mod-…. —reescribamos esto —. _Yeah_. Lo somos.

—¿Qué tipo de ropa usa? Usualmente.

Alfred parpadeó y las piezas comenzaron a caer en su lugar.

—Como… como pantalones a cuadros y así. Pantalones _stretch_. Como un _emo_ … pero con color. Punk, creo —pero no había forma de lo que estaba pensando fuera cierto. De ninguna manera. De ninguna manera, ¡en absoluto!

—¿Sabes cuántos años tiene?

De ninguna manera. No.

—17. Tal vez… tal vez 18. Creo —de ninguna manera.

—Oh —asintió, viéndose aun un poco perturbada —. _Okay_. Gracias.

—… ¿Por qué? —Alfred pensó que tenía la respuesta y eso lo molestaba. Arthur… era gay. Y tenía pareja. Así que no había manera…

—No hay razón, sólo estaba pensando.

Alfred miró la hamburguesa que aun estaba en su regazo, tomándola para darle un bocado. Hubo un largo silencio mientras comía y su mamá conducía, hasta que ya no hubo más comida y llegaron a casa.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

—Vas a perder esta vez —dijo Kiku tranquilamente, arrugando un poco la nariz mientras sus pulgares presionaban el control. Se las arregló para golpear al personaje de Alfred, usando el momento de debilidad para desatar un combo que se había estado ahorrando en toda la batalla.

— _Yeah_ , eso crees.

—Eso es… —pero Kiku no intentó continuar.

Con Alfred, las conversaciones de esta mundana variedad serían interminables. Y Alfred estaba perfectamente al tanto de esto. Sonrió malignamente en el resplandor de la TV, poniendo todo su poder en el próximo ataque. El personaje de Kiku fue suspendido en el aire, en un constante estado de vuelo después de que un puñetazo tras otro le perforara el estomago. El personaje de Alfred se dio la vuelta, finalizando el combo obscenamente largo con una patada al aire. El personaje del japonés cayó al suelo en un montón y el signo de _"Battle Over"_ saltó.

—Creo que es un nuevo record —dijo el americano con una sonrisa —. Treinta y tres segundos —con eso se estiró hasta dejar el control al pie de la cama.

Ese día en la escuela había sido muy tranquilo. Sólo clases y más clases. Alfred había decidido que día aburrido necesitaba ser terminado con cosas interesantes, por lo que había invitado a Kiku a un buen recorrido de juegos de luchas. Cabeza a cabeza.

Hubo un ligero zumbido proveniente de debajo la pierna de Alfred. Se deslizó, recuperando su hasta-ahora olvidado móvil de una capa de malvadas sabanas. Lo abrió.

—Mi personaje tenía menos salud. No me diste el tiempo suficiente para…

— _Wait wait wait. Shhhh!_ —agitó una mano hacia Kiku, los ojos pegados a su más reciente mensaje. Una enorme sonrisa se extendió en su rostro.

—¿Quién es? —preguntó el asiático suavemente, inclinándose un poco.

—¡Girasol! —dijo Alfred alegremente —. Ella no dijo nada en los últimos días y está de vuelta, ¡Mira!

Las cejas de Kiku se elevaron un poco mientras leía el mensaje. Una cálida sonrisa se extendió por sus labios y se giró hacia Alfred.

—Eso es estupendo.

 _Lo siento, ha sido mucho tiempo. Y creo que podrás conocerme pronto._

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 _Chto? Net! Nikogda!: ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Nunca!_

 _Ya znayu: Lo sé._

 _¡Adorable fanservice! ¿No les gusta lo mal que lo pasa Ivan con tanto roce? A mí sí, soy maligna :B_

 _¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Nos vemos el próximo sábado._


	12. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo once: Esto empieza con G.**

Alfred abrió los ojos lentamente cuando un pitido llenó la habitación, un sonido desconocido. Parpadeó, apoyándose en los codos con gran esfuerzo. El pitido provenía de algún lugar a su derecha, abajo. Todo en lo que podía pensar el chico era conseguir la forma de detenerlo. Tan rápido como fuera físicamente posible.

Hubo un crujido y un clic y el pitido se había ido. Alfred miró con ojos legañosos hacia la puerta, medio esperando a que su madre estuviera allí. Pero no. El cuarto estaba vacío… a menos que…

—Buenos días, Al —una ligera voz flotó a través de la cama.

Alfred parpadeó hacia esta con la visión borrosa. ¿Por qué había alguien en su habitación? Y en el suelo, de paso. ¿Y cómo conocía su nombre?

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó, más perplejo que otra cosa. El muchacho en el suelo suspiró.

—Es Mathew, Al. Mattie —dijo el chico. Alfred parecía perdido —. No otra vez —continuó con exasperación.

Y entonces todo empezó a volver. La boca de Alfred se abrió un poco, formando una "o". Mathew. Su primo. Quedándose en su casa. Bien. Después de los eventos del día anterior, Alfred lo había olvidado y aparentemente (de acuerdo a lo que Math había dicho) esta no era la primera vez. Oh, bueno.

—Entonces, eh, ¿saldrás con mamá otra vez? —preguntó Al, sentándose en un lado de la cama.

—Creo que me voy a quedar en casa —respondió Mathew, agitando la cabeza.

—Podrías venir a la escuela. Conversar conmigo durante el almuerzo o algo así —ofreció Alfred, pero su primo se veía inseguro.

—¿Estás seguro de que está bien? —preguntó, finalmente sentándose. El chico en la cama asintió.

—¿Por qué no? No es como si alguien se dé cuenta o algo —explicó Al. Mathew parecía a punto de hablar, pero entonces cerró la boca. Miró hacia abajo, asintiendo un poco alicaído.

— _Yeah_ , tienes razón.

Le tomó un momento a Alfred darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

— _No, man_ , no lo quería decir así —se corrigió, inclinándose hacia adelante —. Sólo digo que, como que no se darían cuenta. Que no les importaría.

Mathew asintió otra vez.

— _Come on_ , ¡tú sabes que yo te recuerdo!

—No esta mañana —Math suspiró, mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué pasó con "Alfred no puede ser considerado responsable de cualquier cosa en la mañana"? —preguntó el estadounidense, tratando de hacer una broma. Mathew levantó la vista, una sonrisa alegre en su rostro y a Alfred se le cayó la mandíbula.

—Estaba bromeando —dijo Math de forma traviesa.

—Te odio a veces —dijo Al, fulminándolo —. ¡Estaba realmente preocupado!

Mathew se rió.

—¿La oferta sigue en pie?

—Cómo sea —hizo un mohín, cruzándose de brazos —. Ya no estoy tan seguro.

—Entonces allí te veo —afirmó el canadiense, aplanando su desordenada almohada. Bueno, Alfred asumió que estaba desordenada. Él no estaba realmente bendecido con una visión 20/20.

—Matt. Anteojos —dijo Al, fingiendo estar ciego mientras daba zarpazos alrededor de la cama.

—Aquí, Helen —dijo Mathew, entregándoselas. Alfred las tomó rápidamente, una mirada llena de horror plasmada en su rostro.

—¡Mathew! —lo regañó —. ¡Eso no es _cool!_

Mattie se rió.

Ah, qué bueno estar entre amigos.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo estás para encontrarte con la chica Girasol? —preguntó Math desde el baño, unos pocos minutos más tarde.

Alfred dejó lo que estaba haciendo, la camiseta a medio de camino de sus brazos y los ojos muy abiertos. _Oh yeah_. Ella.

Este iba a ser un día _awesome_.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

— _¡Laaaaa~!_

Alfred dio vueltas alrededor de la cocina, cantando tan alto como podía y empuñando el móvil entre las manos. Su mamá no le puso mucha atención: él había estado haciendo eso desde la última media hora, más o menos. Así que decidió dejarlo calmarse antes de preguntarle exactamente qué estaba pasando.

—Alfred —tentó.

No hubo respuesta. El muchacho siguió dando vueltas, sonriendo más ampliamente de lo que ella había visto nunca. Abrió el móvil, deteniéndose antes de estrellarse contra el mostrador. Se apoyó en este mientras empezaba a escribir un rápido mensaje.

 _Súper emocionado. ¿Cuándo?_

—Alfred —intentó ella de nuevo, más alto.

—¿Eh? —sus ojos se centraron automáticamente en ella, muy abiertos. Era como si no hubiera notado que estaba ahí.

—¿Qué pasa?

Su boca se abrió un momento antes de sonreír y apartarse del mostrador.

— _¡Nadaaaaaaaa!_ —cantó, con un clic de su teléfono cuando lo cerró.

—¿Esperas que me crea…? —empezó ella, dándose cuenta de que su hijo no estaba escuchando. Se inclinó hacia adelante, capturándolo en medio de un giro. Él abrió los ojos cuando no se encontró a sí mismo donde había estado un momento atrás. Miró a su mamá, inclinado la cabeza hacia atrás en esa incómoda posición —. ¿Esperas que me crea eso? —continuó, levantando una ceja.

El menor parpadeó antes de asentir y ella suspiró, negando con la cabeza.

—Puedo manejar más que eso.

Alfred se soltó del madre-control.

—Eh, es una historia muy larga —dijo, viéndose considerablemente menos entusiasta que antes.

—Y tú estabas dando vueltas por toda la cocina. Tengo mucho tiempo.

El menor respiró profundamente.

—Eh, _okay_. Pero tienes que decirme algo también.

—Saltaremos ese obstáculo cuando lleguemos a él. Habla.

—Bien —empezó, guardándose el móvil en el bolsillo —. Eh, está esta chica. Sólo que, realmente no me he… ¿encontrado con ella? En sí. Pero sé que ella es real y así porque ella me ha dado un montón de notas y puso este enorme banner en la pared diciéndome lo mucho que le gusto y así. Y entonces nos hemos estado enviando mensajes de texto y ella dijo que muy pronto sería capaz de conocerla, así que… ¿yo estaba un poco emocionado?

Las cejas de la mujer se elevaron a medida que el chico contaba su historia, y cuando la voz de Alfred llegó al final con la pregunta, ella sonrió.

—Bueno, entonces, parece que alguien tiene una admiradora secreta.

—Muy pronto no será tan secreta —dijo Al con orgullo, sonriendo. Empezó otra vez a saltar y dar vueltitas con una canción desconocida, bailando en su lugar. Su mamá le sonrió cariñosamente.

—Buena suerte.

 _—_ _Wait-wait-wait!_ —la paró Al, levantando un dedo —. Me dijiste que ahora me responderías.

Ella se cruzó de brazos.

—Bien. Pregunta, entonces.

—¿Por qué me hiciste todas esas preguntas sobre Arthur? —el muchacho estaba considerablemente menos emocionado, más ansioso que otra cosa. Tenía que asegurarse de que su idea del origen de la curiosidad de su madre estaba equivocada.

—No hay razón —respondió con indiferencia —. Sólo preguntaba.

— _Nope_. Eso no funciona en mí.

—Sólo pensé que lo había visto antes.

—¿Dónde?

—En ningún lugar en particular. Por los alrededores.

—¿Entonces por qué te importa de qué color eran sus ojos?

—Mira, Alfred —dijo la madre —. No sé qué es lo que estás pensando, pero sea lo que sea, estás equivocado.

Alfred frunció el ceño.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque soy tu madre. Te conozco.

—Pero él es el único con esa descripción en la escuela.

La mujer parecía estar a punto de decir algo pero entonces se detuvo. Por un momento vio al menor de forma extraña.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Lo que quiero decir es que… si tú… tú sabes lo que quiero decir.

—No, no lo sé.

Ah, maldición. Ella iba a hacer que él lo dijera, ¿no?

—Como si, si tú… eh… y él… y entonces tú no sabías quién era él… pero él es gay, así que…

La madre de Al se le quedó viendo en shock, la boca abierta.

—Crees que yo… ¡Crees que me _acosté_ con él!

Sonaba incluso peor cuando ella lo decía que cuando él lo había pensado.

—… _well, y'know_. No realmente. Era sólo una… nada…

—Alfred —lo regañó ella —. No me gusta eso.

—Eh, lo sé —dijo el chico, encogiéndose bajo la mirada de su madre —. Yo sólo estaba… ¿Pero por qué no me lo cuentas?

Ella vaciló por unos instantes, pero entonces recuperó rápidamente su mirada severa.

—Porque no hay nada qué contar.

Alfred miró hacia abajo, pateando un poco el suelo. Su buen estado de ánimo se había ido.

—Bien.

— _Now_ , debes prepararte. Ya casi es hora para ir a la escuela.

Alfred asintió sin decir nada antes de girarse y salir de la cocina. Sin embargo, muchas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que tenía que levantarse por sí solo, aunque no fuera bueno en ello. Incluso con su propia madre (o, especialmente con su propia madre) se acobardaba y dejaba que la gente le gritara. Supuso que debería parar.

Agarró su mochila de la sala y se la colgó en el hombro. Ya iba un poco tarde, pero desde que sólo era a la clase de gimnasia, no importaba mucho. Había perdido tantas clases que, llegar tarde a una no afectaría mucho su nota. Mucho.

—¡Ya me voy! —gritó mientras abría la puerta del frente, saltando hacia los escalones. Entonces empezó su camino, los hombros en alto. Se aseguró de parecer que se estaba escondiendo cuando pasó frente a la ventana de la cocina, esperando que su mamá pudiera verlo. Por lo general, ella miraba hacia afuera para verlo irse.

Pasó más o menos un minuto de caminata silenciosa antes de que Alfred escuchara los pasos detrás de él. Miró hacia atrás.

—¡Alfred! —la voz que se había vuelto demasiado familiar lo llamó.

El americano se detuvo, esperando a que Ivan lo alcanzara. Sería un eufemismo decir que estaba sorprendido, pero había tenido tantas sorpresas últimamente que esto era realmente nada.

—No sabía que recorrieses este trayecto —dijo Al, en lugar de un saludo. Entonces continuaron la caminata.

—No lo hago —contestó Ivan —. Por lo general conduzco, pero _sestra_ se llevó el auto y por eso estoy aquí —sonrió ligeramente.

—Eso apesta, _dude_ —dijo el menor con simpatía —. Yo tengo que caminar todos los días porque aun no puedo manejar.

—Aprenderás —sonrió el ruso. Alfred se encogió de hombros e Ivan lo miró por un momento —. ¿Qué va mal?

—Nada —respondió Al —. Mi mamá. Estaba toda enojada porque pensé que había dormido con este chico sólo que ella no lo hizo —soltó. El eslavo resopló en una carcajada, haciendo que Alfred se girara inmediatamente hacia él, con ira —. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

—La manera en que acomodaste la frase fue interesante —respondió Ivan, aun riendo —. Nunca había escuchado algo así antes.

—Cómo sea —dijo Al, pero eso no funcionó e Ivan se echó a reír otra vez.

—¿Alguna otra cosa interesante que pasara? —preguntó el más alto, levantando las cejas inquisitivamente —. ¿Ver algo interesante… hablar con alguna persona interesante… aprender algo nuevo?

Oh, cierto. Girasol. ¡Girasol!

—De hecho, estaba hablando con esta persona y…

Pero, espera. Este era Ivan. El Ivan que lo hacía sentir mierda. El Ivan que daba miedo. El Ivan _creepy_. E incluso si ellos estaban empezando a ser alguna clase de amigos, Alfred no estaba seguro si Girasol era algo que debería compartir.

—¿Y? —presionó el eslavo y Al se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. Sólo hablando con esta chica.

—Oh —dijo Ivan, el rostro se le ensombreció más que antes —. ¿Y quién podría ser?

—Eh… nadie. Sólo una persona con la que he estado hablando. Nada importante.

El ruso asintió.

—¿Y cómo estás hablando con esta persona?

—Mensajes de texto.

Inmediatamente el aspecto del mayor cambió. Sonrió y parecía a punto de elevarse.

—¿Te gusta esta persona?

— _Yeah_ , un poco.

La felicidad de Ivan era evidente ahora. Él era raro, con sus constantes cambios de humor. Y sus preguntas extrañas. Aunque no tan raro como su mamá, tuvo que reconocer. Pero el margen era delgado.

—Estoy feliz por ti —dijo este, viendo hacia adelante con nostalgia —. Buena suerte.

—Eso espero. _Hey_ , ¿tú crees que ella sea, como, sexy y así?

—Podría ser —dijo el de apellido Braginsky antes de pensarlo otra vez —. Sí, definitivamente —y embozó una muy poco habitual sonrisa en dirección de Alfred.

Si el chico más bajo no le conociera mejor, hubiera pensado que había algo que se omitía en la frase de Ivan.

Raro.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

— _Yo! Alfie!_

Alfred saltó ante el sonido, empujando su mochila dentro de su casillero tan rápido como fue le posible. Los gritos como esos eran, por lo general, seguidos por cosas menos placenteras, como ser empujado o encerrado en lugares. Apretó la mandíbula, preparándose, pero la agresión nunca llegó.

En cambio, cuando se giró, vio a Gilbert corriendo hacia él, su mochila colgando perezosamente sobre un huesudo hombro. Alfred se quedó de piedra. Gilbert. Oh, mierda. Gilbert. Ese Gilbert. El que estaba… con… en la roca… y… oh, mierda. No podía permitir que él se enterara que sabía sobre Ms. Héderváry. Cosas malas podrían pasar. Muy, pero muy malas. Gilbert era más musculoso que él, un poco más alto, más amenazador. El americano tragó saliva fuertemente, mordiéndose el labio.

— _Hey, man!_ —le saludó Gilbert mientras se acercaba —. Hoy también vamos a filmar. Durante el almuerzo. Pero esta vez necesitamos que te aprendas unas líneas antes.

Alfred procesó la petición antes de morderse aun más el labio con un poco de aprensión.

—Eh… _Yeah_ , sobre eso…

—Artie no te va a molestar otra vez, te lo juro —prometió Gil, levantando las manos —. Hablamos con él respecto a eso. Tenemos que conservarte.

—Entonces… ¿Qué sucede?

—¿En la escena? Bueno, _Frenchie_ y Artie se reconcilian y regresan juntos y entonces van a por ti y las cosas se ponen mejor sólo que entonces el decano viene con policías e intenta arrestar gente, y luego algunas cosas _cool_. Sólo tenemos que rehacer una escena y tú entras allí hoy. Y —agregó con una sonrisa —, estoy haciendo un _awesome_ trabajo.

—Suena bien —opinó Al, un poco torpe. Gilbert asintió, sin percatarse de lo reacio que Alfred se veía.

—'kay. Te veo allí. Porque tú vas a _estar_ allí.

— _Yeah_ —dijo el de anteojos, intentado que sonara fuerte y enérgico —. _Yep_ , allí estaré.

Gilbert sonrió y se fue, corriendo por el pasillo. Alfred suspiró antes de darse cuenta de que había encerrado todo su material escolar en el casillero. Así que lo abrió otra vez, tomando sus cosas justo cuando la campana sonó. Caminó tan rápido como pudo por el pasillo, recordando débilmente que tenía gimnasia hoy. Con Gilbert. Oh, no había forma de alejarse de él, ¿verdad?

Llegó al final del pasillo, donde las fuentes de agua estaban parcialmente colocadas bajo las escaleras. Y entonces se detuvo.

Arthur y Francis estaban sentados junto a la pared, con los labios apretados contra sí. El inglés tenía los brazos alrededor del cuello de Francis, y este lo tenía sujeto contra la pared. Ninguno de los dos era consciente de lo que pasaba alrededor. Es más. No les importaba.

Alfred contuvo la respiración y por un momento… él no lo sabía. Desvió la mirada, pero unos segundos después los estaba viendo otra vez. Su rostro se quedó blanco cuando sus ojos recorrieron a ambos chicos, y por alguna… alguna razón… él no lo sabía. Pero había algo allí. Algo… algo que no esperaba. Este leve dolor en su pecho, y de alguna manera… era totalmente extraño. Tragó saliva, apretando fuertemente su cuaderno. Esto era… ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué?

Necesitaba ir a clases. Ya estaba lo suficientemente retrasado.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

Ese momento no había abandonado la mente de Al y lo único que pudo hacer fue romperse la cabeza con él, asombrado. ¿No pudo haber tenido una normal no-reacción como antes en esos casos?, y definitivamente él había visto a mucha gente besándose. A un montón. Y, sin embargo, nunca había sentido la necesidad de detenerse y mirar, ¿qué demonios estaba pasando? Gimnasia pasó como una mancha borrosa, los pensamientos de Al estaban muy lejanos como para concentrarse en ello. Era como si la imagen de Arthur y Francis se le hubiera grabado en la mente con fuego y no importaba cuanto intentara, no podía borrarla.

Ese sentimiento no podía ser repulsión. Alfred estaba muy lejos de escandalizarse por eso. Se sentó en la sala de estudios, repitiendo esos momentos en el pasillo una y otra vez. Era sólo dos personas besándose, ¿no? No había problema. Pero, claro, había una importante diferencia.

Arthur y Francis eran chicos.

Se le secó la boca y se mordió el labio. Eso no debería importar. Ellos estaban realmente en _ello_ , así que tal vez sólo fue sorpresa. Y, de nuevo, allí estaba esa sombra en su mente, esa que era nueva y amenazante. La que no le envolvía ni una pequeña parte de su cerebro. Porque él no lo era. No podía serlo. Alfred Jones no era gay.

Ya está. Lo dijo. No era gay. Como era lógico. A él le gustaban las chicas. Siempre le habían gustado las chicas. Cabello largo, maquillaje y vestidos, eso era lo de él. Le gustaba Girasol. Ella. Una chica. Siempre la había imaginado como a una mujer joven, con un girasol en la oreja. Usaba vestidos veraniegos. Le gustaba esa imagen. Estaba bien. _Cool_. Caso cerrado. No era gay. No había nada malo con ser gay, pero él no lo era.

 _Pero entonces_ , dijo la siniestra sombra en su cabeza, _hay siempre otra opción._

No.

 _Pero sí._

Alfred miró sus manos, que jugueteaban distraídamente en la mesa.

Arthur.

Tal vez le gustaban las chicas pero… pero podía ser una excepción, ¿no? Sólo una. Esta era la única respuesta que tenía sentido para él. Tal vez le gustaban las chicas… pero tal vez… tal vez Arthur también. Eso explicaría lo que pasó cuando estaban filmando… y parecía una eternidad.

Mientras se repetía estas palabras en su mente, su seguridad aumentaba. Podía ser heterosexual y también ser un poco como Arthur. No tiene nada de malo un pequeño enamoramiento, especialmente cuando Arthur ya tiene novio. Un amor condenado a no ser correspondido… no, no era "amor". Era sólo un pequeño enamoramiento. Un poco menos que nada. Eso explicaría mucho, entonces cuando finalmente conociera a Girasol y congeniaran, entonces él sería libre para salir con ella porque por supuesto que no era gay y… y…

Perfecto.

Y como si fuera una señal, Alfred sacó su móvil de su bolsillo. Estaba mareado y cuando vio la palabra "Girasol" en el identificador de llamadas, su sonrisa estuvo a punto de quebrarle la cara. Era bueno haber descubierto esto por completo. Jodidamente bueno.

 _Cuando sientas que estás listo, querido._

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 _¡Hola, feliz sábado! Espero que estén bien._

 _Ya sé que esto es un rusame, y que a algunas no les va a parecer este giro pero, todo tiene un motivo. I swear._

 _Aun así, espero que les haya gustado el cap_ _J_

 _¡Hasta en una semana!_


	13. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo 13: Me gustas.**

Una vez más era hora de la infame clase de inglés. Alfred se fue dando saltitos hasta allí, totalmente seguro de que no sería capaz de concentrarse. Fue uno de los primeros en sentarse y miró hacia afuera de la ventana, independientemente de lo lejos que esto fuera. Se estaba haciendo tarde el mes y casi todos los profesores estaban decorando con motivos de Halloween. Las tiendas lo anunciaban con gigantescas calabazas inflables y esqueletos animados, y los chicos en los pasillos habían empezado a hablar sobre si irían a pedir Dulce o Truco y qué vestirían.

Alfred iba todos los años, y cada año hasta este se había puesto un traje de súper héroe. En sexto grado fue Batman, en séptimo Flash y en octavo se vistió como Iron Man. Noveno había sido un año muy estresante, así que Alfred recurrió a pintarse a sí mismo de verde y pasearse por la ciudad como el pequeño y escuálido hermano menor de Hulk. El año anterior, en décimo, había ido de Spider Man, teniendo complicaciones cuando el día en cuestión le cayó encima y no lo había terminado.

Ese año, sin embargo, Alfred estaba empezando a quedarse sin ideas. Había sólo unos pocos súper héroes que podían ser reconocidos por el público en general, y él odiaba tener que explicar su disfraz cada vez que tocaba una puerta. Y no le podía pedir ayuda a su mamá en este predicamento, ya que probablemente ella le diría que " _ya tienes dieciséis, tal vez deberías parar de pedir Dulce o Truco"._

Naturalmente, todos esos pensamientos sobre Halloween y disfraces eran fugaces. Porque, tan pronto como llegaron, estos fueron totalmente consumidos por Girasol. La chica que había estado esperando ver por lo que parecía ahora una eternidad. Y, además de eso, parecía como si en las últimas horas estuviera haciendo un montón de introspección y creía haberse encontrado a sí mismo. O, al menos, había descubierto algo con lo que podía tratar.

A medida de que los otros estudiantes empezaron a entrar al aula, la mente de Alfred regresó a Arthur. Se imaginó al chico en su cabeza, desde su cabello desordenado, su ropa, su rostro y sus ojos. No había duda de que el mayor era atractivo (incluso con esas cejas), se dijo a sí mismo. Y ya que estaba bien que le gustara el inglés, estaba bien pensar esas cosas. Así que Alfred pudo encontrar a un chico atractivo, pero desde que era sólo a Arthur estaba bien, _okay?_

Pero algo diferente estaba rasgando en él ahora. Un sutil susurro en su mente, el que parecía arrastrarse hacia él y luego desaparecer. Pero este casi parecía… casi parecía como si todo esto fuera forzado. Como que… como si él mismo se dijera que le gustaba Arthur. Que tal vez no era verdad, que esto era sólo una alternativa más fácil. El escape. ¿Por qué era esto tan confuso? Tal vez las cosas no estaban tan claras como pensó que estaban.

 _Okay_ , pensó, _vamos a lo básico_.

Uno- Arthur y Francis estaban besándose y él había estado… eh… ah, al diablo con eso. Él había estado interesado.

Dos- también le gustaba pensar en chicas.

Tres- pensaba que Arthur era guapo.

Cuatro- … estaba confundido.

—Hola, Alfred.

El rubio fue sacado de su ensoñación y parpadeó hacia Ivan con sorpresa. El más alto decía la misma cosa cada vez que le veía, exactamente en el mismo tono. El mismo saludo. Él pronunciaba fuertemente la "h" y rodaba la "r" y… bueno, tal vez Alfred estaba en modo especulativo hoy. No había una razón válida para tener todos esos pensamientos.

— _Hey_ —respondió, intentando salirse de sus pensamientos y regresar al mundo real —, _sup?_

—Nada importante —dijo Ivan, viéndose muy satisfecho de sí mismo —. ¿Cómo ha estado tu mañana?

—Eh, bien. Sólo estoy cansado —y en realidad no era una mentira. Alfred no era un madrugador, y a pesar de que se acercaba la hora del almuerzo, aun estaba un poco grogui. Para el efecto, se frotó los ojos con la palma de la mano.

Ivan sonrió, sentándose en su asiento, juntando sus manos frente a él.

—Alfred, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

El menor asintió, reclinándose en su silla. Estaba a medio bostezo cuando Ivan habló otra vez.

—¿Eres gay?

El americano se atragantó con su propia saliva, inclinándose hacia adelante y agarrándose del escritorio mientras tosía. Le tomó un momento recuperar el aliento y cuando lo hizo, miró al ruso con sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

—¿Te gustan los chicos? —explicó Ivan en una segunda pregunta, sonriendo complacido hacia el de anteojos.

Alfred le miró boquiabierto, incapaz de formar ni una palabra. La pregunta había sido tan inesperada que sinceramente no podía pensar en qué decir.

—Eh… no…

—No pareces tan seguro —dijo el eslavo, sonriendo. Aunque esta no era la sonrisa para dar miedo, la que decía _te odio_. Esta era agradable. Amigable.

—Yo… yo estoy seguro —intentó de nuevo, pero sabía que Ivan no creería eso. El mayor se limitó a sonreír, esperando pacientemente por la verdadera respuesta. Al respiró profundo —. _Okay_ , entonces… no creo ser gay. Yo sólo… eh… me gusta… no importa —¿por qué le estaba diciendo esto a Ivan en primer lugar?

—¿Te gusta alguien? ¿Un chico, tal vez?

—Eh… un poco…

—¿Y quién podría ser? —preguntó el ruso con voz aun agradable. Su sonrisa se veía un poco tensa ahora, pero no era una sonrisa infeliz.

—Eh… no… es nadie… en serio —le respondió el menor.

—¿No es nadie?

— _Shut up_ …

El rostro del eslavo se relajó.

—Entonces, ¿Quién es?

Alfred suspiró, mirando a su alrededor con cautela.

—No puedes decirle a nadie, _y'know?_

—Claro.

—Entonces… —aun estaba inseguro. Pero parecía que podía confiar en Ivan, pero tal vez… ah, al diablo —. ¿Conoces a ese chico? El que está haciendo eso de la película… ¿el británico?

Los labios y los ojos del mayor se entreabrieron con incredulidad.

—Arthur _Kirkland_.

—… _yeah_ …

—El que te molestó —la voz de Ivan era más firme ahora, enfadada. Sus dedos estaban apretando la parte de atrás de su asiento y los nudillos se le pusieron pálidos.

—No fue…. —Alfred buscó las palabras apropiadas —. No fue _así_ de malo… digo…

—¿Te tocó o no él de forma inapropiada? —Ivan sonaba ahora como un profesor reprendiendo a un alumno indisciplinado.

Alfred cerró los ojos con frustración, percibiendo como de inútil este argumento iba a ser.

—¿Por qué te _preocupas_ tanto?

Ivan parecía estar a punto de responder, pero entonces se detuvo. Miró un momento al americano antes de suspirar y masajearse el puente de la nariz con dos dedos.

—Me preocupo porque soy tu… me _preocupo_ porque soy tu _amigo_ —la última palabra salió un poco brusca, como si Ivan no hubiera querido decirla realmente —. No quiero que te hieran.

—No es como si me le fuera a declarar o algo así —dijo el de anteojos después de un momento, siguiendo con la mirada a Ms. Héderváry cuando ella entró a la habitación. Sólo quería algo más qué ver mientras hablaba, porque hacer contacto visual con Ivan se estaba volviendo más incomodo por cada segundo que pasaba.

—¿No lo harás? —preguntó el eslavo con escepticismo — ¿Cómo puedes garantizarlo?

—No necesito hacerlo —dijo Al un poco brusco, mirando otra vez al ruso con intensidad —. En especial a ti.

Los ojos del chico más alto se abrieron, viéndose muy herido.

—Pero si _quieres_ saber…. Digo… es una nimiedad. No es como que esté obsesionado con él o algo así. Es como un… un _crush_ o lo que sea —su voz se sosegó al final, mirando a su alrededor.

Ivan se relajó visiblemente, girándose hacia adelante en su asiento y dejándose caer en el respaldar de la silla.

—Claro. Esto no es asunto mío.

Alfred estuvo a punto de responderle, de preguntarle por qué se preocupaba tanto y por qué tan rápido lo había dejado ir… pero, como si fuera una señal, Ms. Héderváry empezó la clase.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

La campana sonó y todos los estudiantes en la clase saltaron y corrieron hacia la salida. A Alfred siempre le tomaba un poco más de tiempo recoger sus cosas, sobre todo porque nunca veía el reloj y no guardaba sus libros antes. Ivan se quedó hasta que el chico estuvo listo, probablemente queriendo salir con él del aula. Porque Ivan estaba aferrado a eso.

—Alfred —dijo cuando el chico mencionado cerró su folder, levantándose.

— _Yeah?_

—¿Recuerdas ese _comic_ que ibas a darme?

Alfred parpadeó, buscando en su memoria. Entonces, después de una eternidad, recordó.

—Oh, _shit_. Yeah. Lo olvidé completamente. ¿Cuál _comic_ era?

—No lo sé. No me dijiste.

—Cierto… —y se calló, mordiéndose el labio mientras lo pensaba —. No lo sé. Probablemente puedas tomar uno, cualquiera. Cuando vengas.

Ivan pareció procesar esto por un momento antes de que su rostro se iluminara de tal forma que Alfred nunca había visto antes.

—¿Cuando vaya?

— _Yeah_ … ¿o no irás? Para el… eh… ¿el proyecto?

—¡Claro! —respondió el ruso rápidamente. Entonces cerró los ojos y la sonrisa se le desvaneció un poco cuando recuperó la compostura —. ¿Tienes los trajes?

— _Yeah_. Eso creo. Sólo algunas sabanas y así, ¿no? —estaba mucho más cómodo ahora, hablando sobre cosas concretas. Cosas que ellos necesitaban, las cosas que iban a hacer… era mucho mejor que todas esas cosas emocionales.

El mayor asintió y salieron del aula. Ms. Héderváry los miró mientras atravesaban la puerta, en silencio. Alfred se dirigió hacia su casillero, Ivan detrás de él. Estuvieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que una pregunta se formó en la mente del americano. Le dio un rápido vistazo al más alto, preguntándose si debería preguntar. Oh, bueno. No podía hacerle ningún mal.

Se mordió el labio, apretando con una mano sus libros.

—Ivan —dijo finalmente, mirando con determinación la pared.

—¿Sí?

—¿Eres tú…?

El ruso sonrió ligeramente.

—¿Soy yo qué?

—Eh… gay? ¿Eres gay?

El eslavo se rió entre dientes, mirando al menor con un poco de diversión.

—Indudablemente.

Oh. Bien.

Claro.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 _Estoy listo siempre_.

Alfred presionó enviar, sonriéndole a Kiku.

—¿Vas a venir conmigo? ¿Cuándo me dirá en donde verla?

Kiku se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende. No puede ser esta tarde, estaré afuera.

— _Damn_ —protestó el rubio —. Iba a pedirte que vinieras conmigo. A filmar.

—¿Filmar qué?

—A mí y a Ivan.

Los ojos del japonés se ensancharon, viendo a Alfred por un momento.

—¿Haciendo qué?

—El proyecto de inglés, ¿qué pensabas que estábamos….? —se detuvo a media frase, los ojos abriéndosele exageradamente —. Qué… ¡Dios, Kiku! _What the hell?!_

—No lo sé —dijo Kiku mientras negaba con la cabeza y viendo hacia abajo —, no lo sé.

El rostro de Alfred aun estaba contorsionado con simulado horror.

—¿Cómo puedes _pensar_ eso?

El asiático negó con la cabeza un poco más, como si intentara deshacerse de algo en su interior.

—No importa. ¿Cómo filmarás sin mí?

—No sé. Probablemente sólo pondré la cámara en un árbol o algo así. Nada muy complicado.

Un momento de silencio se hizo presente, y luego se escuchó un ligero zumbido. Alfred tomó velozmente el móvil de la mesa del almuerzo, abriéndolo antes de que pudiera vibrar por segunda vez. Miró a Kiku, quien asintió tranquilizadoramente. Entonces sus ojos se fijaron hacia abajo, recorriendo el mensaje.

 _Hoy, entonces. En el patio trasero después de la escuela_.

El rostro de Alfred explotó en una gran sonrisa, una que se amplió en tan sólo un segundo.

—¡Hoy! —chilló el americano —, ¡Después de la escuela! —cerró el móvil, saltando en su asiento —. Esto va a ser _awesomeeeeee_ …

—Cálmate, Alfred —dijo Kiku levantando una ceja.

—¿Sabes lo que esto significa? Significa que sólo hay dos horas más hasta que conozca a Girasol. ¡Dos horas! —le plantó una mano en el hombro a su amigo, mirándolo muy seriamente —. ¿Sabes lo que _esto_ significa?

—Estoy seguro de que me lo dirás.

—Significa que en dos horas voy a tener una novia —dijo el chico, sonriendo amenazantemente con las comisuras de la boca —. Yo. Alfred Jones. Una novia.

Kiku asintió.

—Así es como usualmente las llaman.

—No lo entenderías. Tú tienes a tu novia por internet, ¿no?

El japonés asintió de nuevo, pero pareció vacilar antes de responder.

—Sí, claro.

—Así que no sabes lo que se siente estar sooooloooo…. —finalizó dramáticamente, apoyando una mano en su frente mientras fingía desmayarse sobre la mesa. Kiku resopló.

—Estoy seguro de que tu rey será maravilloso —picó el más pequeño y Alfred abrió un ojo.

—¿Qué?

—Desde que te convertiste en una reina.

Alfred ni siquiera tenía el corazón para enojarse por eso. Sólo sonrió.

—Estoy jodido…

Kiku negó con la cabeza con desaprobación, cerrando su _bento_. El espagueti del americano probablemente ya se había enfriado, pero definitivamente esa no era la primera cosa en su mente. Girasol. Hoy. Reunidos. Frente a frente. Si sólo…

El móvil de Alfred vibró otra vez y él lo tomó. Sus ojos recorrieron el mensaje, una ligera sonrisa aun seguía plantada inconscientemente en su rostro.

—Mattie dice que no puede venir. Iba a estar aquí para el almuerzo pero creo que algo más pasó.

Kiku estuvo a punto de responder pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Alfie!

Una voz grave resonó, gritando su nombre a través de la cafetería. Alfred levantó un dedo hacia Kiku, girándose en su asiento. Sus ojos buscaron a la persona que gritó su nombre y enseguida vio a Gilbert, que saltaba agitadamente en la puerta de la cafetería. Oh, mierda.

—¡Trae tu escuálido trasero aquí! —gritó Gilbert y aquí y allá muchas miradas se enfocaron sobre Alfred.

El americano suspiró, tomando su bandeja. Kiku levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Mientras Alfred se acercaba, Gilbert corrió hacia él, arrebatándole la bandeja de las manos y deshaciéndose de ella antes de que el menor tuviera oportunidad de decir nada.

—¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Llegas tarde!

— _Yeah_ , sólo lo olvidé…

—¡Sin excusas! —su mano se cerró en la muñeca del menor y este fue sacado de la cafetería, corriendo detrás del otro chico. A lo largo del camino, Gilbert empezó a decirle lo que estaba pasando —. Decidimos deshacer la idea del guión. Recuerda que tienes que conseguir reaccionar como lo harías normalmente. Finge que todo esto está pasando en realidad, ¿bien?

—¿Tenemos que correr? —preguntó Al, jadeando. Tropezó un poco, pero como Gilbert lo estaba empujando hacia adelante, era imposible caer.

— _Yeah, man!_ ¡Tienes que estar cansado! Francis te persiguió por toda la escuela y ahora intentará matarte.

Cuando doblaron la esquina, la mano del mayor se fue. Alfred se tambaleó hacia adelante mientras Gil se iba, escuchado un grito "¡Acción!" detrás de él.

No tuvo el tiempo suficiente para reaccionar antes de que una mano se le encajara en el cuello y lo halara hacia atrás. Alfred gritó mientras caía, aterrizando en sus manos. Una corriente de dolor se disparó sobre sus palmas y brazos, pero eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones.

—¡Bastardo!

Alfred parpadeó hacia el rostro que estaba a sólo unas pulgadas del propio. Francis le miró fríamente, la cara roja de cólera.

—¡Maldito ladrón!

—¿Qué hice? —preguntó Al, tratando de convencerse de que todo esto era sólo para la película. Sólo para la película. Pero maldición, Francis era muy convincente.

—¡Tú sabes lo que hiciste! —gruñó el francés, su acento coloreando las palabras que ya de por sí eran amenazantes. Empujó al americano al suelo —, ¡Arthur es mío!

—¡Pero- —sólo una película — -no! ¡Tú no le gustas! —espetó y Francis parecía genuinamente sorprendido cuando Al lo empujó, poniéndose de pie —. ¡Él me escogió!

Rápidamente Alfred miró a Gilbert, quien le levantó un pulgar en aprobación, los ojos pegados en la cámara. Los ojos de Francis se oscurecieron y dio un paso hacia adelante.

—Yo soy _todo_ lo que Arthur quiere. Le he dado todo lo que siempre ha querido. ¿Qué puedes darle tú? —empujando el pecho del menor con ambas manos, haciéndole tropezar —. ¿Un cuerpo? ¿Elogios? ¡Eres tan indigno de él!

Alfred estuvo a punto de responder, abriendo un poco la boca. Esto… esto era sólo para la película, ¿no? Se detuvo, mirando al francés con shock. Él era realmente indigno de Arthur, ¿verdad? Ese _crush_ … era con alguien muy fuera de su liga… y tal vez por eso es que lo tenía. Tal vez ni siquiera era un _crush_. Tal vez… tal vez sólo era algún tipo de _placeholder_. Teniendo sus ojos en alguien quien nunca tendría era seguro. Seguro.

Pero esto era para la película. No se necesitaban importantes revelaciones personales.

—¡Él te estaba usando! —gritó Al de repente —. ¿Por qué demonios te querría? —una vez más miró a Gilbert, cuyo rostro estaba ahora en lo que parecía una sonrisa permanente.

La boca de Francis se abrió como si estuviera a punto de gritar, pero el sonido se le atoró en la garganta.

—Yo soy perfecto.

—Aparentemente no.

—¡Pero yo hice todo! ¡He hecho todo bien! Y luego vienes tú…

—Porque no eres lo que él quiere.

—Eso es mentira.

Tanto Alfred como Francis se volvieron a quien habló, aunque ya sabían quién era. Arthur los miraba con ojos llorosos.

—Es una mentira.

—Qué… —empezó el americano. Vio hacia donde estaba yendo esto.

—Te amo, Francis —dijo Arthur, mirando hacia abajo —. Lo hago.

Sólo una película, pensó Al mientras buscaba algo interesante qué decir para que la escena siguiera adelante.

—Tú… sobre mí… qué…

El inglés dio un paso hacia Alfred, Francis gruñó ligeramente.

—Sí que me gustas.

Sólo una película.

—Gustar. ¿Cómo?

—No… —miró a otro lado por un momento. Luego, sin previo aviso, levantó su rostro, capturando los labios de Alfred.

El menor no pudo hacer nada, congelándose en su lugar. Miró a Arthur con los ojos muy abiertos por un largo momento. Entonces escuchó un ligero susurro. _"Aun estamos filmando, idiota"_.

Bien. Respiró profundo por la nariz antes de, mierda… empezar a besar a Arthur de vuelta. _Sólo una película sólo una película sólo una película sólo una película_ …

Fue un segundo antes de que Arthur se separara.

—Sólo… sólo gustar —entonces se giró hacia Francis y dijo algo.

Alfred no estaba poniendo atención. Miró a Arthur y a Francis inexpresivamente, sin comprender lo que estaban haciendo. Ellos hablaron un momento, gritaron, Gilbert se les acercó con la cámara y luego ellos se besaron. Besar. _Yeah_. Bien. Al se secó ligeramente los labios, aun en shock.

—¡Corten!

Alfred volvió instantáneamente a la realidad. Francis y Arthur se separaron, el primero se acercó al americano.

—¿Estás bien?

—Eh… _yeah_.

—¿Ves lo que haces, Arthur? —le regañó el francés —. Fuiste demasiado lejos.

— _Hey_ , funcionó —replicó Arthur, sonriéndole a Alfred —. Buen trabajo.

—Aun así no fue _cool, man_ —intervino Gilbert, pero era obvio que encontró toda la situación bastante hilarante. Le dio unas palmaditas a Alfred en la espalda, como si estuviera intentando golpearle la hombría para que regresara a dentro de él —. Gran actuación a pesar de todo. Interpretas a un _queer_ muy bien, chico.

Claro. Alfred tragó saliva, sonriéndole un poco torpe a Gilbert.

—Eh… me tengo que ir.

—Gracias —dijo el inglés, agitando una mano.

El de anteojos asintió, caminando rápidamente en alguna dirección. Cualquiera. Bien, esto era interesante. Interesante de verdad. Había intentado convertir sus pensamientos en Girasol, pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo Arthur lo había mirado hoy. Y el que usaba lápiz labial de vainilla.

Mierda. Esto podría ser real.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

Las dos horas pasaron como la melaza, gorgoteando lenta y aburridamente, que Alfred estuvo a punto de arrancarse todo el cabello. Pero, claro, él no hizo eso, porque probablemente Girasol no querría ver a un tipo calvo irregular. Girasol. Sí. Ella. No Arthur.

Pero el tiempo pasó, como lo hacía, y pronto la campana que indicaba el final del día sonó. Alfred fue uno de los primeros en ponerse de pie, corriendo hacia su casillero mientras los otros apenas se levantaban. En el momento que los otros abrieron sus casilleros, él cerró el suyo y se dirigió al pasillo, hacia la puerta que daba al patio trasero de la escuela. Vagamente se dio cuenta de que era la misma puerta por la que había salido con Gilbert para ese… fatídico día de filmación. Querido Dios, en lo último que quería pensar era en Gilbert.

Empujó las puertas con un hombro para abrirlas, dando un paso sobre la hierba. El patio estaba vacío y el pecho de Alfred empezó a contraerse nerviosamente. Su mente empezó a recorrer todas las posibilidades. ¿Y si Girasol tenía un montón de acné? ¿O si era una estudiante de secundaria? ¿O una pedófila? Y si… ¿Y si era una profesora? Alfred resopló impaciente, harto de estarse preguntando todo. Entonces lo escuchó. La puerta.

Se escuchó un clic cuando la puerta se abrió y cerró detrás de él. Luego unos pasos que se detuvieron cuando tocaron el pasto. Alfred respiró profundamente, preguntándose lo que diría. No quería que esto fuera torpe. Así que, con el corazón acelerado, se dio la vuelta.

— _Hey_ , yo- _ohgodIvan!_ —sintió la sangre de su cabeza agitarse en una mezcla bruta entre el alivio y la decepción. Suspiró, alzando una mano para masajearse el puente de la nariz.

Ivan sonrió.

—Aquí estoy —dijo el eslavo, viéndose un poco nervioso.

Alfred no estaba seguro de haber visto jamás a Ivan de alguna forma parecida, aunque confiado y (más recientemente) absolutamente machacado.

— _Yeah_ … eh… estaba esperando a alguien.

—Y aquí estoy —intentó otra vez Ivan, señalándose a sí mismo. El menor negó con la cabeza.

—Eh, no. Digo… alguien más. No importa.

Una fría mirada de entendimiento se apoderó de la cara de Ivan. Sus labios formaron una pequeña "o" y luego sonrió. Se veía muy forzado.

—Adorable. ¿Quién podría ser?

—Nadie importante.

—Alfred —dijo como advertencia —, ¿a quién estabas esperando?

Ese tono no lo había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué importa?

—¡Alfred!

El americano explotó.

—No es nada, okay? ¡Sólo esta chica con la que me he estado enviando mensajes de texto y no me había encontrado con ella aun y _pensé_ que ella iba a estar aquí pero _aparentemente no_ porque todo el _fucking_ mundo me odia! ¡Así que relájate! —la nariz empezó a escocerle y tragó pesadamente.

Ivan lo miró y la boca se le abrió ligeramente. Luego apartó la vista, suspirando.

—Alfred-

—¡¿Qué?!

—Lo siento, sólo quería saber…

El de anteojos asintió, sorbiendo por la nariz. No estaba llorando esta vez, gracias a Dios.

—Bien. Vámonos —dijo cortante.

—No todo el mundo te odia —dijo el mayor sin moverse —. Yo no te odio.

Alfred lo observó por un momento antes de acomodar su mochila en su hombro y aclararse la garganta.

—Gracias, eso significa mucho.

—Me gustas.

— _Yeah_ —respondió el americano, sonriendo levemente —. Eh… gracias.

—No, Alfred. Me _gustas_.

El menor no dijo nada durante unos instantes. Entonces sonrió un poco.

—Estás perdonado —se inclinó contra la puerta, empujándola para abrirla —. Vámonos.

 **OXOXOXOXO**

 _Sup: abreviatura de what's up._

 _Crush: amor platónico._

 _Placeholder: Marcador de posición. Eh, más no supe cómo traducirlo Dx pero es como una persona con la cual sales, haces cositas y así mientras esperas a la persona correcta. La indicada. Algo así como un amigo con derecho._

 _Queer: Según otras cosas que he leído, una forma fea de llamar a los gays._

 _Me disculpo por estos… eh… tres sábados en los que no actualicé. Debía estudiar para un par de exámenes y, por el ocio y el yaoi, no lo hice hasta último momento, haciendo un desorden de mi vida XD_

 _Bueno, aquí el cap trece. Espero les haya gustado. Gracias por sus reviews :3_


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo catorce:** ** _Bro hug_** **(abrazo de machos).**

La caminata hacia casa fue tranquila y a Ivan le tomó todo su poder el forzarse a volver a respirar. Alfred se veía perfectamente contento, aunque se mantuvo en silencio. Lo único que podía escuchar eran las sordas pisadas en la acera y estas operaron lentamente su camino hacia el cerebro del ruso. Aun era de tarde pero se sentía como si fuera _mucho más_ tarde. _Inhala, exhala. Permanece calmado_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

Él se había presentado, le había dicho a Alfred cómo se sentía y aun así… aun así nada había cambiado. _Nada había cambiado_. Uno pensaría que le había dicho al americano que su color favorito era el purpura o que tenía tarea para esta noche, o que no era aficionado al té. Toda esta preparación para… para nada.

— _Hey_ —dijo Alfred de repente. Toda la atención de mayor se volcó sobre él, viéndole atentamente mientras hablaba —. Intenté que Kiku viniera a filmar pero él no podía. Así que vamos a tener que buscar un lugar para poner la cámara.

—Un árbol —ofreció Ivan. Pero esto estaba mal. No era así como deberían ser las cosas. En las películas, cuando alguien se confesaba, la otra persona lo _entendía_. La otra persona sentía lo mismo. Se besaban bajo la lluvia y luego la imagen se congelaba y la película terminaba. Pasaban los créditos. Y vivieron felices para siempre. Pero esto no era feliz, ni nunca, ni después.

—Eso estaba pensando, pero creo que tenemos este trípode en alguna parte porque mamá solía hacer todo eso de la fotografía —deslizó sus manos en sus bolsillos mientras caminaba e Ivan pudo verlo relajarse.

 _Díselo de nuevo_ , pensó el eslavo para sí mismo. _Dile que no sólo te gusta, si no que lo amas. Hazle entender. Él tiene que entender. Tiene qué_.

—Un trípode nos vendría bien —dijo después de un momento. Necesitaba concentrarse. Sus pensamientos estaban corriendo desenfrenadamente por todas partes, haciéndole imposible procesar nada. Pensar. Respiró profundamente cuando doblaron la esquina hacia la calle de Alfred. Bien, si no podía decirle, se lo demostraría.

Ivan dio un paso largo extra, esperando que Alfred no se diera cuenta de que se le había adelantado un poco. Entonces sus dedos se cerraron alrededor del pomo de la puerta principal, abriéndola y haciéndole un gesto al menor para que entrara. El americano le lanzó una mirada llena de extrañeza, pero aun así murmuró un "gracias". El corazón del ruso estaba palpitando con fuerza mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro, felicitándose a sí mismo por no arrancar el pomo. Siguió a Alfred dentro de la casa.

— _Hey_ , Al, yo… —Mathew se detuvo en seco, la boca abierta cuando vio a Ivan. Estaba sentado en el sofá, encaramado en el cojín central, se veía muy incomodo —. Eh, lo siento, no podía ir hoy —finalizó, los ojos pegados en el ruso.

— _It's okay_ —dijo Alfred. Luego los ojos se le agrandaron y se giró hacia Ivan —. ¡Mattie! ¡Lo olvidé!

El de apellido Braginski podía decir a donde iba esto.

—¿Sí, Alfred? —preguntó de todos modos.

—¡Él puede filmar! _Man_ , se me resbaló por completo de la mente.

—Qué raro —comentó Mathew ligeramente desde el sofá, probablemente rodando los ojos.

Era asombroso lo mucho que se parecía a Alfred, a pesar de que estaban bastante retirados genéticamente. Si le quitabas el cabello largo y tal vez lo hacías un poco más pequeño… pero Alfred era mejor. Alfred era más fuerte, sonreía más, sus ojos eran más azules. Él sonreía y reía por todo, era amable, decía la verdad… él no podía dejar de ser el centro de atención. Y su rostro, bronceado por herencia y de huesos fuertes…. Su sonrisa era como encender todas las luces de la existencia. En todo caso, Ivan debería haberle llamado Girasol. Estaba seguro de que el americano era más como uno de lo que él era. Ellos eran completamente opuestos, y Alfred era todo lo que el ruso quería ser. Y estar a su alrededor. Y con él.

—Entonces, ¿puedes? —preguntó Alfred. Ivan regresó a la realidad, mirando cuidadosamente a Mathew.

—No creo que sea necesario —dijo el eslavo, intentando sonar lo más amable posible. Pero en realidad no sería necesario. Eso sólo torcería los planes que había estado formando. Los planes que harían que Alfred entendiera. Planes que harían a Alfred darse cuenta.

—Eh… —el canadiense tragó saliva, mirando a su primo y luego a Ivan y viceversa —. No lo sé... Digo… Tía May quería que la ayudara a limpiar… y… eh…

— _C'mon_ —le animó Al, sonriendo. Ivan intentó no fruncir el ceño.

—No, Alfred, en realidad está bien. Este es nuestro proyecto, ¿no? —preguntó el ruso, con la esperanza de no sonar tan exigente como lo había hecho antes. Eso no había producido la mayoría de los… resultados positivos.

— _Yeah_ , pero… ¿no se vería mejor si tuviéramos un camarógrafo? Como…

—Sería inestable. Incluso con las habilidades de… —miró al chico en el sofá —… Mathew. No lo metas en problemas.

Alfred estuvo a punto de argumentar en contra, pero entonces suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Como sea. Iré a buscar las sabanas y eso…

El chico dejó caer su mochila en el suelo, dirigiéndose a su habitación. Ivan no se movió, mirando fijamente a Mathew. Este le devolvió una mirada nerviosa y por un momento todo fue silencio.

—Eh… ¿Ivan?

—¿Sí? —replicó el mayor ágilmente.

—¿A ti?... Eh… ¿A ti te gusta… Alfred?

Las fosas nasales del ruso se ensancharon.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo pregunto. Porque tú… eh… tú lo miras mucho. De _esa_ forma.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Ivan se debatía en cómo responder a eso. Bien, ¿debería negarlo? O… o podría Mathew… y él no quería decir esto… ¿podría Mathew ayudarlo? Ivan no quería tomar muchos riesgos, pero eso, aparentemente, no pudo detener a su boca de moverse igualmente.

—Así que, ¿es muy obvio?

El menor pareció sorprendido por un momento, pero luego sonrió.

—No en realidad. Supongo que aprendes a notar cosas… cuando nadie realmente te nota a ti.

—Oh, yo creo que eres bastante notable —respondió el ruso, alzando un poco una ceja.

—Él está obsesionado con esta chica, _you know_. La admiradora —Math se encogió de hombros.

—Girasol. Lo sé.

—Te lo dijo, eh. _Yeah_ , está muy colgado de ella…

Ivan escuchó un leve sonido de hurgar en el segundo piso. Parecía que Alfred se iba a tomar la cantidad de tiempo suficiente. Y, pese a todo, a Ivan le agradaba Math. Era fácil hablar con él. No juzgaba, no era terco y si nadie lo notaba, probablemente podía guardar un secreto.

—Es divertido, sabes, como todos asumen que Girasol es una chica —soltó el ruso, formulando cuidadosamente la frase —. ¿Qué información tienes para que digas esto?

—No lo sé. Eso es lo que Alfred me dijo.

—Creo que deberías contemplar la posibilidad de que su preciosa Girasol pueda ser un chico.

Le tomó un segundo al canadiense, pero de inmediato los ojos se le abrieron mucho.

—Espera un minuto. Eso es… ¿eres tú?

—Tal vez —respondió Ivan evasivamente, pero supo que el chico frente a él había entendido. Se sentía… casi bien el decirle a alguien. Se sentía bien. Y también un poco arrepentido. Como si no hubiera sido la mejor idea. Sólo tenía que ver. No era como si eso fuese todo lo que él necesitaba para confiar en la gente.

—No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie —prometió Math, sonriéndole.

Era extraño lo mucho que el menor le había alegrado. Tal vez el conocer secretos sobre alguien era una buena forma de hacer amigos. Si funcionaba de esa manera, Ivan prefería morir solo.

Se escucharon algunos golpes arriba y el ruso se giró rápidamente hacia Mathew.

—Podrías… ¿Estás en buenos términos con tu primo?

—Sí, eso creo.

—Podrías, en ese caso —oh, esto iba a ser difícil. Difícil pero necesario —, ¿insinuarle a Alfred que Girasol podría no ser una chica? —terminó lentamente, asegurándose de que la oración sonara lo más neutral posible.

Mathew parpadeó un momento antes de asentir.

—Puedo intentar. Pero no prometo el cómo eso vaya a obrar.

—Ah… gracias —dijo Ivan, y como si fuera una señal, una serie de rápidos golpes se escucharon desde las escaleras.

Alfred había regresado.

 **oxOXOxo**

Los Jones tenían demasiadas sabanas hasta para su propio bien. No es como si tuvieran muchas camas, pero diablos, podían abrir un museo de colchas si así lo querían. Alfred se aseguró de escoger sólo las blancas, tomado cuatro sólo para estar seguro. De todos modos, tenían tantas que a su mamá no la iba a volver loca el perder algunas.

Estuvo a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando escuchó algunos crujidos desde la habitación de su mamá. Luego alguien aclarándose la garganta y…

—¿Alfred? ¿Podrías venir un minuto?

El chico se fue tropezando hasta el gran dormitorio al final del pasillo, a punto de ahogarse en la montaña de sabanas que él había desenrollado en su hurgar. La puerta estaba medio abierta así que la empujó con la espalda.

—Al, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Su mamá estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la cama, un montón de revistas mutiladas estaban apiladas a su alrededor. Y esa pobre mesita estaba al revés, las patas hacia arriba como una tortuga volteada sobre su espalda. Sin el meneo y el olor a podrido. Alfred lo había hecho una vez en un estanque al que sus abuelos lo habían llevado.

—Estoy reuniendo cosas para el proyecto. Es para el viernes e Ivan y yo vamos a subir a la colina hoy.

—El pronóstico del tiempo dice que va a llover —dijo ella, recortando distraídamente imágenes en forma de hongos de una revista Vogue. Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que ella hablara otra vez —. Cariño, ¿con qué frecuencia ves a Arthur?

Al vio a su madre por encima de la montaña de sabanas.

—Como una vez al día, ¿por qué?

—Esto va a sonar gracioso, pero creo que realmente tengo que conocerlo. Pronto.

El menor no supo cómo responder a eso, así que decidió sólo asentir. No tenía sentido involucrarse en lo que fuera que estuviera pasando.

— _'_ _Kay_. Mattie intentará ir mañana durante el almuerzo. A ver a todo mundo. Si quieres probablemente puedas venir.

La mujer en la cama sonrió.

— _Okay_. Gracias. Lo siento por ser una molestia.

—No, está bien. Cuantos más, mejor —dijo Al, sonriendo ligeramente —. Me voy antes de que Mattie se desmaye o algo —continuó —. Los dejé solos y Mattie está cagado de miedo por el _big guy_.

—Ha ha —dijo su mamá sarcásticamente —. Ahora ve a rescatar a tu primo.

Entonces empezaron a sonar unos ligeros golpecitos y el chico se acercó a la ventana. Su madre regresó a pegar los hongos en la pobre e indefensa mesita, como si ese fuese su forma de despedirlo, Alfred pudo simplemente haberse ido. Pero él abrió las cortinas, gimiendo sonoramente.

—Bien, _shit_.

—Alfred —volvió a advertir —, ¿besas a tu madre con esa boca?

Él le puso atención.

—Está lloviendo. Mierda —sin muchos miramientos, arrojó las sabanas al suelo —. Ahora no podemos hacer nada.

—La cena debería estar en poco tiempo, la tengo en el horno. Creo que puedes esperar.

Algunos recortes más y Alfred pudo ver una pequeña pieza de papel en la mano de su mamá. Este se parecía un poco a un perro derretido. Se volvió a la ventana.

—Esto apesta. Ahora sólo tenemos un par de días para hacer esto.

—Puedes filmar dentro de la casa —ofreció su madre —. No hay problema con eso.

— _Yeah_ , pero entonces se verá _barato_. Como si no nos hubiéramos preocupado por hacer nada —suspiró —. Como sea. Le diré a Ivan —salió lentamente del cuarto de su madre, paso a paso hacia el inicio de las escaleras.

—¡Alfred! —gritó la mujer y él se detuvo —. ¡Las sabanas!

Oh, cierto. Corrió de vuelta a la habitación de su madre, donde ella estaba pegando al perro-cosa sobre la mesita. Ella ni siquiera lo miró mientras él recogía la enorme y cómoda pila de sabanas, tambaleándose un poco cuando salió del lugar. Luego empezó a bajar las escaleras.

Ivan y Mathew estaban hablando un poco, pero se detuvieron cuando Alfred apareció a la vista. Trató de verse todo lo desanimado que le fuera posible, encorvándose y suspirando repetidamente.

—Está lloviendo. No podemos hacer nada.

Las cejas del ruso se elevaron mientras se inclinaba hacia un lado, probablemente intentando ver a través de una de las ventanas.

—En efecto, llueve. Es lamentable.

—Lo sé, ¿no? _I mean_ , no es como si tuviéramos todo el tiempo del mundo. Estúpido clima.

Se escuchó un silbido proveniente de la cocina, como un temporizador apagándose.

—Tenemos que hacer esto mañana, entonces —dijo Ivan —. Natalya me necesita el jueves.

—Bien. Okay. Tenemos que _mover el culo_ , yo editaré el vídeo —suspiró, cerrando los ojos —. Mierda.

—Alfred, cuida tu lenguaje.

El mencionado se dio la vuelta para ver a su madre, que estaba cruzada de brazos.

—Lo siento —dijo él —. La cena está lista.

—Lo sé. Lo siento por el clima. Te puedes quedar a comer Ivan, si quieres.

El eslavo parecía un poco incomodo con la proposición.

—No quiero ser un problema —dijo al final, acoplándose a su personaje _cool_ , poniendo una voz agradable para los padres. Era como si tuviera un interruptor mágico. Alfred deseaba poder hacer eso.

—No es un problema en lo absoluto, verdad, ¿Alfred? —preguntó ella, dejando la decisión en manos de su hijo. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Entonces tengo que llamar a mi hermana. Por favor, discúlpenme un momento —pidió el ruso, sonriendo de esa forma tan falsa que Alfred odiaba, dirigiéndose al teléfono junto al sofá.

Alfred se fue a la cocina y Mathew lo siguió, sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

 **oxXOXxo**

Tan pronto como el pollo fue puesto sobre la mesa, Alfred se hizo arrojado sobre él. No se había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba hasta el glorioso momento del pollo relleno. Ivan parecía un poco más reservado, tomando un pequeño bocado. La mamá de Al estaba muy orgullosa de sí misma por hornear pollo, aunque ella pudiera hacer mejor otras cosas.

—¿Está bueno? —preguntó después de un momento, lista para la respuesta.

— _Awesome_ —respondió Al, tomando otro bocado que se veía demasiado grande como para que él pudiera masticarlo.

Mathew usaba un cuchillo, cortando el pollo en pequeñas piezas antes de comérselas una a una. En lo que concierne a Alfred, eso era ridículo.

—Así que, ¿de qué va tu proyecto? —preguntó Math.

Ivan se revolvió incómodamente, obviamente sin participar en la conversación.

—Eh… está este mito griego… —dijo Al, tomando otro bocado de su _rápidamente menguante_ suministro de pollo.

—Romano —intervino Ivan.

—… este mito romano sobre Cupido y esta chica humana. Y tenemos que trabajar en él en la escuela y hacer un proyecto. Básicamente, la diosa…

—Venus.

—… Cierto. Venus está toda celosa de la humana y le dice a Cupido que la haga enamorarse de algún monstruo gigante. Así nadie pueda tenerla. Sólo que él se dispara a sí mismo y se enamora de ella. Entonces Ivan y yo vamos a hacer, eh… ¿qué era?

—Averiguar si el accidente de Cupido cuenta como amor verdadero o no —dijo el ruso, rígidamente.

—Interesante —comentó simplemente la mamá de Al. Mattie no dijo nada.

Si tenía que ser honesto, a Alfred no le gustaban las conversaciones incomodas en la mesa. Supuso que era porque sólo tenían dos invitados sentados en la mesa y no en la sala. Sin embargo, no dijo nada.

El resto de la comida terminó en lo que prácticamente podía ser llamado silencio. La señora Jones le dijo a su sobrino que iría con él el día siguiente a la escuela. Ivan no dijo nada a menos que se le preguntara. Alfred terminó de comer y se quedó sentado allí, escuchando toda la mundana cháchara.

Finalmente la cena terminó e Ivan se despidió a sí mismo para volver a casa. Alfred lo atrapó cuando este le dio una mirada a Mathew, pero no le tomó mucha importancia. Entonces jugaron a los videojuegos e hicieron la tarea hasta que finalmente se hizo la hora de dormir.

 **oxXOXxo**

— _Hey_ , ¿Al?

Alfred se giró en la cama, entrecerrando los ojos en la oscuridad a pesar de que sabía que no sería capaz de ver a su primo.

— _Yeah?_ —susurró, el tipo de susurro que se producía en la oscuridad.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

— _Yeah_.

—¿En realidad te gusta Girasol?

El americano hizo un pequeño sonido con la nariz y la parte trasera de su garganta. Luego suspiró.

—Ella me dejó plantado.

—Eh… de eso es lo que quería hablar contigo —susurró Mattie, haciendo una breve pausa —. ¿Por qué crees que es una chica?

Alfred se quedó de piedra, la boca se le abrió ligeramente.

—Puedo decírtelo porque —susurró casi inaudible —, ella _es_ … digo…

—¿Alguna vez ella te lo dijo?

—No —dijo Al antes de darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba —. ¿Quieres decir que… podría ser…?

—Podría ser —respondió Math, su voz rompiendo la barrera entre los susurros y el habla —. Sólo digo que no puedes saber hasta que no lo conozcas… a él o ella.

Alfred se quedó callado, todo su fundamento tambaleándose. Hasta ahora, sólo había considerado el hecho de que Girasol era una niña. Incluso la palabra "flower" estaba en su nombre, por amor a Dios. Pero Mathew tenía razón. Él no sabía. Y había ignorado ese hecho por mucho tiempo.

Ahora, sin embargo, esto le daba un poco más de sentido a todo. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a su primo. Era como si todo el mundo hubiera conspirado contra él en los últimos días, tratando de decirle que también le gustaban los chicos. De Arthur a Francis, Mathew, incluso Ivan. Tal vez así es como se sentía el descubrirse a sí mismo. Probablemente nunca se volvería a reír de un chico gay en la televisión.

Pero él sabía que no era completamente gay. No es como si fuera a decir, " _Hey_ , sé que me han gustado las chicas toda la vida, ¡pero ahora lo voy a dejar para así poder besar chicos!" con las manos sobre las caderas o algo así. Eso no era lo que estaba pasando.

Necesitaba otra opinión.

— _Hey_ , Mattie? —susurró a la pared. Le tomó un segundo a su primo responder.

—… _Yeah?_

—Eh… ¿eres hetero?

—Que yo sepa —pausa —. ¿Por qué?

—Porque… Creo que… que yo no podría serlo —dijo Al, mordiéndose el labio. Nunca le había dicho a nadie. Excepto por Ivan, pero eso fue porque el ruso lo había presionado fuertemente. Se sentía como si estuviera saliendo del closet. Lo cual era algo que nunca pensó que iba a hacer. Nunca.

—¿Crees ser gay? —preguntó el chico en el suelo, susurrando más bajo que antes, como si alguien más aparte de ellos dos los estuviera escuchando.

—No gay —susurró de vuelta —, sólo bi… o algo así. No sé. No sé nada.

Un sonido de sabanas revolviéndose llegó desde el suelo y luego Alfred escuchó la voz de su primo al lado derecho de su cama. Se giró hacia él.

—Entonces… si, por ejemplo, un chico estuviese enamorado de ti, ¿no estarías aterrado? —preguntó Mattie, probablemente intentando hacer que la pregunta sonara lógica. Esas siempre eran fáciles de responder.

—Probablemente no. Quiero decir, depende del chico —Dios, qué raro era decir eso.

—… ¿te gusta alguien en particular? —preguntó otra vez Math y Alfred decidió que se sentía raro estar acostado mientras hablaba. Se incorporó, ayudándose con las manos.

—Algo así. No lo sé. Digo, es muy, muy confuso. Todo. Esto apesta.

—Lo siento —dijo el chico en el suelo —. Sólo quería asegurarme de que estabas pensando… salir del closet.

— _Yeah_ —dijo Al sin asegurar nada —. Eres un buen tipo.

—Lo intento —replicó el canadiense con una sonrisa —. Son casi las once y mañana tienes escuela. Y te pones de un humor del demonio si duermes menos de ocho horas.

—Ha ha, 'enas noches.

Al se tendió en la cama, cerrando los ojos. Mathew no dijo nada más y Alfred se sintió caer en un relajante sueño. Entonces, oyó un pequeño zumbido. Su móvil.

Lo alcanzó, este estaba entre su almohada y la cabecera, preparándose para la luz cuando lo abriera. Cuidadosamente lo abrió, entrecerrando los ojos dolorosamente cuando la luz lo golpeó. Ugh. Sólo ugh.

Se concedió un momento para que sus ojos se ajustaran a la luz antes de abrir el mensaje nuevo.

 _Lo siento, Alfred. Te amo. Te amo te amo te amo. Por siempre_.

 **xoxOXOxox**

El pasillo había estado lleno de cuchicheos y gente bulliciosa, todos completamente absortos en sus propias vidas. Alfred caminó rápidamente por el ahora vacío pasillo, sabiendo que por lo menos estaba yendo al menos un poco tarde a inglés. Por lo general, él era uno de los primeros en llegar pero hoy le habían informado que debía leer un pequeño monologo para la escena del beso en la película de los mayores. Por lo que tuvo que hacerlo, aunque sólo para Gilbert, y ahora los dos estaban llegando tarde.

Escuchó la voz de Ms. Héderváry que se filtraba por la puerta abierta. Gilbert sonrió.

—Mi clase favorita —dijo este en voz baja y Alfred tuvo que resistir las imágenes que explotaron en su mente. Imágenes de rocas. En el desierto. Y ciertas personas besándose encima de estas.

—La mía también —respondió, y esto era verdad. Él disfrutaba la clase y si tuviera una mejor calificación, hubiera sido mucho mejor. También hablaba con Ivan, y aunque normalmente no hubiera considerado eso como un plus… ¿había aun algo normal? Tenía que hacerle frente. Ivan y él eran amigos.

Gilbert entró primero, interrumpiendo a la maestra con un estruendoso:

—¡ _Hey_ , nena!

La clase entera se echó a reír y Alfred se coló, depositando su pase en el escritorio de la profesora.

—Gilbert, llegas tarde. También asumiré que no tienes un pase.

— _Nope_ —respondió el estudiante, sentándose y reclinándose en su asiento —. Siga, no se detenga por mí.

Ms. Héderváry puso los ojos en blanco, aclarándose la garganta. Alfred se deslizó en su asiento, abriendo su carpeta. Ivan le miró antes de rasgar una pequeña pieza de papel de su cuaderno y escribir algo en ella. Luego la dobló y se la entregó lo más discretamente posible al americano.

 _Habrá una fiesta de Halloween en mi casa. Me gustaría que vinieras._

Alfred le miró, el ruso parecía estarle poniendo toda su atención a Ms. Héderváry. Sin embargo, él sabía que no lo estaba haciendo. Probablemente estaba esperando (muy impaciente) una respuesta. Así que Al estaba obligado a hacerlo.

 _¿Cuándo?_

Deslizó la nota sobre el escritorio de Ivan con dos dedos, tratando de no llamar la atención. Estar en la parte de atrás del salón ayudaba mucho en ese tipo de cosas. Esperó un momento mientras el mayor leía la nota y luego escribía algo en el pequeño margen que quedaba. El papel se pasó otra vez.

 _Sábado a las 7. Disfraces._

El americano arrugó la nota y sonrió.

— _Okay_ —susurró, haciendo el signo de OK con los dedos.

—¿Alfred? ¿Te diviertes ahí atrás pasando notas?

El rubio dio un pequeño salto, los ojos abriéndoseles mucho en sorpresa. Ms. Héderváry lo observaba con una ceja levantada. Gilbert bufó, girándose en su asiento.

—¿Algo que debamos saber? —preguntó el muchacho condescendientemente, negando con el dedo hacia Alfred.

—Estábamos… —Al buscó en su mente alguna respuesta ingeniosa —… hablando de lo bien que se ve hoy, Ms. H —y le guiñó un ojo a Gilbert, burlón.

—No… ¿tú también? —dijo ella, aunque Alfred pudo ver un rayo de preocupación cruzar su rostro —. Como sea, ¿cómo va tu proyecto?

La maestra lo estaba probando ahora, asegurándose de que había estado prestando atención. Poniéndole en un aprieto.

Alfred sonrió.

—De maravilla.

 **xoXOXox**

La hora del almuerzo llegó más rápido de lo esperado y Kiku no estaba allí. Era extraño ya que su amigo nunca perdía un día de escuela. De hecho, Alfred se dio cuenta de que Kiku tampoco había estado allí en la mañana. Era inesperado, pero no se fijó demasiado en ello. Tenía que reunirse con su mamá y Mathew.

Ellos llegaron unos minutos después de empezado el almuerzo y Al acababa de agarrar una hamburguesa con queso y una cajita de leche para luego aventurarse en el pasillo.

—¡Al! —gritó Mathew, agitando una mano alegremente. Llevaba puesto un chaleco suéter. Alfred rodó los ojos. Mattie no era bueno en situaciones sociales y algunas veces parecía idiota.

—¡ _Hey_ , primero tienen que registrarse! —gritó Al de vuelta, haciendo un gesto a la oficina principal al lado de las puertas frontales. Ellos asintieron y pronto se dirigieron ahí.

—Entonces, Mattie, Kiku no está aquí hoy pero puedo presentarte un par de personas más. Mamá, creo que Artie está haciendo lo de su película con su gente, así que probablemente pueda entrometerme y tú puedas decir "hola" —explicó Alfred mientras se alejaban de la cafetería —. Incluso también puedas hablar con los chicos mayores —continuó, hablando con su primo.

—¿De qué trata la película? —preguntó el canadiense. Alfred se encogió de hombros.

—Alguna historia de amor. Con drogas. Son gays, _y'know_.

Una historia de amor con drogas, ¿eh? Alfred sonrió para sí mismo. ¡Qué gran descripción! Ese debería ser el concepto de los chicos. "Artie, Francis y Gilbert presentan orgullosamente: _Filmamos esto en una escuela, ¡Una historia de amor gay con drogas! ¡Ahora con 30% de Alfred!"_

…

 _Yeah_.

La mamá de Alfred estaba mucho mejor vestida que lo que él hubiera esperado para ir conocer a uno de los amigos de tu hijo. Era raro y eso lo ponía un poco incomodo. Además llevaba pendientes. Ella nunca llevaba pendientes. Y ese escote era algo que sólo sacaba en ocasiones especiales.

La mayor parte de la filmación se había hecho en el patio trasero, así que Alfred se preguntó si allí es donde los chicos mayores estarían. Levantó su dedo en una señal para su mamá y primo y corrió hacia las puertas, empujando una hacia el patio. No había nadie allí. Bien, mierda. ¿Dónde más podrían estar?

—¡Esperen un segundo! —gritó, dirigiéndose más hacia el pasillo. Tal vez estaban en el gimnasio, o en el aula de inglés. Necesitaba encontrarlos antes de que las clases empezaran y su familia tuviera que irse.

—… y él y el chico de la mafia rusa se estaban pasando notas en clase, como si fuesen jodidos niños de sexto grado —Al escuchó la voz entusiasta de Gilbert al doblar la esquina. Oh, bueno. Tal vez no necesitaría encontrarlos después de todo.

—Ustedes son infinitamente menores —dijo Arthur cuando los tres chicos aparecieron a la vista. Alfred sonrió, saludándolos con la mano. Francis pareció notarlo, moviendo los dedos en respuesta. La sonrisa de Gilbert se hizo más grande.

— _Hey_ , Alfie! ¡Estábamos hablando de ti!

—Me di cuenta —respondió el menor —. Así que, eh, ¿tienen un minuto? Mi primo quiere conocerlos, chicos. Él es un chico genial, no se preocupen.

Francis levantó una escéptica ceja pero Gilbert sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Claro, como sea —miró a los otros chicos, sonriendo mientras se erguía en toda su altura —. Y creo que hablo por los otros cuando te pregunto, ¿es sexy?

Arthur gruñó y le dio un puñetazo en el brazo al albino mientras Francis suspiraba fuertemente.

— _Hey!_ —se defendió el chico —. Sólo estoy intentado comprenderlos. Ver qué se siente querer joder chicos.

Eso le hizo ganarse otro puñetazo en el brazo y fue Arthur quien habló a continuación.

—Sólo podemos quedarnos un minuto. Tenemos que recoger a un amigo al aeropuerto.

—' _Kay_. Sólo tomará un segundo. Y, eh, mi mamá quiere hablar contigo —dijo Al, señalando al inglés.

—Experimentando en la vida, ¿eh? —le regañó Gil.

—Cállate. Nunca he visto a su madre.

—¿Son ellos? —preguntó Francis, señalando por encima del hombro del americano. Este se dio la vuelta, asintiendo cuando sus ojos encontraron a su familia. Les hizo una seña con un gran movimiento de brazo.

—Ese es un suéter muy _badass_ —dijo Gilbert, silbando críticamente —. _Man_ , Alfie, tenías razón. Es un chico genial.

—Cállate —espetó el menor, lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. El chico de cabello blanco alzó las manos en señal de derrota.

— _Hey_ —saludó Mathew, tan radiante como le fue posible. Se ajustó la camisa, inclinado la cabeza hacia un lado. Entonces, lentamente, sus ojos se abrieron.

Las cejas de Alfred se fruncieron en confusión mientras se giraba de nuevo hacia el grupo de los mayores. Francis estaba viendo a su primo con curiosidad.

—¿Francis? —preguntó el canadiense después de un momento, la voz llena de incredulidad.

—Parece que nos encontramos otra vez, _mon cher_ —dijo el francés, una ligera sonrisa llena de cariño cruzando sus labios —. Ha sido un tiempo.

— _O-oui_ … —respondió Math.

— _Où est-ce que tu habites, maintenant?_ —preguntó Francis, el francés sonando más natural para él que el inglés. Mathew comenzó una larga explicación de lo que fuera que el otro le hubiera preguntado.

La mamá de Alfred estaba en silencio, mirando cuidadosamente a Arthur. Este se dio cuenta, extendiéndole una mano.

—Soy Arthur —se presentó cordialmente. La mujer asintió lentamente.

—Lo sé —respondió ella, respirando entrecortadamente —. Eh… ¿podría hacerte algunas preguntas?

Arthur asintió y los dos se apartaron del resto, junto a una pared. Gilbert parecía totalmente confundido.

—¿Qué es todo esto?

—No lo sé. Parece que Mathew y Francis están en modo francés y mi mamá quiere hablar con Arthur.

El mayor asintió.

— _Yeah_ , supongo que eso resuelve muchas cosas.

Los ojos de Alfred se enfocaron en su mamá mientras ella y Arthur hablaban. Lentamente vio cómo las lágrimas se formaban en sus ojos y la sorpresa embargaba al inglés. Luego, se acercaron y se abrazaron. Gilbert resopló una carcajada pero Alfred lo calló rápidamente.

La mujer se giró hacia su hijo, sollozando un momento antes de sonreír y hacerle una seña. Gilbert vio esto y lo empujó hacia adelante, casi tirándole. Alfred recuperó el equilibrio y se tambaleó hasta su madre y Arthur.

—Alfred… —empezó ella, sollozando otra vez —. ¿Recuerdas…? ¿Recuerdas a ese hombre que vino a nuestra casa para navidad una vez? Era bajo y… eh…

— _Yeah_ … —facilitó. Se acordaba de algo así, pero lo veía nebuloso. Sintió su corazón acelerarse mientras su mente recorría todas las posibilidades. ¿Su madre iba a casarse de nuevo? ¿Alguien había muerto?

—Eh… bueno… cuando yo tenía dieciséis éramos novios. Y… éramos estúpidos… y quedé embarazada.

Los ojos del americano se abrieron mientras un nuevo conjunto de posibilidades corrían a través de su mente. Tal vez… ¿tal vez su papá no era su verdadero papá? De paso, los ojos de su mamá estaban húmedos y no podía ser nada bueno.

—Su nombre es John… y yo no podía mantener al bebé. Así que… Dios, ¿por qué es tan difícil? —se giró a Arthur con ojos suplicantes.

—Ella tenía que… poner al bebé… en adopción —continuó Artie —. Y… el bebé… —miró a la mamá de Al —… fue adoptado por los tíos de John —el mayor habló como si estuviera contando un cuento, muy lejos de perturbarse y resignado a la trama.

—Entonces… ¿tengo una hermana? ¿O un hermano? —preguntó Alfred, aferrándose en la última parte cuando de repente recordó su conversación con Mathew la noche anterior.

— _Yeah_ —dijo su mamá en voz baja. Cerró los ojos de repente, capturando a Alfred en un abrazo —. Y lo encontré.

Alfred abrió los ojos desmesuradamente cuando la comprensión se apoderó de él.

— _Holy shit_ —dejó salir. No se le reprendió por su vocabulario esta vez.

Arthur dio un paso hacia adelante, una pequeña sonrisa en la comisura de sus labios.

—Hola, hermanito.

 _Holy shit_.

 **xoXOXox**

 _Haul ass: arrastrar el trasero. O sea, hacer las cosas rápido XD_

 _Sunflower: Pos en inglés trae "flower", flor, que es un muy femenino. Mas en español no, aun así decidí dejarlo así._

 _Sweater vest: Chaleco suéter. De esos que usa Inglaterra. En lo personal, me gustan :3_

 _Badass: de macho, de gente malota, cosas que sólo usarían los bandidos._

 _Oui: sí._

 _Où est-ce que tu habites, maintenant? : ¿Dónde vives ahora?_


	15. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXOXO**

 **Capitulo quince: A casa por las vacaciones**.

Fue de camino hacia el sexto periodo que un segundo hecho lo golpeó. Se detuvo en el pasillo, el aula de Historia Global a unos cuantos pasos de distancia. Su expresión, que nadie se detuvo para verla, se transformó de consternación, a incredulidad y finalmente a horror.

Había _besado_ a su hermano. En los labios. Oh, querido Jesús.

El resto del día fue perseguido por ese único pensamiento, hasta el punto de que fue incapaz de pensar en otra cosa. Había _besado_ a su hermano. Arthur era su _hermano_. Supuso que, en retrospectiva, era realmente la mejor manera de apagar un enamoramiento. Descubrir el que estaban relacionados. Era como esa canción de Weird Al. _Yeah_. Con todo… el asunto de… _you know_ …

Como sea.

Ivan se reunió con él mientras el más joven estaba sacando su mochila al final del día. El ruso se veía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo, lo que provocó a Alfred preguntarle el porqué.

—Estoy emocionado. Vamos a trabajar en nuestro proyecto, ¿no?

— _Yeah_ , sólo preguntaba.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó el mayor mientras salían de la escuela. No estaba lloviendo, algo que Alfred agradeció profundamente.

—… fue raro.

Ivan levantó una ceja.

—¿Y eso?

Así que el americano le explicó, con gran detalle, los eventos que habían ocurrido horas antes. Ivan escuchó, su expresión volviéndose más y más feliz a medida de que la narración seguía. Alfred terminó con un gran suspiro.

—… y ahora me siento como un retardado mental.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque yo… eh… le di un beso.

Ivan se detuvo en seco, Alfred dio unos cuantos pasos más hacia adelante antes de darse cuenta y girarse. El mayor le vio con los ojos muy abiertos, la boca ligeramente abierta. Su mano estaba agarrando la correa de su mochila que le colgaba de un hombro y cuando el viento empezó a soplar, su pálido cabello danzó con este.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó lentamente.

—Eh… bueno, en realidad, él fue el que me besó a mí… pero todo fue para eso de la película y… eh… _yeah_.

El eslavo se echó hacia adelante, inclinándose incómodamente sobre Alfred.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

— _Hey_ —dijo el menor, poniéndole una mano en el pecho y haciéndole retroceder un poco —, relájate. Tú sabes lo que pasó la última vez que hiciste eso.

El ruso estuvo a punto de replicar, pero se detuvo.

—Bien. Vale.

—De todos modos, no es la gran cosa. Y ahora que estamos… eh… _yeah_ … no volverá a pasar. ¿Feliz?

—Difícilmente —murmuró Ivan, pero no presionó más el tema.

Alfred se sintió un poco realizado. Había detenido al gigante. Al monstruo. Había vencido el lado violentamente inquisitivo de Ivan. Sintió que debía dar un discurso. O algo.

Llegaron a la casa del americano con bastante rapidez, Ivan abrió la puerta para el menor, otra vez. Alfred pensó que eso era un poco raro, pero no como para rechazarlo. Lo primero que notó cuando dio un paso dentro de la casa fue que Mathew estaba sentado en el sofá, otra vez.

Y con él, Arthur y Francis.

Ivan lanzó un pequeño gruñido cuando vio la congregación en la sala, pero no dijo nada al respecto. Alfred los saludó con la mano, sus ojos quedándose torpemente sobre Arthur durante un momento. El inglés levantó una ceja pero continuó su conversación con Francis.

Alfred se excusó, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras y volviendo en tan sólo unos segundos con las sabanas que había apilado en su cama. Luego dijo un suave _"bye"_ y abrió la puerta. Su mamá no se dio cuenta de que él estaba allí.

 **xoXOXox**

Ivan montó la cámara sobre la rama de un árbol, ampliando la imagen hasta que la roca estuviera bien enfocada.

—¡Alfred! —llamó al otro chico —, ¡dime si así está bien!

—Espera un segundo —murmuró el de anteojos para sí mismo, mirando al ruso desde atrás de un árbol. La sabana estaba envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo como una toga y aunque no se había quitado los jeans, su torso estaba frío. _Hey_ , no juzguen. Se vería estúpido si llevaba una sudadera debajo. Sólo esperaba que Ivan no lo encontrara estúpido igual.

Ah, al diablo.

Salió detrás del árbol con una mano sujetando la tela sobre el hombro.

—¿Esto se ve bien? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Ivan le miró de arriba abajo, y lentamente una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—Magnifico. Quita la mano.

—No puedo. Es lo único que mantiene todo junto.

El mayor suspiró, pero cariñosamente.

—Tú mamá me dio algunos imperdibles, ¿quieres uno?

Alfred miró su mano y asintió.

—Pero no puedo mover esto o todo se desmoronará. Y… eh… _yeah_.

El eslavo abandonó la cámara de inmediato, extrayendo un pequeño puñado de imperdibles de su bolsillo mientras caminaba hacia Alfred.

—Te ayudaré —dijo, señalando la mano del menor mientras la reemplazaba con la propia. Un frío dedo tocó el hombro desnudo de Alfred y este hizo una mueca.

—Tus manos están jodidamente frías, _dude_.

—Alfred —le reprendió en broma —. Cuida tu lenguaje.

—Cierto. Lo siento, mamá.

Ivan soltó una risa, abriendo el imperdible con los dientes.

—¿Llevas una camisa bajo eso?

— _Nope_.

La mano en el hombro del americano se movió mientras Ivan tomaba la tela. Luego enhebró el imperdible a través de esta, manteniendo la toga improvisada en su lugar. Se mordió el labio durante todo el proceso, probablemente de forma inconsciente. Sin embargo, le tomó un tiempo y Alfred comenzó a ponerse un poco impaciente.

—¿Ya terminaste?

El ruso pareció salir de algún trance, parpadeando ferozmente cuando miró de vuelta al chico frente a él.

—¿Hm? Sí, ya terminé —luego dio un paso hacia atrás, aclarándose la garganta —. ¿Deberíamos empezar?

— _Dude_ , tienes que usar una de estas cosas también. No puedes sólo hacer esto en un suéter.

Ivan refunfuñó un poco, frunciendo los labios.

—Dame una sabana —le ordenó, extendiendo una mano.

Alfred se rio entre dientes, tirando una de las sabanas de la rama donde las había apilado. El más alto tomó la tela, abriendo los brazos mientras extendía la sabana frente a sí mismo.

—¿Cómo hago esto?

—Antes que nada, no puedes llevar esa camiseta. Te verás más tonto de lo que ya te ves.

—Vaya, gracias —dijo Ivan sarcásticamente, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego le entregó la sabana al menor para que este la sostuviera mientras enrollaba sus dedos en el borde de su suéter, tirando tanto de él como de la camiseta que llevaba debajo, todo al mismo tiempo.

Alfred observó al mayor mientras se desvestía, sacándose las prendas por la cabeza y enganchándolas en otra rama. Ivan estaba bien construido y robusto, y desesperadamente pálido. La propia piel del americano era bastante bronceada desde que era más joven y también por parte de la familia de su papá. Ivan no tenía exactamente un _six-pack_ o grandes pectorales, pero no obstante se veía muy fuerte.

—¿Disfrutando la vista?

Alfred parpadeó hacia el ruso con sorpresa. El mayor sonrió, viéndose como si estuviera a segundos de estallar en carcajadas.

—¿O tengo algo en mi pecho?

—Cállate —gruñó el menor, el rostro calentándosele un poco. No era de los que se sonrojaban pero, si no había un pequeño tinte rosa en sus mejillas, estaría ciego. Bueno, en sentido figurado. Porque en realidad él no podía verse la cara. Sólo lo sentía así, _you know?_

—Dame la sabana —pidió el eslavo sin esperar que el menor se la alcanzara para tomarla —. ¿Cómo te pusiste esto?

—Sólo… sólo como lo tengo puesto —respondió Al, inseguro de cómo explicarle.

—Bueno, entonces… —dijo Ivan (y Alfred pudo percibir algo que parecía casi como un brillo en sus ojos) —… ¿por qué no lo haces tú?

Alfred puso los ojos en blanco, arrebatándole la tela. Ivan se irguió, flexionando los brazos mientras él la tomaba de los lados. La frente del más pequeño se arrugó mientras intentaba recordar el tortuoso camino que había hecho su propia toga.

Tuvo que empezar por pasar la tela en la parte de atrás del ruso. Tragó fuertemente mientras se inclinaba, su rostro cerca de tocar la clavícula del mayor cuando alcanzó el otro extremo de la sabana. Ivan se mantuvo completamente inmóvil, aunque se veía un poco rígido. Alfred se retiró rápidamente, sosteniendo ambos extremos de la sabana.

—Gírate a la izquierda —ordenó. Ivan se giró, mirando al chico, pero este no le devolvió la mirada.

Se quedó callado mientras manipulaba la tela en el mismo tipo de toga que él llevaba.

—¿Dónde están los imperdibles?

—Mi bolsillo —contestó el ruso y no se movió. Alfred alzó una ceja.

—No se van a salir solos.

—Claro —y sacó un imperdible de gran tamaño, entregándoselo al americano. Este lo sujetó rápidamente, terminando así la toga improvisada.

—Entonces…

—Creo que podemos empezar.

—Suena como si fueses a matarme o algo —dijo Al, el rostro contorsionándosele en una mueca de horror.

—Y tal vez lo haga —dijo el mayor en voz baja, entrecerrando los ojos e inclinando la cabeza, viendo al de anteojos desde debajo de sus pestañas.

— _'_ _Kay_ —bufó el americano —. Para que conste, esa fue probablemente la cosa más gay que hayas hecho.

—Enfrente de ti.

—Bueno, como sea. ¿Dónde pusiste la cámara?

Ivan señaló hacia el árbol en cuestión y Alfred corrió hacia él, ramitas crujiendo bajo sus pies y la toga haciéndole sentir incomodo. Miró a través de la lente, ajustando un poco el ángulo antes de asentir.

—¡Está bien! —gritó. Luego dio unas zancadas hasta la roca, sentándose en ella mientras Ivan preparaba la cámara.

—Oh, ¿Alfred? —le llamó.

—¿Ah?

—He traído un accesorio por mi cuenta —dijo el mayor, sosteniendo un palo largo. Alfred lo reconoció de inmediato.

— _Dude!_ ¿De dónde sacaste un arco?

—La escuela no lo extrañará por un par de días de ausencia —respondió pícaramente —. También tengo una flecha.

—Será mejor que no me dispares —advirtió el menor.

—Jamás se me ocurriría.

Alfred se tendió en la roca, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho e intentando relajarse.

—Cuando diga "acción" presionas grabar y te vas, _okay?_

Ivan asintió, el dedo posicionado sobre el botón. El de anteojos se movió un poco, buscando una posición cómoda. Él estaría allí por un tiempo.

—Listo… ¡Acción!

 **xoXOXox**

—Y así Cupido se enamoró de Psique, condenado a vivir en la incertidumbre —dijo Ivan en voz alta para la cámara. Alfred asintió.

—Así que esto nos conduce a nuestra pregunta —continuó Al, mirando al otro chico —, ¿Fue o no amor verdadero?

Esperaron un largo momento, mirando fijamente la cámara. Luego Alfred se relajó, dejándose caer dramáticamente sobre la roca.

—¡Está listo!

—Y sólo nos llevó seis tomas.

—Totalmente —el menor suspiró, cerrando sus ojos. La roca era sorprendentemente confortable ahora y aunque hacía frío, la toga era bastante cómoda. Entendió por qué los griegos y romanos las usaban tiempo atrás.

Ivan se recostó también, dejando escapar un gran suspiro.

—Deberíamos apagar la cámara —dijo, pero no hizo ningún amago de moverse. Alfred se encogió de hombros.

—Lo editaré y ya.

—Bien.

Se quedaron en un agradable silencio por lo que pudo ser cinco o diez minutos, simplemente tumbados en la calma del bosque. Era realmente un silencio placentero como para ser sólo por un tiempo, sin restricciones de alguien hablándoles o diciéndoles qué hacer o cómo hacerlo o por cuánto tiempo tenían que hacerlo. Y casi parecía que el ruso se sintonizó en el mismo canal, sin decir ni una palabra.

—Tengo una pregunta _random_ , ¿qué hay de tus padres? —preguntó Alfred después de un momento, su voz no tan alta como para romper la tranquilidad. Ivan suspiró.

—Mi madre está muerta —respondió —, y no hablamos de mi padre.

Alfred se impulsó a sí mismo, apoyándose en su brazo, mirando al otro chico.

—¿Por qué?

—Él… él no es un buen hombre —dijo Ivan, en una vaga explicación —. Él fue la razón por la cual nos mudamos aquí.

—Entonces… ¿ustedes viven solos? —esa era toda una nueva información para Alfred.

—No —respondió el eslavo, negando con la cabeza —, mi hermana mayor aun está en casa. Sin embargo, necesito encontrar un trabajo pronto. En cuanto me gradúe.

—Eso apesta —dijo Al, recostándose otra vez —. Mi papá es un estúpido a veces pero no así. _I mean_ …

—Entiendo —asintió Ivan —. Hay cosas que no podemos cambiar.

— _Yeah_.

Hubo otro lapso de silencio antes de que el americano hablara de nuevo.

—Así que… eh… ¿por qué… solías actuar como si me odiases? —soltó, diciendo finalmente la cosa en la que había estado pensando por un tiempo. Ivan parecía sorprendido.

—Pensé que lo hacía.

—Y luego al siguiente minuto estabas intentando ser mi amigo. Y actuando amable y así.

—Yo… cambié de parecer.

—¿Pero _por qué?_ —preguntó el menor.

Ivan suspiró.

—Me di cuenta de algunas cosas.

Alfred no dijo nada por un momento. Entonces, a falta de algo mejor qué añadir, sólo dijo un "oh".

Otro largo silencio se hizo presente. El menor miró a Ivan, cuyas manos tenía entrelazadas sobre el pecho. El ruso era mayor sólo por unos meses, pero parecía como si la brecha entre los dieciséis y los diecisiete lo había envejecido considerablemente. Su nariz era angulosa y prominente, ligeramente curvada y su frente era marcada sin hacerle parecer un hombre de las cavernas. Su cabello rubio pálido casi le hacía brillar, la única conclusión lógica para su piel sin curtir.

Por un momento, Alfred se preguntó honestamente cómo sería _estar con_ … con un chico. De _esa_ forma. Sería realmente fácil el averiguarlo. Ivan estaba justo allí y sintió como se instaba a sí mismo a levantarse, a hacer algo, a hacer algún tipo de movida para _averiguarlo_. Pero sabía, claro, que no iba a hacerlo. Simplemente se quedó allí acostado, preguntándose cómo sería tocar el cuerpo de otro chico con _ese_ tipo de intenciones.

Pensó también sobre la última vez que se había visto en un espejo. Se imaginó su cabello, estancado hasta que consiguió cortarlo en un estilo que no le gustaba. Se imaginó su rostro, el que le hacía ver como un niño de catorce, un grano en la nariz y alrededor de la línea del cabello. No tenía músculos o incluso ese toque sexy como los de Ivan, y odiaba que sus anteojos fueran del mismo estilo que los de su mamá.

Así que, por supuesto que tenía que preguntar.

—¿Crees que soy feo? —preguntó tentativamente, preocupado por la reacción que Ivan pudiera tener. En realidad, Alfred habría preferido ser llamado horrible a ser expuesto a una larga y compasiva charla como "no, _claro_ que no eres feo" y "no te preocupes por ti mismo".

—No.

La simplicidad de la respuesta tomó al menor con la guardia baja. Miró a Ivan otra vez.

—Pero… ¿y mis gafas?

—Se adaptan a tu rostro —respondió el ruso.

—¿El acné?

—Dejará de crecer.

—¿Mi cabello?

—No hay nada malo con él.

—¿Pero qué hay de…?

—Alfred —dijo Ivan seriamente —, ¿quieres que te diga que eres feo?

El americano se detuvo por un momento, pero luego negó con la cabeza.

—No… pero…

—Bien —le interrumpió —. Me enseñaron a no decir mentiras.

Le tomó a Alfred un momento entender, pero cuando lo hizo, una cálida sensación se propagó por su pecho. Sonrió, girándose al cielo menguante y cerrando los ojos.

—Gracias.

—No hay problema —replicó el mayor en voz baja. Luego agregó —. Serás guapo cuando seas mayor.

Ahora, eso era algo que Alfred honestamente nunca había escuchado antes. Tal vez fue la forma en que la frase fue redactada o el uso de la palabra "guapo", pero a él le gustó y realmente no tenía nada que decir a cambio. Así que sólo permanecieron en silencio en el bosque, hasta que las palabras llegaron al fin.

—Tú ya eres algo… —empezó Al, evitando la mirada del ruso —. _I mean_ , te ves un poco como si tuvieras veinte o algo…

Ivan abrió la boca como si fuera a decir algo más, pero se detuvo a sí mismo.

—Gracias.

— _Y'know_ , probablemente deberíamos volver —dijo Al después de un momento de silencio —. Y la cámara se quedará sin memoria pronto —explicó, impulsándose a sí mismo hasta sentarse.

Ivan se unió a él y empezaron el camino a casa. Alfred se olvidó de las sabanas y tuvo que correr para recuperarlas, pero después de eso la caminata fue suave y tranquila. Y así caminaron a través de la ciudad, lado a lado, vestidos con togas hechas de sabanas, llevando una pila de tela, un arco y una flecha.

¿Y les importó?

Ni un poco.

 **oxOXOxo**

Alfred encendió la tv, acurrucándose en su esquina del sofá. Arthur y Francis se habían ido ya, regresándole cierta apariencia de normalidad a la casa. Sin duda, había sido un día anormal.

Ivan se había quedado a comer otra vez, y había sido muy incomodo con tres nuevas personas cenando con los Jones (y Williams). Eso no quiere decir, claro, que el parloteo que Alfred encontró aburrido no fuera incomodo. Su mamá aun estaba un poco en shock por encontrar a su "hijo perdido" y todos sabían que Ivan estaba allí sólo por Alfred y Mathew no dijo ni una sola palabra en todo el tiempo.

Alfred estaba infinitamente agradecido cuando todo terminó.

La única cosa en la televisión en ese momento era Bob Esponja, un episodio que Alfred había visto un millón de veces desde su nacimiento. Sin embargo, no importaba, dejando su mente entumecerse por primera vez en el día con los colores brillantes y sonidos molestos de la caricatura. Fue en los primeros quince minutos del primer capítulo que el teléfono sonó.

—¡¿Puedes contestar?! —escuchó la voz de su mamá en algún punto arriba de las escaleras. Probablemente se sentía muy perezosa como para levantarse. Alfred gritó algo en afirmación y se levantó, arrastrándose hacia el teléfono que estaba al otro extremo del sofá.

— _Hello?_ —preguntó, maldiciendo el hecho de que ese teléfono tuviera correa. Se sentó en la parte intacta del sofá, y estaba frío.

— _Hey, buddy!_ —una entusiasta y profunda voz masculina. La boca de Al se extendió en una sonrisa de incredulidad.

—¡Papá!

— _¿Cómo te va, eh?_

El menor le dio una versión abreviada de su día, su padre silbó apreciativamente cuando llegó a la parte de Alfred y sus posibles relaciones.

— _¿Quién es ese niño ruso?_

—Ivan. Eh, sólo este chico. Tuvimos que hacer un proyecto juntos y ya lo terminamos.

— _¿Un amigo?_

— _Yeah_ , un poco.

— _¿Aun eres amigo de ese chico…? ¿Chino?_

—Japonés, papá. Su nombre es Kiku y sí. Aun somos amigos.

— _Ese chico_ —dijo el hombre tras la línea —. _Hey, ¿tienes un segundo? ¿Tu mamá está cerca?_

Eso molestaba a Alfred a veces. El cómo su papá llamaba a su ex esposa "tu mamá".

— _Yeah_. ¿Qué pasa?

— _Este es el trato. No voy a ser capaz de ir para Acción de Gracias, así que…_ — hizo una pausa para el suspenso — _, ¿qué tal si llego para Halloween, eh?_

Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron.

— _Really?_

— _Yup. Tengo que trabajar afuera y tal vez podamos ir a pedir dulce o truco o algo, ¿te parece?_

— _Yes!_ —gritó Al, tal vez demasiado entusiasmado. En realidad no le importaba. No había visto a su papá en quien sabe cuantas semanas, y la oportunidad de verlo el sábado sería _awesome_ —. ¿Cuándo?

— _Puedo probablemente alrededor de las siete u ocho. Hagámoslo a las ocho. ¿Está bien? Entonces puedo quedarme todo el fin de semana_.

Alfred hizo un sonido feliz de aprobación, sonriendo locamente en el teléfono.

— _Awesome_.

— _Prepárate. Asegúrate de que tengamos algo que hacer. No quisiera aburrirte_ —dijo su papá en broma, sabiendo que no había manera de que pudiera aburrir a Alfred —. _Te veré entonces._

Hablaron por unos cuantos minutos más sobre otras cosas, cosas mundanas que Al no recordaba. Todo en lo que podía pensar era que en dos días su papá estaría aquí, y eso haría su vida mucho mejor.

Y Alfred realmente, por alguna razón, quería contarle a Ivan.

 **xoXOXox**

 _Weird Al: Weird Al Yankovics. Más no sé cual sea la canción._

 _Six-pack: paquete de seis. Abdominales._

 _Imperdibles: en Costa Rica los llamamos gasillas._

 _¡PROGRESO! ¡MALDICIÓN! XD Ok, mucha exaltación la mía. A fangirlear con este capítulo *-* y ya sólo faltarían cuatro caps T.T_

 _Espero les haya gustado, muchas gracias por sus reviews, nos vemos el próximo sábado._


	16. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **oxOXOxo**

 **Capitulo 16: Mordisco de amor.**

Mathew entró a la sala mientras Alfred y su papá terminaban su conversación. El episodio de Bob Esponja había terminado y otro había comenzado, otro que Al había visto más veces de las que podía contar. Finalmente le dijo adiós a su papá, girándose otra vez a la televisión. Mattie se sentó a su lado, abrazando una almohada contra su pecho como siempre lo hacía.

—¿Cómo fue reencontrarse con Francis? —preguntó el estadounidense, lanzando casualmente un brazo sobre el respaldo del sofá. Math se encogió de hombros.

—Bien. Él es… ah, él sigue siendo el mismo que recuerdo —el chico de aspecto suave respondió, sonriendo ligeramente.

—Así que… ¿ustedes se conocieron en el Norte? —refiriéndose a Quebec, la ciudad natal de su primo. Mathew asintió.

—Su familia la visitó en verano. Así que sí —suspiró el canadiense, negando con la cabeza ligeramente —. Sigue siendo un idiota.

—Una especia de coincidencia, ¿eh? —reflexionó Al.

Mathew no respondió, optando en su lugar el suspirar. Vieron el show por un tiempo, hasta que unos ligeros pasos en las escaleras anunciaron que la mamá de Alfred había llegado.

—¿Quién era? —preguntó, cepillándose el cabello. Estaba vestida con su pijama favorito, un conjunto que había comprado en una tienda departamental por treinta dólares. Estaba estampado con temas de Disney, de algodón e infantil, pero por alguna razón ella lo amó.

—Papá —respondió, los ojos aun en la pantalla —. Dijo que puede venir este fin de semana.

—No sé nada de eso —dijo ella —, es algo repentino…

—Mamá —dijo el menor en advertencia, levantando una ceja. Por lo general no era muy asertivo pero cuando llegaba a ver a su papá parecía que podía olvidar donde estaba en el mundo. Sin embargo, la mirada de reprimenda que su mamá le dio rápidamente remedió esa situación.

—Puede venir, pero dormirá en la sala —concedió la mujer. Luego se fue a la cocina, sus medias blanco y azules deslizándose en el linóleo.

Alfred y Mathew se quedaron sentados por un tiempo frente a la tv con la mirada vacía. Entonces, de la nada, Math habló.

—He visto ese.

 **oxOXOxo**

Cuando Ivan se reunió con Alfred en su casillero a la mañana siguiente, estaba vestido un poco diferente de lo usual. La bufanda que Al había encontrado en su mochila ahora se encontraba alrededor de su cuello y mantenía una mano detrás de su espalda. Todo era un poco sospechoso, pero luego de recordar vagamente algo sobre de ir a algún lugar con Natalya… no hizo ningún comentario.

— _Hey, what's up?_ —saludó Alfred, depositando su mochila en su casillero.

—Me temo que no estaré aquí por un largo tiempo —dijo Ivan, viéndose muy pesaroso —. Tengo que… ir a ver a alguien. Con mi hermana.

Así que Alfred había tenido razón.

— _Okay_ —respondió e intentó decirse a sí mismo que no estaba desilusionado —. Probablemente Kiku esté aquí hoy.

Extrayendo su carpeta, Alfred se preparó para ir a su primera clase. Sin embargo, Ivan parecía tener otras ideas. Se inclinó un poco, apoyando la mano en los casilleros y obstruyendo de manera efectiva el camino del menor.

—Alfred —empezó, parecía preocupado —, tengo algo que darte.

— _'_ _Kay_. Dispara.

El ruso pareció reunir un poco de coraje antes de que la mano que escondía tras él apareciera, produciendo una gran flor. Las cejas del americano se elevaron y miró el anillo de pétalos amarillos, confundido.

—Gracias, creo…

—En un girasol —dijo Ivan, entregándosela al menor. Este asintió.

—Lo sé —respondió, viéndola cuidadosamente —. ¿Por qué?

La brillante expresión del eslavo vaciló y desvió la mirada por un segundo.

—¿Entiendes?

El de anteojos se encogió de hombros, confundido.

— _Yeah_. Eh… ¿gracias?

—Alfred —repitió con voz implorante —, has visto la palabra antes. Recientemente.

— _Vanya_ …

Ivan se puso rígido mientras un brazo lo rodeaba e inmediatamente su hermana apareció allí. Natalya apoyó la cabeza en el brazo del ruso, viendo a Alfred con la misma mirada de burla que le daba a todo mundo.

—¿Se divierten?

—Eh… hola —dijo el americano, agitando un poco dos dedos. Una mueca curvó los labios de la chica, encontrando con la mirada el girasol en la mano de Al.

—¿La hora de los regalos, no? —preguntó sin ni siquiera encubrir el sarcasmo con dulzura —. Creo que deberíamos irnos —continuó —, antes de que lleguemos tarde.

Ivan se aclaró la garganta, siendo reservado por un momento.

—Claro —dijo, pero sus ojos nunca abandonaron el pequeño cuerpo de Alfred.

—Entonces, ¿estamos de acuerdo? —preguntó Natalya glacialmente, llevándose a su hermano.

Alfred les vio mientras se iban, girando la flor entre sus dedos. Luego la puso en su casillero, cerrando la puerta y dirigiéndose al gimnasio. Supuso que ellos podían ir y ser raros si querían. Y de todos modos, desde que Ivan había decidido que deberían ser amigos, el abuso en los pasillos se había atenuado considerablemente.

Con la flor que Ivan le había dado en su mente, Alfred decidió desafiar los vestuarios por primera vez en todo el año.

Dejó caer su carpeta afuera de la puerta, viéndola. Letras amarillas habían sido pegadas en ella, las palabras "Vestuarios masculinos" proclamaba con orgullo el contenido de la habitación. Nada más que la palabra "muchachos" había perdido la "o" y alguien había garabateado el dibujo de un miembro masculino con plumón azul sobre la madera. Probablemente el entrenador nunca se desharía de eso.

Alfred tenía un casillero adentro. Y dentro de ese casillero estaba un cambio de ropa sin tocar y sin usar desde el primer día de clases. El bullicio y las charlas de la gente en el interior se filtraron débilmente a través de la puerta y Alfred esperaba que finalmente los chicos se hubieran rendido con él. Esperaba que ese fuera el caso.

Con el hombro abrió la puerta, manteniéndose tan firme como podía mientras que a zancadas irrumpía el interior. Se sorprendió a medida que se acercaba al final de la fila de casilleros. Ningún par de ojos se giró a mirarlo, y eso fue como si Alfred Jones no existiese. Se desanimó, manteniendo la vista baja, y supuso que era el hecho de que se había presentado al ojo público.

— _Hey, Alfie!_ —una voz áspera gritó desde el final de la fila. Los ojos del americano se movieron nerviosamente —. ¿Uniéndote al mundo de los vivos, eh?

Gilbert ya había terminado de cambiarse y estaba quitándose los zapatos. Luego corrió hacia Alfred, la misma sonrisa arrogante plasmada en su rostro —. ¿Cómo te está tratando el hermano sorpresa?

—Eh… Bien —respondió el de anteojos, sintiéndose un poco incomodo. No estaba seguro de por qué —. ¿Algo… interesante que te haya pasado?

—No mucho —respondió Gilbert —. Aunque apestas un poco con este asunto de "charlar" —luego hizo una pausa antes de remediar lo que podría haber sido tomado como un insulto —. No en una mala forma, _i mean_.

— _Yeah, yeah_ —dijo Al, negando con la cabeza —. Como sea —la incomodidad se había disipado un poco y era mejor ahora. El tener alguien con quien hablar y no sentirse como si estuviera siendo rechazado por la sociedad sin duda tenía sus ventajas.

Gilbert soltó una carcajada y se fue, y Alfred decidió que probablemente debería cambiarse. Tomó su ropa y se dirigió rápidamente a los dos baños que estaban en una esquina, no muy seguro de querer desnudarse en medio de la sala. Es sólo que… él no quería. Nadie más le habló, aunque vio que alguien lo señaló cuando se estaba yendo. Se sentía raro el cambiarse para clases.

Los chicos de siempre estaban jugando baloncesto a un lado de la cancha, y el sonido de driblar en el duro piso de madera hizo eco en la cavernosa sala.

— _Jonsie!_

Al se giró rápidamente a la resonante voz, los ojos muy abiertos. El entrenador corrió hacia él, sonriendo. Esta era de alguna forma, más tenebrosa que la de Gilbert.

—¡Mírate! Finalmente entraste en razón, ¿eh?

—Supongo —respondió el menor sin comprometerse —, me di cuenta de que no quería fallar por mucho.

—Buen chico —dijo el entrenador de todo corazón, dándole una palmada en la espalda. Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante, tropezando un poco y se preguntó brevemente lo extraordinariamente hiperactivo que debió ser el hombre de niño.

El deporte del día parecía ser una versión estudiantil de hockey de piso. Palos de brillantes colores azules y rojos fueron dispensados entre tres equipos, que estaban destinados a ir adentro y fuera del campo en un juego de ciclos. El equipo de Alfred estaba fuera de primero, viendo como los otros chicos empezaban a jugar cada vez de forma más violenta.

Alfred se sentó en el piso, su palo de hockey azul apoyado en la pared junto a él. Gilbert se acercó casualmente, acuclillándose al lado del americano.

— _Artie_ no para de hablar de todo ese asunto del "hermano", _y'know_ —meditó —. Esa película va a ser jodidamente rara ahora.

— _Yeah_ —asintió Al, haciendo una mueca internamente.

—Francis sigue con el "te lo dije" y tampoco se va a callar. _Ya know_ , mierda, era mucho más tranquilo aquí antes de que decidieras que eres una jodida estrella de cine —continuó el chico pálido, sonriendo —. Aunque no me estoy quejando. Era aburrido como el infierno.

—Fue mucho más aburrido para mí —dijo Alfred, relajándose un poco. Un silbido penetrante resonó en el gimnasio mientras el entrenador detenía el juego, gritando algún tipo de falta o algo —. _Hey_ , eh, ¿Gilbert?

—Ese es mi nombre.

—Eh… ¿Cuánto tiempo tienen… _y'know_ … Arthur y Francis…?

—¿De estar follando? —finalizó Gil por él. Alfred se aclaró la garganta, inseguro de haberse expresado así —. No lo sé. Han estado juntos desde el maldito inicio de los tiempos.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Qué parezco, una bolsa de respuestas? —resopló el albino —. No sé. Artie ha estado en todas partes. Se conocieron en Europa o una mierda.

— _Wow_ —dijo el de anteojos en voz baja —. ¿Por qué estaban allí?

—No tengo ni idea.

Alfred no tuvo oportunidad de hacer más preguntas ya que a su equipo le tocaba entrar al ciclo. Así que tomó su palo de hockey, yendo inmediatamente a jugar a la defensa. Era la posición más fácil. Y tal vez, sólo tal vez, él no apestó tanto como de costumbre.

 **xoXOXox**

La clase de inglés pasó en un chasquido y sin Ivan allí, esta llegó y se fue sin consecuencias. Sin embargo, Alfred se sentía un poco más solitario y fue sólo con la sensación de opresión en su pecho que se dio cuenta que realmente echaba de menos al ruso. Era extraño pensar que a sólo un poco más de una semana atrás, él hubiera pensado que querer estar cerca del mayor era ridículo.

Pronto, sin embargo, era la hora de almuerzo. Cuando entró a la concurrida cafetería, sus ojos encontraron a Kiku, que estaba sentado en su mesa de siempre. Al le sonrió y empezó a acercarse a su lugar junto a la ventana. El chico pequeño y de cabello negro le miró mientras se acercaba.

—¿Dónde estabas ayer? —preguntó el americano a la vez que se sentaba. Kiku pareció tomarse un tiempo antes de responder.

—Tuve que… ver a alguien —dijo cuidadosa y mesuradamente.

Alfred lo miró con mucha atención, sabiendo que Kiku era bastante hábil para mentir. El japonés se giró, viendo la pared del fondo con mucha determinación. Fue cuando los ojos de Al se desviaron al cuello de su amigo que lo vio.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó el rubio con incredulidad, haciendo un gesto hacia el punto ligeramente oscurecido en el cuello de Kiku.

Los ojos de Kiku se abrieron mucho y de inmediato se llevó una mano a la zona herida.

—Una picadura de insecto.

Los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron al darse cuenta de lo que, en realidad, la mancha era.

—¿Un insecto de _amor_? —bromeó.

Kiku se puso rígido pero negó con la cabeza.

—No sé de qué estás hablando.

Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante, emocionado.

—¿Quién es?

—No sé de qué estás hablando —repitió el chico más pequeño.

— _Dude_ , esa no es una picadura de insecto. A menos que salgas con sanguijuelas — _okay_ , tal vez esa no fue la menor analogía. El japonés suspiró fuertemente, viéndose muy irritado. Alfred sospechaba que sólo era para encubrir su vergüenza.

—Bien —espetó Kiku, dándose por vencido —. Allí es donde estaba ayer.

El de anteojos sonrió.

—Pensé que estabas en lo de los videojuegos o algo así.

Kiku se mordió el labio inferior, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que su rostro se viera sin expresión. Luego miró sus manos, que estaban plegadas en su regazo.

—Bueno… ahí es donde estaba.

Hubo una breve pausa antes de que Alfred se echara a reír.

—¿Besándote con Lara Croft, eh?

—No.

La respuesta fue tan seria que la risa murió en la garganta del americano. Miró inquisitivamente a Kiku, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿Entonces quién?

Kiku vaciló, viendo nerviosamente hacia la misma pared. Alfred ahora estaba un poco preocupado. Kiku nunca dejaba que nada le afectara, y ahora estaba jugando con la cremallera de su sudadera y mirando alrededor como si algún monstruo (de verdad) estuviera a punto de atacar. Era inquietante verlo tan nervioso.

— _Come on_ —presionó Alfred, porque él realmente, _realmente_ , realmente quería saber.

De repente, Kiku se puso de pie, recogiendo su bandeja.

—Me tengo que ir —dijo bruscamente, empujando su silla y levantándose para irse.

El gesto en la cara de Al se borró y de inmediato se puso a arrojar disculpas por algo que ni siquiera sabía que había hecho.

—¡Lo siento! —gritó después de que su amigo se saliera rápidamente —, ¡Me detendré!

Kiku no se volvió, apresurándose a sí mismo para deshacerse de la bandeja y salir de la cafetería. Alfred lo vio irse, preguntándose qué había poseído a su amigo.

¿Y por qué Kiku no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para decirlo un secreto tan simple como ese?

 **xoXOXox**

Parecía como si el tema principal de conversación en los pasillos era cuanto licor llevaría la gente a la fiesta de Halloween de los Braginski. Al parecer iba a ser todo un reventón (aunque Alfred tenía la ligera sospecha de que la mayoría de los que asistirían eran potenciales invitados de Natalya.)

Kiku parecía haber desaparecido el resto del día después del almuerzo, aunque si Alfred lo hubiera visto otra vez, el tema del origen del chupetón se habría dejado de lado. Sin embargo, no hubo oportunidad para explicarle eso. Kiku se había desvanecido.

En cuanto a la fiesta, no se preocupaba por lo bebida. Siempre se había preguntado cómo sería emborracharse, pero a la tierna edad de dieciséis años no estaba seguro de querer intentarlo aun. Lo que más le preocupaba era lo que iba a vestir. La idea de tener un disfraz era mucho más atractiva ahora, y eso era más que necesario. Aun quería ser algún tipo de súper héroe, pero el tiempo se estaba acercando y él sólo tenía un día para crear un disfraz. Y cuando haces a un súper héroe, no lo puedes hacer a medias. Tiene que ser _awesome_.

Y absolutamente Alfred no tenía nada con qué hacerse un traje. No había tiempo ni para ordenarlo o para irlo a comprar. Eso era, en el mundo del _cosplay_ de comics, un gran predicamento. Uno que necesitaba una solución, y rápido. No quería verse como un tonto que va a una fiesta de disfraces en ropa de calle. Eso significaba que necesitaba un plan.

Por lo general, Alfred le pediría asesoramiento a Kiku en tales asuntos, pero aparentemente el chico japonés iba a hacer la hazaña más difícil de lo usual. No que siempre fuera difícil, pero cómo sea.

Y entonces, de la nada, tuvo una idea. Era muy simple, una inspiración que hacía buen uso de los materiales que ya tenía a mano.

La toga.

Y también era una hermosa idea. Vaga tal vez, pero no obstante, hermosa. Podía decir que era nadie. Una barba y podía decir que era Zeus. Una espada y sería Cesar. Ivan sabría quien era en realidad, pero nadie más lo haría. Podía decirle a cada persona en la fiesta una cosa diferente. (Y, en el estupor de la borrachera, sería capaz de decirle a la misma persona también sus múltiples identidades.)

Así que Alfred se sonrió a sí mismo mientras iba a clases y la última parte de su día se fue rápidamente. Aun se preguntaba vagamente donde podía estar Kiku, pero se imaginó que su amigo reaparecería cuando quisiera hablar otra vez. Estaba seguro que Kiku no estaba enojado con él; sólo estaba abrumado. Ese tipo de cosas habían pasado antes, situaciones en donde el cerebro de su amigo se había sobrecargado y apagaba por un par de horas.

Al final del día Kiku no había aparecido y esto preocupó a Alfred. Tal vez se había ido a casa, pero esa parecía ser una razón muy tonta para ausentarse el resto del día. ¿Un amigo te hace una pregunta que no quieres responder y repentinamente estás M.I.A? Kiku era más inteligente que eso. Para Alfred, las únicas explicaciones de lo que podía haber pasado con su amigo era que, había sido secuestrado por el gobierno (o por _aliens_ ) o se lo habían llevado de repente, de forma muy violenta.

Aunque supuso que estaba bien y en el momento que abrió su casillero fue bombardeado por toda una nueva serie de pensamientos. Ya que ese solitario girasol yacía en el estante superior, esperando. Y mirando.

Así que abrió la cremallera de su mochila, con cuidado de no alterar los pétalos y empezó su camino a casa. Se sentía extraño el irse a casa sin Ivan, a pesar de que sólo lo habían estado haciendo por unos pocos días. Era divertido cómo la actitud del más alto había cambiado tan dramáticamente, y aun más divertido lo mucho que la actitud de Ivan había cambiado hacia Alfred también.

Pero Al tenía un plan y cosas que hacer, es decir, editar el vídeo de su proyecto. Sólo esperaba que no se tornara demasiado cutre. Todo el trabajo duro… podría ser vergonzoso, por decir lo menos. Casi podía apostar que el proyecto de Emma, con quien fuera que lo estuviera haciendo, sería mucho mejor.

Y de repente la mente del americano era un mar de ideas sobre la edición, las cosas que quería hacer, las cosas que quería eliminar, las cosas que quería añadir. Ahora, debía tener una banda sonora. Porque, ¿qué era una buena película sin una banda sonora? Y tendría que tener música triste también. Tal vez podría utilizar el girasol de alguna manera.

Oh, y recordó. Tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Girasol de vuelta.

 **xoXOXox**

Clic, clic y arrastrar. Dividir el clip. Eliminar. Arrastrar otra vez. Clic derecho. Agregar música. Buscar. Doble clic. Eliminar. Soda sip. Frotarse los ojos. Inclinarse hacia atrás por un segundo. Respirar.

Alfred había estado en esto por horas y parecía que nunca conseguiría que se viera bien. Siempre había amado hacer pequeñas películas y luego editarlas, pero esta cosa era inmensa. Diez minutos de Ivan de pie junto a él, pensando en lo mucho que estaba jodido. Diez minutos que terminaba en una larga explicación sobre el tema y eso era aburrido. Sus togas eran muy _cool_ , pero todo lo demás era aburrido.

Así que Al cliqueó otra vez, moviendo la música triste sólo un poco. De esa forma el vídeo iría mejor. No que eso fuera decir mucho realmente. Porque en este punto no estaba seguro de nada con este vídeo.

Cortó otra pequeña porción de dialogo, algo sin importancia y más importante, aburrido. Luego intentó cortar otra vez, pero su dedo se resbaló. El vídeo empezó a reproducirse, una parte que aun no había cortado.

— _¿Crees que soy feo?_ —el Alfred en el vídeo preguntó con voz débil. Alfred se quedó de piedra, los ojos muy abiertos mientras observaba.

— _No_.

— _Pero_ …

Y el vídeo continuó. Alfred no se movió, viendo la pantalla con mucha atención. Habían cosas que se había perdido, como la forma en la que las manos de Ivan descansaban detrás de su cabeza o en cómo su pie estaba muy cerca del de Al. Habían cosas que nunca habría visto, como cuando Ivan se giraba a verlo cada vez que el menor cerraba los ojos. Y sólo se quedó viendo mientras se mordía la uña del pulgar.

—¿ _Pero qué hay de…?_

— _Alfred, ¿quieres que te diga que eres feo_?

— _No… pero…_

— _Bien. Me enseñaron a no decir mentiras_.

El Alfred en el vídeo sonrió y el Alfred real lo hizo también. Estaba en completo silencio mientras la conversación continuaba y de forma continua, el peso en su pecho se suprimió. Era como si estuviera en su propio mundo, viendo a los dos chicos que sabían que la cámara los estaba grabando pero no les importaba.

Entonces se escuchó un ruido cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió y un muy tímido Mathew entró. Alfred saltó, cerrando la portátil de un manotazo y su primo le lanzó una mirada rara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Alfred miró la portátil rápidamente, quitándose los auriculares que había estado usando.

—Nada.

Nada de nada.

 **xoXOXox**

 _MIA: MISSING IN ACTION: Perdido en acción. Desaparecido._

 _Sip soda: una marca de refresco._

 _¡Hola! Y sí… ya sé que no es sábado… pero bueno :D_

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias por sus reviews._


	17. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **oxOXOxo**

 **Capitulo diecisiete: Visionario.**

Alfred fue, para su gran sorpresa, la primera persona en despertar esa mañana. Arrojó lejos la somnolencia a base de parpadeos, mirando vagamente el bulto en forma de Mathew que estaba completamente envuelto en cobijas. Pronto encontró sus anteojos, mirando los alrededores de su cuarto mientras entraba en foco. Luego se dio unas palmaditas en la parte superior de la cabeza, asegurándose de que su cabecera estuviera lo suficientemente terrible. Esa era probablemente una buena señal.

Salió vagamente al pasillo hacia la escalera, aun bastante dormido mientras se arrastraba ruidosa y lentamente. Sus pasos fueron silenciados cuando aterrizó en el suelo alfombrado del salón. Se levantó las gafas para frotarse los ojos. Entonces, mientras examinaba la sala, se quedó de piedra.

Porque había alguien en el sofá.

Lanzó un chillido. No hubo manera de ocultarlo y la totalmente inesperada vista de la figura sentándose en el sofá fue suficiente para tirar a Alfred a la conciencia.

—¿Podrías callarte? —murmuró Arthur, masajeándose las sienes. El menor lo vio en shock.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó con incredulidad, la voz un poco quebrada por su primer uso del día.

— _Well_ , _estaba_ durmiendo —espetó. Su pelo no se veía diferente de lo usual y el menor supuso que el estilo desordenado que usualmente llevaba no era una opción de la moda —. _Come on_ , deja de mirar —ordenó Arthur bruscamente mientras se ponía de pie.

—Pero, ¿por qué estabas…? ¿Te metiste sin permiso? —preguntó Al, la idea totalmente inesperada. El inglés puso los ojos en blanco.

— _Of course_ —dijo sarcásticamente —, ya que mi único sueño es dormir en tu sofá.

—¿Mamá te invitó? —cuestionó el de anteojos, rascándose la cabeza distraídamente. Arthur fingió sorprenderse.

—Felicidades —arrastrando las palabras con cansancio —, eres un diablillo inteligente.

— _Hey_ , me acabo de despertar —se defendió Alfred, bostezando ampliamente para el efecto.

—Como yo —replicó el mayor —. Sin embargo de mala gana.

Alfred miró a su… hermano. Eso. Hermano.

—Bien. 'enos días, entonces.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero no le respondió bruscamente.

—Buenos días.

—Voy al baño —dijo Al —, ¿lo necesitas?

—Creo que puedo esperar —respondió el de ojos verdes, aun viéndose terriblemente amargado. Alfred se encogió de hombros, girándose para ir al baño que estaba por las escaleras.

—Si necesitas algo me dices, supongo —ofreció el menor, sin saber en cuales de los círculos sociales de su cabeza colocar a Arthur. Era como si hubiera intentado saltar de "alguna especie de amigos" a "familia cercana". Era un gran salto y bastante desconcertante. Alfred no tenía idea de cómo debería tratar al otro chico. Parecía como si su relación (especialmente si tomabas en cuenta el… eh… beso…) giraba en torno a "es complicado", una tierra generalmente deshabitada.

—Lo tendré en cuenta —dijo Arthur en respuesta y Al se fue al baño, despidiéndose con la mano.

Su cabeza estaba sorpresivamente vacía, incluso con todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días. Y entonces, mientras daba un paso hacia el chorro de agua, se permitió relajarse por un momento.

 **oxOXOxo**

—¿Alfred? Eh… podrías… —susurró Mathew.

—¿Mamá? ¿Dónde pusiste la salsa de tomate?

—¿En qué demonios vas a poner eso?

—Arthur, por favor, cuida tu lenguaje —regaña la mujer de la casa.

—¡El _wanker_ está poniéndole salsa de tomate a sus huevos!

—¡Sabe bien!

—Arthur…

—Eh… ¿Alfred? —intenta el canadiense de nuevo.

—¿Cómo puedes comer _eso?_

—¡No lo critiques hasta que lo pruebes!

—¡Es repugnante!

—¿Alfred? Oh, _maple_. Tía May, podrías…

—Siéntate, Alfred.

—¡Él está intentando llevarse la salsa!

—¡No sólo me la estoy llevando! ¡La voy a tirar a la basura!

—¡Chicos, por favor!

—¿Tía May? Eh…

—¡DAME LA MALDITA SALSA!

—¡Alfred Jones! ¡Siéntate!

La mesa quedó en silencio por un momento, Alfred y Arthur agarrando los extremos opuestos de la botella. El mayor resopló con fuerza, dejándola ir y Alfred sonrió en su victoria. Hubo un periodo de calma antes de que Mathew hablara, feliz de ser finalmente escuchado.

—Eh… ¿tía May?

—¿Sí, cariño?

—¿Me podrías pasar el…?

Alfred se abalanzó hacia el frente, asiendo el último pedazo de tocino del plato que estaba en el centro de la mesa.

—¡El último! ¡Puntaje doble!

El canadiense lo miró con la boca abierta, habiendo sido frustrado otra vez.

—… no importa.

La comida continuó mucho más calmada que antes, aunque rápidamente se hizo evidente que Alfred y Arthur no podían llevarse bien el uno con el otro. El mayor continuó murmurando cosas sobre la blasfemia de ponerle salsa de tomate a los huevos, mientras Alfred se aseguró de alargar cada bocado, saboreándolo públicamente.

Sin embargo, pronto llegó la hora para ir a la escuela. La mamá de Al invitó al inglés otra vez, diciéndole que podía quedarse todo el tiempo que quisiera. Arthur rechazó el ofrecimiento, diciendo que probablemente debería estar en su propia casa aunque fuera un poco. Aunque no parecía que esa fuera la respuesta que quería dar. Se veía contrariado.

Mientras Al se disponía a irse, su mamá se lo llevó a otro lado. Él la miró con curiosidad cuando ella le habló.

—Alfred… sobre Arthur…

— _Yeah?_ ¿Qué con él?

—Por favor sólo… trátalo como si fuera de la familia. Puede que no parezca, pero él realmente está emocionado con todo esto, _okay?_

— _Okay_ —asintió el menor —. Todavía estoy intentando que mi cerebro asimile todo esto, _y'know?_ Igual y en un par de días me vuelvo loco al comprender _que tengo_ un hermano y así —hizo la última parte toda dramática, agitando las manos alrededor. Y era verdad. Todo este asunto, el ganar un nuevo familiar, el descubrimiento de que su mamá había dado en adopción a su primer hijo y que lo habían encontrado… si esto hubiera sido algún programa de tv, él debería estar hecho pedazos, desilusionado con el mundo mientras se enteraba (¿pero cómo podría él saber algo más?) o al menos un poco deprimido. Pero a pesar de eso, estaba neutral. No conllevaba ninguna emoción, no tenía ningún significado en particular. Oh, mira, él tenía un hermano. _Cool beans_.

Su mamá se rió ligeramente.

—Bien. Sólo… intenta recordarlo, _okay?_

— _Okay_ —repitió él. Luego fue despedido y enviado a la escuela. Con suerte, pensó, tanto Kiku como Ivan estarían allí. Y ninguno de ellos dos estaba enojado con él.

Mientras empezaba su camino, Alfred palmeó su bolsillo, asegurándose de que el CD con el proyecto de inglés estuviera dentro. Se sentía muy bien hoy. Como si estuviera contento con su lugar en el mundo, preparado para continuar sin problemas. El cielo estaba despejado y el sol matinal brillaba. Estaba listo para tomar cualquier cosa.

Bueno, no todo… mientras no fuera alguna sorpresa… _anyway_.

—¡Alfred!

El rubio se giró hacia la voz, la que parecía estar al otro lado de la calle. En cambio, vio un auto que jamás había visto, un enorme Hummer que parecía devorar la calle suburbana. Su color negro brillante la hacía ver como algún auto espía del gobierno. Y alguien dentro lo estaba llamando. Alfred no sabía si debería estar asustado o no.

—¡Sé que no estás ciego! —gritaron otra vez y los ojos de Alfred encontraron la ventana del asiento del conductor abierta. Sabía de quien se trataba ahora, pero cuando la ventanilla bajó, su mandíbula hizo lo mismo.

Ivan sonrió, apoyando su codo en la ventana abierta.

—Cierra la boca antes de que te entren las moscas —bromeó. Alfred simplemente lo miró, una sonrisa formándose en su rostro.

—¿Dónde diablos tú…? ¿Eso es tuyo? —preguntó el menor en shock, muchas preguntas corriendo por su mente pero sin tiempo de formularlas todas.

—¿Te vas a quedar ahí o vendrás? —preguntó el ruso, fingiendo impaciencia. Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron mucho, y se precipitó hacia él antes de que su cerebro incluso tuviera un momento de procesar lo que estaba haciendo. Ivan parecía ser incapaz de parar de sonreír de esa forma sabionda.

El americano abrió la puerta del pasajero, todavía incrédulo. ¿Cómo rayos pudo Ivan conseguir un auto así? ¿Dónde? Supuso que eso no importaba, porque aquí estaba, e Ivan estaba manejándolo y Al se iba a subir en él. Lo cual era, francamente, un poco _cool_.

—Es bonito, ¿no? —preguntó el eslavo, sonriendo. Alfred asintió violentamente.

— _It's awesome!_

El ruso arrancó, yendo hacia adelante en la calle, viéndose muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Alfred estaba maravillado con la espaciosidad del auto, los confortables asientos, el hecho de que el parabrisas estaba tan alto que se sentía como si estuvieran flotando. Y, aunque no por primera vez en su vida, Alfred deseaba poder conducir.

—¿Cómo te fue ayer? —preguntó el mayor, iniciando una ociosa conversación. El de anteojos se encogió de hombros, sintiendo distraídamente un asiento con una mano.

—Estuvo _okay_. Un poco aburrido y Kiku se molestó un poco conmigo, creo.

—¿Así que me echaste de menos? —bromeó el ruso.

—No lo sé —dijo Al —, un poco. _I mean_ , inglés estuvo muy aburrido.

Esto provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Ivan, una que era muy diferente a la sonrisa arrogante de antes. Miró al menor rápidamente antes de regresar sus ojos a la carretera.

—Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo después de un momento —. Abre la guantera.

Estaban a punto de entrar a la calle de la escuela. Alfred se inclinó hacia adelante, tirando del compartimiento por sus rodillas. Al principio no vio nada adentro, pero luego vio los pequeños y negros contenedores. Estuches para gafas, dos de ellos.

—¿Esto? —preguntó, extrayendo los estuches. Ivan los miró, asintiendo —. ¿Qué hay adentro?

—Tendrás que verlo por ti mismo.

Alfred abrió uno, sus ojos iluminándose al ver el contenido. Un brillante par de gafas oscuras de aviador lo saludaron, brillando sólo con la luz proveniente de la ventana. Sonrió, quitándose sus gafas prescritas y reemplazándolas con las de sol. El mundo se oscureció un poco y Al se sintió súper _awesome_.

Ivan tomó el otro par, abriendo el estuche y poniéndoselas con una mano.

—En un coche como este deberíamos llegar con estilo, ¿no?

Y Alfred no podía estar más de acuerdo.

 **oxOXOxo**

—Voy a dejar esto al aula de Ms. H —le dijo Alfred al ruso, agitando el CD frente la nariz del más alto —. Así no lo pierdo o algo.

—Contigo eso es ciertamente preocupante —se burló Ivan. El americano le dio un puñetazo en el brazo.

—Cállate.

Ivan levantó una ceja pero no dijo nada. Luego se fue, libre para irse a donde fuera que tuviera que ir al inicio de la jornada. Alfred no tenía absolutamente idea de en qué consistía el horario del otro chico, salvo por su tercer periodo de inglés. Hablando de eso…

Caminó hacia el aula de Ms. Héderváry. La puerta estaba cerrada y Alfred supuso que no era algo extraño. Un montón de puertas no tenían ventanas en ellas, y la de la profesora era una de esas. Aparentemente, los altos mandos habían hablado de cómo eso era un problema de seguridad, pero hasta ahora eso no había cambiado.

Sin embargo, mientras se acercaba, Al descubrió que la puerta no estaba cerrada por completo. Así que la empujó, asomándose. Y, oh, mira. Ms. Héderváry. Y Gilbert. Y se estaban besando. Qué inesperado.

Suspiró, abriendo la puerta por completo y cerrándola tras él. La pareja se separó el uno del otro en shock, los ojos muy abiertos. La profesora parecía estar muda y Gil empezó a arrojar todo tipo de "esto no es lo que parece" y "¿qué diablos…?" pero todo se perdió en la traducción y era inentendible.

Alfred levantó una mano, la que sostenía el CD.

—Vine a dejar esto —dijo, colocándolo en el escritorio de la chica.

— _Hey_ , eh… _Alfie_ —Gilbert aun intentaba apelar al buen sentido del menor, usando su voz persuasiva.

—No te preocupes, ya lo sabía —dijo el americano, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Gil se abalanzó hacia él, tomándole por la manga.

—¿Cómo? —demandó el albino, obviamente aun estaba asustado. La señorita Héderváry estaba apoyada contra el escritorio, mordiéndose las uñas.

—La gran roca en el bosque —respondió Al, encogiéndose de hombros —. Cálmate.

Gilbert lo agarró de los hombros con fuerza, viéndolo directamente a los ojos.

—No puedes decirle a _nadie_.

—Lo sé. Y no lo he hecho hasta ahora.

El chico pálido se giró a la profesora, casi con desesperación. Ella no le miró, optando en su lugar por mirar con determinación el piso.

—¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer ahora?

Ella no respondió por un segundo. Luego suspiró, poniéndose de pie.

—Gil… No sé si… —sacudió la cabeza —… esto podría —una pausa —… ser.

La expresión de Gilbert se hizo grave y Alfred se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— _Nononono!_ —dijo rápidamente, agitando sus manos frente sí mismo —. ¡No le diré a nadie!

— _Yeah!_ —asintió el mayor —. ¡No le dirá a nadie! _Right?_

Ms. Héderváry se veía profundamente contrariada.

—Yo… si él se enteró, entonces es cuestión de tiempo… —se mordió el labio —… antes de que los otros también lo hagan.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Gil, dando un paso hacia ella.

—Roderich no puede enterarse —dijo la chica entre dientes —. Él puede —apuntando a Alfred —. Pero si _alguien_ le dijera… perdería mi trabajo y tú podrías ser expulsado.

El rostro de Gilbert se ensombreció.

—Lo sé.

—Él no se va a enterar, ¿por qué iba a hacerlo? —preguntó el de anteojos. La profesora frunció los labios.

—Él es mi ex esposo —respondió ella. Los ojos de Alfred se ensancharon un poco —. Yo fui la que se divorció de él. Él lo diría.

— _Asshole_ —agregó Gil servicialmente.

Ms. Héderváry suspiró y se veía como si estuviera a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

—¿Alguien más sabe? —preguntó ella, dando unos pasos hacia el frente de su escritorio. Alfred asintió un poco a regañadientes.

—Ivan —soltó y Gilbert lanzó un gemido.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo el mayor, mirando nada en particular —. _Dammit_. El tipo me odia.

—¡Me aseguraré de que no diga nada! Probablemente hasta ya se le olvidó.

La profesora suspiró otra vez, un sonido afectado.

— _Okay_ —tragó saliva —. Gilbert, probablemente deberías ir a clases. Tú también, Alfred.

—Pero… —intentó protestar el albino.

—Por favor —ordenó la profesora —. Necesito un segundo…

Su estudiante asintió. La tomó de la mano y se dieron un rápido beso.

—Te amo, Liz —murmuró él.

—Yo también te amo —replicó ella, también de forma silenciosa.

Y Alfred supo que nunca podría separarlos. No que él quisiera hacerlo en primer lugar, pero… maldición, esto era como Romeo y Julieta. Y a Alfred le gustaba ese tipo de historia.

Así que se fue, sabiendo que ya sería tarde. Pero, pensó, había valido la pena. Sin embargo, la clase de inglés iba a ser bastante incómoda.

 **xoXOXox**

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó Ivan, sonriendo mientras caminaban hacia el aula de inglés.

Alfred asintió en respuesta. No le había dicho al mayor sobre los eventos que ocurrieron en la mañana y esperaba que Gilbert y Ms. H actuaran normal de nuevo.

—Debemos ir de primeros —impuso el eslavo cuando entraron al aula. Alfred se encogió de hombros, capturando la mirada de Gilbert al pasar. Este asintió en reconocimiento, y posiblemente en advertencia.

—Tal vez —dijo Al —. Tenemos que ver.

Ms. Héderváry se puso de pie cuando los estudiantes empezaron a llenar el aula. Sin embargo, en vez de ir a su ruta usual frente a la clase, tomó un desvío. Cuando se acercó al pupitre de Alfred dejó una nota discreta, metiéndola rápidamente en su carpeta. Luego puso una gran sonrisa, empezando la clase como si nada hubiera pasado.

Alfred tomó la nota, desplegando lentamente el papel rayado sobre su pupitre. Ivan no se dio cuenta, estaba ocupado compitiendo para que su proyecto fuera el primero en ser mostrado. El menor se mordió el labio, el corazón acelerándose un poco.

 _Alfred._

 _No hay nada que pueda hacer para evitar que se lo digas a alguien. Sólo puedo pedir que no lo hagas y que finjas que nada ha pasado_.

Eso era lo que había planeado hacer, de todos modos. Levantó la vista para ver a su profesora, sólo para encontrársela viéndolo a él. Le sonrió ligeramente pero ella apartó la mirada, preguntando si alguien estaba listo para presentar su proyecto. La mano de Ivan se disparó antes de que siquiera la mitad de la clase entendiera la pregunta.

—Bien —concedió Ms. H, riéndose un poco. Parecía estar un poco mejor ahora —. Ya que parecen tan entusiastas. Alfred e Ivan irán de primeros.

Alfred le dijo a Ivan que se quedara sentado, todo lo que necesitaban mostrar ya estaba en el vídeo. Luego se dirigió hacia el frente de la clase, recuperando su CD. La computadora estaba conectada a un proyector y pronto tenían su película en marcha.

—Es muy largo —le dijo Alfred a la clase en forma de aviso. Luego se sentó y relajó, viendo el inicio de la película.

Sólo la había visto cerca de un millón de veces, pero prestó atención como los demás. Al principio destellaron las palabras "Cupido y Psique: La naturaleza del amor verdadero". Era un poco femenino, pero había pasado una buena cantidad de tiempo decidiendo cómo redactar la introducción de la forma más corta posible y que aun así, explicara la mayoría del contenido. Alfred sintió que ahora sabía por qué los directores creaban cortos con comentarios de las películas. Él tenía mucho que quería explicar.

Entonces la escena se desvaneció, la clase estallando en risitas cuando Alfred fue revelado, acostado en la roca y usando la toga. El americano se dio cuenta tardíamente de que esa era aun, de hecho, la roca en la cual había atrapado a Ms. H y a Gilbert mientras estaban ocupados. Esperaba que ellos no hubieran hecho nada… demasiado malo. O nunca se repondría.

Ivan se acomodó y empezó la narración que Al había creado la noche anterior antes de dormirse, explicando la historia de fondo en el conveniente largo tiempo que le tomó al ruso hacer el recorrido hasta la roca.

El chico en cuestión se inclinó hacia su compañero, asintiendo apreciativamente.

—Buen toque —susurró.

Alfred sonrió sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla mientras su voz llenaba el aula y las risas se extinguían.

El de anteojos tenía que admitir que la parte más genial de todo el vídeo era cuando Ivan sacó el arco y lo empuñó. Parecía como si él lo había hecho antes, algunas veces. Sin embargo se las había arreglado, era muy _awesome_ lo intenso que había conseguido estar y como los músculos de sus brazos se mostraban en realidad. Eso era también un poco atemorizante después del hecho, lo cerca que la punta de la flecha estaba de la cabeza de Al. Ivan le había asegurado que si su dedo hubiese resbalado, la flecha sólo hubiera golpeado más que la roca, pero era angustiante de ver de todas formas.

Y al instante Ivan retrajo el arco, aflojando la cuerda y retrocediendo. La flecha apuntaba hacia abajo, el arco apenas se distinguía. Alfred pensó vagamente que debió haber conseguido una peluca para sí mismo, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Mientras la voz del estadounidense explicaba lo que estaba pasando en su modo narrador, Ivan continuó retrocediendo. Y entonces sucedió, como si hubiera pasado un millón de veces. El dedo de Ivan se deslizó y la flecha se le enterró en el pie.

La pantalla se quedó en negro mientras la triste y dramática música empezaba y la voz de Alfred sonaba tan profunda como la de un _trailer_ de película.

— _Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho_ —dijo el Alfred-locutor —, _pero era demasiado tarde_.

El escenario apareció otra vez, Ivan estaba sentado en la roca. Alfred no se había dado cuenta de lo buen actor que era el mayor. _Agonizó por su error después de enamorarse de Psique por medio de su propia flecha. Le había fallado a Venus. Ahora estaba perdido._

El de anteojos miró a Ivan, quien parecía completamente absorto en el vídeo. El mayor aun no había visto la versión final del proyecto y Alfred encontró una gran fuente de entretenimiento mirándolo. El Alfred-Psique se levantó, mirando a Cupido con sorpresa. Entonces la escena se desvaneció otra vez, pasando a la última parte donde los chicos explicaban su tema. ¿Fue el accidente amor verdadero o no?

Después de unos minutos el vídeo se volvió completamente negro para señalar su fin. Ms. Héderváry empezó a aplaudir ligeramente y el resto de la clase la siguió. Alfred se echó hacia atrás, relajándose.

—Estuvo grandioso —dijo la profesora, pero su sonrisa ahora parecía un poco forzada.

Al sospechaba que tenía algo que ver con la ubicación de la filmación. De cualquier forma, se había terminado en un segundo y la clase continuó con la gente de siempre mostrando sus proyectos (aunque ninguno tan bueno como el suyo, pensó Alfred), también con los que no habían logrado terminarlo.

Ivan aun parecía estar un poco impresionado y no le puso atención a ningún otro proyecto. Cerca de otra hora y media y la clase estaba llegando a su fin.

—Eso estaba muy bien hecho —le dijo Ivan cuando la campana sonó y la gente empezó a arrastrar los pies fuera de sus asientos.

—Tenía buen material para trabajar —respondió Alfred y el ruso sonrió mientras se levantaban para irse.

—Gracias.

 **xoXOXox**

Kiku no estaba para el almuerzo.

Eso se estaba volviendo preocupante para Alfred. Kiku nunca guardaba rencor por tanto tiempo y faltaba más de un día a la escuela, eso era demasiado. Este sería el segundo día en esta semana y si Al conocía algo a su amigo, sabía que para el japonés eso era inaceptable.

No contento con comer solo y sin saber en donde Ivan pasaba su hora de almuerzo, Alfred terminó rápidamente, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta si empezaba a vagar por los pasillos. Por lo menos eso le daba algo qué hacer. Así que se fue del comedor, las manos en sus bolsillos y tomó el camino que llevaba a los casilleros y las aulas.

Con todo mundo en clases o en el almuerzo, los pasillos estaban tranquilos. Alfred suspiró, diciéndose a sí mismo que probablemente Kiku estaba enfermo. Pero, de nuevo, si él lo estaba probablemente debería haberle llamado. O al menos haberle enviado un mensaje. Así que las dos opciones que tenía eran que, a su amigo le había pasado algo muy malo o lo estaba evitando. Alfred debió llamarle.

Y entonces, lo vio. La sudadera, los pantalones ajustados, el corto cabello negro. Y, sobre todo los ojos color marrón, que eran tan oscuros que parecían negros, que lo miraron desde el final del pasillo. Por un momento Kiku parecía que estaba a punto de salir huyendo, pero luego de que su juicio lo pateara, se quedó donde estaba mientras Alfred corría hacia él.

—¿Dónde has estado? —le preguntó cuando alcanzó a su amigo.

Kiku miró hacia un lado antes de responder.

—Estaba aquí.

—Oh… —dijo Al —. Así que…

El japonés asintió, sabiendo hacia donde esto se dirigía. Luego suspiró fuertemente, erguiéndose como si fuera a tomar la culpa.

—Quería pensar por mi cuenta por un tiempo.

—Así que me estabas evitando —tradujo el americano, elevando una ceja. Kiku apartó la mirada.

—Tal vez —respondió evasivamente.

— _Well_ , al menos nada malo pasó —aseguró Al, sonriendo. El más bajo parecía un poco sorprendido.

—¿No estás enojado?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

— _Nah. I mean_ , yo probablemente estaba a punto de enviar al equipo SWAT a encontrarte si no regresabas pronto. En caso de que terroristas te hayan secuestrado o algo —se rió un poco, sonriéndole a Kiku para demostrarle que todo estaba bien.

Kiku embozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Tú sabes que eso no habría sido necesario. Yo puedo con ellos.

Al lanzó un bufido.

—Cierto. Tú y tu ejército ninja.

—¿Dudas de la fuerza?

—No se puede dudar de algo que no está ahí —replicó Alfred. Esto era bueno. Era agradable y normal. El Kiku de siempre. Sólo tenía que aclarar una cosa más y el mundo estaría bien otra vez —. Y ya no voy a preguntar más sobre… eh… tú sabes.

La luminosa expresión del japonés se ensombreció un poco.

—Eso era sobre lo que tenía que pensar —se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio inferior —. Siento que… deberías saber.

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron mucho y deseaba que su rostro no se viera tan ilusionado.

— _Really?_

Kiku asintió lentamente.

—Tú conoces… a esta persona… —sonaba como si estuviera intentando permanecer tan vago como fuera posible, pero a Alfred no le importó.

Sólo asintió alentadoramente, lanzándole una amable sonrisa. La comunicación a base de sonrisas era una de sus especialidades. Kiku se llevó una mano a la boca, mordiéndose distraídamente la uña del pulgar.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que estaba en la tienda de… —se interrumpió —… videojuegos?

Alfred asintió y el más pequeño continuó.

—Bueno… ¿tú sabes quien trabaja ahí, no?

Cuando el entendimiento vino a Alfred, se quedó boquiabierto.

—¡¿Heracles?! —preguntó en shock. Kiku le hizo callar con frenetismo.

—¡No tan fuerte! ¡Sí! —susurró —. Ahí está. Te lo dije.

Alfred aun no estaba seguro de haber entendido correctamente.

—¡Pero él tiene como veinticinco!

—¡Shhh!

— _Sorry_ —susurró el americano, mirando alrededor —. ¡Tiene como veinticinco!

—Veinticuatro —corrigió tímidamente el de ascendencia asiática. Eso no hizo absolutamente nada para calmar la incredulidad de Alfred.

—Tú… pero… ¡Eso es ilegal!

Kiku apartó la vista, abrazándose a sí mismo.

—No…

—Pero… —Alfred no sabía qué decir a esto —. Eh… bueno… —se dijo a sí mismo, intentando comprender este nuevo descubrimiento. Cuando situaciones como estas surgían, siempre era bueno aclarar lo básico —. Entonces, eres gay —empezó, mirando a Kiku para una confirmación.

Este se encogió de hombros, asintiendo casi imperceptiblemente.

—Y… ¿ustedes ha tenido…? —Alfred no sabía cómo redactar la pregunta. Sin embargo, tenía que hacerlo pronto ya que el almuerzo terminaría en breve —… _y'know_ … _hecho_ nada, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de Kiku se abrieron y negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—¡Claro que no! ¡No soy estúpido, Alfred!

Alfred levantó las manos en defensa.

—Sólo estaba preguntando.

El japonés tragó saliva, asintiendo.

—Lo siento. Pero… eso no… no te preocupes por eso.

—Soy tu amigo —le recordó Al —, si alguna vez él te hace algo que no quieres, sólo dime y le patearé el trasero —luego sonrió, intentando hacer las cosas bien otra vez.

—Claro —respondió Kiku, sacudiendo la cabeza con cariño —. Él solía jugar al soccer, ¿sabías?

—¿Y?

—Sus brazos son más gruesos que tu cabeza.

—Y que todo tu cuerpo. ¿Y?

—Eres imposible —dijo el japonés, rodando los ojos.

Alfred se rió estúpidamente, felicitándose por salvar la conversación. No quería pasar todo el fin de semana preguntándose si Kiku estaba enfermo de muerte. O peor, enojado con él.

La campana sonó y los muchachos tomaron caminos separados. Alfred no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se le plasmara mientras iba hacia su casillero. Este se estaba convirtiendo en un día bastante _awesome_. Desde el paseo a la escuela, el esclarecimiento de la situación de Ms. Héderváry y Gilbert, hasta arreglar las cosas con Kiku, todo era muy _awesome_.

 **xoXOXox**

Kiku le dijo que tenía que quedarse después de la escuela por lo que no sería capaz de caminar con él. Ivan, sin embargo, decidió que era el momento perfecto para ofrecerle al americano otro viaje. Eran sólo un par de cuadras, pero el menor de verdad que no quería caminar solo, por lo que aceptó la oferta de inmediato. Y por supuesto, eso significaba que se podía montar en el _awesome_ auto otra vez y sentirse como un espía. O el presidente o algo así.

Mientras salían del estacionamiento de la escuela, Alfred decidió que sería buena idea sacar a colación el proyecto de inglés, ya que no habían tenido mucho tiempo para hablar de ello antes. Ivan aceptó el tema de todo corazón.

—Buen trabajo en el vídeo —dijo el americano, sacando las gafas oscuras de su mochila y poniéndoselos. Se sentía muy _cool_ cuando los llevaba… y no había razón para no hacerlo.

—Tú también.

—No, _i_ _mean_ , estuviste _awesome_. Deberías actuar, _y'know?_ Unirte al club de drama o algo.

Ivan se rió por lo bajo.

—Gracias.

—¿Fue difícil? —preguntó el menor, totalmente curioso. Lo único que él había tenido que hacer fue acostarse en una roca. Nada que involucrara actos extenuantes.

—No, en absoluto —respondió el ruso —. Porque no estaba actuando.

El ceño del americano se frunció.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ivan suspiró lentamente, como liberando alguna tensión interna.

—Fue fácil porque yo no estaba actuando.

—Así que… tú… ¿te disparaste a ti mismo en el pie con una flecha y te enamoraste de un tipo acostado en una roca?

Ivan gruñó, levantando una mano hacia el puente de su nariz.

—Estás perdiendo el punto. Otra vez.

—¡Entonces explícame!

—Lo quise decir… en sentido metafórico.

El de anteojos reflexionó sobre eso por un segundo. Entonces, finalmente llegó a la conclusión.

—Así que… ¿te gusta alguien? —preguntó lentamente, preocupado por estar equivocado y que se burlara de él.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del eslavo.

—Exactamente.

Alfred le sonrió.

— _Cool_ —pero por alguna razón, no le gustaba la idea de que Ivan pudiera tener sus ojos sobre alguien. No podía explicar por qué. Pero era sólo que… debería ser más feliz por él de lo que ya era. Supuso que era raro pensar en el ruso estando en una relación con alguien. Pero la única cosa que sabía era que, no iba a presionar ese tema. Eso le había ganado algunos momentos incómodos con Kiku.

Ivan parecía estar esperando algo, pero en vez de hablar, manejó en silencio por el resto del camino. Luego desaceleró hasta detenerse justo en frente de la casa de Alfred, mandándole un "adiós" bastante alicaído. Al estaba un poco confundido mientras salía del auto ¿Había hecho algo mal?

No hubo manera de preguntar ya que el auto arrancó, alejándose. Alfred agitó una mano pero no tenía forma de saber si hubo respuesta. Luego se puso en marcha hacia su casa, un poco confundido. Tal vez Ivan no estaba teniendo un día tan bueno como el suyo. Oh, bueno.

 **xoXOXox**

— _Hey_ , ¿mamá?

Alfred y su mamá estaban sentados en el sofá con Mathew, quien estaba abrazando una almohada en medio de los Jones. La película que habían estado viendo acababa de terminar y cuando los créditos empezaron a rodar, Alfred recordó algo importante.

— _Yeah?_

—Eh, ¿puedo salir mañana en la noche?

Su mamá alzó una ceja.

—¿A dónde?

—A casa de Ivan. Va a haber esta fiesta de Halloween.

—¿Quiénes estarán allí?

El menor se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Gente —buscó la respuesta que la hiciera dejarlo ir —. No muchos. Sólo algunos amigos y así.

Ella lo miró escépticamente.

—¿Habrá alguna forma de emborracharse?

—Probablemente no —mintió Alfred —. Incluso si la hubiera, yo no la haría.

—¿Puedo ir? —preguntó Mathew. Su primo se encogió de hombros.

—Tendría que hablar con Ivan. Él es el encargado.

Hubo un momento de silencio, donde la mamá de Al se sentó a pensar.

—Bien —dijo ella después de un momento —. Pero hay condiciones.

—' _kay_.

—Debes estar de regreso antes de las nueve. No puedes hacer esperar a tu padre por mucho tiempo.

Oh, cierto. Papá. Él vendría y tal vez Ivan podría conocerlo. Eso sería _cool_.

—Regresaré para entonces —aseguró Alfred.

—Y tienes que llevar tu móvil. Y responder si te llamo.

—Claro.

—Y… —continuó su mamá —. Estaré preguntando y si no escucho _nada_ de ti, habrá mucho qué pagar.

Al asintió obedientemente.

—Lo tengo. Puedes contar conmigo —luego puso sus manos sobre sus caderas, adoptando una brillante pose heroica al final de su lugar en el sofá.

Entonces su móvil sonó, moviéndose un poco a través de la mesita del café por su vibración. Se inclinó hacia él, tomándolo y abriéndolo.

 _Nos vemos en la fiesta_ , fue el mensaje. Alfred supo, antes de incluso saber el nombre, de quien era el mensaje. Sonrió mientras Mathew empezaba a cambiar de canal.

 _Usaré una toga_ , respondió.

Anotación, Alfred.


	18. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **oxOXOxo**

 **Capitulo 18: Barbas y vodka y besos y así.**

Alfred pasó toda la mañana preparándose para la fiesta. Había extendido las sabanas, escogiendo la mejor para su traje. La sabana que había usado para el vídeo permanecía aun en el canasto de la ropa para lavar, recubierta por la suciedad de la roca. Algunas de las otras sabanas eran muy amarillas, o muy rosadas, o muy azules. Sólo hubo una que sintió que funcionaría, pero era una ajustable y tenía esas curvas extrañas en las esquinas. Supuso que podría hacerla funcionar, de alguna manera. Incluso podría hacerle algunos geniales pliegues.

También decidió hacer una lista de personas que posiblemente podría interpretar, pidiéndole a Mathew que contribuyera en la todo-poderosa lista de la toga. Zeus y Hércules eran obvios, como lo eran también César y Aristóteles, pero después de ellos las opciones eran sorpresivamente escasas. Reflexionaron por media hora antes de ir a internet, buscando "personas que usan togas". "Chico de fraternidad" fue rápidamente agregado a la lista.

Al también llamó a Ivan para preguntarle si Mathew tenía permitido ir a la fiesta. Sin embargo, no fue el ruso quien contestó el teléfono.

— _¿Hola?_ —preguntó impacientemente una ligera voz femenina. Alfred no se esperaba eso.

—Eh… es Alfred. ¿ _Puedo_ hablar con Ivan?

— _Tú… No sé, ¿puedes?_ —inmediatamente la voz de Natalya se volvió agria y el americano se estremeció internamente.

Sin embargo, no se dio por vencido.

—¿ _Podría_ yo…?

— _Bien. Se supone que debo ser amable contigo. Parece que realmente le gustas a Vanya_ —arrastró las palabras con amargura —. _No puedo ver por qué_.

—Ah… ¿disculpa? —dijo Al, intentando interferir lo menos posible en los nervios de la aterradora chica. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

— _Cállate_ —espetó y luego el chico escuchó algún crujido y un desvanecimiento —. _Vanya! ¡Teléfono!_ —una pausa y luego —, _¡Tu boy-toy!_

Alfred se alegró de no haber estado tomando nada en ese momento, porque si lo estuviera haciendo, el líquido habría quedado esparcido en la pared o llenando sus pulmones. Aun así, tosió un poco e Ivan tomó el teléfono.

— _Hola_ —dijo el mayor y hubo un poco más de movimiento alrededor.

— _Hey_ , es Alfred.

— _Lo sé_.

Alfred no supo qué decir a eso.

—Así que… eh… sobre la fiesta.

— _Vendrás_.

— _Yeah_ , claro. Es sólo que… Mathew preguntó si podía ir también.

Ivan se quedó en silencio por un momento.

— _Si él quiere_.

—¿Entonces está bien?

— _Entre más, mejor_ —replicó el ruso, aunque no parecía muy entusiasmado.

— _Awesome!_ —dijo Al, aunque sólo para asegurarse de que el mayor sabía que él quería que su primo fuera a la fiesta. Parecía como si Ivan tenía más probabilidades de llegar a un acuerdo si el propio Alfred estaba emocionado por ello.

— _¿Qué traje usarás?_ —preguntó Ivan. El americano sonrió pícaramente.

—Tendrás que averiguarlo —dijo y el eslavo lanzó un gemido.

— _No disfruto la espera_ —respondió —, _pero supongo que tendré que sobrevivir_.

—Supongo que lo harás —sonrió el menor —. Me tengo que ir. Debo decirle a Mattie.

Así que Ivan se despidió y colgaron. Fue sólo cuando puso el auricular en su base que recordó la segunda pregunta que le iba a hacer al ruso. Girasol dijo que iba a estar en la fiesta y Alfred quería saber quiénes fueron invitados. Oh, bueno. Parece que tendría algo que esperar.

Sin embargo, el ruso había estado actuando raro últimamente. Al pensó que podría tener algo que ver con la persona que le había dicho que le gustaba. Parecía como si todo el mundo alrededor de Alfred estuviera emparejado, y sabía que no iba a disfrutar convertirse en la tercera rueda cada vez que salieran. Por otra parte, no quería empezar a salir con alguien sólo para no estar sólo. Eso sería muy desesperado.

Así que por ahora estaba atascado. Sin embargo, no había razón para inquietarse, por lo que decidió ocuparse en terminar su traje y conseguir uno para Mathew.

— _Hey_ , Mattie! —gritó —, ¡Puedes ir!

—Aquí estoy —dijo la suave voz de su primo, quien estaba justo detrás de él. Alfred se giró sorprendido, pero esto fue rápidamente eclipsado por un asunto más importante.

—Vas a ir y necesitas un traje —dijo el estadounidense, cruzándose de brazos —. Son casi las tres. La fiesta es en cuatro horas. Debemos poner manos a la obra.

Mathew lo miró un poco preocupado.

—¿Qué planeas hacer exactamente? —preguntó nerviosamente.

Alfred sonrió.

—Creo que es hora de que juguemos un poco a Barbie.

 **xoXOXox**

—Sólo… ¿puedes simplemente…?... Mattie, aspira. _Nope_ , más. _Okay_ , ahora sostenlo… eh… _yeah_. Creo que usaremos el plan D.

Mathew dejó escapar una larga exhalación, relajándose y dejando caer los brazos a sus costados. Alfred dio un paso hacia atrás, acariciando una barba imaginaria mientras intentaba imaginar cual sería el próximo traje de Halloween de su primo.

—¿No puedo tener una toga también? —preguntó Mattie. Había pasado la última hora de pie o sentado mientras Alfred le probaba diferentes suéteres y pantalones y zapatos y cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrar para ponerle. La mitad del tiempo el canadiense no sabía qué estaba haciendo Al.

—No —le reprendió —, pareceríamos estúpidos si ambos llegamos con la misma cosa —hizo una pausa —. Piensa en alguien famoso.

—Eh… —Mathew dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente —. Brad Pitt.

—Se realista.

— _Okay_ … —suspiró —. ¿Qué tal… Justin Bieber?

Alfred siseó, fulminando a su primo.

— _NO!_

—Él no es tan malo —defendió Math, pero no presionó el tema —. ¿Qué tal si me dejas escoger un traje por mí mismo?

Alfred le miró como si acabara de recibir una patada.

—Pero…

— _Please_ , Al. Creo poder encontrar algo —continuó el canadiense —. Sólo… ve afuera o algo. Estaré listo en quince minutos.

El estadounidense entrecerró los ojos.

—Bien. Pero con una condición —miró al otro chico con cautela —. No toga.

—No toga —aceptó Math —, lo prometo.

Así que Al dejó la casa mientras Mathew subía las escaleras. Se paseó fuera de la puerta por un rato, silbando para sí mismo. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, se fijó en la hora. Había pasado casi un minuto.

Se sentó en el primer escalón de las gradas, mirando hacia la calle. Se preguntó vagamente cuándo finalmente iba a fomentarse en obtener su permiso de conducir. Sin duda, la conducción sería una habilidad útil. No tendría la necesidad de caminar o depender de Ivan para aventones. No que se hubiera convertido en una rutina o algo. Sólo había pasado una vez.

Se fijó en la hora otra vez. Cinco minutos. Alfred siempre había sido terrible para esperar, si era por alguien o por algo. Así que, a falta de cualquier otro entretenimiento, sacó su móvil y le echó un vistazo a sus contactos. D… E… F… G. Girasol.

Con cuidado escribió un mensaje, asegurándose esta vez de usar correctamente la ortografía y gramática.

 _¿Cómo sabré si eres tú en la fiesta?_ Preguntó. No sabía por qué justo ahora quería dar una buena impresión. No es como si lo estuviera haciendo hasta ahora.

Ya habían pasado casi ocho minutos. Más de la mitad del tiempo propuesto. Realmente odiaba esperar. Tal vez Mathew podría apurarse y Al no estaría condenado a sentarse en el escalón de la entrada por otros siete minutos. Alfred podría explotar y morir, o tal vez sólo debía incendiar el interior de la casa y agarrar a Mattie medio vestido. Podía decirlo otra vez. Estaba _muy, muy_ impaciente.

Empezó a tararear algo sin sentido. Poco a poco lo fue haciendo más alto hasta que tarareaba a todo lo que le daba las fuerzas. Luego se quedó callado otra vez cuando se dio cuenta que la gente podía escucharlo, volviéndose consiente de sí mismo. Entonces intentó cantar, una canción que había escuchado en la radio. Sólo se sabía el coro, así que lo cantó una y otra vez, susurrándolo.

Oculto por los grandes setos, empezó a bailar su propia canción. Y estaba improvisando totalmente, también. Estaba tan perdido en su mundo de baile, que no escuchó la bicicleta pasar. Pero cuando las ruedas tocaron el pavimento, estas crujieron y Alfred fue devuelto a su vergonzosa realidad. Dejó de bailar inmediatamente.

Entonces, finalmente, escuchó algunos pasos muy débiles provenientes de las escaleras. Se espabiló a la vez que la voz de su primo resonó a través de la puerta, llamándole. _¡Ya puedes entrar!_ El teléfono se le cayó de la mano.

Casi al instante ya estaba dentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Mathew no se veía por ninguna parte.

—¿Mattie? —le llamó.

—Es un poco ridículo —dijo el chico desde las escaleras —. No te puedes reír.

—He estado esperando por una eternidad —se quejó Al —, no me voy reír.

—Sólo tuviste que esperar diez minutos —contrarrestó Math —. _Okay_ , ¿estás listo?

— _Yep_ —respondió Alfred. Realmente no tenía idea de lo que su primo había planeado con esto. No sabía qué esperar.

Entonces un brazo se asomó desde las escaleras, sosteniendo un animal de peluche. Era ese oso de peluche que Mathew siempre había tenido con él. Era un oso polar y tenía un nombre raro que empezaba co algo.

Hubo entonces un crujido en las escaleras y Mattie dio un paso hacia la alfombra de la sala. Los ojos del estadounidense se abrieron de la impresión y una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Su primo llevaba un gran anorak blanco y unos pantalones felpudos de pijama del mismo color. Luego, en la cabeza, una diadema con bolas de algodón pegadas en ella. Incluso había tenido tiempo para ponerse un poco de brillo labial y delineador de ojos para crear una nariz y boca de oso. En sus brazos aferraba su pequeño oso polar de peluche.

Y eso era jodidamente adorable.

Alfred estaba apenas en control de sus músculos faciales cuando puso su cara de " _Holy-shit_ -eso-es-lindo". Mathew desvió la mirada.

—Es femenino como el demonio, lo sé —murmuró el canadiense —. Puedo cambiarme.

— _Dude_ —dijo Al —. _Dude_ , tienes que usar eso. Si no lo haces, _moriré_.

Mathew levantó una ceja.

—¿Por qué? ¿Así puedes señalarme como tu primo "especial"?

—No, porque si no _moriré_.

El canadiense puso los ojos en blanco pero concedió.

—Bien. Igual y quería usarlo.

Alfred se rió.

—Claro que sí.

 **oxOXOxo**

Eran casi las siete y Alfred estaba saltando por todas partes. La fiesta había estado en su mente durante todo el día y ahora que casi se acercaba, ya no podía esperar. Parecía también como si el traje de Mathew se volvía más lindo cada vez que lo miraba.

Sin embargo, con sólo unos minutos antes de la hora de la fiesta, Alfred terminó su súper _cool_ toga y se dispuso a irse. Su mamá le dijo que se cuidara y que no hiciera nada ilegal, a lo que él estuvo de acuerdo. A Mathew se le encargó asegurarse de eso, también aceptó.

Luego se metieron en el coche de su madre, no tan seguros de querer enfrentar las oscuras calles con una toga y un traje de oso. Si eran asaltados o algo, sería el doble de vergonzoso con sus trajes raros. No que ellos estuvieran planeando ser asaltados, especialmente en la profundidad de los suburbios, pero el llevar sólo una sabana hacía sentir a Alfred que su nivel de riesgo aumentaba.

Fue un viaje muy corto, en un par de minutos ya se estaban deteniendo frente a la casa de Ivan. Era fácil decir que esta era donde la fiesta estaba siendo celebrada, con globos atados al frente y linternas de calabaza alineados en los escalones. Había un suave sonido de música bailable que emanaba de las ventanas y puertas cerradas, y ocasionalmente algún tipo de grito.

 **—** Cuídate —la mamá de Al le dijo una vez más, inclinándose hacia adelante para darle a su hijo un beso en la frente.

Él cerró un ojo para que el cabello de la mujer no se le metiera y luego, Mathew y él le dijeron adiós.

Alfred nunca había estado en una fiesta como esta antes. Anteriormente sólo había escuchado historias que otras personas contaban, sobre como de "idos" habían logrado ponerse y que luego "todo se había ido a la mierda". Alfred no tenía la intención de ser parte de eso y su primo tampoco. Y así, con el corazón palpitando ansiosamente, se acercó a la casa, tocando el timbre. Eran las siete con diez minutos.

Había más sonidos de personas conversando adentro y la puerta se abrió para revelar a Natalya. Ella levantó una ceja, sus ojos deslizándose sobre los trajes de los chicos que estaban de pie en la puerta. Todo Alfred pensó que la chica era realmente impresionante. Llevaba un pequeño vestido y zapatos de tiras negro, y había acentuado su ya pálida piel con montones de maquillaje oscuro bajo los ojos. Se veía más como un traje de pasarela que un disfraz de Halloween, en serio.

—Pensé que vendrías —dijo ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego se dio la vuelta, entrando a la casa —. _¡Vanya!_ ¡Es tu _fuck-buddy_ , y trajo un clon!

Mathew se rió y el chico de la toga le dio una rápida palmada en el brazo en señal de advertencia. Un momento después Ivan estaba en la puerta, viéndose un poco demasiado feliz para su propio bien.

—Hola —dijo fríamente, pero su expresión lo delató —. Pasen —estaba usando un extraño y azul traje con decoraciones rojas y montones de metales y cosas. Había un cinturón atado a su cintura y todo se veía muy bien hecho. Tenía incluso charreteras doradas y una barba falsa. Alfred, honestamente, no tenía idea de quién era pero pensó que se vería tonto si preguntaba.

En el momento que Al puso un pie dentro de la casa, se quedó sorprendido. No era lo que había imaginado, en absoluto. Las luces estaban encendidas y en vez de estar todo raro y loco como él hubiera esperado, todo estaba bastante atenuado. Había comida en una mesa alta en la parte de atrás de la sala, y una inquietante y familiar bandeja con galletas de chocolate situada en la mesita del café entre vasos de plástico y servilletas. Era sorprendente la cantidad de gente que cabía en la casa de Ivan, haciéndola ver más grande. Puede que hubiera treinta personas en total, aunque a muy pocas Alfred conocía.

—Mi hermana invitó a casi todo el mundo —explicó Ivan como si supiera lo que el menor estaba pensando —. Me gusta tu traje, por cierto. Pero me parece algo… familiar.

Alfred sonrió, pero aun se sentía un poco incómodo.

— _Yeah_. Es nuevo.

Y este no se veía como algo que alguien más estuviera usando. Había chicas en esos diminutos trajes "sexy Halloween" de enfermeras o policías, y un buen tercio de los chicos no llevaban trajes en lo absoluto. Alfred pudo imaginar lo que sintió Mattie en su traje de oso polar improvisado.

Ivan se fue a hacer algo y Al se quedó sólo. Mathew había ido a hacer… algo. Mirando alrededor, el chico encontró a su primo aceptando tímidamente algún tipo de bebida de un estudiante mayor. Ese no fue un buen comienzo.

Se le acercó, mirando la copa con interés.

—¿Qué es eso?

—No lo sé —dijo Mathew en voz baja —. Él sólo me lo dio y dijo que era agua.

Alfred extendió una mano, a la expectativa y Math le entregó el vaso. Entonces Al dio un resoplido, el fuerte olor golpeándole la nariz y haciéndole arrugarla.

—O puede ser vodka —dijo con indiferencia y el canadiense le miró horrorizado.

—Lo siento —dijo en esa forma rara. Alfred siempre había pensado que era divertido como su primo podía sonar perfectamente normal un minuto y luego una palabra como "lo siento" o "Toronto" dejaba al descubierto todo su canadiense ser. Sin embargo, Alfred no tenía tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto, tenía conferencias más importantes que dar.

—Así que no tomes bebidas random de los mayores, _okay_? —dijo firmemente. Nunca imaginó que sería él el que le diría eso al chico más responsable —. Y no bebas nada a menos que tú te lo consigas —pensó un momento antes de agregar —. Y no le puedes poner vodka a nada.

—No iba a beberlo —dijo el chico tímidamente —. Sólo iba a dejarlo en alguna parte.

—¿Y que se emborrache otro tonto?

—Mmmm —murmuró Mathew, encogiéndose de hombros —. Tú no eres mi mamá.

—Sí, bueno, ella está en Canadá y hasta que regreses allí, supongo que algo tengo que ser yo.

Mathew parecía que iba a decir algo, probablemente sobre _la cantidad de cosas que estaban mal en esa declaración_ , pero se detuvo a sí mismo.

—Voy a ir allí —murmuró, señalando hacia donde por lo general estaba la cocina. Alfred puso los ojos en blanco.

—Como sea. Nos tenemos que ir a las nueve.

El canadiense asintió pero no se dio la vuelta, y a pesar que había intentado poner un aire confiado, al momento que estaba a cinco pasos lejos de Alfred su tímido arrastrar de pies había regresado. Abrazó aun más a su oso y desapareció dentro de la cocina. La canción, que provenía de algún lugar indeterminado, cambió a otra con una gran cantidad de graves y esas cosas. Alfred siempre había preferido el rock.

Se quedó allí por un tiempo, jugando al espectador con todas esas personas a su alrededor. Un tipo al que sólo había visto antes en los pasillos estaba sentado ampliamente en el sofá, una cerveza en su mano y una chica acurrucada en él. Él estaba contando una animada historia a un grupo de chicos que le estaban prestando atención, cada uno con su propia bebida. En otra esquina había un grupo de chicas hablando en sus súper geniales voces de "soy-demasiado-linda-para-estar-aquí". Así que _estos_ eran los amigos de Natalya.

Y luego estaba la dama misma, cabello largo imposiblemente suave y lacio. Su piel era perfecta: en realidad, ella era hermosa. Si sólo, pensó Alfred para sí mismo. Y luego, un extraño pensamiento se acercó al anterior. Un pensamiento que… ¿sabes? Si se le diera la oportunidad, él probablemente no saldría con Natalya. Bueno, él _podía_ , sólo para evitar su ira. Pero él no lo haría… ah, no sabía lo que estaba pensando. No era un buen momento para estar reflexionando sobre estas cosas.

Y de repente, Ivan estaba allí.

—Ya habías visto todo esto antes —dijo el más alto y Alfred asintió con sorpresa y luego por la confirmación —. Podría mostrarte el resto de la casa, si quieres.

El de anteojos se encogió de hombros.

— _Sure_ —al menos eso le daba algo qué hacer además de estar allí de pie. No era bueno en ese asunto de las fiestas. Y le echaba la culpa a la falta de experiencia.

—Ya has estado en la sala y en la cocina, ¿verdad? —preguntó Ivan. Alfred simplemente no podía superar esa barba. Era simplemente… rara.

— _Yeah_ —afirmó, mirando a la gente a su alrededor. El ruso sintió su nerviosismo.

—Alejémonos de todas estas personas —dijo el eslavo, sonriendo.

Alfred estuvo de acuerdo y abandonaron la sala y a todos sus habitantes. Natalya parecía ser menos aterradora cuando estaba rodeada de otras personas. Con tal de no sacarla de sus casillas, se imaginó Al.

 **oxOXOxo**

Se descubrió rápidamente que la habitación de Ivan era el lugar más tranquilo en toda la casa, aunque aun era posible escuchar un poco la música preveniente de abajo de las escaleras. El ruso parecía tener el gran placer de mostrarle su hogar a Alfred. Y él era muy bueno en eso, también. No había necesidad de darle un recorrido al baño o a las habitaciones que no eran importantes. Así que el menor simplemente se dejó llevar por el mayor, aun intentando averiguar de quién diablos estaba disfrazado Ivan.

Así que eso es lo que los llevó a la habitación del eslavo, sentados en la cama. Alfred se sintió un poco mal por no ser bueno en todo ese asunto de ir-a-fiestas pero Ivan no dijo nada. Por otra parte, si algo estaba mal, probablemente Ivan no diría nada al respecto de todos modos. Oh, bueno.

Se sentaron por un momento, felices por la tranquilidad del lugar. Ivan se quitó la barba rara, arrojándola a un lado como si no le importara. Entonces el americano frunció el ceño y se giró al mayor.

—¿No deberías… como… estar hablando con la gente y así? —no quería llevarse lejos al anfitrión de la fiesta si este necesitaba estar allí.

—Todos ellos son amigos de Natalya —dijo Ivan, encogiéndose de hombros —. Tú eres a la única persona que invité.

Alfred no estaba muy seguro de cómo responder a eso, así que no lo hizo. En su lugar, cambió de tema.

—Así que, Natalya tiene un montón de amigos, supongo.

—Yo no los llamaría a todos _amigos_ —dijo el ruso evasivamente —. Muchos de ellos sólo quieren tener sexo con ella.

El comentario fue tan contundente y brusco que tomó al de anteojos con la guardia baja.

—Um… estoy seguro de que algunos de ellos son sus amigos —replicó el menor. Ivan se veía muy escéptico.

—Todos ellos están desesperados por ella, incluso cuando ya los rechazó a todos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Al, un poco curioso —. No es como si hubiera algo malo con ellos.

—Ella es muy bonita —dijo el mayor —, pero no tiene planes para casarse —apartó la mirada, suspirando ligeramente —. Y Katyusha está muy ocupada con el trabajo.

—Así que… eh… —Al no sabía qué decir —. Eso está bien. _I mean_ , casarse no es… tan importante.

El ruso se abrazó a sí mismo con amargura.

—Lo es para mi padre.

La boca de Alfred formó una pequeña "o".

—Entonces… Natalya no se va a casar y… eh… tu hermana mayor está trabajando y… um… _yeah_ …

—Y yo nunca produciré un "heredero" —dijo Ivan sin pizca de emoción —. Pero eso no importa.

Entonces Ivan cambió de tema y Al no se opuso. Hablaron durante mucho tiempo, sobre la fiesta y la escuela y una vez más acerca de lo _awesome_ que había sido su proyecto. El tema serpenteaba alrededor de muchas cosas, cosas sin importancia que Alfred no recordaría. Pero era relajante y por alguna razón, era mucho mejor que estar en una fiesta en la cual Alfred hasta ahora se daba cuenta que no pertenecía. Y luego, de alguna forma, el tema volvió a los padres.

—Mi papá tiene que pagar la manutención y así. Pero, _i mean_ … pero cuando yo consiga un trabajo, probablemente él dejará de hacerlo.

—Tienes suerte —dijo Ivan —. Mi papá decidió que pagarnos era una pérdida de tiempo.

—Pero… tu hermana no puede ganar el dinero suficiente para _todos_ ustedes, ¿no?

—Él _solía_ darnos dinero —dijo Ivan, suspirando —. Pero dejó de hacerlo cuando se enteró de mis… preferencias —luego se encogió de hombros.

—Deberías conocer a mi papá —dijo Al —. Es muy _cool_. Incluso si olvida un montón de cosas. Y él está viniendo hoy, así que… —una pausa. Luego los ojos de Alfred se abrieron mucho —. _Hey_ , uh… ¿qué hora es?

Ivan se fijó en su reloj.

—Son casi las diez.

— _Shit_ —siseó el menor —, _shit_ —se levantó de un salto, el corazón acelerado —. _Shit!_

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Ivan, preocupándose de inmediato. Alfred negó con la cabeza.

—Se suponía que debía estar en casa, como en, hace un millón de años —dijo bruscamente, palpándose el bolsillo trasero del _jean_ en busca de su móvil. No estaba ahí —. _Shit!_

—Cálmate —le hizo callar el ruso —. Si necesitas llamar puedes usar nuestro teléfono.

— _Yeah_ , ¡pero y qué si mi mamá me llamó y tal vez esté enojada, y qué tal si mi papá llamó y no contesté y no quiero que piense que lo estoy ignorando porque entonces no vendrá tanto y tal vez le gustará más sus otros hijos y se olvidará de mí! —gritó el americano de una sola vez, los ojos muy abiertos con cada palabra.

El ruso le puso una mano en la muñeca, deteniendo los frenéticos aspavientos que el menor ni siquiera sabía que estaba haciendo.

—Todo va a estar bien. Usa nuestro teléfono.

— _Yeah_ —dijo Al, intentando calmar su respiración. Él siempre tendía a exagerar cuando sabía que había hecho algo mal. Esta era una de esas veces.

—Por aquí —le guió Ivan, sonriendo alentadoramente. Alfred tomó el teléfono, llevándoselo a la oreja. Inmediatamente fue atacado por la contestadora y colgó rápidamente. Ivan levantó una ceja.

—Hay alguien en la línea —le dijo al mayor, entrando en pánico otra vez —. Me tengo que ir. Ya.

—Espera, Alfred—

El mencionado salió corriendo de la habitación de Ivan hacia a las escaleras. Con un vago conocimiento de la casa de su amigo, fue capaz de llegar a la puerta, disculpándose rápidamente con la gente que se topaba. Entonces estaba afuera, saltando los escalones y aterrizando en la acera. Su mamá nunca le dejaría salir otra vez. Diez minutos y él podía decir que era tarde. Veinte minutos y aun estaba bien. ¿Pero toda una hora? Eso no tenía excusa.

Escuchó alguna especie de grito detrás suyo, Ivan. No se detuvo, ni siquiera para tomar aliento mientras giraba en la esquina.

—¡Estás exagerando! —gritó el ruso, pero Alfred sabía que no.

Si bien su mamá podía ser indulgente a veces, había ciertas cosas que ella no olvidaba. Y aparte de eso, Al tenía que ver a su papá, quien había estado esperando alrededor de dos horas, ahora. Quería darle una buena impresión, para que viniera más a menudo. Eso no pasaría si Alfred sólo lo apartaba por alguna estúpida fiesta a la que ni siquiera pertenecía.

Giró hacia su calle, acelerando el ritmo en cuanto su calzada quedó a la vista. Sólo un poco más rápido y… y…

Los ojos de Al se abrieron mucho y se detuvo de golpe. Su pecho se apretó fuertemente y se quedó mirando la plaza vacía en el asfalto. Vacío. No auto. Ni siquiera el de su mamá. Y definitivamente no estaba su papá.

Escuchó pasos detrás de él y se mordió el labio. De repente estaba muy frío afuera y sus brazos desnudos estaban empezando a hormiguearle en el tardío frío de octubre. Enseguida se echó a correr otra vez, la nariz escociéndole mientras entraba a la casa, cerrando de golpe la puerta.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, recuperando el aliento en la sala —. _¡Mamá!_

No hubo respuesta, así que intentó otra vez.

— _¡MAMÁ!_ —gritó en la casa, a sabiendas que esta no era lo suficientemente grande como para necesitar gritar. Entonces miró el reloj. Diez y un minuto. Se suponía que su papá debía de haber llegado hace dos horas. Su nariz empezó a escocer otra vez, pero se controló de nuevo.

Tragó pesadamente, caminando a través de cada habitación de la planta baja. No acostumbraba a estar solo en casa y no lo gustó. Se sintió más frío, o tal vez era debido a lo que estaba usando. No lo sabía.

—Mamá… —intentó una vez más en las escaleras. No hubo respuesta. Ella no estaba aquí.

Y tampoco estaba su papá. El cerebro de Alfred estaba sobre cargado, hasta el punto en que no podía entender nada. Necesitaba sentarse. Siéntate. Cálmate. Relájate.

Y entonces un pensamiento aterrador lo golpeó.

¿Y si su papá no iba a venir en lo absoluto?

 **oxOXOxo**

Alfred era un corredor más rápido de lo que Ivan había esperado, y al usar esas botas le fue imposible mantener el ritmo. No imposible, pero el ruso sabía que pudo haber capturado al más joven si sólo hubiera usado zapatos más prácticos.

Entonces Al se detuvo en la acera. Ivan ralentizó el paso también, viendo al más pequeño mirar a lo lejos por un momento. Entonces, como si nunca se hubiese detenido, se lanzó por el camino hacia su casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El mayor suspiró por el cansancio y la preocupación.

Hubo un largo momento durante el cual él pensó que Alfred saldría de la casa, y otro más largo en el que no salió. Por lo tanto, lentamente, Ivan caminó hacia la puerta frontal.

—Alfred —le llamó ligeramente, desde afuera. Cuando no hubo respuesta giró el pomo, abriendo la puerta. Le tomó un momento, pero entonces le vio.

La lámpara estaba en una mesilla, iluminando una esquina de la habitación con su luz amarilla. Ivan entró, sus ojos encontrándose la bolita humana en la silla. Su corazón se hundió mientras se acercaba.

—Yo sabía que no iba a venir —dijo Al suavemente, la voz un poco quebrada mientras miraba fuera de la ventana. Plegó sus rodillas más cerca de su pecho, la sabana juntándosele aun más en la cintura. Por un momento todo estuvo callado. Ivan parecía no saber qué decir a eso, así que el americano continuó —. Él nunca viene.

—Eso no es verdad —dijo el eslavo, agachándose hasta quedar justo debajo de la altura del menor —. Estoy seguro de que te ama.

—Claro que lo hace —replicó Alfred con amargura, como si fuera la cosa más obvia —. Ese no es el problema —tragó con fuerza, sus ojos empezando a conseguir ese brillo —. Simplemente él _los_ ama más.

—Quizás llegue tarde —ofreció el ruso, aunque parecía no tener mucha esperanza con que sus pequeños trozos de confortamiento funcionaran.

—Es _Halloween_ —susurró el de anteojos. Luego su rostro se ensombreció y de la nada, sus palabras eran fuertes y viciosas —. ¿Quién no puede ver a sus _propios_ hijos en el jodido _Halloween_? No es como si fuera el maldito _Thanksgiving_ o algo, o navidad. Nadie hace una mierda en _Halloween_ —soltó. Los ojos del ruso se abrieron de la impresión —. Probablemente esté llevando a Rebeca a pedir _trick-or-treat_ , o cualquiera que sea su _fucking_ nombre. No me importa.

Ivan le miró mientras el menor escondía el rostro otra vez, la presión en sus rodillas aumentando.

—No importa, supongo —después de un largo silencio, Alfred respiró como si fuera a hablar —. Se casó de nuevo, _y'know_. Después que se fue. De inmediato. Es probable que por eso fuera en primer lugar.

—Lo siento —dijo Ivan y Al se dio cuenta por primera vez que la mano del mayor descansaba en su brazo. No se movió para quitársela.

—No los sientas —espetó el americano, lamentándose al instante de cómo había sonado eso —. Tu papá está incluso más jodido. El menos el mío tiene la decencia de olvidarme.

—Y de alguna manera —dijo Ivan —, eso es peor.

Alfred no dijo nada por un largo tiempo. Entonces cerró sus ojos, dejando escapar un suave suspiro.

—Sí. Supongo.

Al ruso le pareció ver a Alfred por horas, sus ojos pegados en el rostro del más pequeño. Luego se apoyó en sus talones antes de levantarse. Por un momento rompió el contacto visual con el americano, sus ojos encontrando un jarrón al otro lado de la habitación. Se acercó a este y Al miró como los dedos del mayor encontraron el rugoso tallo del girasol en el interior.

—Mamá puso eso ahí —le contó Al, no tan seguro de disfrutar el silencio cegador en la habitación —. Eh… a ella le gustó.

Ivan tomó la gran flor, su pulgar recorriendo un pétalo.

—¿Alfred?

—¿Mmmm?

El eslavo se quedó callado por un momento antes de dejar escapar un fuerte suspiro. Uno de obligación. Giró sólo un poco la cabeza y Alfred pudo ver el contorno de su perfil.

—¿Puedo decirte algo?

Alfred se mordió el labio.

— _Yeah. Okay_.

—No —dijo el ruso, viéndole seriamente —. Quiero decir, ¿lo entenderás?

—Claro —las lágrimas de Alfred disminuyeron lentamente, siendo sustituidas por la curiosidad.

—Ya te lo dije antes —aun viéndose como si se estuviera preparando para algo importante —, tú… no habrá ambigüedad esta vez. Y estoy cansado de… —se detuvo por un momento, sus ojos perdiendo su fuerza y apartando la mirada. Luego los cerró con fuerza y cuando los abrió, estaban fijos en Alfred otra vez —. Estoy cansado de no ser entendido.

Alfred estaba en silencio. Ivan parecía estar listo para salir corriendo hacia la salida, pero no se movió. En cambio, un largo momento después empezó a caminar hacia el chico acurrucado en la silla. Quería hablar hasta que estuviera justo en frente de Alfred, alto pero sin cernirse.

—Alfred… yo —por un momento parecía no estar seguro. Después se aclaró la garganta y le extendió la flor al americano. El menor la miró por un momento antes de tomarla. No podía decir nada. Su boca no funcionaba —. Alfred —empezó Ivan de nuevo, viéndose mucho más determinado —, yo soy Girasol.

Los ojos de Alfred se ensancharon, la boca abriéndosele ligeramente. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo acelerado que estaba su corazón y ahora estaba corriendo tan rápido que se sentía como un solo latido. El agarre de la flor en sus manos se apretó y el ruso se inclinó un poco. Su mano se posó en el respaldar de la silla, sus ojos nunca abandonaron a Alfred. Ahora él estaba más confiado y el de anteojos apenas podía procesar lo que estaba diciendo.

—Y, para ser más claro, te amo.

El menor seguía siendo incapaz de formar palabras. Estas sólo volaban por su mente sin juntarse, y su mente corriendo por todas partes sin poder detenerla. _Te amo_. Amor. Amor. Ivan dijo amor. Ivan. _Ese_ Ivan. Sí, él. Un chico. Y… y… Alfred… él no… demasiados pensamientos y sin manera de ordenarlos.

Ivan le miró detenidamente, sus ojos buscando en su interior. Entonces, acercó una mano, los dedos tocando la mandíbula del americano. El corazón de Alfred dio otro salto, esta vez amenazando con salírsele del pecho por completo. Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y un momento después sus labios se encontraron.

Y querido _Dios_. Fue la cosa más perfecta que Alfred había hecho nunca.

Se quedaron de esa forma por un largo rato, el que pareció durar una eternidad y a la vez nada. La mente del Al estaba pacíficamente en blanco, su único enfoque era cuan suaves eran los labios de Ivan, más de lo que se hubiera imaginado nunca y lo mucho… lo mucho que había necesitado esto sin darse cuenta. _Damn_. Las cosas tenían sentido ahora.

La flor. La confesión de Ivan en el patio. Como él _no estaba actuando_. Alfred quería golpearse a sí mismo. ¿Y sabes? A él le gustaba _más o menos_ Ivan, también.

Se separaron después de ese momento eterno, Alfred mirando profundamente los ojos del ruso. Todo lo demás quedó en el olvido mientras se veían el uno al otro, y si Alfred pudiera quedarse toda su vida de esa forma, habría estado bien. Porque… porque la mano de Ivan estaba en su mejilla, el meñique arrastrándose hasta su cuello… y simplemente se estaban viendo el uno al otro… y eso era perfecto. Interminablemente bien. Todo.

Al estuvo casi a punto de olvidar donde estaba, por qué estaba allí. Todos los problemas habían sido empujados a un lado. Y entonces allí estaba el crepitar de unas llantas en el camino, que Alfred apenas notó o procesó. Ivan se levantó en toda su altura otra vez, extendiéndole al más bajo una mano. Él parecía estar en el mismo estupor que Alfred estaba.

Así que Al tomó la mano, poniéndose de pie. Después, casi al instante, se vio envuelto en un fuerte abrazo. No estaba seguro de quien lo había iniciado, pero no le importaba. Con cuidado cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Ivan.

De pronto, hubo un cierto arrastrar de pies y el sonido del pomo girándose. Ivan y Alfred se separaron, los ojos dirigiéndose directamente a la puerta. Un momento después esta se abrió y la mamá de Al dio un paso adentro, teniendo una profunda conversación con la persona detrás de ella. En cuanto el hombre dio ese fatídico paso dentro de la sala, los ojos de Alfred se iluminaron.

—¡Papá! —gritó, corriendo hacia él. Su papá sonrió ampliamente, abriendo los brazos cuando el menor se estrelló contra él. Al chico no le importaba si se veía como un niño pequeño. Honestamente, no le importaba nada ahora.

— _Hey, buddy_ —dijo felizmente el hombre y este abrazo era mucho más apretado, más fuerte, mucho más familiar. Alfred miró a Ivan, quien los estaba viendo ligeramente divertido. Un poco como si estuviera ebrio.

—Lo siento, Alfred —empezó su mamá, poniendo su bolso en el brazo del sofá —. El auto de tu papá se averió y tuve que ir a recogerlo. Espero que no hayas esperado mucho tiempo.

Alfred no dijo nada acerca de que se quedó hasta tarde en la fiesta.

— _Nope_. Sólo… uh… pasando el rato —miró otra vez a Ivan, quien se limitó a asentir.

—¿Te divertiste?

El de anteojos asintió y su papá levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué es eso de una fiesta que estoy escuchando?

—Sólo esta cosa de _Halloween_ —respondió Al —. No mucho.

—¿Y este es el chico del que me hablaste? —preguntó el hombre, señalando a Ivan. Alfred asintió y al mismo tiempo pudo sentir los labios del ruso sobre los suyos como si estuviera ocurriendo en ese mismo momento. El papá de Al sonrió.

—¡Bien! —dijo él de repente, dando una palmada —. Me muero de hambre, ¿alguna comida deliciosa por aquí?

Y así, los papás del americano se fueron a la cocina. Alfred se volvió al eslavo.

— _So, yeah_. Ese es mi papá —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Ivan se rió ligeramente, alcanzando la mano del más bajo. Y entonces se estaban besando otra vez, la mente de Alfred totalmente despejada. No había nada más en qué pensar.

 **oxOXOxo**

Sam Jones se sentó en la mesa de la cocina mientras su ex mujer rebuscaba en el refrigerador.

—¿Algo en particular que quieras? —preguntó ella y él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo que sea que tengas —dijo él, guiñando un ojo. La mujer puso los ojos en blanco.

Hubo un momento más de rebuscar y entonces una pregunta llegó a la mente del hombre.

— _Hey_ , eh, ¿no se supone que Mathew estaría aquí también?

May se detuvo, girándose hacia él.

— _Yeah_. No lo he visto.

—Eso es raro —dijo Sam —. Pobre muchacho, probablemente esté exhausto.

—Cierto. Probablemente está ya en la cama. Oh, bueno.

Hubo otro silencio y luego.

—Te ves sexy hoy.

May arrugó la nariz.

—Será mejor que no permitas a Joan oírte decir eso.

—Yo sólo digo lo que veo —se defendió Sam, echándose hacia atrás y relajándose en su silla —. Y también estoy muy, muy cansado.

 **oxOXOxo**

 _"¿Puedo hablar con Ivan?" "No sé, ¿Puedes?": Alfred le pregunta a Nataliya que si puede hablar con Ivan, pero utiliza "can" que es para decir que puede. Lo correcto sería "may" de posibilidad._

 _"¿Puedo (can) hablar con Ivan?" = ¿Soy capaz de hablar con Ivan?_

 _"¿Puedo (may) hablar con Ivan?" = ¿Me podrías comunicar a Ivan?_

 _Boy-toy: es un chico (nah) que es utilizado, por lo general, por mujeres para su entretenimiento propio. Ya sea por la compañía o por sexo. No sé en cuál categoría lo puso Nataliya, pero por la reacción de Alfred..._

 _Fuck-buddy: amigo con derecho._


	19. Chapter 19: Fin

_Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya. Esta awesone historia a Locked Up. La imagen de portada es creación de la fabulosa Zeemo. Lo único mío es la traducción._

 **OXOXO**

 **Capitulo 19: Romántico.**

Mathew trastabilló dentro de la casa a eso de las tres de la mañana, aunque no estaba seguro de que habría sido capaz de ver su reloj si lo intentaba. Estaba tranquilo y oscuro, pero el zumbido en su cabeza era lo suficientemente fuerte como para no notar sus descuidados pasos. Habían un montón de cosas ejecutándose en su cabeza y entonces nada. Sin embargo, sus más importantes pensamientos eran, cuatro preguntas.

¿Dónde estaban sus pantalones?

¿Qué era la cosa pegajosa en su cabeza?

¿Por qué había cuatro dólares sobresaliendo de su ropa interior?

¿Cuánto había bebido exactamente?

Todo se sentía medio borroso, como si él pudiera tocar algo y eso no estuviera ahí del todo, o como si estuviera a punto de olvidar algo, sólo que no le importaba. Era una buena sensación, como si se sintiera realmente tranquilo y feliz y quería reír aunque no hubiera nada de qué reírse. Y sus piernas estaban frías.

En la oscuridad de la casa pudo ver dos formas en el sofá, durmiendo profundamente. La cabeza de Ivan descansaba contra el brazo del sofá y Alfred se había apoyado en el chico más alto. Mathew apenas pudo resistir el "awww" que amenazaba con ser liberado. O tal vez lo dijo de todos modos. No tenía idea.

Como sea, sabía que tenía que dormir, también sabía que su cama estaba subiendo las escaleras, que se hacían más largas entre más pensaba en ellas. Así que bostezó ampliamente, haciendo el camino restante y se dejó caer pesadamente en la parte desocupada del sofá. Alfred hizo un pequeño ruidito en sueños y Mathew lo mandó a callar. Luego se rió y dejó que su cabeza se apoyara hacia atrás. Sintió quedarse a la deriva en tan sólo un segundo.

Cuando Alfred despertó por la mañana, estaba bastante avergonzando por encontrar de alguna forma, durante la noche, la manera de acurrucarse casi en su totalidad encima de Ivan. La mano del mayor descansaba en la parte baja de su espalda, y la cabeza de Alfred estaba apoyada en el pecho del ruso. Y, aun así, no estaba seguro de querer moverse. Por un lado, el chico más alto estaba calentito y a pesar de que su traje era un poco áspero, no había ningún problema.

Escuchó algo moverse por sus pies y, respirando profundamente, miró hacia abajo. Mathew estaba sentado de forma bastante vergonzosa en el final del sofá, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás tanto como podía estar y… ¿Dónde estaban sus pantalones? Todo esto era un poco confuso, revolviéndose en su mente somnolienta. Así que se relajó otra vez, perfectamente consciente ahora de cómo había dormido y honestamente importándole poco.

Entonces Ivan tomó una respiración profunda extra, sus ojos aletearon hasta abrirse. Estos se encontraron con los de Alfred, y luego sonrió. El americano sintió la mano del ruso moverse desde su espalda hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello, acariciándole el cabello. El americano se rió un poco.

—Esto es tan _gaaaay_ —reflexionó, pero sólo golpeó la mano de Ivan en broma. Este alzó una ceja.

—¿Acabas de darte cuenta?

Alfred rodó los ojos y se incorporó para sentarse. Ivan le ayudó bastante innecesariamente, pero el menor estaba más enfocado en lo frío que se sentía ahora. No estaba seguro de que esto le gustara, pero un momento después, Ivan tomó su mano y le besó suavemente en la sien.

— _Dobrae utra_ —susurró el ruso y Alfred se sintió cálido otra vez.

Porque, no importaba que tan gay o cuan asquerosamente empalagoso fuera esto, Alfred seguía siendo una especie de romántico. Pero eso estaba bien, porque cuando Ivan pasó un brazo alrededor suyo sin preguntar y supo que le gustaba, se dio cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Ivan era un romántico también.

Sólo un poco.

 **OXOXO**

 _Notas:_

 _Dobrae Utra: Buenos días._

 _El disfraz de Ivan: este era del Tsar Nicholas II, el ultimo tsar de Rusia._

 _La mamá de Alfred está basada en May Flower y el papá en el tío Sam._

 _¡Hola y gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Ha sido un camino largo pero me hace realmente feliz el haber empezado este proyecto. Espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mí (y fangirleado también)_ _y que me acompañen en otras traducciones._

 _Le agradezco a Locked Up por dejarme traducir su fic, a mi danna por betear mis horrores, a los lectores silenciosos y los que dejaron lindos reviews._


End file.
